Esa chica es mía
by sara fenix black
Summary: ¡Mi primer song fic! James se muere por Lily, Lily no lo quiere ver ni en pintura. Una chica que odia a Sirius Black... y otra que lo adora. Ah, y Remus tratando de arreglar las cosas... EPILOGO
1. Esa chica es mía

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Brothers---- excepto Marian Nowak, Monique y Susana. **

Hola gente¿Cómo están? Ya sé que hace tiempo no se ve nada mío por aquí, y por favor no me apaleen por hacer otra historia sin haber terminado el resto. Tengo una muy buena excusa, acabo de entrar a la U y estoy como loca con lecturas y lecturas y trabajos, pero prometo que muy pronto voy a publicar el penúltimo capítulo de ¿Por qué ella? Y que de SFP&SFB tengo muchísimo más y lo publicaré pronto. Si desean mientras tanto pueden ir leyendo el resto... yo no me enojo.

Esta historia probablemente sea un one-shot, a menos que tenga peticiones de continuación.

Como ya le he dicho a muchos de ustedes la pareja Lily/James no me entusiasma mucho... de hecho, pocas cosas que no tengan que ver con Sirius me entusiasman.

En fin, un día de estos estaba oyendo la radio y pasaron una canción viejísima de Sergio Dalma que se llama "Sólo para ti" y la he andado pegada todo el fin de semana, por lo que le pedí a mi hermana prestado un disco en la que viene y oyendo esta canción se me ocurrió que era perfecta para James (siempre me ha parecido algo engreído eso de "Esa chica en mía").

No sé que tan bien me quedará el fic... pero creo que la idea es buena, si alguien la puede hacer mejor la disfrutaría.

Ya, mejor dejo de hablar paja y los dejo con mi primer song fic: "Esa chica es mía"

°°°

_Me ha mirado mucho más de lo normal  
Y luego, es natural  
Se comportó tan fría_

°°°

-¡Prongs, eh¡Prongs!

-¿Ah?

Sirius y James estaban en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero James no había puesto la más mínima atención a lo que le decía su amigo sobre la broma que planeaban hacer a Snape ese día.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Shh...

James miraba fijamente a un punto detrás de su amigo, quien se volvió extrañado y luego suspiró resignado.

-Debí adivinarlo. James, Evans nunca te va a hacer caso, ya déjala.

-No sabes lo que dices -replicó James- podría jurar que me ha estado viendo durante la clase.

-Claro que te ha estado viendo- le dijo Sirius –es una prefecta y pasa mirándonos desaprobatoriamente todo el día con la esperanza de bajarnos puntos aunque estemos en la misma casa.

-¡Te digo que me ha visto más de lo normal!

Sirius suspiró resignado nuevamente. Su amigo estaba enamorado de Lily Evans desde que tenía memoria, pero la chica nunca le había puesto la menor atención, a no ser para gritarle o bajarle puntos. En definitiva no lo soportaba. No entendía porqué su amigo seguía desperdiciando el tiempo persiguiendo a esa chica cuando el resto del colegio suspiraba por él.

Cuando salieron de la clase James se apresuró a alcanzar a Lily.

-Hola Evans¿qué te pareció la clase? –le preguntó sonriendo seductoramente.

Lily lo miró con una expresión de desprecio y le dijo:

-Habría sido más interesante si el profesor Hestings hubiera probado las maldiciones en ti.

Lily se alejó con sus amigas, al tiempo que le daba un codazo a una de ellas que miraba embobada a Sirius, quien estaba repartiendo sonrisas y guiños para su club de fans, pero que parecían dirigidos en especial a una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos color miel que esperaba a sus amigas frente a la clase y que parecía no notar la presencia de Black y su grupo de admiradoras.

-¿Qué tal? –le preguntó Sirius al acercarse a su amigo de nuevo tras que la chica y sus amigas se fueran- ¿cómo se portó la reina de hielo?

-Padfoot¿es que no lo ves aún?

-Creo que eres tu el que aún no capta la negativa amigo.

-Vamos a la sala común.

-Ve tu, he quedado con una chica.

-¿Con quien?

-Ah... una rubia de Ravenclaw... –Sirius se concentró tratando de recordar su nombre, pero sólo se encogió de hombros y dijo- nos vemos.

James vio a su amigo alejarse y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor al tiempo que pensaba en su pelirroja.

°°°

_No ha querido saber nada más de m  
Y sólo habla de ti  
Es una garantía_

°°°

James estaba solo en la sala común, aparentemente leyendo un libro de Encantamientos, pero pensando ensimismado en la clase de Defensa de la mañana. La había pescado dos veces viéndolo disimuladamente... No notó como Lily entraba a la sala común y miraba alrededor con un dejo de impaciencia. Obviamente no estaba quien buscaba, pero tenía que encontrarlo. Sólo le quedaba preguntarle a uno de sus estúpidos amigos. Y sólo estaba el más estúpido de todos.

-Potter.

James se volvió sin creerlo, Lily lo estaba llamando.

-¿Sí Evans? –le sonrió de igual manera que en la mañana.

-¿Sabes donde está Remus? –le preguntó Lily en tono frío, lo que no disminuyó la sonrisa de James - Tengo que hacer un trabajo con él de Runas.

-Este... –James se inventó una excusa rápidamente, pues no podía decirle que su amigo estaba fuera por la luna llena- tuvo que ir a su casa, su madre está enferma. Pero yo puedo ayudarte con el trabajo –se apresuró a añadir.

Lily ignoró completamente el último comentario y dijo:

-Lamento lo de su madre. Le mandaré una lechuza para que me mande su parte.

Lily se alejó rápidamente, obviando el nuevo intento de James por decirle algo.

-¡También fue un placer hablar contigo! –le gritó, pero la pelirroja ni siquiera se volvió. Sin embargo, alguien se acercó por detrás.

-Parece que está mejorando tu suerte. ¿Hablando con Evans¿Qué quería?

James se volvió y se encontró con Sirius de frente. -

Tienes lápiz labial en el cuello de la túnica –le advirtió.

-Tu no –le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa- ¿de que hablabas con Evans?

-Me preguntó por Remus. Sirius sonrió con burla. James sabía que lo hacía por molestarlo, pero no con maldad -¿No lo entiendes? Buscó una excusa para hablar conmigo. Sirius miró a su amigo con una expresión mezcla de incredulidad y pena.

-Vamos Prongs –le dijo suavemente- vamos a jugar quidditch, tienes que despejarte y sacarte a esa chica de la cabeza.

-No lo entiendes Padfoot, esa chica es mía.

°°°

_Esa chica es mía  
Casi, casi mía  
Está loca por m  
Pero aún no se fía  
Esa chica es mía  
Casi, casi mía  
Está loca por m  
Y por eso ella es mía_

°°°

-Prongs...

-Está loca por mí, es sólo que no se fía –le dijo muy seguro James- con nuestra fama de galanes cree que quiero jugar con ella. Pero le falta poco, te lo aseguro. Voy a probarle que soy el hombre para ella. Ya verás.

Sirius lo dio por perdido.

°°°

_Disimula y hace como que no ve  
Cuando le digo¡eh!  
A donde vas tan sola_

°°°

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde aquella conversación, y el colegio hervía ante la perspectiva del baile de Navidad.

-¿Ya tienes pareja Moony? –le preguntó Sirius a su amigo mientras estaban en el Gran Comedor.

-Pienso pedirle a Monique que vaya conmigo –declaró Remus mirando a una chica de cuarto al otro lado de la mesa- Peter va a ir con su amiga, Susana. ¿Y tú Padfoot?

-No lo sé... –declaró el muchacho al tiempo que se pasaba la mano por el cabello haciéndolo brillar, lo que provocó una explosión de murmullos de adoración de las chicas que lo veían embelesadas. Sirius sonrió- hay muchas candidatas.

Todas las muchachas del colegio se morían por la idea de ir con Sirius Black al baile de Navidad y se esmeraban montones esos días en halagarlo y seguirlo por todo el colegio.

-¿Cuándo piensas sentar cabeza? –lo regañó amistosamente Remus. Sirius sonrió con suficiencia, pero James contestó:

-Cuando conozca una chica de la que pueda recordar el nombre, o cuando Nowak deje de hacerle el vacío cada vez que lo ve.

-Insisto en que no sé de donde sacaste que me interesa Marian –dijo Sirius con fastidio.

-No puedes negar que al menos te interesa el hecho de que sea la única que no se deshace cada vez que la ves –le dijo James.

-Evans tampoco se deshace cada vez que me ve –replicó Sirius- ¿debería interesarme en ella?

-¡Tranquilo Prongs, que Sirius sólo bromeaba! –dijo Remus al tiempo que Sirius se agachaba al ver a su amigo sacar la varita. En ese momento Lily pasó al lado de la mesa y James perdió todo el interés por la pelea.

-¡Eh Evans! –exclamó -¿a dónde vas tan sola?

Lily apretó el paso y no volvió a ver.

-Ella va a ir conmigo al baile- declaró James.

-¿Ya se lo pediste? –le preguntó Remus al tiempo que se levantaban para irse a clases.

°°°

_Orgullosa y temblorosa como un flan  
Sus pasos se le van  
Por no decirme hola_

°°°

James se adelantó a sus amigos para estar a la salida de la clase de Runas de Lily ese día en la tarde. Lily había tenido una clase terrible y salió rápidamente, al tiempo que sus hombros temblaban de ira contenida. Cuando vio a James se detuvo, no esperaba encontrárselo de frente.

-Hola- la saludó el chico. Lily le lanzó una mirada de odio y siguió su camino. James se apresuró a seguirla. -¡Evans, te estoy hablando! – le reclamó James al tiempo que la seguía subiendo las escaleras.

Lily se detuvo y se volvió con un porte orgulloso que derritió a James.

-No tengo ganas de que hablar contigo.

-Quería preguntarte si te gustaría ir al baile conmigo.

-No –respondió Lily simplemente- me voy, tengo clase de Aritmancia.

-¡Espera¿Estás bien? –le preguntó James acercándose a ella.

-No necesito que te preocupes por mi. Lily se alejó rápidamente, y Sirius y Remus alcanzaron a James.

-¿Y bien? –le preguntaron sin muchas esperanzas.

-Está loca por mí –dijo James con una sonrisa.

-Pues tiene una manera muy curiosa de demostrarlo –dijo Sirius al tiempo que saludaba con una sonrisa a las chicas que subían en ese momento la escalera, pero su sonrisa se borró del todo cuando una chica castaña pasó a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo.

_°°°_

_Esa chica es mía  
Casi, casi mía  
Está loca por m  
Pero aún no se fía  
Esa chica es mía  
Casi, casi mía  
Está loca por m  
Y por eso ella es mía_

°°°

Llegó el día del baile, y por primera vez en la historia un merodeador no tenía pareja. Ese era ni más ni menos que James Potter. Desde que le había pedido a Lily que fuera con él al baile le había reiterado su invitación de todas las formas posibles, pero la chica seguía negándose invariablemente. Sin embargo James habría jurado que la actitud fría de la chica con él se había suavizado desde que le había preguntado como estaba. Cuando le comentó eso a sus amigos Sirius le dijo pensativo, recordando las reiteradas afirmaciones de su amigo:

-Tal vez estás logrando que se empiece a fiar de ti.

-Pero no creo que lo logres si sigues insistiéndole tan fastidiosamente que vaya contigo al baile –le advirtió Remus.

-Seguro que ya tiene pareja- dijo Peter- Susana me dijo que creía que iba con uno de los estudiantes de intercambio.

-No me importa que ya tenga pareja –afirmó James- de cualquier manera sigue siendo mía.

_°°°_

_Y le cuenta secretitos al oído  
A algún desconocido  
Cortando mi mirada_

°°°

James estaba solo a la entrada del salón, sus amigos estaban dentro bailando con sus respectivas parejas (Sirius había ido con una chica de Ravenclaw que se parecía notablemente, como todos sus amigos le hicieron notar para su fastidio, a Marian Nowak).

Lily estaba preciosa ese día, con un vestido verde esmeralda a juego con sus preciosos ojos almendrados y la cabellera rojo fuego suelta y brillante. De repente James la vio acercarse a la salida del salón perseguida de cerca por las dos peores lacras de Slytherin: Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape.

-La sangre sucia se cree muy guapa en esa ropa –comentaba uno en voz alta- pero no deja de ser una asquerosa anomalía.

-¡Hey Evans¿Cuánto cobras por la hora? –le preguntó el otro.

James pudo ver que Lily estaba roja de furia y de vergüenza y salió a su defensa.

-¿Se creen muy graciosos, verdad? –les gritó poniéndose entre ellos y Lily, quien lo miró suplicante.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa, Potter –le dijo Snape sacando la varita, como su amigo.

-Pues verás, Lily me importa –dijo James olvidando llamarla por su apellido, como solía hacer en su pensamiento –y que dos escorias como vosotros existáis también, así que...

James fue más rápido que los dos y tras desarmarlos los dejó listos para un agradable fin de semana en la enfermería. Se volvió y su mirada se encontró con la mirada agradecida de Lily. Se miraron en silencio, sin decir nada.

-¡Lily! Cielo¿estás bien? –preguntó una voz masculina que se vio seguida por un chico que James nunca antes había visto y que por su aspecto era claramente uno de los estudiantes de intercambio que corrió a abrazar a Lily, lo que rompió el contacto visual que tenía con James –vamos, te llevaré a tu sala común.

°°°  
_Pero luego cuando vuelve sola a casa  
Seguro que me besa  
Abrazada a la almohada_

°°°

Sirius también había llegado, atraído como muchos por el ruido de los hechizos de James.

-¿Qué sucedió? –le preguntó al verlo todavía con la varita en la mano. James le contó lo sucedido.

-¡Bien hecho! –exclamó Sirius- lástima que Evans se fuera luego con ese tipo.

-No importa –dijo James con una sonrisa- te aseguro que no es en él en el que va a pensar hoy en la noche, cuando esté sola en su cama.

°°°

_Esa chica es mía  
Casi, casi mía  
Está loca por m  
Pero aún no se fía  
Esa chica es mía  
Casi, casi mía  
Está loca por m  
Y por eso ella es mía... _

°°°

¡Sí! Lo pude terminar de una vez. Por dicha, porque tengo que hacer un trabajo para psicología, así que mejor lo que pongo en la pagina de una vez.

Me gustó como quedó, claro, habría podido quedar mejor, pero no me quejo. Me dan ganas de seguirlo, aunque con el montón de tiempo que tengo quien sabe cuando sería, aunque entonces se terminaría por convertir en un Marian/Sirius - Lily/James.

¿Qué les pareció? Ya saben como hacérmelo saber... **¡REVIEWS PLEASE**!

**Sección de comerciales:**

Si quieren y tienen tiempo (que si lo tienen felicidades, que es cierto eso de que vale oro) pásense por alguna de mis otras historias:

**SFP&SFB:** mi favorita, si tienen tiempo esta es la que les recomiendo. Es sobre Sirius, la mujer de su vida... y la hija de ambos. Está ubicada en dos planos. En uno se cuenta la historia de Sirius y Sara y en el otro el de su hija en el mundo de Harry después del quinto libro. Se los recomiendo. (SPOLIERS OotF)

¿**Por qué ella:** es un rarísimo Sirius/Lily, ya está casi terminado.

**Ángel de la guarda, mi dulce compañía:** (SPOLIERS OotF) Los que ya lo leísteis pueden saber quien es el angelito.

**Dos mundos diferentes:** croosover Roswell/Harry Potter. El hijo de Max Evans conoce al hijo del famoso asesino encerrado en Azkaban Sirius Black. (Anterior y posteriormente a la vez que PoA)

**El error de Harry Potter:** Harry tiene una pesadilla¿o será una premonición¿Puede su mejor amigo llegar a matarlo?

**-Cierre de comerciales-**

Bueno, eso es todo. Saludos y besos para todos los que han sido tan lindos de leer mi historia.

Besos desde Costa Rica.

**Sara Fénix Black**


	2. Nunca conseguirás mi amor

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Brothers---- excepto Marian Nowak, Arya, Monique, Susana y otros que irán apareciendo. **

¡Hola a todos!

Gracias a las personas que han leído esta historia. El primer chap se subió mal y no he logrado corregirlo. Sé que está complicado de leer, así que gracias por hacerlo. Espero que este ya se suba bien.

Decidí seguirlo por las "peticiones" que recibí por los reviews, la insistencia de una amiga y el hecho de que me gustó como quedó el pasado chap.

La canción en este capítulo se llama "No conseguirás mi amor", en original se llama Never gonna get my love y es de Steve Lee/ Gary Miller/Alison Clarkson. Esta adaptación la saqué del disco "No soy un ángel" de Natalia, una ex concursante de Operación Triunfo España.

Ahora¡contesto reviews!

**Mistica: **Gracias por tu review. Supongo que tu petición significa que te gustó, y aquí está la continuación, espero que también te guste.

**Valery Ryddle:** ¡Hola¿Te gusta esa pareja? Bueno, no son mis favoritos, pero me alegro que te gusten y espero que disfrutes este chap.

**Nadia Pekeita:** ¡Hola! Sí, a mi también me fascina esa canción... ¡Y me fascina tu fic! Me alegro de verte en uno mío. Me alegra que te gustara.

**Andrea:** ¡Hola! Aquí bien estresada por la U y tratando de adivinar los herederos de tu historia, pero todavía no me salen. La verdad es que sí, Lily/James no son mi pareja favorita, aunque bueno, me gusta leer historias de Lily/James como las tuyas, pero (como ya sabes) generalmente prefiero la historia secundaria de Sirius. Como ves decidí seguirla, espero que te guste, aunque a mi no me gustó como quedó. Creo que voy a renunciar a esto de los songfic, seguir la canción te puede meter en líos.

Bien, ahora, el chap.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-No me vas a negar que estuvo muy bien de su parte.

-No, estuvo muy bien, pero no creo que piense que eso le da algún derecho.

Lily estaba en su habitación en la Torre Gryffindor con su amiga Arya hablando sobre lo sucedido en el baile de esa noche.

-Bueno, es eso tienes razón –aprobó su amiga- pero, digo¿qué tendría de malo? A mi no me molestaría que tener algo con un merodeador...

-Querrás decir que no te molestaría tener algo con Black¿no?

-Bueno, no, no me molestaría –dijo Arya enrojeciendo un poco- pero el tema no es Black, sino Potter.

-Nunca –dijo Lily terminante- no voy a darle ninguna oportunidad, o se pondrá peor.

-Pero chica, mínimo tendrás que darle las gracias.

-Le mandaré una lechuza.

-¿De verdad quieres que Potter tenga una carta tuya para que se la pueda enseñar a TODO el mundo?

-Tienes razón... bueno, tal vez mañana, en el Gran Comedor.

-Insisto en que deberías darle una oportunidad.

-No –dijo Lily- Además, aún está Jeremy.

-¿El que salió huyendo cuando vinieron los Slytherin?

-Andaba trayendo unas bebidas...

-¿Piensas seguir con él?

-No lo creo... –dijo Lily tras pensarlo unos momentos.

-¿Y James?

-No hay nada de James. Anda ya, duérmete...

°°°°°°

_Tú... no conseguirás mi amor_

_No importa que pensarás_

_¿y cómo tengo que decirlo? _

_Yo... nunca te daré el corazón,_

_Nunca lo conseguirás_

_Guardaré todo mi amor _

_Para un hombre de verdad_

_°°°°°°_

Lily bajó al Gran Comedor, y vio que la mesa de Gryffindor estaba rodeada de personas de Humplepuff, Ravenclaw y su propia casa, y todos parecían ver a alguien que estaba en el centro del círculo.

Se acercó curiosa. Debió suponerlo. James Potter estaba siendo coreado y felicitado por su heroico comportamiento la noche anterior frente a los Slytherin. Sirius, Remus y Peter estaban a su lado, como si fueran sus discípulos o algo así. Sirius se dedicaba a repartir sonrisas y a animar a las personas a gritar de vez en cuando "James campeón, la serpientes tiemblan ante ti, como tu no hay otro igual y sólo es mejor Sirius Black"

-Entonces, saqué mi varita así –dramatizaba James sobre la mesa mientras Peter fingía ser Malfoy y Remus, Snape- y les dije que un par de escorias como ellos existiera era asunto mío. Temblaban de miedo, creo que uno de ellos se orinó encima cuando vieron que pensaba atacarlos.

-¡Pues claro¿Cómo no iban a temerte Jamsie-Pooh? –dijeron unas cuantas de las chicas que tenía más cerca y que eran las cabecillas de su club de fans.

Lily se sintió furiosa. ¿Fanfarroneando de lo sucedido el día anterior? Decidió pasar de largo y fue a sentarse con sus amigas, pero al buscarlas con la mirada a lo largo de la mesa no las encontró. Claro, Valery debía estar ya en la Torre de Adivinación, pues siempre llegaba antes para contarle sus sueños a la profesora, quien la ayudaba a controlar su ojo interior. Y Arya...

-Imposible –dijo Lily cerrando los ojos. Debió suponerlo. Arya estaba entre las rendidas chicas que coreaban "sólo Sirius Black es mejor" y que le decían que era una pena que el no estuviera ahí. Dio media vuelta para salir del salón.

-Evans –la llamó una voz- ¿no vas a ir a adorar a tu salvador?

Lily se volvió con ganas de gritarle a quien había hablado, pero su expresión cambió al ver la cara bromista de Marian.

-Están haciendo el idiota desde que llegaron –le dijo la chica Ravenclaw.

-¿Es que no sabe hacer otra cosa que presumir? –preguntó Lily cansada de la porra que empezaba de nuevo.

-No lo creo –dijo Marian- no sirven para otra cosa. Si fuera tu me iría de aquí. No tardarán en acosarte sus fans para felicitarte.

-Creo que tienes razón. Mejor me voy.

Cuando James terminaba de narrar su heroico rescate pudo ver a la pelirroja salir sin mirar atrás por la puerta del Gran Salón.

_°°°°°°_

_Estoy cansada ya de ti,_

_Solo sabes presumir_

_Te sientes muy seguro de ti mismo._

_Tu dices que te voy a amar,_

_Nunca lo verás,_

_Busca quien te pueda soportar._

_°°°°°°_

-¡Evans!

Lily se volvió. James corría hacia ella.

-He querido hablar contigo todo el día- le dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Supongo que entre tantas demostraciones para las fans y felicitaciones habrás estado ocupado –le dijo Lily fríamente.

-Un poco –dijo James sin inmutarse- pero tu eres mi fan principal y no te había visto.

-Sigue soñando –le dijo Lily.

-Espera –James se puso delante de ella pues la chica parecía dispuesta a irse -¿cómo estás?

-Déjame en paz –le dijo Lily bruscamente.

-Pero yo sólo...

-Sólo sabes presumir –le dijo Lily –estoy harta de oír la misma historia en todas las clases, de ver a tus fans gritando cuando dramatizas el ataque a Snape, y como me "salvaste". Ya lo viví una vez y fue suficiente, así que ve a buscar a alguien que te quiera soportar. Hay muchas disponibles, pero grábate de una vez en tu enorme cabezota que YO-NO-SOY-UNA-DE-ESAS.

-Precisamente por eso me gustas –le dijo James con una sonrisa- porque ellas me adoran, pero tu eres la que se va a enamorar de mi.

Lily lo miró sin saber que decirle.

-¿Pero que demonios estás diciendo?

-Lo obvio Evans. Somos el uno para el otro. Ya es hora de que te des cuenta.

-Hay algo que tu debes saber primero –le dijo Lily acercándose a él y arrinconándolo contra la pared, lo que hizo que James sintiera una sensación de cosquillas en la boca del estómago. Lily se acercaba cada vez más a él- nunca... tendrás... mi... amor.

_°°°°°°_

_Dices que sueñas solo en mí,_

_Yo mi sueño lo perdí..._

_Vete...vuela, sigue... sueña _

_°°°°°°_

James sintió la respiración de Lily sobre su rostro.

-Olvídalo –le dijo la chica en un susurro- ahora, vete de mi vida.

Lo golpeó contra la pared y luego se alejó de él rápidamente. James la miró hasta que desapareció al voltear en un pasillo. Luego se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por una cantidad increíble de muchachas de cuarto y quinto curso de Slytherin que lo señalaban y se reían de él.

James enrojeció avergonzado y se alejó de ahí furioso. ¿Cómo había podido Lily humillarlo así? Un merodeador arrinconado y golpeado contra una pared tras ser despreciado por una chica. Eso era algo imperdonable, y eso parecía pensar su club de fans que también había presenciado la escena.

-¡No te preocupes Jamsie¡Nosotras nos encargamos! – le gritaron al pasar, pero James no les quiso poner atención.

_°°°°°°_

_Tú... no conseguirás mi amor_

_No importa que pensarás_

_¿y cómo tengo que decirlo? _

_Yo... nunca te daré el corazón,_

_Nunca lo conseguirás_

_Guardaré todo mi amor _

_Para un hombre de verdad_

_°°°°°°_

-Dime que no es cierto.

James se volvió y miró a su amigo el licántropo a los ojos. Sirius y él estaban en medio de una partida de ajedrez cuando Remus había entrado hecho una furia a su cuarto.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó James tranquilamente, al tiempo que un alfil de Sirius sacaba a golpes a su caballo del tablero.

-Bertha Horkins está corriendo el rumor de que tu le dijiste que Lily Evans quiere... bueno, que quiere pasar una noche contigo para agradecerte lo de ayer.

-¿QUÉ? –gritaron ambos chicos a la vez levantándose y volcando el tablero de ajedrez.

-James¿tu no...? –le preguntó Sirius dudoso.

-Claro que no –dijo James frunciendo el ceño.

-Berta se ha pasado esta vez –dijo Remus- pero¿por qué sacaría ese estúpido rumor?

-Por defenderme –dijo James- no les conté lo que pasó en la tarde...

James les contó lo que había sucedió...

-¡Eso no se le hace a un merodeador! –exclamó Sirius.

-Eso pensé yo –dijo James- y en eso me topé con Berta y bueno... dijo algo así como que ellas se encargaban, pero no pensé que...

-¿Y que esperabas que dijera¿Lily no se baña o algo así? –preguntó Remus con ironía.

-No les puse atención, no creí que dijeran semejante cosa.

James suspiró y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Remus y Sirius intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

-James amigo, sabes que cuentas con nosotros. Tienes que arreglar esto de alguna forma, –le dijo Sirius- porque sinceramente no me gustaría estar ahí cuando Lily se de cuenta.

_°°°°°°_

_Tú vas diciendo por ah_

_Que yo me muero por pasar_

_Una noche junto a ti,_

_¿pero dónde vas?_

_Que poco hombre debes ser,_

_Que poco debes valer_

_No ves que hay cosas_

_Que jamás entenderás _

_°°°°°°_

-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?

-Lily, lo siento, pero yo...

-¡No me digas Lily!

La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba despedazada. James se escondía detrás del sillón para evitar las maldiciones que Lily y sus amigas le mandaban al tiempo que Remus y Peter estaba atados con magia en una esquina para que no ayudaran y Sirius, que a pesar de sus ataduras había tratado de intervenir estaba inconsciente tras los dos hechizos aturdidores que había recibido de Lily y Jessica (Arya no se había atrevido).

-¿Te crees muy hombre verdad? –le decía la pelirroja cuyos ojos verdes refulgían como fuego- ¡pues un gusano vale más que tu!

-Yo no quería, no sabía que iba a decir semejante cosa... –James se asomó por el borde del sofá y no fue lo suficientemente rápido para agacharse, pues un hechizo le quemó el cabello.

-¡Eres peor que un niño caprichoso! –le gritó Lily- ¡nunca vas a tenerme¿Me oyes¡Nunca!

-Pero Lily, tu eres la razón de mi vida, todas las noches sueño contigo, tu...

_°°°°°°_

_Dices que sueñas solo en mí,_

_Déjame vivir en paz..._

_Vete... vuela, sigue... sueña._

_°°°°°°_

-Sal de mi vida –le dijo Lily- ya has hecho bastante daño. No me importa que sueñes conmigo todas las noches y que en tu retorcido cerebro pienses que estás enamorado de mi. Sólo sal de mi vida y déjame vivir en paz.

James nunca había oído ese tono tan definitivo en nadie. Se incorporó y se arrodilló frente a Lily.

James Potter tuvo que pasar una buena temporada en la enfermería después de ese día.

_°°°°°°_

_Tú... no conseguirás mi amor_

_No importa que pensarás_

_¿y cómo tengo que decirlo? _

_Yo... nunca te daré el corazón,_

_Nunca lo conseguirás_

_Guardaré todo mi amor _

_Para un hombre de verdad_

_°°°°°°_

-La verdad es que James me da lástima –decía Sirius a Lupin al tiempo que entraban a la biblioteca. Venían de ver a James en la biblioteca, donde Lily y sus amigas le mandaban un vociferador distinto por día- Evans lo trata como basura.

-Pero es que James no es nada bueno con ella –le dijo Remus- eso del rumor fue horrible, y estuvo fatal. Tu mismo lo sabes.

-La verdad es que sí –dijo Sirius- Pero él no corrió el rumor. Esa chica lo tiene loco. Dejar semejante cosa en manos de Berta, no es estar loco, es estar demente a más no poder...

-¡Sirius!

El chico se volvió y vio a un grupo de chicas de Humplepuff que lo miraban sonrientes y con expresión embelesada. El chico iba a saludarlas con la mano cuando vio que en la mesa de al lado de estas estaba cierta Ravenclaw de cabello castaño largo y sedoso. Se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa pícara, y las chicas lanzaron exclamaciones de alegría.

-Hola chicas¿cómo están¿Qué hacen?

-Estábamos... estu..estudiando -le contestó una de las chicas conteniendo la respiración cuando Sirius la miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Estudiar? –preguntó Sirius como si no supiera de que le hablaban.

-Pero claro –dijo una de las chicas- tu necesitas estudiar ¿verdad, Siri?

-Claro que no –dijo una voz de mujer que son embargo no sonaba ni dulce ni embelesada, sino fría y mordaz- no tiene cerebro suficiente para ello.

Sirius levantó la vista y se encontró con Marian Nowak.

-Nowak, tanto tiempo –saludó- vienes a preguntar por James, supongo.

Sirius, Remus y Peter eran interrogados a cada minuto por las histéricas fans de su amigo que preguntaban por su recuperación o por sus propias cariñosas fans que querían darles consuelo tras el terrible accidente de su amigo.

-Potter me importa un comino –le dijo sin perder el tono.

-Entonces supongo que sólo viniste a unirte al club de fans –dijo al tiempo que le sonreía a las chicas que se sonrojaron.

-Generalmente se viene a la biblioteca a estudiar Black, pero obviamente, como acabamos de aclarar no es algo que tu necesites o estés capacitado para hacer. Ahora señor popular, tu y tu club están haciendo un escándalo increíble, y si yo fuera tu optaría por irme de aquí de inmediato.

-¿O? – preguntó Sirius sin perder la sonrisa, pero en tono de reto, igual al que ella estaba empleando.

-O te sacaré yo misma.

-Eso me gustaría verlo –dijo Sirius.

_-¡Expellicorpus!_

Sirius salió despedido hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, y cayó en el pasillo de un sentonazo. Unos Slytherin que pasaban por ahí se partieron de risa.

-¡Cómo te atreves! –el club de fans se había lanzado contra Marian, quien había vuelto a su mesa y continuaba leyendo como si nada.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

Madame Prince había hecho su aparición.

-Vámonos –Remus acababa de salir y ayudó a Sirius a levantarse.

Se alejaron rápidamente de la biblioteca.

-No digas nada –le dijo Sirius a su amigo cuando lo vio abrir la boca.

-No iba a decir nada –reprochó Remus- sólo que es un avance que ya sepa tu nombre¿no?

_°°°°°° _

_Tú... _

_nunca te daré el corazón,_

_Nunca lo conseguirás_

_Guardaré todo mi amor _

_Para un hombre de verdad _

_°°°°°°_

Sirius estaba solo en la habitación mirando por la ventana.

Esa chica era lo más desconcertante que había conocido. Recordaba la escena que su amigo Remus le había hecho recordar al salir de la biblioteca, que había sucedido a inicios de quinto año.

-Flash back-

-¡Esa broma estuvo genial!

-¡Bravo!

Toda la mesa de Gryffindor vitoreaba a Sirius Black, quien acababa de hacer volar al profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras desde la torre más alta del castillo.

-¡Cuidado! –dijo una voz- viene la asistente de Pate (el susodicho profesor)

Una chica se abrió paso hasta el centro del grupo, hasta donde estaban Sirius y James.

-¿Admiradora nueva? –preguntó James al verla.

-No se hagan los graciosos conmigo –dijo la chica- a ver¿cuál de ustedes dos es Black?

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Sirius y James habían palidecido visiblemente.

-No trates de pasarte de lista Nowak –le dijo una chica- todos saben quien es Sirius Black.

La aludida se volvió con aire indiferente y dijo:

-Claro, todos los que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que adorar a un par de idiotas. Yo por mi parte, tengo cosas mucho mejores que saber el nombre de este par de siameses.

-Yo soy Sirius Black –le dijo el muchacho de ojos azules con una sonrisa.

-Pues entonces no sé porqué estás tan sonriente –le dijo la chica sin cambiar el tono- dice el profesor Pate que te espera mañana y durante el resto de la semana a las siete en su despacho para que recibas tu... _castigo._

La chica pareció saborear esa palabra antes de dar la vuelta bruscamente, golpeando con su cabello castaño el rostro de Sirius y se fue.

-¡Indignante¡Imposible¡Imperdonable!

El Gran Salón se llenó de exclamaciones indignadas de fans y admiradores, pero Sirius se volvió rápidamente a Remus.

-¿Sabes quien era esa chica?

-Nowak, Marian Nowak.

-Tal vez no me moleste un castigo de su parte –dijo Sirius mirando pensativo por donde la chica se había abierto camino.

-Fin del falsh back-

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Ahí está. Sinceramente no me gusta mucho como quedó, pero ya que lo había escrito decidí publicarlo. Lo que me gusta es la parte de Sirius y Marian. Pero bueno, tengo la canción para el otro chap, tal vez lo escriba, pero por favor, si alguien tiene alguna idea ¡comuníquemela por favor! Y si alguien tiene alguna petición este es el momento de hacerla.

Bueno, el próximo capítulo se llama "You got me going crazy", les haya gustado este o no (créanme, lo comprendería) por favor dejen un review.

Con cariño

Sara.

**Sección de comerciales:**

Si quieren y tienen tiempo (que si lo tienen felicidades, que es cierto eso de que vale oro) pásense por alguna de mis otras historias:

**SFP&SFB:** mi favorita, si tienen tiempo esta es la que les recomiendo. Es sobre Sirius, la mujer de su vida... y la hija de ambos. Está ubicada en dos planos. En uno se cuenta la historia de Sirius y Sara y en el otro el de su hija en el mundo de Harry después del quinto libro. Se los recomiendo. (SPOLIERS OotF)

¿**Por qué ella:** es un rarísimo Sirius/Lily, ya está casi terminado.

**Ángel de la guarda, mi dulce compañía:** (SPOLIERS OotF) Los que ya lo leísteis pueden saber quien es el angelito.

**Dos mundos diferentes:** croosover Roswell/Harry Potter. El hijo de Max Evans conoce al hijo del famoso asesino encerrado en Azkaban Sirius Black. (Anterior y posteriormente a la vez que PoA)

**El error de Harry Potter:** Harry tiene una pesadilla¿o será una premonición¿Puede su mejor amigo llegar a matarlo?

**-Cierre de comerciales-**

Bueno, eso es todo. Saludos y besos para todos los que han sido tan lindos de leer mi historia.

Besos desde Costa Rica.

**Sara Fénix Black**


	3. You got me going crazy

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Brothers---- excepto Marian Nowak, Arya, Jessica, el profesor Pate, Monique, Susana y otros que irán apareciendo.  **
    
    Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
    
    ¡¡Sigo la historia!!
    
    No puedo creer que esté haciendo tantos fics a la vez. En fin, el estrés me hace eso a mi. Tengo lo que se llama la imaginación sobreexitada, y se me ocurre cada cosa... 
    
    Pero bueno, decidí seguir con este porque ya tenía la canción, pero no encuentro la del otro chap. Voy a buscar un poco más y si no se va sin canción. O uso una que me recomendaron... pero es que no sé muy bien como ponerla (Lily4ever, si tienes alguna idea más específica, me gustaría hablar contigo) 
    
    Aclarar (¿Es necesario?) Que los personajes no son míos y hago esto sin fines de lucro. 
    
    La canción se llama You got me going crazy y es del mismo disco que la del capítulo anterior (No soy un ángel, de Natalia) y los autores son Paul Rein, Johan Aberg y Zanden. 
    
    En fin, espero que os guste. Contesto los reviews y os dejo con el chap.  
    
    **Andrea:** Hola amiga!!! Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y espero que este también te guste. Sí, mi parte favorita es la S/M (no es ninguna novedad que lo sea, pero bueno...) Me alegra que te caiga bien Marian, aunque a mi parecer a veces se pasa de brusca. Claro que James tiene que cambiar pero MIL GRACIAS por tu idea. Me ha servido de mucho. Yo ya estaba un poco encaminada hacia ese lado, pero no pensé que Sirius saliera de verdad que Arya. Gracias por la idea!!!!!
    
    **o0starfire0o:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu crítica constructiva, me sirvió, ya que yo sentía de por si que algo no iba muy bien entre ellos, pero es que necesitaba hacer sufrir un poco a James (¿a que te encanta Prongs? Me diste esa impresión) pero bueno, en este chap no soy tan dura con él. Creo que los otros merodeadores tienen que sufrir un poco también. Bueno, espero que te guste el chap.
    
    **Miles:** Hola! Gracias por tu review. Y bien, continuo, espero satisfacer tu curiosidad.
    
    **Bárbara-chan:** Hola! Me alegro que te parezca increíble el fic, espero que te haya gustado el chap. Sí, Lily pronto se dará cuenta. ¿Cuántos chaps? No tengo la menor idea, en un inicio era un one-shot, pero no sé, unos diez tal vez, no lo he definido. Sí, pobre James, pero bueno, ya lo recompenzaré. 
    
    **Cmi Weasley:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Me alegra mucho que te gustara el fic bueno, traté de no durar mucho, pero es que aproveché la semana santa para terminar por qué ella. Espero que te haya gustado este chap y el final del otro fic.

**Nicky-Potter:** ¡Hola! Me alegro de recibir tus reviews en cualquier minuto. Lo que yo hago para que no se me pasen es meter a los autores que más me gustan en Autor Alert para que me llegue al correo cuando actualizan. Aunque claro, si publicas y no te llega review mío es probable que la U me tenga tan apretada que no haya podido ni revisar el correo. ¿Cómo van las pruebas? Esta semana he tenido libre por la Semana Santa, y la verdad perdí mucho tiempo escribiendo en lugar de estudiando, ya me lo cobraran los exámenes...

Gracias por los ánimos, de hecho ya empecé uno en el que Sirius está muerto (Esa mujer) aunque las cosas giran en torno a él, y otro en el que sale muy poco que es sobre su odiadia prima, en cuanto a este aunque es un J/L tiene mucho Sirius... Sí, Lily tiene una personalidad muy fuerte, pero a mi me parece que se pasa un poco. Bueno, en este chap se endulzará un poco... ¿Dejar a Sirius de lado? ¡¡¡NUNCA!!!  ¿Cómo voy a dejar esa divinura de lado? Marian... bueno, es muy difícil que Sirius le caiga indiferente a alguien, pero de hecho, Marian lo detesta, ¿o no? Ya lo iremos descubriendo (yo incluida, porque aún no sé como voy a terminarla). En cuanto que James deje de presumir... bueno, tienes razón, está difícil. Bueno, ahí nos estamos leyendo. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ese día James había salido de la enfermería. Caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor cuando un grupo de chicas de Gryffindor ente las que iba Lily pasaron a su lado indiferentes, exceptuando a Arya, quien sonrió a Sirius y se sonrojó cuando este le devolvió la sonrisa. 

Sirius lo hizo maquinalmente, pero eso a ella no le importaba. En esos momentos al chico le preocupaba más su mejor amigo, que a pesar de haber sido dado de alta se veía muy mal, y eso era producto de una profunda tristeza.

-¡Levanta esos ánimos Prongs! –le dijo pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo- tu no hiciste nada malo, y tarde o temprano ella lo entenderá. 

-Lo malo es que el rumor lo sabe toda la escuela y muchos la han estado molestando –dijo Peter. 

-Vaya Wormtail... –dijo Sirius dirigiéndole una mirada asesina- tu sí sabes dar ánimos.     

-De ti también se han estado riendo –le dijo Peter- Susana me dijo que todos comentan tu encuentro en la biblioteca con Nowak. 

-Repito lo dicho –dijo Sirius. 

-¿Cómo estuvo eso? –le preguntó James- no me contaste con mucho detalle que digamos. 

-Bah... Nowak luciéndose nada más –dijo Sirius quien había tratado de restar importancia al asunto. 

-Lo lanzó fuera de la biblioteca con un hechizo –dijo Remus- vamos Sirius, tendrás que reconocer que estabas haciendo mucho bulla en la biblioteca. 

-¿Alguien me quiere decir lo que pasó? –reclamó James enfadado. Su amigo le contó finalmente lo sucedido y James exclamó con furia- ¡eso no se le hace a un merodeador! 

-¡Venganza! –gritó Peter. 

-Cállate enano –le dijo Sirius con un gruñido- recuerda que los merodeadores no atacamos a chicas que no sean Slytherin. Además, no sé que le pasa a esa chica conmigo. Parece que me odia. 

En ese momento, como si Sirius hubiese pronunciado un hechizo convocador Marian dio la vuelta en la esquina y casi choca con ellos, pero se desvió sin levantar la mirada, como si no los hubiera visto.  

-Todos los días es lo mismo –dijo Sirius viéndola entrar en el comedor- tiene que habernos visto y sólo pasa de largo como si no nos hubiera visto. 

-Tal vez es que es tímida –dijo Remus. 

-¿Tímida? –exclamó incrédulamente Peter- esa chica es una fiera. Más bien se cree demasiado. 

-Apoyo a Wormtail –dijo James- esa chica se cree demasiado lista. Pero en el fondo tiene que haberte notado Sirius, aunque sea por haberte tenido en el despacho de Pate toda la semana castigado. 

-Como sea, ¿quién necesita que Nowak le ponga atención? –dijo Sirius tratando de parecer indiferente al tema –sólo me gustaría saber que es lo que le pasa conmigo.  

°°°°°°

_Every day, see you walking by (Todos los días te veo pasar)_

_And I know you see me too (y sé que tu también me ves)_

_What's the deal? Are you really shy? __(¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Eres en realidad tímida?)_

_Or do you think you are really cool? __(¿O crees que en realidad eres genial?) _

_°°°°°°_

Entraron en el Gran Comedor y se sirvieron el desayuno. James saludó a lo largo de la mesa donde fue recibido cariñosamente. Muchas chicas le preguntaron si le habían llegado sus tarjetas con buenos deseos que se recuperara y el ánimo de James subió un poco. 

Sin embargo, cuando por fin se sentó a comer empezó a oír cosas que le molestaron. 

-Esa Lily Evans es una estúpida –oyó que decían unas chicas- tenemos que hacerla pagar por lo que hizo. 

-¡Hey Evans! Cuídate la espalda por donde vayas –le gritaron unas Humpplepuff al pasar- ya te cobraremos lo que le hiciste a Jamsie-Pooh. 

-No les hagas caso –le dijo su amiga Jessica a la pelirroja quien no había dicho nada pero había palidecido un poco. Sin embargo la pelirroja se levantó y salió del salón. James trató de seguirla, pero una mano lo sostuvo con fuerza por detrás, y al volverse se encontró con Jessica. 

-Mira guapo –le dijo la chica en tono despreciativo- no tienes idea de lo mal que la ha estado pasando Lily por tu grandísima imbecilidad. Tus estúpidas fans no hacen más que hostigarla y lanzarle maldiciones y los chicos de decirle bobadas sobre que tienen que hacer para que se acueste con ellos. Ni se te ocurra hacerle la vida más imposible. 

-Pero… -balbució James- yo no quiero hacerle la vida imposible... yo... ¿es que no es obvio como me tiene esa chica? 

-Anda guapa –le dijo Sirius acercándose amenazador- vete de aquí y no molestes. 

Jessica lo ignoró. 

-Así que Potter, o la dejas en paz, o te la verás conmigo. 

-¡Qué miedo! –dijo Sirius en tono burlón. 

-Cuidado Black, que le pido a Marian que te saque del Comedor. 

Jessica se fue. James miró a Sirius un momento y luego se dirigió (seguido de cerca por su amigo que no sabía lo que iba a hacer) hacia la única amiga de Lily que quedaba en la mesa: Arya. 

-Oye, ¿es verdad que Lily la ha pasado tan mal? –le preguntó James serio. 

-Pues sí –respondió Arya- lo ha pasado bastante mal. 

-¿Y todavía cree que fui yo el que esparcí el rumor? 

-Pues, ¿quién más iba a ser? –dijo Arya rehuyendo la mirada de Sirius, que parecía dispuesto a defender de nuevo a su amigo. Sin embargo, James no le dio tiempo.  

Se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores y de un brinco se subió en ella, botando el desayuno del profesor Dumbledore.      

_°°°°°°_

_Can't you see what I'm about? __(¿no puedes ver como me tienes?)_

_Do I have to spell it out? __(¿Tengo que decirlo?)_

_°°°°°°_

-¡Lo siento mucho profesor! Sólo un momento... por favor... ¡ESTUDIANTES! ¡COMPAÑEROS! ¡NECESITO SU ATENCI"N! 

El Gran Comedor se quedó en un silencio mortal. Sirius y Remus intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y este último se acercó al primero, quien estaba de pie junto a Arya. 

-DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS QUIERO DEJAR VARIAS COSAS CLARAS

¡UNO! LILY EVANS NUNCA HA OFRECIDO NADA PARECIDO A DORMIR CONMIGO PARA AGRADECERME LO QUE PASO. 

¡DOS! YO NO DIJE NUNCA ESO Y SE QUE BERTA LES DIRÁ QUE FUERON ELLAS. GRACIAS POR TRATAR DE AYUDAR CHICAS PERO EMPEORARON LAS COSAS.... 

¡TRES! Y ESTO VA EN ESPECIAL PARA MI CLUB DE FANS: NO QUIERO QUE SIGAN MOLESTANDO A LILY. LO QUE HIZO ME LO MERECIA Y YO SE QUE LO QUE QUIEREN ES AYUDAR, PERO QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE CONSIDERO QUE LO QUE LE HAGAN A ELLA ES COMO SI ME LO HICIERAN A MI, PORQUE LILY ES DE LO MAS IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA Y QUIENES SEAN GROSERAS CON LILY QUE SEPAN QUE NO ME INTERESAN Y SOLO TIENEN MI DESPRECIO. 

¡Y CUATRO! Bueno, eso mejor se lo digo yo a ella directamente –dijo suavizando el tono.   

De repente todo el Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos frenéticos y Berta se subió a la mesa llorando pidiendo perdón y confesando ser la inventora de la mentira. James solo salió del salón rápidamente. 

-Esa chica lo volvió loco –dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza, luego se volvió a Arya- ¿le contarás esto a Lily verdad? 

-Claro –dijo Arya sonriendo nerviosa. Sirius le sonrió agradecido y salió tras su amigo.  

_°°°°°°_

_You got me going crazy (Me estás volviendo loco)_

_Oh, my (Oh, my )_

_You got me going crazy (Me estás volviendo loco)_

_Day and night (Noche y día)_

_You got me going crazy (Me estás volviendo loco)_

_You just gotta be mine (Tienes que ser mía)_

_You get me so I'm 'bout to lose my mind (Me tienes tan así que voy a perder la cabeza)_

_°°°°°°_

-¡Es un hecho! ¡Perdí la cabeza! –dijo James tirándose a la cama. 

-Me gustaría decir algo más consolador –dijo Sirius con aire resignado- pero es verdad. Aunque tranquilo, le pregunté a esa chiquilla linda con la que anda Lily... ¿cómo se llama? La única de ellas que nos hace caso... Ayra creo, o algo así y dijo que le iba a decir a Lily, quizá te sirva de algo. 

-Como sea, ya lo hice –dijo James- y creo que al menos van a dejar de molestarla. Y yo el primero. 

-¿Quieres decir que vas a dejar de seguir a Evans? 

-Bueno, no tengo porqué seguirla –dijo James retomando su tono normal- después de todo, es mía. Sólo tengo que darle tiempo. Sí, eso voy a hacer... darle tiempo. 

-Sabia decisión –dijo Lupin entrando a la habitación- estuve hablando un poco más con Arya y dijo que lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de perseguir a Lily. Es una chica inteligente, y tal vez si no te ve todo el tiempo se de cuenta de cómo eres realmente. 

-¡Eso es! –dijo Sirius- Arya, ese era el nombre. 

-Sí, una castaña de ojos miel –dijo Lupin burlón- se parece a tu pareja del baile de navidad... 

-Cierto –dijo James- se parece un poco a Nowak... debí suponerlo cuando dijiste que era una chiquilla linda. 

-Y ahí van de nuevo... –dijo Sirius en tono resignado- siempre acaban volviendo a Nowak.   

-Es que es una chica muy linda –dijo Remus. 

-Y sobre todo extremadamente lista –apuntó James. 

-Pero tiene unos instintos salvajes –dijo Sirius. 

-¿Y eso no te gusta? 

Sirius no contestó a la pregunta de James, pero este sabía la respuesta.  

_°°°°°°_

_Al my friends say you're really smart (todos mis amigos dicen que eres muy lista)_

_So why can't I get through to you? __(Entonces, ¿por qué no puede llegar a conocerte?)_

_Get a clue, come on have a heart (te doy una pista, vamos ten corazón)_

_That will get you my heart too (eso te dará mi corazón también)_

_°°°°°°_

James estaba despierto a pesar de que eran las dos de la mañana. No podía dormir y empezaba a sentir hambre. Decidió bajar a la sala común, donde habían dejado unas bolsas de comida que habían traído de las cocinas. 

Bajó en silencio, pero sin embargo, la sala no estaba vacía. 

-¡Potter! –exclamó una chica pelirroja levantándose rápidamente al verlo llegar. 

-Lo siento Evans –murmuró James- no sabía que estabas aquí, me vuelvo a mi cuarto. 

-¿No vas a preguntarme por tu "confesión" hoy en la mañana? 

-No –dijo simplemente James subiendo las escaleras. Lily dudó un momento, y luego lo llamó. 

-Potter, espera un momento. 

-¿Sí? –le preguntó James volviéndose de nuevo. 

-Yo quería... baja de ahí –dijo deteniéndose- no me gusta hablarte desde abajo. Es como suelen hablarte tus fans. 

-Vale –dijo James con una sonrisa bajando las gradas, quedándose de pie al otro lado del sillón frente al que estaba Lily. 

-Quería pedirte perdón –dijo la chica enrojeciendo un poco pero sin bajar la mirada- por mandarte a la enfermería. Creo que me pasé un poco. 

-Bueno, el rumor era muy fuerte, lo entiendo –le dijo el chico restándole importancia. 

-Y también... bueno, no te he dado las gracias por lo de la fiesta, así que gracias. 

-De nada –le dijo James y le sonrió sinceramente. Era la primera vez que no le dedicaba su sonrisa arrogante- yo también tengo que pedirte perdón por hacértela pasar tan mal. Espero que hoy se hayan portado mejor contigo. 

-La verdad es que sí –admitió Lily- aunque hubiera preferido que aclararas que tampoco me felicitaran o me pidieran perdón llorando en cada clase. 

-Mañana se los digo –dijo James- veré a cual profesor dejo sin desayuno, ¿qué te parece McGonogall? 

Lily se rió. James no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Esta hablando y riendo tranquilamente con Lily Evans. 

-Bueno, me voy a la cama –dijo Lily sonriéndole un momento. 

-Buenas noches –le dijo él. 

-Y James… 

-¿Sí? 

-No… nada, buenas noches. 

Lily subió a su habitación pensando que si James fuera más a menudo así tal vez no le caería tan mal.     

 __

_°°°°°°_

_Can't you see what I'm about? __(¿no puedes ver como me tienes?)_

_Do I have to spell it out? __(¿Tengo que decirlo?)_

_°°°°°°_

-¿Una conversación normal? –repitió Sirius tras oír el relato de su amigo al día siguiente mientras devolvían unos libros en la biblioteca. 

-¿Se río de una broma? –dijo en el mismo tono pasmado Peter. 

-Creo que tengo una idea... –dijo de repente Remus levantándose –James, tu tranquilo y no intentes nada. Hablamos luego. 

Remus salió rápidamente.

-¿Y a ese que le sucede? –preguntó Peter. 

Sirius se encogió de hombros. James se perdió en sus pensamientos y Sirius hizo otro tanto. 

Al otro lado de la biblioteca Marian hablaba con Lily. Por un momento sintió unas ganas irresistibles de decirle a James que fueran a saludarlas, pero después recordó las indicaciones de Remus. Y no iba a hablarle a Marian frente a tanta gente de nuevo en la biblioteca. 

¿Qué le pasaba a la chica con él? No, peor aún, ¿qué le pasaba a él con la chica?        

_°°°°°°_

_You got me going crazy (Me estás volviendo loco)_

_Oh, my (Oh, my )_

_You got me going crazy (Me estás volviendo loco)_

_Day and night (Noche y día)_

_You got me going crazy (Me estás volviendo loco)_

_You just gotta be mine (Tienes que ser mía)_

_You get me so I'm 'bout to lose my mind (Me tienes tan así que voy a perder la cabeza)_

_°°°°°°_

-Remus, no lo sé... 

-Por favor Arya. Si a Lily no le desagrada tanto James...

-¿Y que te hace pensar eso?

-Bueno, anoche...

-Mira, que James no se haga falsas esperanzas. 

-De acuerdo, yo no le estoy dando esperanzas, pero si tu nos ayudaras... 

-Lily es mi amiga, Remus. 

-Y James está loco por ella. ¿Lo que hizo ayer no te es suficiente? Puedo jurarte que James ama a Lily y no le hará nada malo.

-Déjame pensarlo Remus. 

Arya se alejó. De repente Remus tuvo otra idea. Pero, ¿debería? Bueno, tomando en cuenta lo que Sirius había dicho, tal vez...  

-Además, sería una manera perfecta para acercarte a Sirius...  

-¿Qué dijiste? –le preguntó la chica volviéndose.  

-Lo que oíste. James es lo más importante para él. Si le haces ese favor... bueno, no quiero obligarte. Olvídalo –dijo Remus pensando que tal vez estaba siendo un poco cruel- no importa Arya. No quiero obligarte. 

Remus se fue. 

_°°°°°°_

_All I know is you gotta be mine (Todo lo que sé es que tienes que ser mía) _

_I wanna be with you all the time. __(Quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo) _

_°°°°°°_

James miraba a Lily atentamente. ¿No hablarle más? ¿No pedirle que saliera con él? Era una tortura, más después de la conversación de la noche anterior. No sabía que hacer ahora. ¿Y si Remus tenía razón y tenía que dejarla en paz? Él todo lo que sabía es que Lily Evans era para él y que quería estar con ella todos los días de su vida. 

-Potter, concéntrese antes de que el señor "Problemas" Black lo convierta en un hurón. 

La clase de Defensa era de las favoritas de los merodeadores, pero el profesor Pate le tenia especial inquina a Sirius, quien a pesar de ser muy bueno en la materia siempre alborotaba las clases. 

Pero ese día en especial Sirius parecía empeñado en alborotar la clase. 

-Sirius, compórtate –le regañó Remus tras que Pate le bajara veinte puntos a Gryffindor –estás haciéndonos perder muchos puntos.  

-Sí –dijo Sirius- tienes razón... 

Sin embargo, Remus y James intercambiaron una mirada de alerta. Sirius parecía estar en la luna, y cuando lanzó la maldición que se suponía tenía que ir para James en la práctica a Pate este se volvió furioso. 

-¡Diez puntos menos y detención toda la semana! 

Sirius no reclamó, y para sorpresa de sus amigos, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. 

-Creo que no eres el único al que una chica lo está volviendo loco –dijo Remus a James en un susurro.  

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¡Ya! Por un momento creí que nunca iba a terminar este capítulo. ¿Quedó tan largo como lo sentí o es que el calor me está matando? Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben como hacérmelo saber...

El próximo capítulo no sé cuando lo subiré pero no creo que tarde mucho, depende de cuanto dure en decidirme entre dos canciones. Pero bueno, hablando de canciones, si alguno tiene una sugerencia o le gustaría que ponga alguna canción le pido que me lo diga, ya veré yo si puedo adaptarla a la historia, o la historia a la canción. Claro, puede que la canción no calza para nada con la idea de la historia, pero como no está cien por cien definida a esta altura puedo incluirlas. 

Bueno, gracias por leer el fic, y si quieren leer algún otro, tengo una gran variedad... (ver sección de comerciales) 

Saludos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black.  

**Sección de comerciales:**

Si quieren y tienen tiempo (que si lo tienen felicidades, que es cierto eso de que vale oro) pásense por alguna de mis otras historias:

**SFP&SFB:** mi favorita, si tienen tiempo esta es la que les recomiendo. Es sobre Sirius, la mujer de su vida... y la hija de ambos. Está ubicada en dos planos. En uno se cuenta la historia de Sirius y Sara y en el otro el de su hija en el mundo de Harry después del quinto libro. Se los recomiendo. (SPOLIERS OotF)

¿**Por qué ella? :** es un Sirius/Lily, TERMINADO. Siete capítulos. 

**Ángel de la guarda, mi dulce compañía:** (SPOLIERS OotF) Los que ya lo leísteis pueden saber quien es el angelito.

**Dos mundos diferentes:** croosover Roswell/Harry Potter. El hijo de Max Evans conoce al hijo del famoso asesino encerrado en Azkaban Sirius Black. (Anterior y posteriormente a la vez que PoA)

**El error de Harry Potter:** Harry tiene una pesadilla, ¿o será una premonición? ¿Puede su mejor amigo llegar a matarlo?  

**Mi vida a través del velo: **Sirius cae a través del duelo y ve su vida pasar ante él... una vida totalmente marcada por la Cámara de la Muerte. (Spoliers OotF)

**I'm Bellatrix Black:** después de la caída de Lord Voldemort Bellatrix Black es obligada a tomar veritaserum antes de ser ejecutada y nos cuenta su verdadera historia, marcada por dos grandes amores imposibles. (Spoliers OotP)

**Esa mujer:** una mujer aparece reclamando la fortuna de Sirius Black, y su nombre está en el testamento... una mujer que marcó la vida de Sirius y de sus mejores amigos, y ahora Remus Lupin tiene que lidiar con el pasado de esa mujer... (Spoliers OotP) 

**-Cierre de comerciales-**

Bueno, eso es todo. Saludos y besos para todos los que han sido tan lindos de leer mi historia. 

Besos desde Costa Rica. 

**Sara Fénix Black**

****


	4. Hay algo en ella

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Brothers---- excepto Marian Nowak, Arya, Jessica, el profesor Pate, Monique, Susana y otros que irán apareciendo.  **

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hola a todos!!!!!!

Me decidí rápido por la canción, así que aquí estamos. Espero que les guste. El próximo capítulo no se cuando lo subiré porque vienen los exámenes, pero trataré de subirlo pronto. 

Ahora, reviews:   

**Cyan:** ¡Hola! Me alegra montones que te guste la historia y espero que te guste este capítulo. ¿Fans? Vamos, no aspiro a tanto con mis dotes de escritora al cuarto. Con unas cuantas personas que la lean y me digan que les parece me conformo. Gracias por tus ánimos. 

**Nadia Pekeita:** ¡Hola chica! Me alegra que te guste! ¿Estoy en los favoritos de alguien? ¡No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho! Comparado a la tristeza de que se acabe tu historia, pero espero que la nueva empiece pronto. ¿Mi secreto? Estrés e irresponsabilidad. Es raro de explicar. Entre más cosas tengo que hacer se me ocurren más ideas. Todo empezó con el fic de SFP&SFB, cuando no me salía empezé uno, y otro, y otro... y luego entre a la U y ¡Dios mío! Entre más trabajos y lecturas me dejan, ¡más ganas de escribir! Bueno, para lo que ocupo magia es para seguir rápido y para tener más tiempo... Besos para ti también guapa, y ya quiero leer la historia.  

Bueno, la canción de este capítulo se llama "Hay algo en ella", sus compositores son Ray Girado y Domínguez Rafael Gil y la canta Jordi en su primer disco, Desesperadamente enamorado. No creo que muchos la conozcan, aunque tal vez la hayan escuchado por su padre, Dyango. Trataré de usar canciones más conocidas, pero es que en realidad lo que busco es que calcen con la idea general de la historia. Si alguien le interesa alguna canción en específico, díganmelo por favor. 

¡Y ahora, sigue la historia!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡Esto no puede seguir así! –exclamó Peter enfadado. 

James estaba en una butaca leyendo un libro de Defensa. Remus estaba haciendo los deberes de pociones y Sirius no estaba, pues tenía que cumplir la detención de Pate.

-¿Decías algo? –le preguntó James con voz aburrida. 

-Que no podemos seguir así. En todo el día no hemos gastado una sola broma. 

-Deja de dar la lata –le dijo James. 

-Mira Prongs, esa chica te hace daño. No eres el mismo de siempre. 

James lo miró pensativo. Quizá tenía razón. Se sentía distinto. Muy distinto. Casi otra persona. Sí, es que eso iba a hacer. Se iba a convertir en otra persona. 

Pero, ¿por qué? 

Su razón entró en ese momento a la sala común. Lily Evans. Ese cuerpo perfecto que eran la miel de sus sueños... 

Se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos mientras la veía sentarse a hablar con Jessica y no notó como Remus salía rápidamente siguiendo a Arya.   

_°°°°°°°_

_Hay algo en ella que me descontrola_

_Que me vuelve loco, _

_Sin darme cuenta me ha hecho otra persona_

_Ya no me conozco_

_Será por culpa de ese cuerpo suyo _

_de curvas perfectas_

_que me provocan, me encelan, me engañan _

_y hacen que me pierda _

_°°°°°°°_

Sirius entró en el despacho sin llamar. Conocía el lugar de memoria. 

-Estás tarde Black. 

Sirius se sobresaltó. No era Pate quien había hablado. Marian salió de detrás de un estante. 

-¡Nowak! 

-¿Listo para tu castigo? 

-Yo siempre estoy listo. 

Marian ignoró el comentario. 

-El profesor quiere que me ayudes a acomodar este nuevo material en los estantes. 

-¿Ayudarte? Bueno, eso si es un castigo –dijo Sirius entre irónico y en serio.  

-Alcánzame aquellas cajas –dijo Marian en tono de orden.

-Mira chica, no te pases de lista conmigo –le dijo Sirius ofendido- ¿quién eres tu para darme órdenes?

-La encargada de tu castigo. No me provoques o pasarás otra semana aquí castigado. 

-¿A que te gustaría tenerme aquí otra semana contigo? –dijo Sirius con la idea de dejarla callada, pero su respuesta lo desconcertó. 

-Claro Black, humillado y sólo para mi. Así es como te quiero.  

Sirius se quedó mudo. ¿Qué había querido decir? ¿Lo había dicho en serio, o..

-No te quedes ahí como idiota y pásame la caja. 

Sirius obedeció. Definitivamente no había ninguna otra chica como ella. Había en ella un peligro que le gustaba... 

Empezó a pasarle los materiales que ella clasificaba subiendo en un banco y poniendo en los altos estantes. En una de las entregas la chica perdió el equilibrio y Sirius la sujetó para que no se cayera. Por un momento estuvieron muy cerca y Sirius la pudo ver directamente a los ojos por primera vez. No eran totalmente miel, como creía, eran unos ojos miel a la luz, pero en la penumbra eran oscuros como la noche y brillaban de forma especial. La chica se rehizo rápidamente y sin comentarios. 

-Ya es hora de cenar –dijo la chica mirando el reloj. Bajó del banco, se arregló el pelo con un rápido movimiento y se dirigió a la puerta. Sirius la siguió entusiasmado, tenía mucha hambre. 

Pero al abrir la puerta Marian se volvió y le dijo: 

-¿Y tu donde crees que vas? Desempaca la otra caja. Ni se te ocurra salir de aquí sin haber terminado. 

Marian cerró la puerta tras sí, y Sirius sintió como quedaba todavía en el ambiente aquel olor lavanda embriagante que desprendía la chica. Definitivamente, no la entendía.   

_°°°°°°°_

_Hay algo en ella nuevo diferente_

_turbio y peligroso_

_serán sus ojos dos abismos negros_

_que no tienen fondo_

_será el perfume que al andar desprende_

_de su piel de seda_

_será mi mente que no la comprende pero la desea _

_°°°°°°°°_

-Está bien –dijo Arya una vez que ella y Lupin se habían metido en un aula vacía. 

-¿Qué cosa? 

-Te ayudaré a ayudar a James. 

-Pero Arya, lo que dije de Sirius...

-No importa –dijo la chica- tal vez no logre nada con Sirius, pero pensé que en realidad James se sentía como yo con él, así que me decidí a ayudarlo, pero tendrá que poner mucho de su parte. 

-Lo hará –dijo Remus sin dudarlo. Aquella chica le daba algo de lástima. Él había vivido la desesperación de James por Lily. ¿De verdad se sentiría esa chica igual por Sirius? 

Miró a Arya con atención. Era una chica bonita, muy dentro del tipo que le gustaba a Sirius: de pelo castaño espeso, ojos miel, cara entre dulce y pícara, cuerpo liviano, piernas largas y bien formadas, labios de fresa... bueno, aunque era algo tímida. Sin embargo era lista y alegre, y quería a su amigo. ¿Por qué no iba a poder sentar cabeza con ella? 

-Y Arya... yo te ayudaré con Sirius. 

Remus no sabía lo que acababa de hacer.   

_°°°°°°°°_

_Hay algo en ella _

_Que me da la vida_

_Que no he descubierto _

_Pero me da igual_

_°°°°°°°°_

-Vamos a ver James – Arya estaba en la misma aula con James, Remus y Sirius, pues Peter se había negado a participar- ¿por qué es Lily especial para ti? 

-No lo sé –dijo James- aún no he tenido oportunidad de descubrirlo, ella es simplemente distinta, cuando la veo es como si me renovara, como si... no puedo explicarlo, pero me da igual. Es la chica que quiero, y punto. 

Remus por su parte medio oía lo que decía James mientras le susurraba a Sirius:

-¿Qué te parece esta chica Arya? 

-Linda –dijo Sirius sin dudarlo- y es un ángel, mira que ayudar a James... 

-Sí, además es muy lista. 

-Eso espero. Si logra que James y Lily se unan... bueno, se merecería una Orden de Merlín Primera Clase. 

-¿Y que tal te cae? 

-Pues bien –dijo Sirius sorprendido por la pregunta- está ayudando a James, es Gryffindor y creo que es de mi club de fans. Sabes que amo a las fans. 

Arya en ese momento vio hacia donde ellos estaban y Sirius le sonrió. 

_°°°°°°°°_

_Hay algo en ella _

_Que la hace distinta _

_Y que la prefiera _

_Entre las demás. _

_°°°°°°°°_

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado de donde rayos es esa chica? 

Los tres merodeadores miraron a su amigo Peter, quien miraba atentamente la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde Marian repartía volantes que decían "NO A LA LIMPIEZA DE LA SANGRE"

-Cuidado Peter, que estás mirando a la novia de Sirius –le dijo James en tono de broma. 

-Valiente novia –dijo Sirius- ya tengo bastante con el trabajo en la oficina de Pate, con bien termine esta semana. 

-No es de una familia de magos de renombre –prosiguió Peter- y no es de sangre muggle. 

-Debe ser de sangre mezclada –dijo Remus sin darle importancia y cambiando de tema- Sirius, Arya me pidió los apuntes de Historia, ¿tu los tienes verdad? ¿Podrías dárselos? 

-Sí claro –dijo Sirius distraído. En ese momento Marian venía hacia él. 

-¡Hey Black! Hoy tendrás que acomodar las cosas solo. Tengo una reunión del grupo antilimpieza de sangre. 

-Bueno –dijo Sirius sin saber que decirle. 

-Ten –le dio uno de los volantes- para que se lo des a tu hermanito. 

Sirius sabía a lo que se refería. A Regulus su idiota hermano Slytherin. 

La semana pasó sin mayor novedad. La reunión antilimpieza de la sangre había sido un éxito. Marian la había organizado con el total apoyo del profesorado. Últimamente habían rumores de una nueva corriente de limpieza de sangre y les parecía buena idea reforzar el tema. 

Los merodeadores habían asistido todos, menos Sirius, quien pasó la peor tarde de castigo. Por alguna razón sin Marian aquello iba muy mal. El trabajo se hacía más aburrido, pesado y largo que nunca. Tal vez porque faltaba su olor lavanda en el lugar.        

_°°°°°°°°_

_No sé ni de donde viene_

_Ni se para donde va_

_Se que cuando no está cerca mío_

_Todas las cosas van mal_

_°°°°°°°_

Era la última tarde de castigo. 

-A ver si terminas de una vez Black –le regañó Marian- a menos que quieras quedarte otra tarde... 

-Eso quisieras –dijo Sirius de mal humor. 

-¿Qué sabes tu de lo que yo quiero? 

-Nada la verdad. Eres el ser más extraño que conozco. 

-¿De verdad? Creí que las mujeres no éramos un misterio para ti, Siri-boy –dijo imitando a la perfección el tono de servilismo de sus fans. 

-Por favor Nowak, no te va el papel. 

-¿A que no? –dijo ella en tono juguetón. Estaba totalmente frente al chico, y lo tenía arrinconado contra un estante. Sirius no se movió. La chica puso un dedo en su pecho y lo empujó contra el estante.  

-No Sirius Black, no me va ese papel –dijo negando- pero la verdad, no sé quien te dijo que te va el de conquistador. Ahora acaba con esto ¿quieres?

La chica se dirigió al escritorio de Pate riendo y se puso a revisar unos papeles que tenía que alistarle. Sirius sin embargo no se movió para seguir trabajando. La vio ahí de espaldas a él, con el largo cabello cayendo hacia el lado que tenía la cabeza inclinada mientras leía algo que el no podía ver. Antes de que se diera cuenta fue tras ella y tomándola de la cintura la obligó a volverse y la besó. 

Al contrario de lo esperado, la chica respondió al beso. Luego se alejó de él y le dijo burlona: 

-Tampoco sé quien te dijo que sabías besar. Cuando acabes con esa caja te puedes ir.

Marian salió de la sala dejando a Sirius totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos.  

  __

_°°°°°°°_

_Hay algo en ella que es como un pecado _

_Dulce y peligroso_

_Cuando lo pruebas quieres repetirlo_

_Siempre sabe a poco_

_Después te atrapa y causa el mismo efecto_

_Que una droga nueva_

_Que te hace daño te enferma te mata  _

_Pero nunca dejas...  _

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

¡Y ahí está! Vamos fans de James y Lily... no me apedreéis por favor... ya sé que casi todo fue de Sirius y Marian (mis instintos son muy fuertes...) 

No ya en serio, sé que estoy dejando un poco de lado a Lily y a James, no tanto en este chap como en el que sigue, que estará prácticamente dedicado a... bueno, a otro personaje. El siguiente a ese si será de vuestra pareja favorita. Es que ocupo desarrollar las otras relaciones. 

¿Qué os parece Marian? Eso me interesa mucho. 

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado (Ya saben, final de la página, esquina izquierda, botón que dice GO...) 

Saludos y besos desde Costa Rica 

_Sara Fénix Black_

**Sección de comerciales:**

Si quieren y tienen tiempo pásense por alguna de mis otras historias:

**SFP&SFB:** mi favorita, si tienen tiempo esta es la que les recomiendo. Es sobre Sirius, la mujer de su vida... y la hija de ambos. Está ubicada en dos planos. En uno se cuenta la historia de Sirius y Sara y en el otro el de su hija en el mundo de Harry después del quinto libro. Se los recomiendo. (SPOLIERS OotF)

¿**Por qué ella? :** es un Sirius/Lily, TERMINADO. Siete capítulos. 

**Ángel de la guarda, mi dulce compañía:** (SPOLIERS OotF) Los que ya lo leísteis pueden saber quien es el angelito.

**Dos mundos diferentes:** croosover Roswell/Harry Potter. El hijo de Max Evans conoce al hijo del famoso asesino encerrado en Azkaban Sirius Black. (Anterior y posteriormente a la vez que PoA)

**El error de Harry Potter:** Harry tiene una pesadilla, ¿o será una premonición? ¿Puede su mejor amigo llegar a matarlo?  

**Mi vida a través del velo: **Sirius cae a través del duelo y ve su vida pasar ante él... una vida totalmente marcada por la Cámara de la Muerte. (Spoliers OotF)

**I'm Bellatrix Black:** después de la caída de Lord Voldemort Bellatrix Black es obligada a tomar veritaserum antes de ser ejecutada y nos cuenta su verdadera historia, marcada por dos grandes amores imposibles. (Spoliers OotP)

**Esa mujer:** una mujer aparece reclamando la fortuna de Sirius Black, y su nombre está en el testamento... una mujer que marcó la vida de Sirius y de sus mejores amigos, y ahora Remus Lupin tiene que lidiar con el pasado de esa mujer... (Spoliers OotP) 

**-Cierre de comerciales-**

Bueno, eso es todo. Saludos y besos para todos los que han sido tan lindos de leer mi historia. 

Besos desde Costa Rica. 

**Sara Fénix Black**

****


	5. Piedras y Flores

**¡Hola a todos! **

¡Mil disculpas por el atraso! ¡Sé que es imperdonable! ¡Tardé meses en actualizar! ¡Lo lamento montones! La Universidad ha absorbido casi todo mi tiempo y no he podido ponerme a escribir, así que sólo he podido publicar la historia que ya tengo hecha. Pero ya salí a vacaciones, bueno, ya casi así que ya estoy de vuelta dispuesta a terminar con esta historia en este mes, y espero que todavía alguien la siga leyendo. 

Recordar que estos personajes son de JK Rowling, Warner Brothers y empresas asociadas. La canción que aparece en este capítulo se llama "Piedras y flores" y es compuesta e interpretada por Amaury Gutiérrez. 

Este capítulo se lo dedico a amsp14 por su ayuda en este fic para escoger sus canciones y en especial porque sé que ama esta canción y me ha insistido mucho para que lo siga. Así que aquí está!!!!! 

Espero que les guste el capítulo. Después de todo cambié la canción, así que sí hubo más Lily y James. Contesto los reviews y los dejo con el quinto capítulo de "Esa chica es mía".

**Deina-Black: **Me alegra que te guste la historia y ¡¡sobre todo las canciones!! Que bien, porque hay que quebrarse un poco la cabeza para elegurlas. 

**VioletaPotter:** o Aquí sigo!!!! Me alegra que te gusteo 

**UriKo:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste mi fic, y bueno, yo creía que mi Lily era demasiado brusca, pero bueno, me alegra que te guste. En cuanto a Marian... no tengo que perdonarte el comentario, si yo opino exactamente lo mismo de ella. Por eso lo pregunté en realidad. Me parecía que me había pasado, aunque no voy a cambiarla, porque me parece curiosa en extremo. Bueno, ya verás como evoluciona. ¿Slytherin? Bueno, me diste una idea, tal vez te encuentres esa expresión por ahí. Me alegro que te guste. 

**Nadia Pekeita:** ¡ERES LO MEJOR! ¡SEGUNDA PARTE! ¡MAS SIRIUS Y EMILIY! ¡SI! Por cierto, que ya adiviné el nombre de Lily antes de que me dijeras, ¿no te ha llegado mi review? Bueno, espero con ansia que empiece. A mi se me hizo eterno el capítulo cuando lo escribí, pero creo que sí esta corto. En parte depende mucho de la canción. Me alegra que te guste Marian, aunque creo que es muy agresiva, pero carácter le sobra. Claro, otra cosa es que vaya a pasar con Sirius... espero no haber durado mucho en actualizar, pero con los exámenes no sé. Claro que lo meteré en los comerciales, tranquila. 

**Kairi Akade: **¡Hola!Remus es todo lo majo que quieras, pero que es un mete patas es un mete patas... pero no en el sentido que tu crees. Arya... no creí que ese personaje despertara tantas simpatías, pero me alegra que lo haga, así no me matarán por el siguiente capítulo...

**Lily4Ever:** ¡Hola! ¿Arya? Bueno, Si, perdón por dejar tanto de lado a JL, pero de hecho en este capítulo si se verán más ellos, el siguiente es más de esa niña que hablamos al inicio, ya sabes, Arya.

**Andrea:** no, no me llegó ningún review tuyo en el anterior hasta ahora. Bueno, ff.net es un poco loco a veces. Recuerdo una vez que me brinqué un capítulo tuyo porque nunca me llegó el Author Alert. Bueno, te contesto los dos reviews. ¿Te gustó la parte de la mesa o cuando habla con ella en la sala común? Esta parejita que me saca canas a mi... pero bueno, sí, esta vez seguí antes de que me lo pidieras. A mi hermana también le cae genial Marian, y personalmente también (aunque a veces me parece demasiado brusca), pero me da más quebraderos de cabeza que ningún otro personaje de mis fics, bueno, tal vez Megara.. sí, creo que ella le gana, pero nada más. Me alegra que te agrade, esa es la idea. ¡Pobre mi Siri-boy! Lo tiene merecido, pero bueno. No voy a dejar a la pareja de lado, es sólo que no van a ser lo principal en el próximo chap. Ya te dije, esta pareja se las trae... No sé con cual fic seguiré primero, pero de fijo será a la vez que el de Sara, así que ya sabes... muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo en los fics, gracias en serio. Sí, me dijiste creo que en el de Bella lo de la máquina... ahora me acuerdo que tengo que seguir con esa. Sí, ya sé que escribo muchos a la vez y eso me quiere volver loca y me roba tiempo, pero me desestresa montones de la U. Gracias por todo, y te dejo con el capítulo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

James no podía dormir. Al día siguiente había partido de Quidditch y como siempre estaba nervioso. Sí, el Quidditch y Lily Evans eran las únicas cosas que lo hacían perder el sueño. Esos últimos días tan lejano de ella se le habían hecho eternos, pero Arya insistía en que tenía que contenerse.

¿Era su impresión o a Arya le gustaba Sirius? O sí, bueno, era una fan de siempre, pero lo que no entendía era su relación con Remus, ¿por qué últimamente Remus hablaba tanto de ella?

Y Sirius haciendo que lo castigaran por esa Nowak.

Bueno, definitivamente desvelarse no era buena idea. Pero, un momento, alguien más no dormía.

-¿Sirius?

-¿Prongs? ¿Qué haces despierto?

-Meditaba sobre la vida y nuestras experiencias, el esfuerzo que hay que realizar para alcanzar las metas, la confianza en uno mismo...

-¿Evans y el partido de mañana?

-Básicamente.

James se levantó y se sentó junto a Sirius al lado de la ventana desde la que veían el Sauce Boxeador.

-Pero que yo me desvele es normal –dijo James tras una pausa- tu por otro lado...

-Yo estaba pensando en...

-¿El castigo de esta tarde? Volviste muy callado.

-Sí –dijo Sirius con un suspiro.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No puedes contarle a nadie.

-Padfoot, ¿con quién estás hablando?

-Ya lo sé Prongs... bueno...

Sirius le contó lo que había sucedido. James lo escuchó con sorpresa y furia.

-¿Pero quien se cree Nowak? ¡Eso no se le hace a un merodeador!

-Lily Evans versión mejorada –bromeó Sirius.

-Lily nunca ha sido tan cruel.

-Ha estado cerca.

-No entiendo que le pasa a esas chicas –dijo James expresando en voz alta algo que lo comía por dentro desde hace mucho- digo, ¿qué mal les hacemos nosotros?

_°°°°°°_

_Tu me tiras piedras_

_Yo te tiro flores_

_Me estoy desvelando _

_Mi cielo por tus amores_

_°°°°°°_

-No lo sé –dijo Sirius- pero yo tampoco lo entiendo.

-Mira con Lily. ¿qué hay de malo en decirle que linda que está? ¿Pedirle una cita? ¿No es eso un halago? ¿Y ella como responde? Insultos, ironías, golpes, maldiciones...

-Todo lo bueno que le das te lo devuelve mal, tienes razón –apoyó Sirius.

-Lo siento –dijo James- ya estoy hablando de mi y tu eres el que está mal.

-No importa –dijo Sirius- digo, un beso, no es la gran cosa. Vamos a dormir campeón, que mañana tienes que atrapar la Snitch en cinco minutos. Es un partido contra Ravenclaw y me muero de ganas por verlos perder...

-A Nowak no le gusta el Quidditch –dijo James adivinando que los deseos renovados de su amigo en el partido no se debían precisamente a su preocupación porque su amigo hiciese una buena presentación de buscador.

-¿No te dije que hay algo malo con esa chica? No gustarle el Quidditch... – gruñó Sirius al tiempo que se levantaba y se metía entre las cobijas de su cama.

-Sirius –lo llamó James ya desde la de él.

-¿Sí James?

-No le hagas caso a Nowak. Ella sólo quería herirte.

-Pues vaya que consigue lo que quiere –susurró Sirius al tiempo que se acostaba a dormir.

Pronto todos dormían menos el chico que dormía sobre el camarote de Sirius. Remus Lupin acababa de oír una historia muy interesante.

_°°°°°°_

_Hay amores que te hacen daño_

_Hay amores que te enamoran_

_Hay Dios mío yo estoy sintiendo_

_Cositas buenas por esta mora_

_°°°°°°°_

-¡GRYFFINDOR! ¡RÁ RÁ RÁ! ¡GRYFFINDOR! ¡RÁ RÁ RÁ! ¡ARRIBA LOS LEONES! ¡VIVA JAMES POTTER!

En medio de aclamaciones por el estilo James se sentó a desayunar con sus amigos al día siguiente. No tenía ni pizca de hambre, como siempre.

-Tienes unas manías con estos partidos –le regañó Remus- todas las veces es lo mismo.

-Tienes que comer amigo –le dijo Sirius al tiempo que le llenaba el plato de las cosas favoritas de James, algunas de las cuales habían sido convenientemente traídas de Hosgmeade por su previsor amigo. James se lo agradeció con la mirada.

En ese momento entraron al Gran Comedor dos chicas. Una de ellas era una castaña que vestía de azul y plateado, y la otra vestía de rojo y dorado, lo que resaltaba aún más su intenso cabello rojo.

-Ustedes dos –dijo Remus- al menos disimulen un poco.

James y Sirius miraban a las dos chicas fijamente, el primero incluso tenía la boca entre abierta.

Marian se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw, pero dirigió una mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y sonrió al ver a Sirius, pero no era una sonrisa de saludo, parecía más una burla.

Lily se dirigió a su mesa y se sentó a la par de Jessica, frente a Arya, al lado de Remus.

-¿Y eso? –le preguntó Arya- ¿tu y Marian?

Lily sólo tomo una dona y empezó a comerla rápidamente.

-Ah, es por la asociación –dijo Lily- vamos a demostrar la unidad entre las casas antes del partido.

-¿La Asociación Contra la Limpieza de la Sangre? –preguntó Jessica.

-Sí –dijo Lily- vamos en serio con esto chicas. Es probablemente lo más importante en este momento.

Lily se despidió y salió junto a Marian.

Arya dirigió a Remus una significativa mirada.

_°°°°°°°_

_Cuando no eres correspondido_

_El mundo se te viene encima _

_Y yo siento un escalofrío _

_Mi cielo cuando caminas_

_°°°°°°_

__

-¡Equipo! ¡Adelante!

James siguió al equipo tras intercambiar un abrazo con Sirius y sus amigos (otra de tantas manías) y recibir miles de deseos de apoyo.

Sirius, Remus y Peter recogieron sus banderas, estandartes y bufandas de Gryffindor y comenzaron el descenso al estadio junto con el gentío. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de este vieron como Lily y Marian llegaban con lo que parecían unas bolsas de ranas de chocolate y unos broches que decían ACLS.

Peter vio a Susana y se alejó un poco. Arya, al verlos acercarse llamó a Remus (llamar a Sirius delante de tanta gente le daba un poco de corte).

-¿Oíste lo que dijo Lily?

-Sí –dijo Remus.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Sirius distraído.

-Ahora te cuento –le dijo Remus- adelántate.

Sirius no preguntó nada. Marian parecía haberse devuelto por algo.

-¡Eh, Marian!

-¿Desde cuando me dices Marian? –le preguntó la chica sin detenerse.

-Como sea Nowak, ¿podemos hablar?

-No. Tengo mucho que hacer.

-Pero...

-¡Eh Val! ¡Trae la otra caja, que Lily la dejó!

Marian se alejó ignorando a Sirius, quien se dirigió al estadio si cabía, un poco más dolido que antes.

_°°°°°°_

_Tu me tiras piedras_

_Yo te tiro flores_

_Me estoy desvelando _

_Mi cielo por tus amores_

_°°°°°°_

-¿Qué pasa ahí? –preguntó James mirando una pequeña aglomeración a la afuera del vestidor.

-Las de la asociación nueva –le explicó Gary, uno de los golpeadores de Gryffindor- están repartiéndole ranas de chocolates a los jugadores para desearles suerte.

-Pero esos son Ravenclaw –dijo James- ¡y son Gryffindor las que los están saludando!

-Su idea es promover la unidad entre las casas.

-Eso está bien pero en Quiddicth...- se iba a quejar James, pero se arrepintió al ver a una pelirroja que ofrecía las cosas- es perfecto.

_°°°°°°_

_Hay momentos de la tristeza_

_Hay momentos de la alegría_

_Cuando tus ojitos me miran_

_Se me ilumina la vida_

_°°°°°°_

-¡Gary! ¡Potter! ¡Esperen! – los llamó Arlene, una chica Hufflepuff que estaba con el grupo de la ACLS- ¡vengan acá!

Los chicos se acercaron al grupo.

-Muchísima suerte en el...

-¡Arlene! – Marian la llamaba desde el otro extremo. La chica la miró rápidamente, Marian le hizo un gesto para que se apresurara. Les dijo a los chicos rápidamente- suerte. Lily les dará lo suyo. ¡Lily!

Arlene se dirigió hacia Marian mientras Lily se volvía. Miró alternativamente a James y a Gary y luego tomando dos de las bolsas con golosinas que estaban repartiendo se acercó a ellos y se las dio.

-Suerte en el partido – dijo con una sonrisa.

James se sintió feliz de repente. ¡Que sonrisa más linda la de Lily! Y no estaba siendo brusca con él... ¿por qué no arriesgarse?

-Me alegra saber que no te somos indiferentes –dijo James.

Lily lo miró con detenimiento y su sonrisa se diluyó.

-No te preocupes –le dijo James- te prometo que voy a atrapar la Snitch para ti.

-Me interesa mi casa. Eso es todo. Además esto es por la asociación, no por el Quiddicth.

-Recuérdalo. Hoy la atraparé por ti.

Lily elevó los ojos al cielo y se alejó. James suspiró y se dirigió al campo de Quidditch con el resto del equipo.

_°°°°°°_

_Esto ya es un padecimiento _

_No me des más indiferencia_

_Que no vez que por tu belleza _

_Mi cielo yo estoy sufriendo. _

_°°°°°°_

Remus había alcanzado a Sirius y habían conseguido muy buen campo en la gradería de Gryffindor. Es probable que eso tuviera que ver con todas las fans que les hicieron campo para que se sentaran cerca de ellas, con la esperanza de recibir un abrazo de su parte al celebrar el gane.

-¿Qué dijo Ayra? –preguntó Sirius a su amigo cuando se acomodaron.

-Arya, Sirius –lo corrigió Remus- era sobre lo de la ACLS.

-¿ACLS?

-Asociación Contra Limpieza de la Sangre. Parece ser todo lo que le importa a Lily en estos momentos.

-O sea que James debería interesarse por ello.

-Sí.

-Esa chica es una genio –dijo Sirius- he llegado a pensar que lo logrará. Mírala, ahí está.

Arya acababa de llegar a la gradería, que ya estaba repleta y trataba de encontrar un campo.

-¡Hey Ayra! – Sirius recibió un codazo de su amigo- cierto ¡ARYA! ¡ARYA! ¡AQUÍ!

La chica levantó la vista asombrada de oír que ¡Sirius Black la llamaba a gritos! No pudo evitar enrojecer.

-¡AQUÍ HAY CAMPO! –le gritó Sirius haciendo una bocina con sus manos y luego señalando entre Remus y él.

Arya no podía creerlo, pero subió rápidamente hasta el lado de Sirius, quien le sonrió efusivamente y se apresuró a darle el campo. Quedaron algo estrechos, pero no les molestó.

Las chicas habían empezado a murmurar y dirigían miradas de enojo a Arya, pero estas no les puso atención. Estaba muy ocupada oyendo lo que Sirius le decía.

-Remus me dijo la idea que habías tenido. Eres muy lista, gracias –le dijo Sirius con su mejor sonrisa – si alguna vez necesitas cualquier cosa alguna vez, los merodeadores estamos en deuda contigo.

-No es para tanto –dio Arya aún más ruborizada.

-Claro que sí. ¿Verdad Monny?

-Claro –dijo Remus- ahora va a empezar el partido. Espero que James atrape la snitch, invertimos mucho dinero en la fiesta sorpresa.

-¿Fiesta? –preguntó Arya interesada.

-Claro –dijo Sirius- ¡para celebrar el gane de Gryffindor! Si quieres ahora puedes ayudarnos a llevar las bebidas, las escondimos todas en un pasillo secreto del cuarto piso y debemos meterlas a la sala común lo más rápido posible, McGonogall no puede atraparnos.

-Por supuesto –dijo Arya sonriendo.

-¡Y aquí viene el equipo! – la voz de George Deins, el locutor de siempre de los partidos se hizo escuchar por todo el estadio.

El partido dio inicio.

Gryffindor sin lugar a dudas era muy superior a Ravenclaw, pero las águilas no se daban por vencidas y peleaban con ganas.

El marcador iba ya 90 a 50. James volaba muy concentrado buscando la snitch. Siempre daba lo mejor de sí en cada partido, pero ese día era especial TENIA que atrapar la Snitch. Había algo más importante que el partido, que la copa, que Gryffindor...

Entonces la vio. Estaba cerca de la base de los postes de Ravenclaw. Inició el vuelo en picado y el buscador de Ravenclaw se lanzó tras suyo.

James iba a toda velocidad, cada vez estaba más cerca, y más cerca, y la Snitch se acercaba cada vez más al suelo y al poste...

-¡Se va a romper la cabeza contra el poste! –chillaron muchas de las chicas en las tribunas.

Algunos Slytherin parecían deseosos de que las predicciones se cumplieran mientras que algunas chicas se cubrían la cara con las manos. Arya se mordía el labio nerviosa y Remus le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla, mientras que Sirius estaba de pie en el asiento gritaba:

-¡Tu puedes James!

El buscador de Ravenclaw se retiró. Cuando James ya iba a llegar a la Snitch esta dio la vuelta al poster. James en la maniobra más peligrosa que había hecho nunca rodeó el poste y atrapó la Snitch, al tiempo que ponía la escoba paralela al suelo para no estrellarse.

El estruendo de las graderías fue ensordecedor. Sirius gritaba como loco "Ese es mi James" y abrazó a Arya y Remus casi al borde de las lágrimas. Remus y Arya también gritaban y aplaudían. Los Slytherin lanzaron un gran lamento y las chicas de las asociación se felicitaron mutuamente.

En medio de toda la tensión y el alboroto nadie notó como Lily Evans había palidecido y luego había suspirado aliviada.

_°°°°°°_

_Tu me tiras piedras_

_Yo te tiro flores_

_Me estoy desvelando _

_Mi cielo por tus amores_

_°°°°°°_

La celebración era por todo lo grande. Los merodeadores habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa para James, y como todo lo que hacían los merodeadores era perfecta.

-¡Chicos! ¡Son maravillosos! –exclamó James y sus ojos brillaron aún más al entrar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Abrazó a sus tres amigos estrechamente.

-Ya lo sabíamos James –le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Pero... ¿cómo supieron...?

-Nunca dudamos que ganaríamos –dijo Remus.

-Pero, ¿cómo hicieron...?

-Somos los merodeadores James –dijo Peter.

-¡Gracias! –James los abrazó de nuevo.

Los chicos se sonrieron entre sí. James siempre era así de sensible con las demostraciones de afecto de sus amigos, y con los partidos de Quidditch.

La sala común estaba brillante. Dibujos de James y los otros miembros del equipo. Luces de bengala adornaban las ventanas, manteles con Snitches dibujadas cubrían mesas llenas de bandejas de comidas y golosinas.

-Hacen falta bebidas –le dijo Remus a Sirius.

-Bien. Voy por ellas. Arya linda, ¿me acompañas? – dijo Sirius volviéndose a la chica. Esta sonrió y lo siguió fuera de la sala común.

James sonreía abiertamente a todos, y recibía las felicitaciones de todas las personas de su casa. Desde el primer nivel hasta los dignos sétimos se deshacían en halagos con el buscador estrella que había hecho una jugada de fantasía para darle a Gryffindor la Copa.

Sin embargo era una felicitación la que echaba de menos.

Recorrió toda la sala común, saludando a todos. Finalmente la encontró. Estaba al final de la Sala con Jessica, tomando una bebida y comiendo un canapé. Se acercó a ellas sonriente.

-¡Hola preciosas Gryffindor! ¡Me alegro de verlas celebrando el triunfo del equipo!

-¿Has bebido algo? –le preguntó Jessica con un gesto de desprecio.

-No he tomado nada –dijo James alzando una ceja. Jessica no le gustaba. – ¡Estoy ebrio de felicidad!

-Jessica, déjalo –dijo Lily con cansancio- es Potter, entre menos caso le hagas más rápido se va.

-Pues eso no te ha funcionado todavía –dijo Jessica yéndose.

-Que temperamento –comentó James.

-Yo tampoco pienso oírte –dijo Lily levantándose.

-Espera –le dijo James deteniéndola- ¿no vas a felicitarme?

-¿Debería?

-Pues sí. Por la unidad de tu propia casa al menos –dijo James con una sonrisa muy parecida a la que le había dado aquella noche en la sala común.

-Pues felicidades entonces –dijo Lily con una media sonrisa.

-¿No vas a abrazarme?

-No abuses de tu suerte –le dijo Lily amenazadoramente y alejándose.

-¡Evans!

Lily se volvió seria y James le lanzó algo con la mano derecha.

-Te dije que la atraparía para ti.

James se fue y Lily se miró la mano con una extraña expresión. La dorada Snitch estaba sobre ella.

_°°°°°°_

_El amor es la bendición_

_Que a veces baja del cielo_

_Más cuando no te corresponden_

_Te mata el desconsuelo. _

_°°°°°°_

-¿Lista? –le preguntó Sirius a Arya quien asintió con unas cajas en la mano. Sirius puso las que él llevaba (que eran considerablemente muchas más) en el suelo y sacó un pergamino de su bolsa, puso la varita sobre el y dijo- juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Miró unos momentos con atención el papel. Luego murmuró "Travesura realizada" y lo guardó en su bolsa de nuevo.

-Tenemos suerte. McGonogall está en su despacho en el primer piso. Apresurémonos, no tardará en hacer una ronda por aquí. Creo que tenemos el camino libre.

Los chicos salieron del pasadizo secreto y se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia la Sala Común. Pero alguien los detuvo.

-Un par de Gryffindor con unas cajas misteriosas, ¿qué podrá ser?

Sirius se detuvo, Arya lo imitó. Miró a la recién llegada y luego a Sirius alternativamente.

-Sigue adelante Arya –dijo Sirius.

-Pero...

-Apresúrate. No sea que te pesque McGonogall.

Arya asintió y siguió su camino.

-¿Qué quieres Marian? Perdona, Nowak –dijo Sirius poniendo las cajas en el suelo otra vez.

-Que falta de amabilidad.

-Supongo que quieres felicitarme por el gane de mi casa.

-Ya te sobrarán las felicitaciones –dijo Marian con indiferencia.

-Vas a acusarnos, supongo.

-No soy una soplona –dijo Marian con aire ofendido.

-¿Entonces?

Sirius la miró sin sonreír.

-Creí que querías hablar conmigo –dijo Marian lentamente – o al menos eso dijiste.

-Sí, eso dije –Sirius no quiso demostrarlo, pero una pequeña esperanza se encendió en su interior.

-Mira Black, no quiero que me conviertas en tu objetivo. Olvídalo, eso nunca va a pasar.

Y ella la había apagado con un soplo.

-Mira Nowak –dijo Sirius remarcando el apellido de la chica- James y yo nos parecemos mucho. Pero yo no soy James. Ni sueñes con que voy a seguirte por todo el colegio y que voy a arrastrarme ante ti. No es algo que yo piense hacer por ti o por nadie.

-Como si eso quisiera –dijo Marian con indiferencia- sólo déjame en paz y no me meteré contigo.

-Lo mismo te digo -dijo Sirius recogiendo las cajas. Marian dio media vuelta y se fue.

Sirius la miró alejarse pensativamente y suspiró. No valía la pena pensar en ello. Tenía que estar feliz por su amigo.

Levantó la cabeza con dignidad y se dirigió rápidamente a la sala común.

-¿Dónde cree que va señor Black?

Sirius se detuvo. Excelente. McGonogall.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¡Ahí está! Espero que les haya gustado. Ya llevo dos capítulos hoy, espero antes del Domingo haber actualizado todos mis fics.

Espero sus reviews y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar del mega retraso.

El próximo chap será el que había anunciado para esta vez, pero creo que ya le estoy entrando más a la historia de Lily y James, espero que les guste.

El nombre del próximo chap será "Yo por él", y está enfocado en... adivinen quien.

Besos desde Costa Rica!!!!!!

Sara Fénix Black

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Sección de comerciales:**

Si quieren y tienen tiempo (que si lo tienen felicidades, que es cierto eso de que vale oro) pásense por alguna de mis otras historias:

**SFP&SFB:** mi favorita, si tienen tiempo esta es la que les recomiendo. Es sobre Sirius, la mujer de su vida... y la hija de ambos. Está ubicada en dos planos. En uno se cuenta la historia de Sirius y Sara y en el otro el de su hija en el mundo de Harry después del quinto libro. Se los recomiendo. (SPOLIERS OotF)

**El error de Harry Potter:** Harry tiene una pesadilla, ¿o será una premonición? ¿Puede su mejor amigo llegar a matarlo?

**Ángel de la guarda, mi dulce compañía:** (SPOLIERS OotF) Adivinen quien puede ser el angelito.

**¿Por qué ella?:** es un Sirius/Lily. TERMINADO.

**Dos mundos diferentes:** croosover Roswell/Harry Potter. El hijo de Max Evans conoce al hijo del famoso asesino encerrado en Azkaban Sirius Black. (Anterior y posteriormente a la vez que PoA-universo alterno)

**Esa mujer: **una misteriosa mujer aparece el día de la lectura del testamento de Sirius y está íntimamente relacionada con su pasado... y con el de todos sus amigos.

**I am Bellatrix Black, la duquesa de la muerte: **minutos antes de recibir el beso del dementor, Bellatrix Black cuenta su propia historia.

Y además cumplo la promesa que le hice a Nadia Pekeita: LO DIVERTIDO QUE ES ENAMORARSE DE UN MERODEADOR ya tiene segunda parte (desde hace siglos, pero hasta ahora publiqué yo), se llama HISTORIA DE SETIMO CURSO, los mismos personajes (¡¡¡Emily y Sirius!!! Y James, Lily, Niky, Remus, etc...) vuelven a su sétimo y ultimo año en Hogwarts.

Por último les recomiendo las historias de amsp14 (dos Severus/Tonks y un Severus/Hermione), las de Syringen, las de Hermione Weasley, las de Leo Black Le-fay y las de Nicky Potter.

**-Cierre de comerciales-**


	6. Yo por él

¡Hola a todos!

Sé que no he sido la rapidez personificada, pero al menos publiqué más rápido. Tendrán que tenerme un poco de paciencia con esta historia, pero voy a proponerme publicar máximo cada quince días.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me animaron montones saber que igual a pesar de mi tardanza siguen la historia. Recuerden que los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y etc… La canción del capítulo de hoy se llama Yo por él y es de la mexicana Irán Castillo.

Ya les había advertido, pero mejor les recuerdo para que no me maten después que este capítulo tiene poco JL, lo siento, en los que vienen ya hay más de ellos…

Bueno, contesto sus reviews y los dejo con la historia.

**Amsp14:** ¡DE NADA! Sí, me llegó tu pequeño agradecimiento. Me alegra que te gustara.

**Andrea:** ¡Hola! A mi también me gustó mucho cuando se me ocurrió lo de la snitch para Lily. La relación de Sirius y Marian es un poco complicada, de momento parece estar en pausa, ¿no crees? Y Arya, bueno, no sé si ya te lo dije, pero no me parece el personaje al que haya que tenerle lástima sino envidia, ya verás porque lo digo. ¿Te gustó como quedó el partido? Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Quiddicth y no sabía como había quedado. La ACLS es muy importante en la historia, así que me alegro que te guste. Como ves en este chap aparece muy a menudo.

**Lunita L:** ¡Hola! Pues Sirius trata bien a Arya en un inicio (o sea, en el capítulo anterior) porque le cae muy bien y porque es un ángel que está ayudando a su mejor amigo a cumplir el sueño de su vida. Espero que este chap te de una idea más clara de cómo está la relación entre ellos, pero sí, la trata bien porque le cae bien. Bueno, como sabes esto es un James/Lily (aunque no parezca porque Sirius, Arya y Marian se roban el show), así que Lily eventualmente tendrá que ceder. Pero bueno, ya veremos que pasa después de este capítulo...

**Sailor Galaxia:** ¡Hola! Gracias por el review y las alabanzas. Claro que lo voy a continuar, es de mis historias favoritas (y si no amsp14 me va hacer continuarlo).

**Aiosami:** ¡es una lástima que cortara tu review! Me habría encantado saber que pensabas de cada chap. Pero al menos me llegó el de tres capítulos. Sí, tengo el problema de formato con el chap 1 pero no he logrado arreglarlo, no se deja. La canción me encanta, y cuando la oí supe que era para esta historia. Lily es una chica de armas tomar, eso no se puede dudar. Y en cuanto a Marian, ella también. "Eso no se le hace a un merodeador" es mi frase favorita de este fic, de hecho, si se me ocurre una historia cuando acabe esta mi próximo James/Lily época merodeadora (ya sabes, la clásica JL) se va a llamar así. Ya te dije que sí, como puedes comprobar en el chap, es la canción de Irán del Castillo. ¿Prefieres a Arya? A mi me cae muy bien la chica, pero eso de estar enamorada de Sirius tienes razón, ahora bien, lo mismo que le dije a Andrea: yo no estoy tan segura de que merezca compasión. (Y con esto no me refiero a que haga algo malo) Sigue leyendo la historia. En cuanto a lo de Remus... sin palabras (No hago declaraciones. ¡Sigue leyendo!).

**Sakura-Diana-Black:** ¡Hola! Que linda, siempre viniste por mi historia como te pedí, gracias. Usé a Berta porque recordé en el cuarto libro que Sirius la menciona y dice que tenía muy buena memoria para los chismes, así que me pareció buena idea usarla. Parece que vamos encontrando coincidencias entre los fics, eso no es malo. ¡Ya me gustaría a mi probar un beso de Sirius! Si Nowak está mal de la cabeza…Claro que seguiré leyendo el tuyo! Y espero seguirte viendo por los míos, que ya sé que son bastantes, pero bueno, por ejemplo Esa mujer tiene chaps pequeños! Bueno, ya me dejo de autopromocionar y te dejo. Gracias por el review! ¿Tienes MSN?

**Nicky-Potter**: ya entré a la página y bajé tu review. Lo siento mucho, creo que seguiré revisando a ver si tu me has dejado reviews, porque la cuenta de ff está peleada con tus reviews para mi y no los envía. Ya me habías dicho que te gustaba la canción, y es que es genial, como todas las de Sergio Dalma. Estoy planeando usar otras de él en otros fics. Tienes razón, el Sirius/Marian, mejor dicho ahora, el Arya/Sirius/Marian está tomando mucha fuerza y el JL no, pero lo estoy intentando…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ya había pasado una semana desde la fiesta de Gryffindor. La euforia del gane poco a poco se iba aplacando y Sirius estaba terminando su semana de castigos con McGonogall.

Arya bajaba corriendo de las escaleras de la habitación de las chicas de Gryffindor con una carpeta en la mano y una gran sonrisa. Al llegar abajo la esperaba Sirius.

-Hola linda –la saludó con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla. Arya se ruborizó un poco- Moony dijo que tenías que hablar con nosotros. Nos esperan donde siempre.

Algunas chicas empezaron a murmurar al verla salir junto a Sirius de la sala común, pero en realidad ya se había hecho costumbre ver a Sirius con Arya por todo lado. La esperaba junto con Remus para bajar a comer y se ayudaban mutuamente con los deberes.

Muchos decían que Sirius había conseguido su próximo objetivo, pero la verdad es que, por extraño que parezca, aquella idea no había pasado por la mente del chico Black. Por primera vez estaba conociendo lo que era tener una amiga, y la verdad es que le agradaba mucho compartir largos ratos con una chica tan simpática y dulce como Arya.

Aunque claro, no era lo mismo para Arya.

°°°°°°°°

_Alto como es,  
con los labios encendidos,  
cada día doy con él en la escalera.  
Y me tengo que aguantar  
con la ganas que le tengo  
para no saltarle al cuello, que peligro._  
°°°°°°°°°

-Vamos a ver James- dijo Arya sentándose frente a él. Habían tomado la costumbre de reunirse en el aula vacía cerca de la estatua de la bruja tuerta. Los otros tres merodeadores estaban ahí esperando a Arya y Sirius, que llegaron riendo, comentando el último anuncio del Profeta sobre los nuevos artículos de broma de Zonko. Cuando llegaron Sirius se sentó sobre un pupitre junto a Remus. Arya sonrió tímidamente, se sentó frente a James y abrió la carpeta.

-Remus te explicó lo que dijo Lily el otro día sobre la ACLS, ¿verdad?

-Sí, que es lo más importante para ella. Me alegra, porque todo eso es importante para mi también.

Arya asintió, conocía la historia de James.

-Ya les he explicado todo lo de la Asociación… ustedes fueron a la reunión y…

-No nos vendría mal que nos refrescaras la memoria –dijo Sirius- yo no pude ir a la reunión.

-¿Por qué no fuiste? –le preguntó Arya interesada.

-Castigo –fue lo único que dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros. Arya le sonrió.

-Bueno, la Asociación es un grupo en contra de la limpieza de la sangre, que pretende promover entre los estudiantes el sentimiento de igualdad, dar a entender que no es relevante el ser de sangre limpia, mestiza o nacidos de muggles y lograr la convivencia mágica pacífica. Además queremos hacer un proyecto para proponer al ministerio de magia, cuyos objetivos son los mismos, solo que a nivel del ministerio. Creemos que debería existir una oficina encargada de controlar los movimientos discriminatorios contra los nacidos de muggles y sangres mestizas. ¿Claro?

-Por supuesto –dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo juguetonamente- tu siempre explicas todo muy bien.

Arya se ruborizó vivamente.

-Este…bueno, como iba diciendo…

-La Asociación –le recordó Remus.

-Ah sí… bueno, esta semana salieron los formularios de inscripción y les traje unos para que los llenen.

-¿Tenemos que entrar todos a la Asociación? –preguntó Peter, quien no había intervenido para nada en la conversación.

-Pues sería lo más lógico –dijo Arya- nadie se va a creer que James entrara solo… la idea es que Lily vea que se interesa por la causa…

-Me interesa de verdad la causa –dijo James interviniendo- vamos Wormtail, con o sin Evans adentro es una idea que hay que respaldar. De cualquier forma yo pensaba entrar. Tengo que hacerlo.

-Voto por eso –dijo Sirius bajándose del escritorio y acercándose a Arya- dame a mi una de las fórmulas. Sabes que estoy contigo amigo, aunque me desconozca mi familia. Un momento, ya lo hicieron…

Sirius negó lentamente y empezó a llenar la fórmula. El verano anterior había estallado la tensión entre él y su familia, pero no parecía lamentarlo.

-A mi también –dijo Remus sacando su pluma para llenarlas.

Los tres chicos empezaron a llenar los papeles. Arya miró a Peter ofreciéndole la otra inscripción.

-Creo que yo paso… -dijo el chico acercándose a la puerta- tengo ya mucho que hacer y no creo que tenga tiempo para ello…

-Cobarde –dijo Sirius cuando lo oyó salir- no le hagas caso Arya, ¿a quien tenemos que entregarle las solicitudes?

-Dénmelas a mi de una vez –dijo Arya- yo me encargaré de entregarlas.

-¿No podemos dárselas a Lily directamente? –preguntó James esperanzado.

-No –dijo Arya tomando la de Sirius y la de Remus- Marian es la encargada de recogerlas. Mejor se las doy yo.

-¿Nowak? –preguntó Sirius nervioso- Claro, ella dirige la Asociación, ¿no?

-Sí- respondió Arya mientras guardaba las cosas.

-¿No crees que nos haga problema para entrar? –preguntó Sirius.

-No lo creo- dijo Arya frunciendo el ceño- ¿por qué haría eso?

-Bueno…ella y yo no estamos en muy buenas relaciones que digamos. Tal vez yo debería quitar mi solicitud…

-¡No! –exclamó Arya, quien bajó la mirada rápidamente y trató de decir en tono casual- no... no creo que haya problema. Tranquilo, ya me encargo yo de todo. Mejor me voy, tengo clase de Runas.

-Yo también –dijo Remus recogiendo sus cosas- espérame, voy contigo.

Arya se despidió de James y de Sirius con un beso en la mejilla, pero este último la tomó cariñosamente por el brazo y le dijo:

-No te olvides que hoy en la tarde me vas a ayudar con lo del examen de historia.

-Claro que no –le dijo Arya sonriéndole al tiempo que pensaba que se iba a derretir. Sirius le acarició el pelo y le dijo:

-Bien, porque si no logro que algo me haga ponerle atención a esos apuntes nunca me los voy a aprender.

-Arya –la llamó Remus algo molesto desde la puerta- vamos a llegar tarde.

-Voy Remus – Arya le sonrió una vez más a Sirius antes de seguir a Remus, quien tuvo que ayudarla a no caerse cuando tropezó no más salir del aula por ir viendo hacia atrás.

-¿Qué te traes con Arya? –le preguntó James a Sirius mientras recogían las cosas.

-¿Con Arya? –preguntó Sirius extrañado- nada, ¿por qué? Me cae muy bien, es un sol de chica. Te ayuda a ti con lo de Lily, se hizo amiga de Remus a pesar de que sus amigas no se llevan con nosotros y ha sido muy buena conmigo, me ha estado ayudando con los deberes que no he podido hacer por los castigos y cuando le dije que nunca podía estudiar para Historia porque me aburría mucho, me dijo que ella me ayudaría. Contrario a lo que creen mis fans, a veces tengo que leer la materia antes de los exámenes…no es que sea ciento por ciento necesario, pero…

-Padfoot –lo detuvo James- ya me sé esa parte de la historia. Somos iguales en eso, ¿recuerdas?

Sirius sonrió y le dijo:

-Espero que esto de la Asociación funcione y que Nowak no se ponga en contra de que entremos, bueno, de que yo entre.

-No lo creo –dijo James con confianza- Arya dijo que se encargaría de todo. Además, Marian te ha vuelto ha hacer el vacío como antes, así que no creo que quiera empezar de nuevo a discutir contigo.

-¿No ha pasado nada más con Evans desde lo de la snitch? –le preguntó Sirius mientras salían de la clase rumbo a su –aburridísima- clase de adivinación.

-Pues no –dijo James algo abatido- estoy siguiendo las indicaciones de Arya de no hablarle a cada rato… pero creo que está menos brusca conmigo.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí- dijo James muy seguro- creo que tal vez ha empezado a darse cuenta…

-¿De qué? –le preguntó Sirius sin entender.

-De que es mía. –dijo James con una sonrisa.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. Arya había dicho que si James quería alguna oportunidad con Lily, tenía que olvidarse de esa frase por completo.

-Estoy bromeando –dijo James riendo- ya sé lo que dijo Arya… aunque no estoy muy convencido, pero…

-Apresúrate –le dijo Sirius riendo- vamos tarde y tenemos que hacer todo el camino hasta la Torre Norte.

°°°°°°°°°  
_Hay amores caprichosos.  
Hay amores clandestinos.  
Y hay amores imposibles, como el mío.  
_°°°°°°°°°

Remus y Arya habían tenido que correr para no llegar tarde a su clase de Runas, pero Remus quería intercambiar unas palabras con la chica. En un inicio había estado muy cómodo con la situación, pero cada vez más fuerte volvía a él el pensamiento de que algo iba muy mal.

-Arya, ¿tienes un momento? –le preguntó al terminar la clase.

-Este… tengo que ir a dejarle las solicitudes a Marian, podemos hablar en el camino.

Salieron de la clase rumbo a la pequeña oficina que Dumbledore le había otorgado a la Asociación para instalarse, en uno de los pisos altos de la Torre de Astronomía.

-Arya –Remus se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar- veo que tu y Sirius se están llevando muy bien…

-Sí, ¿no es genial? A veces me parece mentira –dijo Arya sonriendo- es maravilloso, justo como me lo había imaginado. Jessica solía decir que era un cerdo insensible, pero en realidad…

-Arya- la interrumpió Remus serio- tienes que tener cuidado con Sirius.

-¿Cuidado? –la sonrisa de Arya tembló un poco.

-Sirius juega mucho con las chicas, -Remus pareció adquirir confianza y empezó a hablar más seguro- no sé exactamente porqué se está acercando a ti, pero no quiero que te ilusiones para que después te quiebre el corazón con…

-Espera -lo interrumpió Arya quien también se había puesto seria.

-Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para…

-¡Te he dicho que esperes! –le dijo Arya deteniéndose. Remus se calló extrañado. La chica tomó aire y le dijo- No soy tan ingenua Remus. Sé que Sirius no me ve como me gustaría que me viera. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que me muero por sus huesos. Él sólo ve en mi una chica simpática y buena que está ayudando a su mejor amigo. Me gusta imaginar que él también siente algo por mi, que todas sus atenciones son porque a él también le gusto y que todas las veces que he escrito las iniciales SB en las esquinas de mis cuadernos serán recompensadas… pero sé que no es así.

-Entonces… -Remus la escuchaba sin entender.

-Sirius está cambiando, algo sucedió con Marian, no sé que fue, pero Sirius necesita ahora una amiga, y si es lo que quiere de mi, eso es lo que va a tener.

-¡Pero tu quieres más que eso de él! –le dijo Remus- ¿cómo puedes resistirlo?

-No importa. Yo por él puedo hacer cualquier cosa, y si lo que necesita es una amiga, la va a tener. No me arruines esto, ¿quieres? –Arya lo miraba suplicante.

-Pero Arya, no es justo, digo, no tiene sentido… -trató de razonar Remus, pero Arya lo interrumpió.

-Mejor me apresuro a ver a Marian. Vuelve tú a la sala común, tienes mucho que estudiar para mañana. –Remus la miró sorprendido por su rudeza, así que suavizó el tono un poco y le dijo con un suspiro- Hasta que no te enamores de alguien que sabes que no va a corresponderte no podrás entender lo que te estoy diciendo.

Arya parecía muy molesta, por lo que Remus no le dijo nada. La chica empezó a caminar a toda velocidad hacia la Torre de Astronomía mientras Remus se preguntaba que quería decir todo eso.

°°°°°°°°°  
_Se que no me ve.  
Ni siquiera se da cuenta  
de que soy una mujer y le desea  
Me gusta imaginar  
que lo traigo de cabeza  
mientras lleno con su nombre las libretas._

°°°°°°°°°

Marian Nowak y Lily Evans se encontraban en la oficina de la ACLS. Ya la habían limpiado y decorado. Los carteles de protesta y propaganda adornaban las paredes. Un viejo archivo se había colocado en una esquina. Un escritorio de caoba que había sido donado por el colegio, una biblioteca de madera y unas cuantas sillas completaban el decorado.

Lily estaba sobre una escalera acomodando los libros del estante superior del la biblioteca mientras Marian leía las solicitudes de ingreso y las clasificaba en el archivo.

-¿Cómo vamos? –preguntó Lily interesada.

-Más o menos –dijo Marian no muy conforme- los Gryffindor son los que han entregado más solicitudes, como siempre, pero parece que falta un poco de interés en los años superiores…

-Es por el trabajo –dijo Lily- ya sabes que los EXTASIS llevan mucho tiempo y dedicación.

-Pero la causa en importante –dijo Marian frunciendo el ceño- los Ravenclaw me las entregarán más tarde, necesitamos un poco más de promoción en Hufflepuff.

-Podemos pedirle a Amos que se encargue de ellos –dijo Lily, quien solía ver las cosas de forma más positiva que su compañera.

-Y en cuanto a los Slytherin… - Marian suspiró decepcionada- ninguno.

Lily la miró severa:

-No esperabas una gran afluencia de ellos, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no –dijo Marian- pero no deja de ser decepcionante pensar que un cuarto de la población estudiantil no le interesa para nada el proyecto y puedan estar incluso en contra.

En ese momento alguien entró a la oficina.

-¡Hola Marian, hola Lil! Que bien está quedando la oficina…

-Hola Arya –la saludó Lily con una sonrisa- ¿qué tal la clase?

-Como siempre –dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

-Creo que faltan unos libros –dijo Lily mirando la biblioteca pensativa.

-Están en el aula de la par –dijo Marian recordando.

-Voy por ellos- Lily salió de la clase, mientras Arya abría su carpeta.

-Marian, tengo tres solicitudes para darte, son de Gryffindor.

-¿De verdad? –los ojos de Marian brillaron y tomó las hojas que Arya le pasaba, pero la leer los nombre su rostro se oscureció, las lanzó despectivamente al escritorio y dijo cruzando los brazos- claro que no.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Arya extrañada- tu dijiste que entre más mejor…

-No voy a convertir la Asociación en un club de fans privado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Arya seria.

-Si ellos se unen pronto tendremos aquí a todas sus fans descocadas a quienes lo único que les interesa es estar cerca de ellos y a quienes la causa les interesa un comino. Olvídalo.

-Ellos quieren entrar a la Asociación –dijo Arya enojada- quieren ayudar y de verdad les interesa.

-¿A un Black le interesa? –dijo Marian tomando la solicitud de Sirius y enseñándosela a Arya despectivamente- no sé si tengo que recordarte que los Black están a favor de la limpieza de la sangre.

-¡Pues entonces yo tendré que recordarte que no estamos hablando de cualquier Black, sino de Sirius Black!, ¿recuerdas? –Arya subió el tono de voz peligrosamente- ¿El Black que quedó en Gryffindor y que su familia lo desheredó desde el verano pasado?

-¡Pues claro! –dijo Marian sonriendo- lo olvidaba. Tu eres una de sus fans. Pues mira, aunque seas la novia de esta semana de Black olvídalo, no quiero a ninguno de los merodeadores aquí.

-¡Pues estás actuando en contra de los ideales que se supone que defiende esta Asociación!

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Lily acababa de entrar de nuevo a la oficina y había oído la última frase que Arya había gritado. Puso la pila de libros que traía sobre una silla.

-Ella no quiere aceptar las solicitudes que traje.

-Ella quiere convertir esto en un club de fans.

Las dos chicas habían hablado a la vez.

Lily las miró con el ceño fruncido y tomó las solicitudes sobre la mesa.

-Black… Lupin… Potter… -Lily frunció el ceño al ver la última- bueno, en definitiva eso aumentaría el interés de la población estudiantil en la Asociación.

-No quiero que se unan solo por ellos –dijo Marian decidida. Lily suspiró y puso las solicitudes en el escritorio.

-La verdad es que a mi no me hace más gracia que a ti –dijo Lily- pero dijimos que la inscripción era abierta, y Arya tiene razón. Promovemos la unidad, la igualdad y la armonía. No podemos dejarlos afuera solo por ser populares.

Marian meditó un momento las palabras de Lily. Finalmente sonrió, había encontrado una solución, aunque fuera provisional.

-Bien. Los aceptaremos, si y solo si… nosotras nos hacemos cargo de ellos.

-¡¿Qué?! –Lily la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Pues eso –dijo Marian sonriendo ante la expresión de la pelirroja- como la idea es hacer parejas de trabajo y queremos que todos trabajen no podemos ponerles a cualquiera de pareja porque ya saben lo que pasaría, así que ya que ustedes son quienes los defienden, ustedes trabajarán con ellos.

-Por supuesto –dijo Arya rápidamente- yo me encargo de Black y Lily de Potter.

-Bueno –saltó Marian – yo estaba pensando que a ti te quedaría mejor Lu…

El nuevo grito de Lily la interrumpió.

-¡Traidora! –miraba a Arya con la boca abierta. ¡Emparejarla con Potter!

-Pero Lily, solo tu puedes controlar a James… –dijo Arya con aire inocente.

-Bien –dijo la pelirroja en tono golpeado- pero antes voy a hablar con Potter…no voy a pasar por eso si lo único que quiere es entrar para estar cerca de mí.

Lily salió hecha una furia. Arya le sonrió a Marian y le dijo:

-Le daré a Sirius y Remus la noticia, no te preocupes, Remus estará encantado de trabajar contigo. A menos que tu quieras trabajar con Sirius, por supuesto…

-Claro que no –dijo Marian cortante.

-En ese caso me voy. Quedé con Sirius para estudiar para el examen de mañana.

Arya salió con una amplia sonrisa de la oficina de Marian, quien tomó las dos solicitudes que quedaban con furia para guardarlas en el archivo.

°°°°°°°°°  
_Hay amores a la carta.  
Hay amores a cuchillo.  
Y hay amores a las brazas, como el mío.  
_°°°°°°°°°°

James estaba con Sirius y Remus en una de las mesas de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Los chicos tenían todos los libros de Historia de la Magia abiertos sobre la mesa pero sólo Remus estaba estudiando. James y Sirius se encontraban sumidos en una discusión sobre la broma que planeaban hacer a los Slytherin.

-Yo creo que sería mejor que los dejara con la piel morada y lunares verdes… -decía Sirius en ese momento, pero el grito de una chica que había entrado en la sala común lo interrumpió:

-¡Potter!

James se volvió rápidamente para ver a una chica pelirroja que se acercaba hecha una furia hacia él.

-¿Me quieres decir que significa esto? – la chica puso una hoja de papel frente a su cara.

James retrocedió un poco para poderla leer.

-Bueno Evans… si no me equivoco es una solicitud para ingresar a trabajar en la ACLS que yo llené…así que supongo que significa que quiero trabajar en la Asociación.

-No juegues de listo conmigo.

-Vamos Evans, ¿qué quieres que te diga? –dijo James sin entender realmente que le pasaba a la pelirroja. Miró un momento a Sirius quien se encogió de hombros, él tampoco entendía que pasaba.

-¿Por qué quieres unirte a la Asociación? –le preguntó Lily bruscamente.

-Pues porque estoy en contra de la limpieza de la sangre.

-¿Y se supone que tengo que creerte eso?

-Pues sí –dijo James empezando a molestarse- para algo preguntaste ¿no?

-A ti no te importa nadie que no seas tu mismo o tus amigos –dijo Lily mirándolo enojada - o por supuesto molestarme a mi. Si piensas entrar a la Asociación solo para fregarme la existencia…

-¿Y desde cuando me conoces tan bien? –la interrumpió James con rudeza y un tono más elevado del normal- nunca te has preocupado por conocerme y lo sabes. Para tu información me importa la causa más de lo que puedas creer, y me interesa la Asociación estés tú en ella o no.

-No te creo.

Lily le sostuvo la mirada desafiante, no iba a dejar que Potter le hablara con ese tono.

James agachó la cabeza y dijo en tono resentido:

-Realmente te crees que yo no soy capaz de sentir nada ¿verdad? Que soy un chiquillo egoísta y caprichoso que no se interesa más que en él mismo.

-Sí –dijo Lily, aunque la verdad la respuesta le costó un poco, no le gustaba la incomoda dirección que estaba tomando la conversación y el tono que estaba utilizando ahora James.

-¿Y crees que estoy a favor de la limpieza de la sangre? –preguntó ya no con tono resentido sino de incredulidad.

-Pues… eres de sangre limpia –respondió Lily no muy segura.

-Y por eso estoy enamorado de una nacida de muggles, ¿no? –James la miró largamente y luego se dio la vuelta para subir a su habitación. Lily se sintió mal de repente, ¿se había equivocado?

-Dame una razón –dijo Lily en voz más alta para detenerlo antes de que empezara a subir las escaleras. James se detuvo pero no se volvió. Lily continuó- Dime porqué quieres entrar a la Asociación, porqué te interesa lo de la limpieza de la sangre.

Sirius se debatió inquieto en su silla e intercambió una mirada de preocupación con Remus. Los dos miraron a su mejor amigo temiendo la respuesta que podría dar. Se escuchó una exclamación ahogada en la entrada, Arya había llegado y miraba la situación aprensivamente.

James se volvió lentamente, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas, para desconcierto de Lily.

-No tengo porqué explicarte nada.

James subió corriendo hacia la habitación de los chicos. Sirius iba a seguirlo, pero se lo pensó mejor y se quedó en la mesa. Lily se volvió hacia él.

-¿Qué le pasa?

Sirius miró a la pelirroja detenidamente y le dijo:

-Lo siento Evans, pero si James no te dijo, no puedo decirte…

Remus asintió cuando Lily se volvió hacia él.

Arya se había acercado a ellos y le dijo a Lily:

-Si realmente quieres entender lo que le pasa, revisa el archivo de periódicos de la biblioteca. Busca los ejemplares de junio de hace siete años, y lo verás.

Sirius asintió al tiempo que sonreía a Arya agradeciéndole la idea que había tenido. Lily dudó un momento, pero luego salió de la Sala Común.

Llegó a la biblioteca y rápidamente encontró los periódicos que Arya le había indicado. Empezó a revisarlos sin ver nada interesante hasta que lo encontró.

_"Harold y Leticia Potter mueren asesinados presuntamente por grupo partidario de la limpieza de la sangre" _

_El día de ayer, el conocido auror Harold Potter y su mujer Leticia, propulsores de la ley que se debate en estos momentos en el Wizengamont que evitaría la preferencia de magos de sangre limpia para cualquier cargo público, fueron asesinados el día de ayer bajo misteriosas circunstancias camino a su hogar en las afueras del Valle de Godric. _

_Todas las pistas de la investigación sobre el asesinato apuntan a un movimiento del grupo opositor a la mencionada ley de igualdad. Uldin Snape, uno de los máximos representantes de las protestas contra el proyecto ha declarado la completa independencia del grupo en lo referente a lo sucedido, sin embargo las investigaciones continúan y apuntan en esa dirección. _

_El único hijo de los Potter, James Potter, quien el próximo septiembre inicia su primer año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería pasará a la custodia de sus abuelos, mientras la investigaciones sobre el asesinato de sus padres siguen adelante. _

_La comunidad mágica internacional lamenta… _

­

Lily no tuvo necesidad de terminar de leer el artículo para salir rumbo a la Torre de Astronomía.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Marian al verla entrar a la oficina de la ACLS.

-Yo me encargo de Potter –dijo Lily simplemente dándole la solicitud.

°°°°°°°°°°  
_Yo por él cambiaria el rumbo  
habitual con que gira el mundo.  
Yo por él cambiaria de gustos,  
de gesto, de sexo y de religión.  
_°°°°°°°°°° 

-¿Subimos a ver como está? –preguntó Remus mirando con inquietud en dirección a la habitación.

-No –dijo Sirius con seguridad- quiere estar solo. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que dentro de poco va a bajar y se va ir hasta tarde.

De hecho James bajó de la habitación a los pocos minutos. Miró a Sirius un momento, quien asintió al ver que su amigo llevaba la capa invisible en una mano y el mapa del merodeador en la otra: quería decir que volvería tarde.

James salió por el retrato de la señora gorda rápidamente.

-¿Cómo lo conoces tan bien? –le preguntó Arya asombrada. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, James y yo estamos como conectados desde que nos conocimos… es mi mejor amigo, simplemente.

-Es maravilloso –dijo Arya admirada- es como si fueran hermanos.

-Somos hermanos -dijo Sirius- sólo que no somos parientes consanguíneos directos.

Sirius y Arya se sonrieron, pero un brusco movimiento de Remus acaparó su atención.

-No puedo estudiar –aquí dijo mientras recogía sus cosas- los veo ahora más tarde.

-Extraño –dijo Sirius cuando su amigo salió de la Sala Común. Se estiró para desperezarse - creo que eso nos deja a ti y a mi con una aburrida clase de Historia por delante, ¿no?

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente para los dos. Sirius tenía una memoria maravillosa, y podía aprenderse las fechas y nombres con una facilidad increíble, mientras que Arya era realmente increíble explicando la materia. El único problema era que se distraían con mucha facilidad.

Sin embargo, como a las cinco de la tarde ya habían terminado con todo.

-Y dime –le preguntó Sirius en tono casual- ¿no te hizo Nowak problema para aceptar nuestras solicitudes?

-No.

-No eres buena mintiendo –le dijo Sirius al verla rehuir su mirada. Arya sonrió.

-No mucho –admitió viendo a Sirius directamente- no quería dejarlos entrar porque no quería convertir la Asociación en un club de fans.

-Debiste decirle que ya tenemos club de fans sin necesidad del utilizar su Asociación –dijo Sirius como si la respuesta fuera lógica.

-No le respondí eso –dijo Arya- pero como te dije, me encargué de todo. Aunque tal vez el que Lily se enojara tanto con James fuera mi culpa…

Arya le contó a Sirius lo sucedido en la oficina de la ACLS, omitiendo los detalles que se referían a él. Cuando terminó su relato el chico la miraba con expresión admirada.

-¡No te imagino discutiendo con Ma… Nowak! –exclamó divertido- te ves muy tranquila…

-Bueno, no me gusta mucho discutir –admitió Arya- pero lo hago si es necesario.

-No era necesario más que para ayudarnos a nosotros –dijo Sirius- gracias, realmente estás haciendo mucho por James.

Arya lo miró con un deje de tristeza que Sirius no notó. La verdad era que no lo había hecho por James…

-No lo hice sólo para que James entrara. Era injusto que dejara a cualquiera de ustedes por fuera. En especial parecía tenerte inquina a ti.

-¿De verdad? –dijo Sirius con una risa amarga disimulada- no me extraña… Esa mujer me odia…

-No creo que de verdad te odie –dijo Arya en tono consolador- tu no le has hecho nada malo…

-No, pero eso no parece importarle. Disfruta odiarme. –Sirius negó y le sonrió a Arya- La verdad no importa, no hay porqué perder el tiempo pensando en Nowak… Tú y yo vamos a trabajar juntos, eso es lo bueno. Gracias por todo.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo Sirius. Por ti haría cualquier cosa. Digo, por mis amigos, haría cualquier cosa.

Arya sonrió totalmente sonrojada. Sirius apretó su mano con cariño.

-Eres una amiga genial ¿sabes?

-Tu eres genial.

-Sí…eso sí lo sabía –dijo Sirius en tono de broma- mira, este fin de semana hay visita a Hosgmeade…

El corazón de Arya se aceleró de repente, ¿iba a pedirle que fuera con él?

-… todavía no sé con quien voy a ir –continuó Sirius- ¿tú vas con alguien?

-No –dijo precipitadamente.

-Tal vez podamos vernos allá. Aún no me decido a pedirle a nadie una cita.

Arya sintió como si Sirius la hubiese golpeado con esas palabras, pero supo disimular a la perfección. Sabía que Sirius no lo hacía con esa intención. Él simplemente le estaba comunicando a su amiga que no sabía si iba a tener una cita y que si no era así tal vez podían verse en el día libre, no estaba diciéndole a una chica enamorada de él, que ella era su opción para pasar el día si no había nadie más.

-Claro –dijo Arya disimulando con una sonrisa forzada, aunque Sirius no lo notó. Podía leer a su mejor amigo sin siquiera verlo, pero no notaba nada extraño en ella.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto –dijo Sirius empezando a recoger los libros- de verdad te lo agradezco, es la primera vez que estudio para un examen de historia.

-No fue nada –dijo Arya- cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa.

-¡Eres maravillosa! –le dijo Sirius dándole un abrazo y un beso en cada mejilla- Tengo que irme, le prometí a Peter que lo ayudaría a practicar Encantamientos a las seis y ya van a dar…

-Claro, nos vemos luego –le dijo Arya sonriendo. Sirius subió a la habitación donde Peter había subido unas horas antes y la chica se dejó caer en la silla ocultando la cara entre sus brazos.

°°°°°°°°°°  
_Yo por él me acostumbraría  
a perder, juro que lo haría.  
Yo por él cambiaría de nombre,  
de ropa, de amigos dormiría a sus pies_.  
°°°°°°°°°°

-¿Arya?

La chica se secó los ojos rápidamente y levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Remus Lupin.

-Yo quería disculparme por lo de la maña… -el chico había empezado a disculparse, pero al ver los ojos rojos de la chica se interrumpió- ¿qué tienes?

-Nada –dijo Arya tratando de sonreír tranquilizadoramente.

-¿Qué te hizo Sirius? –preguntó Remus sentándose junto a ella.

-Nada –repitió la chica- no importa Remus. ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Quería disculparme por lo que te dije en la mañana –dijo Remus aún no muy convencido- se que te molestó lo que dije, aunque yo sólo estoy preocupado por ti. Precisamente esto es lo que no quiero que ocurra, encontrarte llorando porque el idiota de mi amigo te haga algo.

-No me hizo nada, él solo… -Arya le contó lo que había ocurrido. Remus escuchó atento y su rostro se ensombreció.

-Arya, esto es a lo que me refería, no es justo para ti…

-No Remus –dijo la chica- puedo acostumbrarme, soy feliz solo con estar cerca de él y ayudarlo.

-Estás llorando –remarcó Remus- a eso no le llamaría estar feliz.

Arya sonrió.

-¿Mejor así? –preguntó, pero el rostro serio Remus no cedió ante su sonrisa- mira Remus, aprecio que te preocupes por mi, pero puedo con esto, es sólo que… duele un poco. Ya me acostumbraré.

Remus la miró con ternura y la abrazó. No podía entender como esa chica podía estar tan enamorada de su amigo. La chica continuó hablando en los brazos de Remus.

-Es Sirius, y aunque no es exactamente el tipo de relación que quiero con él, es algo.

-Vamos, te ayudo a llevar estas cosas a tu habitación.

Remus acompañó a Arya hasta su cuarto (como iba acompañado de una chica las escaleras no se convirtieron en un tobogán) y luego salió directo a su propia habitación. Arya podía decir lo que quisiera, pero aquello no estaba bien.

°°°°°°°°°°  
_Y le seguiría por la sombra noche y día  
encantada de tener lo que él ya tira.  
Nunca pediría nada, todos lo sabrían.  
Solo él y yo, ya basta de mentiras.  
_°°°°°°°°°°

Lily había buscado a James por todo el colegio. Después de darle a Marian la solicitud había vuelto a la Torre Gryffindor, donde había encontrado a Jessica quien le dijo que Potter se había ido poco después de ella, pero que no sabía a dónde.

Cuando se iba dar por vencida lo encontró. Venía entrando al castillo cabizbajo.

-James…-lo llamó la chica. James levantó la cara rápidamente, no, sus oídos no lo habían engañado: Lily Evans lo había llamado James.

-Evans –dijo en tono seco. No había ni asomo de sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya le entregué a Marian la solicitud. Estás dentro de la Asociación.

-Bien –dijo James continuando su camino. Lily empezó a caminar a su lado.

-¿Dónde estabas? –le preguntó tratando de hacer conversación.

-Afuera –contestó lacónicamente James.

-James, ¿quieres detenerte un momento? Estoy tratando de disculparme.

James se detuvo y la miró fijamente.

-¿Lily Evans va a pedirle disculpas al chiquito mimado y egoísta de James Potter? –preguntó en tono irónico.

-Mira –dijo Lily decidiendo ignorar el comentario- lamento lo que dije, no sabía lo de tus padres…

James palideció al oír aquello.

-Lo siento mucho –dijo Lily al ver su expresión ante la mención de sus padres-debe haber sido terrible…

-Lo fue –logró decir James- lamento como me puse ahora en la sala común. Es que me hiciste recordarlos…

-Pero tenías razón –dijo Lily- yo siempre te he juzgado y nunca me he tomado el tiempo para conocerte.

-¿Por qué querrías conocerme? –dijo James- después de todo nunca he sido más que un arrogante contigo.

-Últimamente has cambiado un poco –dijo Lily al tiempo que se preguntaba porqué rayos estaba teniendo esa conversación con James Potter.

-Me alegra saber que lo has notado –dijo James sonriendo por primera vez en la conversación.

-Claro que lo he notado tonto, todo el colegio lo ha notado –dijo Lily elevando los ojos al cielo.

-Entonces… -dijo James sonriendo - ¿te interesa conocerme?

Lily no sonrió, pero igual contestó poniéndose de nuevo en camino en dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor.

-No va a quedarme más, seremos pareja de trabajo en la Asociación.

James la miró irse con una sonrisa en los labios. ¿Era eso verdad? ¡Era mejor de lo que se le pudiese haber planeado! De repente tuvo una idea:

-¡Hey Evans! – la chica se detuvo y se volvió- ya que me estás diciendo James y vamos a trabajar juntos, ¿puedo decirte Lily?

La chica lo miró detenidamente, hasta que asintió.

-Sólo no lo hagas muy a menudo.

James sonrió y Lily (quien aún no entendía muy bien que le pasaba) le sonrió a su vez.

Definitivamente, si Evans lo había consumido en la depresión esa tarde, esa noche Lily lo había salvado.

°°°°°°°°°°  
_Hay amores que te matan.  
Hay amores que te salvan.  
Y hay amores que te arrancan el sentido._

°°°°°°°°°°

-¡Hola!

Remus entró a la habitación que compartía con sus amigos donde solo estaba Sirius, acostado en su cama dibujando algo. Sirius era muy buen dibujante, él era quien había trazado el mapa del merodeador y ya había realizado retratos de los cuatro amigos en sus formas humanas y animagas.

-Hola –saludó Remus sentándose en su cama y sacando los apuntes de Historia una vez más.

-¿Vas a estudiar más? –le preguntó Sirius- Moony, llevas toda la tarde estudiando, y está muy fácil… Arya y yo terminamos en cuatro horas.

-Nunca está de más repasar –dijo simplemente Remus- ¿no has pensado que se te puede haber pasado algo por alto?

-Claro que no –dijo Sirius- una vez es más que suficiente para un cerebro como el mío.

-Padfoot, no estoy de humor para tu ego –le dijo Remus sin volverlo a ver.

-De acuerdo –dijo Sirius mientras seguía dibujando. Tras un largo rato de silencio Remus le preguntó:

-¿Qué estás dibujando?

-Hum.. aún no estoy muy seguro –dijo Sirius enseñándole un montón de hojas arrugadas- estoy tratando de diseñar un escudo para la ACLS. Arya dijo que necesitaban uno y me ofrecí a hacerlo.

-Ya era hora de que hicieras algo por ella –murmuró Remus.

-¿Perdona? –Sirius no había escuchado lo que había dicho su amigo.

-Nada Padfoot –dijo Remus suspirando- seguro que te queda bien.

-Por supues…

-¿Qué te dije de tu ego?

-Vale –dijo Sirius sonriendo- pero empecé otro retrato.

-¿De verdad? ¿De quien?

-De Arya.

Sirius le pasó una hoja donde con unos simples trazos en lápiz había captado las facciones de la chica.

-Está genial –dijo Remus viéndolo con detenimiento.

-Ya lo sé- Sirius ignoró la mirada asesina de su amigo.

-Así que te llevas muy bien con Arya ¿no?

-Pues sí –dijo Sirius tomando el boceto de retrato y empezando a retocarlo- ya te he dicho que esa chica es un ángel.

-No tienes idea –murmuró Remus.

-Sí –continuó Sirius- es la primera chica que conozco con la que me puedo llevar así de bien, ¿sabes? Con ella nunca me siento forzado, todo es tan…natural.

-¿Natural? –preguntó Remus.

-Sí –dijo Sirius- ya sabes, uno puede ser sincero con ella, no hay que estarse cuidando de que se dice y que no, de si quiso decir esto o lo otro… ¿me entiendes?

-Creo que sí –dijo Remus al tiempo que sonreía, tal vez no estaba del todo perdido- Te agrada Arya porque es diferente a todas las chicas que conoces.

-Se podría decir así –dijo Sirius- es la primera vez que tengo una amiga.

-Una amiga…-Remus rió.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Sirius, odiaba cuando su amigo reía así cuando el decía algo, siempre quería decir que no le creía.

-Es sólo que… ¿de verdad piensas en ella sólo como una amiga?

-Claro que si-dijo Sirius- es extraño, eres la segunda persona que me dice hoy algo parecido. Prongs me preguntó si había algo entre nosotros.

-¿No crees que tal vez sea porque hay algo? –preguntó Remus tratando de sonar casual.

-Claro que no –dijo Sirius- somos amigos.

-¿Estás seguro de que eso quiere ella? –preguntó Remus- después de todo, ella era o es, no lo sé, de tu club de fans.

-Sí, pero… -Sirius se calló. Eso era cierto- Pero…

-¿Estás seguro de que eso quieres tu?

Aquella pregunta lo dejó pensando de nuevo.

-Mira Padfoot, soy tu amigo y como tal te voy a decir algo: nunca has tenido una relación de verdad y lo sabes. Tal vez tienes la oportunidad de sentar cabeza de una vez con una chica maravillosa como es Arya… no lo arruines por pensar en una mujer que no te hará más que daño como es Marian.

Sirius miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Remus, en ese momento entró James a la habitación gritando:

-¡Me ha dejado llamarla Lily!

Remus y Sirius lo miraron fijamente mientras comprendían lo que su amigo acababa de decir antes de gritar y abrazarlo para felicitarlo. Remus dejó de estudiar y Sirius de dibujar para ir a celebrar a Hosgmeade, pero cuando volvieron entrada la noche a acostarse Sirius encontró el retrato de Arya sobre su cama, y lo tomó mirándolo pensativamente. Tal vez Remus tenía razón.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus opiniones, la parte de Lily y James fue la que más me gustó, así que sus sugerencias y opuniones serán de gran utilidad.¿Y que les parece lo de Arya? Bueno, en dos palabras: ¡REVIEWS PLEASE!

Besos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black


	7. A encontrarte

¡Hola a todos!

Pues al fin, tras mucho tiempo (sé que me pasé de lo que dije que iba a durar, ¡lo siento! ¡lo siento! ¡lo siento!) estoy de vuelta con otro chap de esta historia.

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, Warner Brothers y empresas asociadas. La canción de este capítulo se llama "A encontrate", es el track 3 del primer disco de Sin bandera. La música es de A. Baqueiro, la letra de A. Baqueiro, L. García y N. Schajris.

Quiero darle las gracias especialmente a Ana y a Andrea, que me han ayudado mucho para hacer este capítulo. Gracias por sus sugerencias y correcciones.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews que respondo al final del chap, ahora sin atrasarlos más, los dejo con la historia.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡Tenías razón Padfoot! Los lunares verdes han quedado muy bien…

Los merodeadores venían riendo por el pasillo del aula de encantamientos. La broma que Sirius y James habían planeado antes de la pelea con Lily en la sala común había rendido sus frutos en el desayuno de esa mañana. Los Slytherin iban a perder su primera clase, por ir a la enfermería a recuperar su color natural de piel.

-No puedo creer que realmente los hayamos admitido –comentó Jessica, quien caminaba con Lily y Arya rumbo a la siguiente clase, un poco más atrás de ellos- son tan poco maduros…

-Simplemente se toman las cosas con calma – dijo Arya con una sonrisa al ver a Sirius parodiando a Malfoy cuando vio lo que ocurría.

-No me vas a decir que no fue peligroso –opinó Lily con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Oh vamos Lily! –dijo Arya- ellos son excelentes magos, era muy difícil que les saliera mal.

-Lo que pasa contigo es que eres una de sus "fans" –dijo Jessica molesta, pronunciando el apelativo con desprecio.

-Lo que pasa contigo es que eres una amargada –le dijo Arya enojada- mejor voy sola a decirles que hay reunión hoy en la tarde.

Arya se alejó de las chicas para alcanzarlos a ellos.

-¡Sirius! ¡Remus! ¡Esperen!

Los chicos se volvieron y Sirius sonrió abriendo los brazos para darle un abrazo:

-¡Hola linda! ¿Viste el espectáculo?

-Estuvo genial chicos –dijo Arya saludándolos a todos con una sonrisa- aunque creo que no se salvarán de un pequeño sermón hoy en la tarde…

-¿Hoy en la tarde? –le preguntó Remus extrañado.

-Sí, a eso venía. Marian me pidió que les comunicara. Reunión de la ACLS hoy a las cinco. Cuidado llegan tarde, no le gustaría.

-No te preocupes –le dijo James- a esa hora vamos saliendo de adivinación, Lily está con nosotros… aunque la vez pasada se saltó la clase por la ACLS no creo que lo haga de nuevo. Subiremos con ella.

-De acuerdo –dijo Arya divertida al ver como James decía Lily con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya acabé el escudo ¿sabes? –le dijo Sirius de repente.

-¿De verdad? ¡Quiero verlo! –exclamó Arya con entusiasmo.

-Si quieres te lo enseño de una vez –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa – está en el dormitorio.

-Pero vamos para clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas – se quejó Remus, pero ni Arya ni Sirius le pusieron atención y salieron a toda velocidad rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor.

James sonrió mientras Peter decía pensativo:

-¿Es idea mía o esos dos se traen algo?

Lily y Jessica también los vieron irse rápidamente. Jessica lanzó un gruñido de disgusto.

-Ese Black le ha lavado el cerebro. "Simplemente se toman las cosas con calma" –dijo imitando una voz de chiquita tonta.

-Tampoco es para tanto –dijo Lily cuando empezaban a bajar las gradas- digo, en realidad parece que ven la vida muy fácil, nadie diría que han pasado por cosas tan duras…

-¡Eso si que no! –dijo Jessica deteniéndose de repente, haciendo que los chicos que venían tras ella chocaran- no puedo creer que a ti también te estén lavando el cerebro. ¿Tengo que recordarte como se portó James contigo hace no mucho tiempo?

-No, claro que no –dijo Lily restándole importancia al asunto- yo sólo decía.

Sin embargo en ese momento James miró hacia atrás y le sonrió. Lily no le devolvió la sonrisa, pero tampoco volvió la cara como solía hacer.

Al recordarle Jessica lo que había sucedido con Potter y el rumor también le había recordado aquella noche en que se pidieran disculpas… bueno, seguía siendo sólo el estúpido de Potter.

Lo que no sabía era por cuanto tiempo.

_°°°°°°°°_

_Caminando veo la vida_

_veo que va desentendida_

_sin preocupación_

_°°°°°°°°_

Al terminar la clase de adivinación de ese día Sirius recogió sus cosas rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la trampilla.

-¡Vamos Prongs!

-Adelántate tu Padfoot –dijo James viendo como al otro extremo de la clase Lily discutía con la profesora Anzola.

A Sirius no le hizo mucha gracia la idea de tener que ir solo hasta la Torre de Astronomía, pero entornó los ojos al comprender las intenciones de James.

-Perfecto Romeo, me voy directo a la oficina entonces, nos vemos en la reunión.

Arya le había explicado como llegar a la oficina de la ACLS, aunque la verdad le hubiese gustado llegar con ella. Le gustaba pasar el tiempo con esa chiquilla de cabellos castaños y mirada dulce…

Más rápido de lo que creyó se encontró frente a la oficina. La puerta estaba abierta y entró.

-Vaya, vaya Black, no sabía que eras tan puntual.

Sirius se quedó de piedra al ver a Marian, que le sonreía sentada al otro lado del escritorio.

-¿No ha llegado nadie más? –preguntó Sirius mirando a su alrededor nerviosamente.

-No –dijo Marian- todavía faltan cinco minutos para las cuatro. Supongo que esperabas ver a Arya aquí.

-¿Celosa acaso? –preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa. Marian lo miró con desprecio.

-Eso quisieras. Mira Black, me alegra que llegaras temprano, quiero aclarar ciertas cosas contigo.

-Creí que no querías hablar conmigo.

-Mira. No sé porqué rayos entraste a esta asociación –dijo Marian, y viendo la réplica que se venía lo cortó elevando un poco la voz- ni me interesa. Sólo quiero que sepas que no voy a permitir que conviertas esto en tu nuevo centro de ligue.

-Si te molesta que flirtee en frente tuyo lo comprendo… Pero no creas que necesito de esto para hacerlo.

-Piérdete Black.

Marian empezó a revisar los papeles sobre su escritorio ignorando a Sirius, quien se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró.

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces? –le preguntó Marian levantándose. Sirius se acercó a ella esquivando el escritorio, de manera que quedó frente a ella.

-Yo también creo que debemos aclarar ciertas cosas. Es cierto que no te interesan mis razones para unirme a la Asociación, pero también es cierto que vamos a tener que trabajar juntos…

-Tu trabajarás con Arya, de por si es otra de las chiquillas tontas que se derrite por ti, ¿no?

-No te metas con Arya por lo que haya entre ella y yo –dijo Sirius en tono amenazante acercándose todavía más a Marian, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, aunque él era un poco más alto que ella.

-No habrá más que lo que has tenido con medio colegio.

-Lo que iba a decirte –dijo Sirius ignorando el comentario y acercándose un poco más, si eso era posible- es que tenemos que tratar de convivir en paz mientras se trate de esto, ¿no?

-¿Y arruinar la diversión? –dijo Marian en tono inocente y abriendo mucho los ojos con expresión chineada.

Sirius la miró unos momentos con enfado, pero cedió un poco ante la sensación que le producía estar tan cerca de Marian y perderse en sus ojos oscuros. Marian empezó a reírse.

-No puedo negarte que eres divertido Sirius Black.

Sirius reaccionó y se alejó de ella con furia.

-¡De no ser por todo este rollo de la Asociación juraría que eres una Slytherin en lugar de una Ravenclaw!

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron Arya y Remus que venían de clase de Runas.

-¿Todo está bien? –preguntó Arya viendo como Sirius respiraba agitado y Marian lo miraba con odio.

-Claro que sí Arya, tu querido noviecito y yo aclarábamos ciertos puntos nada más…

Arya se ruborizó. Medio colegio la estaba molestando con respecto a Sirius, pero entre ellos no había nada, eran solo amigos. Iba a aclararlo pero Sirius se le adelantó.

-No desperdicies saliva preciosa. ¿Cómo estuvo tu clase?

Sirius se acercó a hablar con Arya y la oficina empezó a llenarse. Marian empezó a saludar a los recién llegados. Cuando la reunión empezó, lo hizo con total normalidad. Sin embargo ni ella ni Sirius olvidaron lo que había sucedido minutos antes.

_°°°°°°°°_

_Veo que sin razón el mundo_

_nos aplasta en un segundo_

_esconde el amor_

_°°°°°°°°_

Mientras tanto en la clase de adivinación James esperaba pacientemente. Lily estaba enfrascada en su discusión con la profesora Anzola.

-¡Pero profesora! ¡No puede ponerme una "A" sólo porque no creo que las entrañas de un pájaro nacido en Escocia digan cuántos hijos voy a tener!

James sonrió. Lily Evans no soportaba a la profesora de adivinación y todos lo sabían, pero la chica no daba brazo a torcer, no pensaba retirar una asignatura. Decía con convencimiento a cualquiera que quisiera oírla que las verdaderas profecías existían, pero el problema de la clase era que la profesora Anzola era pésima. James estaba convencido que si la chica no dejaba la clase era por el reto personal que tenía con la profesora.

Finalmente y de muy mal humor Lily empezó a recoger sus cosas, pero su cartuchera cayó al suelo con estrépito, todas las plumas y lápices se regaron por toda la clase.

-Perfecto –dijo Lily cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo para evitar un acceso de ira.

-¿Te ayudo?

Cuando la chica abrió los ojos vio a James Potter de rodillas en el piso, juntando sus cosas y mirándola con una sonrisa. En un momento tuvo en su mano la cartuchera con todo dentro.

-Gracias James. – dijo Lily en voz baja.

-De nada Lily. Supongo que vas para la reunión, ¿bajamos juntos?

Lily se encogió de hombros. Se echó la mochila al hombro, pero al ir a recoger sus libros estos ya no estaban sobre el pupitre. James los llevaba y en ese momento sostenía la trampilla esperando que ella bajara.

-Puedo llevar mis propios libros –dijo Lily sin moverse de donde estaba.

-¡Oh vamos Lily!,-exclamó James con una sonrisa- ¿no te molestará que el chico más… digo, que los lleve por ti, verdad? Llevas demasiadas cosas.

Lily lo miró suspicazmente al tiempo que James se reprendía por lo que había estado a punto de decir. Aunque luego se felicitó mentalmente: no había terminado de decir "el chico más apuesto de Hogwarts", lo que era su intención y lo que (muy probablemente, según lo que había hablado con Arya) habría molestado en sobre manera a Lily.

Finalmente Lily bajó por la escalera sin ningún comentario y esperó a que James bajara tras ella.

-La profesora Anzola puede ser muy estresante, ¿verdad? –comentó James olvidando todas las cosas que había pensado que hablaría con Lily cuando pudiese estar con ella y recurriendo al tema que tenía más a mano.

-Claro que sí –dijo Lily con un bufido- no la soporto, es la persona más incompetente que… ¿por qué sonríes?

James se apresuró a reprimir la sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó James en tono casual

-Te vi sonriendo cuando dije eso –dijo Lily en tono peligroso- no trates de engañarme.

James sonrió de nuevo.

-Es sólo que ya sabía que creías eso de ella.

-¿Entonces por qué preguntaste?

-Por nada –dijo James- olvídalo, trataba de hacer conversación.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar –dijo Lily quien seguía de mal humor- al menos no hasta la reunión.

-Vamos Lily, sólo quería que nos fuéramos conociendo.

-Pues al parecer ya sabes todo de mí –dijo molesta.

-No todo. –dijo James negando- Se mucho sobre ti, pero la verdad no te conozco.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que sabes mucho de mi?

-Pues sí.

-Vamos a ver Potter, ¿qué sabes sobre mi? No creo que me conozcas mejor que yo a ti.

-Pues veamos –dijo James- sé que te gusta leer Corazón de Bruja, aunque sueles esconderla dentro de tu libro de Transfiguraciones. Sé que eres tan adicta al chocolate como Remus y que te gusta más la música muggle que la mágica. Sé que tus ojos brillan con igual intensidad de furia que de alegría. Sé que vienes de una familia muggle y que te fascina el mundo mágico. Que tu sueño es ser una excelente auror y que por las noches eres la última en irte a tu habitación. Que si por ti fuera, Anzola leería la mano a los muggles bajo un techo de la estación del metro y que disfrutas algunas de nuestras bromas aunque te cortarías una mano antes de admitirlo.

Lily se había detenido y lo miraba dividida entre la furia y …otro sentimiento que no distinguía.

-¿Me has estado espiando?

James volvió los ojos al cielo y dijo en tono algo desesperado:

-¡Claro que no! Es solo que… ¡Me tienes loco desde hace muchísimo tiempo Lily Evans, aunque no lo quieras creer!

Lily negó lentamente.

-Por eso es que hablas tanto con Arya ¿verdad? La estás sonsacando, preguntándole por mi…

-No tengo necesidad de hacer eso –dijo James – aún no te conozco y ya te distingo entre todas las demás. Cuando te importa alguien como me importas tú simplemente, sabes, ¿no lo entiendes?

-Vamos tarde para la reunión –dijo Lily empezando a caminar a toda velocidad.

-¡Lily, espera! –James tuvo que correr para alcanzarla y tomarla del brazo con suavidad- sólo quiero que me des una oportunidad, ¿si? Sólo para conocerme, como hablamos el otro día, y que me permitas conocerte. Ambos deberíamos averiguar si el otro es la persona que pensamos.

Lily clavó sus ojos verdes en él.

-Vamos tarde para la reunión James.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a Sirius hablando con Arya y Remus sobre la importancia de que mejoraran las escobas para practicar vuelo del colegio. James notó que algo le sucedía a su amigo y viceversa.

Lily se sentó junto a ella y sólo dijo en un susurro.

-James realmente puede asustarme.

Arya miró al merodeador preguntándose que había hecho esta vez.

_°°°°°°°°_

_Lo que necesito es dejarme descubrir_

_lo único que quiero es detenerme junto a ti_

_aun no te conozco_

_y ya te puedo distinguir_

_quiero hallarte para amarte_

_°°°°°°°°_

-Bien, creo que será mejor que empecemos –dijo Marian en voz grave- tenemos mucho de que hablar.

El salón estaba lleno. Los merodeadores, Lily, Arya y Jessica estaban en primera fila. Otros alumnos de grados superiores como ellos se encontraban ahí, aunque la mayoría eran de cuarto y quinto año.

Como Lily había predicho ni un solo Slytherin había hecho acto de presencia (cosa que hasta la profesora Anzola habría podido predecir), los Gryffindor y Ravenclaw eran la mayoría, aunque los Hufflepuff no se quedaban atrás.

-¿Sí Arya? – preguntó Marian al ver que Arya le pedía la palabra.

-Sólo quería presentar la propuesta de escudo para la asociación.

-¿Tienes uno? –los ojos de Marian brillaron. Realmente quería un escudo llamativo, pero su imaginación no daba para mucho y sus habilidades artísticas menos.

Arya extendió el rollo de papel que traía en la mano. Todos lo miraron con exclamaciones de admiración.

Las cuatro letras de la asociación se entrelazaban entre sí, la A pintada de un fuerte color rojo tenía un águila volando en su base. La C, de color azul tenía en su interior el rostro de un simpático hurón. La L amarilla tenía una serpiente enrollada en ella y la S de color verde un león rugiendo en la parte interior inferior. Una varita rodeaba con una luz dorada las letras. Los animales se movían y la luz dorada centelleaba suavemente.

-Está precioso –dijo Marian admirada- es justo como lo quería.

-Me alegra que te guste –dijo Sirius sonriendo ampliamente con suficiencia - yo lo hice.

Marian lo miró sorprendida, y para gusto de Sirius, molesta. Sin decir nada más Marian pegó el cartel con magia en la puerta de la oficina con cierta rudeza.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos empezar por los proyectos que tenemos en mente. ¿Lily?

La pelirroja se levantó y estuvo hablando sobre los objetivos de la Asociación y algunos de los planes que tenían en mente, el más importante e interesante de todos ellos era sin lugar a dudas la manifestación al ministerio.

-Según lo que he investigado recientemente, el último movimiento de importancia se dio hace ya siete años –dijo Lily evitando mirar a James- y hubo varios muertos producto de esto. Es una causa que se está dejando de lado pero que debe ser tomada en cuenta. Hemos hablado con el profesor Dumbledore y él está dispuesto a apoyar una protesta pacífica al ministerio solicitando una mayor protección para los nacidos de muggles… eso sí, debemos redactar nosotros mismos la propuesta y organizar la manifestación.

-Necesitaremos dinero para todo eso –intervino un muchacho de séptimo de Hufflepuff llamado Amos Diggory.

-De eso también queríamos hablar –dijo Marian- es importante que organicemos alguna actividad para juntar fondos. Tenemos todo el apoyo de la dirección para lo que decidamos hacer.

Todos se quedaron pensativos. ¿Qué podía ser? James y Sirius tenían muchas ideas, pero la mayoría de ellas serían rechazadas sin pensarlo por las chicas al ser demasiado alocadas o atrevidas.

Sin embargo, otro merodeador sí tenía una muy buena idea.

-¿Qué tal un baile? –propuso Remus atrayendo sobre sí la atención de todos, aunque eso no lo inmutó.

-Sería una actividad muy grande –protestó Jessica.

-Si quieres ser grande, debes soñar en grande –dijo Remus- piénselo bien, no sería tan difícil. ¿Qué puede llamar la atención de todo el colegio y hacerlos participar? El Quidditch no cuenta –dijo evitando el comentario que sabía que iba a hacer James- porque igual hay división de las casas en ello. En un baile las personas van sin uniforme, se mezclan entre ellos, comparten y sobre todo, se lucen. Si hay un baile todas las chicas querrán ir y todos los chicos irán también aunque sea para probar que pueden encontrar pareja. ¿O me equivoco?

La verdad es que Remus estaba en lo cierto y todos lo sabían.

-Pero el dinero… …- se quejó Jessica.

-Lo sacaremos de las mismas entradas –dijo Remus- un precio razonable nadie se negara a pagarlo. Menos aún si es el evento social del año. Necesitaríamos muy buena propaganda eso sí. Sé que Peter no se negará a hablar con su tío que puede hacernos muy buen precio por la música y Sirius y James pueden convencer a Madame Rosmerta de que nos ayude un poco con la comida.

-Creo que podría hacerse –dijo Marian pensativa- ¿alguna otra idea?

Si alguien más tenía algo en mente se lo calló ante la perspectiva del baile del año.

-¡Bien hecho, Monny! –le dijo Sirius dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-En ese caso –dijo Marian- debemos dividirnos. Jessica, Gary, Henry, encárguense de la decoración. Amos, Valery, Kate, George, comida, pónganse de acuerdo con Potter y Black para ver el chantaje que piensan hacerle a madame Rosmerta.

-¡Hey, no es chanteje! –reclamó Sirius- se llama "usar influencias", es cuestión de explotar las cualidades de cada uno…

-Bueno Black –dijo Marian- ya que quieres "explotar tus cualidades" y eres tan buen dibujante… quiero cuarenta carteles de propaganda. Arya, sabes que te toca trabajar con él. Espero que los tengan rápido. Antes del fin de semana preferiblemente, para que todos estén enterados antes de la visita a Hosgmeade y puedan hacer sus compras.

Sirius la miró perdiendo la sonrisa. Claro que le gustaba dibujar, pero… ¡cuarenta carteles! Arya le puso una mano en el hombro suavemente y le dijo a Marian:

-Por supuesto Marian, será la mejor propaganda que ha visto Hogwarts, ¿o me equivoco Sirius?

-Claro que no, será la mejor –dijo Sirius mirando directo a los ojos a Marian quien sonrió con un claro gesto de "lo dudo".

-Potter, ya que eres tan popular aprovecharemos eso. Tu y Lily se encargarán de la publicidad.

-¿Publicidad? –preguntó Lily asustada.

-Pues sí –dijo Marian- alguien tendrá que pegar los carteles de Miguel Angelo, ¿no? Además, si pasaran invitando a las aulas tal vez aumentaría el interés.

Lily miró a James quien le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, aunque no fue exactamente ese el efecto que hizo en Lily.

"Vamos Lily contrólate, es sólo Potter" – se reprendió mentalmente.

Marian siguió repartiendo tareas hasta que solo quedaron ella y Remus sin asignación.

-Bueno, creo que tú y yo nos encargaremos de supervisar el trabajo del resto y planear lo que sea necesario… además podemos encargarnos de vender las entradas aquí mismo.

-De acuerdo –dijo Remus mientras escuchaba como Sirius y Arya hacían planes a su lado para reunirse todas las noches siguientes a hacer los carteles.

-Bien, creo que eso es todo –dijo Marian – gracias a todos por venir… tenemos que trabajar duro en esto chicos.

El grupo empezó a dispersarse. Algunos se fueron casi inmediatamente, algunas chicas se acercaron a James, Remus y Sirius (como era costumbre también después de algunas clases). Marian los miró de forma reprobatoria. Luego se volvió a guardar los papeles con ayuda de Lily. Jessica y Arya bajaron hacia la sala común, seguidas de cerca por los merodeadores y el grupo de chicas.

Cuando Lily se fue Marian se quedó sola en la oficina y suspiró a la hora de salir y cerrar la puerta. Aquello no era nada fácil.

_°°°°°°°°_

_Estas en cada paso_

_en cada instante_

_siénteme, te puedo tocar_

_y cada vez que mire hacia delante_

_tu mirada me llevara_

_°°°°°°°°_

Tal y como Remus los había escuchado planear Sirius y Arya se habían reunido las últimas tres noches para dibujar (en el caso de Sirius), pintar y animar con magia (en el de Arya) los carteles para la promoción que Lily y James se estaban encargando esos días de pegar por todo el colegio.

Según las solicitudes de cuarenta carteles de Marian iban a terminar ese día, no había sido tan difícil después de todo, entre los dos tenían muchas ideas. Los carteles mostraban desde románticas parejas bailando bajo una lluvia de pétalos hasta grupos musicales con colores estridentes. Y es que la idea era que el baile fuera para todos los gustos.

Eran sólo tres noches de bromas, charlas y trabajo, pero era suficiente para Sirius. Desde aquella conversación con Remus había empezado a pensar que tal vez tenía razón. Tal vez Arya era… ¿qué era Arya?

Era su amiga, su confidente, su… "Vamos Sirius, tu no eres un cursi romántico" se reprochó a si mismo mientras la veía animar el cartel que había terminado él minutos antes.

La sala común estaba casi en la penumbra, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y resaltaba el delicado perfil de la chica, quien miraba con expresión embelesada el cartel.

"Pero no puedo negar que Arya es distinta a todas las chicas… ¿o será sólo que me he aproximado a ella de forma distinta?"

No lo sabía, pero sí sabía que le gustaba estar con ella. Ahora bien, ¿quería que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos?

Resopló suavemente. Él no era de los que solía comerse la cabeza con cualquier problema. Él era un chico de acción.

-Sirius, ¿de qué color pinto el vestido de esta chica?

-No lo sé – Sirius se acercó por la espalda a Arya y la abrazó por la cintura suavemente, con toda naturalidad. Arya se estremeció pero él no pareció notarlo- ¿qué te parece de azul?.

-Eso me has dicho siempre que pregunto –dijo Arya riendo.

-Es mi color favorito –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Será porque es el color de tus ojos?

-¿Me estás diciendo presumido? –dijo fingiendo un tono ofendido.

-Pues creo que sí –dijo Arya bromeando.

-¡Pues ya verás! – Sirius empezó a hacerle cosquillas hasta que terminaron cayendo al suelo.

-¡Ya, Sirius, detente!

Finalmente Sirius se detuvo, riendo igual que ella. Se acostó a su lado en el piso. Poco a poco los dos dejaron de reírse.

-Arya, ¿ya tienes con quien ir a Hosgmeade el fin de semana?

-No –dijo la chica al tiempo que sentía como se tensaba. No quería volver al tema de la visita a Hosgmeade.

-Me estaba preguntando si te gustaría ir conmigo –dijo Sirius volviéndose de medio lado para poder verla.

Arya lo miró un momento, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada para comentar tratando de sonar casual:

-Entonces no has conseguido ninguna cita… ya te había dicho que nos veíamos allá si al final decidías no ir con alguien.

Sirius hizo una mueca de desagrado, había olvidado que le había dicho eso.

-La verdad es que… decidí ir con alguien. Claro, si me dice que sí.

-¿Entonces? –le preguntó Arya mirándolo confundida.

-Pues que estoy esperando tu respuesta.

Arya tardó unos segundos en procesar la información. Cuando lo hizo abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Por Merlín! –susurró dejándose caer hacia atrás nuevamente, ya que se había incorporado un poco- ¿me estás pidiendo que salga contigo?

Su pulso estaba acelerado y juraría que se iba a descomponer. Sirius la tomó de la mano, un rápido escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Sí. Eso hago. –con la otra mano Sirius la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos- No quiero pasar el día con nadie más.

Arya no podía creerlo… se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Sus respiraciones se acompasaron.

Sirius estaba a medio camino de incorporarse para besarla cuando se detuvo. No… por primera vez en su vida no quería precipitar las cosas.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Sirius.

Arya sonrió. Era la sonrisa más dulce que Sirius había visto en su vida.

-Claro que sí.

_°°°°°°°°_

_Dibujando veo el futuro_

_como un niño me aventuro_

_a la imaginación_

_°°°°°°°°_

Al día siguiente Remus caminaba rápidamente en dirección a la Torre de Astronomía, donde Marian lo había citado para analizar los detalles de la banda musical, cuando escuchó un chillido detrás de él que gritaba su nombre:

-¡REMUS! ¡Espera!

Se volvió sólo para ver una mata de pelo castaño que le golpeaba la cara y sentir el fuerte abrazo de una chica que se había tirado a su cuello.

-¿Arya? ¿Qué sucede?

La chica se separó de él. Remus se sorprendió gratamente al ver la gran sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de la chica.

-¡SIRIUS ME HA PEDIDO QUE VAYA CON ÉL A HOSGMEADE!

Remus se quedó de piedra, al igual que Arya la noche anterior, pero no porque le costara procesar la información: simplemente no sabía como reaccionar ante ella.

-Pues… felicidades.

-No pareces muy feliz –dijo Arya frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Claro que estoy feliz –dijo Remus sonriendo al fin- es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa. ¡FELICIDADES! ¿Mejor así?

-Pues sí –dijo Arya sonriendo de nuevo- ¿puedes creerlo?

-No es tan difícil de creer –dijo Remus sonriendo- ha pasado suficiente tiempo contigo para ver lo maravillosa que eres.

-Pero es gracias a ti –dijo Arya dándole un beso en la mejilla- sin ti nunca me hubiese acercado a él. ¡Te debo una, Remus!

Arya se alejó rápidamente rumbo a su clase. Remus la miró desaparecer al final del pasillo y se volvió para llegar a tiempo a su reunión con Marian.

_°°°°°°°°_

_Ese mundo sin bandera_

_siempre con la fe de fuera_

_hoy ya no es ilusión_

_°°°°°°°°_

-No puedo creer que realmente esté sucediendo esto –dijo Lily a tiempo que pegaban el cartel número treinta y cinco.

-¿Qué estés pasando todo el día conmigo? Yo tampoco –dijo James sinceramente a tiempo que se alejaba para cerciorarse que había quedado pegado correctamente.

-No seas idiota –dijo Lily, pero sin embargo no puso expresión de enfado- me refiero a que la Asociación esté funcionando bien.

-Pues no veo porqué no debería funcionar –dijo James ayudándola a recoger las cosas y emprendiendo camino rumbo al vestíbulo, donde debían poner el siguiente cartel- tiene a las mejores personas de las tres casas trabajando en serio en ella.

-Pero es que… no sé, creí que era una ilusión que realmente se trabajara en serio en esto.

-La cuestión es Lily –dijo James quien no podía dejar de sonreír al llamarla por su nombre- que si una causa es justa siempre hay gente justa que trabaje por ella.

Lily lo miró admirada:

-Buena frase. ¿De dónde la sacaste?

-No sé, sólo la dije –dijo James encogiéndose de hombros- no me digas que la consideras demasiado brillante para que se me hay ocurrido a mí.

Lily desvió la mirada avergonzada, la verdad era que lo había pensado.

-Háblame más sobre tu familia –dijo Lily para cambiar de tema. Esos días había aprendido mucho sobre James. Más de una vez se había sentido tentada de decirle que acabarían más rápido si se dividían para pegar los carteles, pero después de todo era posible mantener una conversación civilizada con James, aunque a veces se le salía un poco de ese ego super desarrollado que tenía.

No, se había dado cuenta de que conversar con él no le era molesto. Sí lo era, por otro lado, que saludara a todas las fans que parecían seguirlo en cualquier momento. No sabía qué era peor, las que la miraban a ella con odio o las que la felicitaban por que al fin le estaba haciendo caso a James.

Él se lo tomaba con bastante calma. Repartía sonrisas y guiños al por mayor, no parecían molestarle en absoluto, aunque no permitía que ninguna le dijese nada a Lily.

-Espero que no te molesten –le había dicho James el primer día, cuando lo habían detenido en medio pasillo para preguntarle preocupadas si era cierto que lo obligaban a trabajar con la Evans.

-¿Por qué habrían de molestarme? No lo estoy, para nada –preguntó Lily en un tono que indicaba que en realidad era todo lo contrario.

-Yo sólo decía –dijo James suavemente, temiendo enojarla- es que pareciera que sí.

-¿Me estás diciendo mentirosa?

-Claro que no –se retractó rápidamente James.

-Mira Potter, lo que me molesta es que perdemos mucho tiempo y quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible.

-Como usted mande, señorita Evans –dijo en tono formal y haciendo un gesto de obediencia militar. Lily elevó los ojos al cielo y continuaron con su labor.

Por indicación de Marian y con autorización de Dumbledore el segundo día en lugar de pegar carteles pasaron a las clases a informar de la actividad y que la venta de entradas ya estaba en la oficina de la Asociación. Eran en definitiva la pareja más indicada para hacerlo. James despertaba más interés entre las chicas que lo que pudiesen decir, era uno de los chicos más populares del colegio y su influencia funcionaba tanto con los primeros años como los últimos. Lily por su parte también era muy popular a su manera. Era de las estudiantes más destacadas del curso y formaba parte de numerosos clubes de estudio.

En varias de las clases, por no decir en todas, había tenido que escuchar preguntas dirigidas a James como si ya tenía pareja y si sus amigos ya la tenían, sin embargo, James había tenido suficiente tacto como para ignorar las preguntas sin ofender a la personas que las hacían pero evitando que Lily creyera que le complacían. Arya le había dicho que tenía que tener cuidado con eso, pero era muy difícil.

Aún así se estaban llevando relativamente bien. Parecía que la propuesta de James de conocerse seguía en pie, pues esos días se había enterado de muchas cosas sobre él que desconocía y se había encontrado a ella, inexplicablemente, hablándole sobre su casa en Surrey, sus padres, su hermana Petunia y hasta el gordo prometido de esta, Vernon.

-¿Qué más quieres que te diga? –dijo James recordando que prácticamente ya le había contado vida y milagros- Vivo con mis abuelos desde la muerte de mis padres. Me cuidan y me chinean todo el tiempo y desde el verano pasado Sirius vive con nosotros.

-¿Sirius? ¿De verdad? –preguntó Lily extrañada- ¿por qué no vive con su familia?

-Sí… -dijo James suspirando- estás muy atrasada en noticias del mundo mágico, ¿verdad? Es una larga historia para otra ocasión. Pero la pasamos muy bien juntos. Mi abuelo dijo que si no recibía demasiadas quejas durante este curso nos llevaría a los Mundiales de Quidditch en Francia del otro año.

-Yo nunca he ido a un partido de Quidditch fuera del colegio –dijo Lily pensativa.

-¿Cómo que no? –preguntó James sorprendido- ¿nunca? ¿en toda tu vida?

-Nunca –asintió Lily- Potter, no te pongas así, tampoco es que me he perdido de la gran cosa…

-¡Claro que sí! Y es James, no Potter. Mira, vendrás con nosotros al próximo partido que vayamos, ¿te parece?

-Ya veremos, James –dijo Lily poniendo énfasis en el nombre del chico- ahora vamos a pegar este cartel…

-¿Ese? –preguntó James mirando el que había elegido Lily.

-¡Sí! Está precioso… Realmente Sirius es muy bueno en esto.

-Es el último que hizo –dijo James mirándolo con atención- me lo enseñó hoy en la mañana.

El cartel mostraba una pareja que bailaba con mucha naturalidad al parecer una pieza suave. La chica llevaba un vestido volado azul y él una túnica negra muy elegante.

-¿No te parece que el chico se parece mucho a Sirius? –preguntó Lily tras observarlo un momento.

-Pues claro que se parece –dijo James sonriendo- lo hizo a propósito así. Dijo que "Así llamaría más la atención".

-¿Ustedes dos son igual de presumidos, verdad? –dijo Lily con una mueca entre desprecio y diversión.

-A veces tengo mis dudas de quien supera a quien –dijo James en tono pensativo, pero se apresuró a decir algo más antes de que Lily se molestara y dijo lo que le estaba molestando desde que había visto el cartel- pero no me preocupa tanto a quien se parece él, sino ella. ¿No te recuerda a nadie?

Lily miró con atención a la chica del dibujo que sonreía al tiempo que tenía sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico. Tenía un largo y sedoso cabello castaño y la piel blanca y delicada.

-Pues se parece un poco a Arya, ¿no crees?

-¿A Arya? Sí, podría ser –dijo James pensativamente.

-Mejor nos apresuramos a pegar el resto –dijo Lily cuando terminaron con ese- tengo que estudiar para transfiguración.

-Como usted mande, señorita Evans.

-Lily, James, Lily.

_°°°°°°°°_

_Lo que necesitas es dejarte descubrir_

_lo único que quiero_

_es detenerme junto a ti_

_aun no te conozco _

_y ya te puedo distinguir_

_quiero hallarte para amarte_

_°°°°°°°°_

-Creo que eso sería todo –dijo Marian suspirando y recostándose en la silla.

-Por hoy –especificó Remus- la verdad es que esto es algo complicado.

-Ni tanto –dijo Marian- sólo requiere mucho trabajo. Espero que hayan terminado ya con la propaganda.

-Sirius y Arya terminaron los carteles promocionales ayer. Lily y James deben estar terminando de pegarlos.

Marian hizo una expresión de disgusto.

-Más le vale a Black que hayan quedado bien.

-Sino igual vas a mandarlo a hacer más, ¿no? –preguntó Remus- Sirius es excelente dibujando, ya los verás.

-Si por él fuera sería excelente en todo –dijo Marian mirando el cartel con el símbolo de la Asociación que Sirius había hecho.

Remus no tenía problemas para llevarse bien con Marian. En realidad era una chica agradable cuando estaba a solas con él. Era la mención de Sirius lo que hacía que tomara esa actitud agresiva.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo Remus tímidamente.

-Claro Remus – se habían reunido tres días consecutivos, y no tenían problema en tutearse desde el primer día.

-¿Por qué tratas así a Sirius?

-¿Así? –Marian se puso a la defensiva- ¿a qué te refieres?

-Pues… como si lo odiaras.

Marian lo miró pensativa.

-No creo que llegue al punto de odiarlo. Simplemente no puedo soportar a los arrogantes. Y no me negarás que es el peor arrogante que hayas visto en tu vida.

-James también es por el estilo –dijo Remus muy serio- Sin embargo pareces tenerle más inquina a Sirius.

-Es distinto –dijo Marian- Potter ha sufrido… supongo que conoces la historia de su familia. Claro, eso no justifica que sea un arrogante insufrible, pero al menos aunque tiene al club de fans tontitas detrás de él y no vive dándoles alas ni rompiéndole el corazón a todas las que pueda.

Remus negó lentamente.

-Si crees que Sirius no ha sufrido, estás muy equivocada –Remus se levantó dispuesto a irse.

-¡Oh no me vengas tú también con la historia del pobre y repudiado Sirius Black! Apuesto a que se fue de su casa por un capricho de adolescente y pronto volverá cuando se de cuenta de cuanto necesita la plata de los Black.

Remus rió amargamente y abrió la puerta.

-Tú no conoces a Sirius si eres capaz de decir eso.

-¿De verdad? Pues entonces dime en que me equivoco. Preséntame al Sirius Black que tu conoces.

-No vale la pena –dijo Remus molesto- no me escucharías.

-Inténtalo –lo retó Marian.

Remus dudó un momento. ¿Irse o demostrarle a Marian que estaba muy equivocada?

-Sirius ha tenido problemas familiares toda su vida. Supongo que has oído hablar de Alphard Carter.

-¿No te referirás al Alphard Carter de las protestas francesas contra la limpieza de sangre?

-El mismo. Es tío materno de Sirius. Vivió un tiempo con él y cuando volvió a su casa tuvo muchos problemas con sus padres por estar en contra de la limpieza de la sangre. Todo se agravó cuando entró al colegio y quedó en Gryffindor. Supongo que puedes recordar el howler que recibió al día siguiente, nadie lo ha olvidado… eso fue solo el inicio. Vivió un infierno que empeoró cuando su familia se enteró de que era amigo de James Potter, el hijo de los propulsores de la ley que tanto admiras. Le dieron un ultimátum de alejarse a sus amigos o defender el honor de los Black.

-¿Y por eso lo desheredaron? –preguntó Marian que a su pesar estaba muy interesada en la historia.

-No, eso fue por lo del verano pasado, cuando huyó de casa. –Remus la miró con impaciencia- Vamos Marian, la noticia salió en Corazón de Bruja: "Los Black desconocen oficialmente a su hijo mayor Sirius Black"

-Yo no leo esa revista –dijo Marian con aire digno.

-Todas las chicas de Hogwarts, al parecer siendo tu la excepción, tenían un ejemplar de esa revista. Pero ahí no decía la verdadera razón.

-¿Y cuál es? –preguntó Marian bruscamente con tono despreciativo- ¿El chiquito Black tuvo un berrinche porque en su casa no lo chineaban como en el colegio? A mí no me engañas Remus, no creo que realmente puedas poner a Sirius como un héroe sufrido, el papel no le calza. ¿Me vas a decir que lo desheredaron sólo porque tenía diferencias de opinión con sus padres? Todos las tenemos y no nos vamos de la casa. Apuesto a que lo tenía bien merecido.

-¿Diferencias con sus padres? ¡Su padre le dijo que o se unía a Lord Voldemort o se largaba de la casa! –le gritó Remus perdiendo la calma- ¿Feliz? Mira, sé que no te cae bien Sirius o no se qué te pasa con él, porque esa razón de que simplemente no soportas a los arrogantes soy yo el que no me la trago. Yo sé que Sirius es uno de los mejores amigos que he podido encontrar en este mundo y no voy a seguirte oyendo hablar así de él. Ya te he dicho demasiado, olvídalo ¿quieres? No creo que a Sirius le interese que sepas su historia.

Remus salió de la oficina sin esperar a la réplica de Marian, rumbo al Gran Comedor, pues ya era hora de comer y esperaba encontrar ahí a sus amigos. Cuado iba a entrar algo llamó su atención en el vestíbulo. Se acercó a ver el cartel promocional hecho por su amigo.

-¿A que me quedó bien?

Remus se volvió y se encontró con un sonriente Sirius.

-Pues sí, quedó bastante bien –atinó a decir el hombre lobo- ¿quién es la chica?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Espero que el día del baile sea Arya, pero no lo sé. Tengo que darte las gracias. Me hiciste pensar en ella… y, no sé, tal vez tengas razón. La invité a ir conmigo a Hosgmeade el fin de semana, ¿qué te parece?

-Genial –dijo Remus automáticamente, luego le sonrió y le dijo- parece que esta vez vas en serio, ¿no?

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Pues porque el baile es dentro de un mes y planeas ir con ella desde ahora.

Sirius sólo sonrió, casi sin notar a una castaña de Ravenclaw que acababa de entrar rápidamente y sin atreverse a verlos a ellos dos al comedor.

_°°°°°°°°_

_Cerca te llevo de mi_

_tu eres quien me hace sentir_

_que si a veces duele la vida_

_no duele si voy a encontrarte_

_°°°°°°°°_

-¡Y terminamos! –exclamó Lily con felicidad al pegar el último de los carteles en la puerta de la oficina del profesor Flitwick.

-¡Sí! – James ayudó a Lily a bajar de la escalera en la que había insistido en subirse para pegar bien la esquina superior del cartel. Pero en lugar de darle la mano para ayudarla a bajar la tomó de la cintura y la hizo dar una vuelta en el aire.

-¡James! – protestó la chica y él la puso en el suelo suavemente. La chica se alisó la ropa tratando de mostrarse indignada y dijo – deberíamos apresurarnos, es hora de comer.

-Como quieras.

Empezaron a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor.

-No podemos decir que no fue divertido –comentó James señalando uno de los carteles que presentaba unos instrumentos de una banda tocando sin que nadie los moviera.

-Sí… la verdad es que tengo que admitir que la pasé mejor de lo que pensé –admitió Lily- sólo espero que no se haga costumbre.

-¡Hey! A mi no me molestaría –dijo James con aire ofendido.

-Me pregunto que tiene en mente Marian ahora, falta casi un mes para el baile.

-Pues hay que continuar con la propaganda –dijo James- y organizar las cosas. Moony puede decir lo que quiera, pero no es tan fácil hacer un baile.

-Pero éste va a funcionar, tengo el presentimiento de que sí.

-No lo sé… pregúntale a la profesora Anzola- dijo James bromeando. Lily le dio un golpe en el hombro – a veces puedes ser muy brusca, ¿no te lo han dicho?

-Olvídalo James.

-No me molesta, al contrario. Me gusta.

-James… déjalo ¿quieres? –dijo Lily algo incómoda disponiéndose a entrar al Gran Comedor.

-No –James la tomó del brazo- hemos pasado un rato agradable juntos trabajando. Déjame demostrarte que sin trabajar también puede serlo… ven conmigo a la visita a Hosgmeade. Por favor.

Lily lo miró un momento y luego lo hizo soltarla del brazo.

-No James, no voy a ir contigo a Hosgmeade y apreciaría que no me lo pidiese de nuevo.

Lily entró al Gran Comedor. Un abatido James decidió que no tenía hambre y subió a la Torre de Gryffindor.

-Allá nos veremos entonces, Lily –dijo con un suspiro.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus opiniones, por favor.

Ahora contesto los reviews:

**Amsp14:** ¡Hola! Sí, tenía la impresión de que este fic te gustaba. Lo de Arya y Sirius, bueno, es parte de la historia, y Remus poco a poco va cayendo en cuenta, pero es que tiene que sufrir un poco (tú sabes muy bien de eso ¿no?) Y lo de James y Lily ya viste lo que pasó. Tal vez la próxima, no lo sé… todavía falta un poco para esas canciones, pero paciencia, ya llegarán. (Claro, a mi velocidad de actualizar este fic…)

**Úriko:** ¡Hola! Tienes razón, creo que junto con este era el capítulo más largo de la historia. Sí recuerdo que no te gustaba Marian, y no creo que después del chap de hoy te guste más. Espero que hayas disfrutado de la escena de Sirius y Arya. ¡Ah, y como te dije utilicé lo que dijiste de que parecía una Slytherin! Gracias por la frase. Me alegra lo que te gustara de Lily y James, esas partes son las que más me cuestan. Lo de Peter… es que no lo soporto, así que no tenía que tener que hablar de él a cada rato. No puedo dejar de mencionarlo porque es un hecho que era amigo de ellos, pero no me gusta escribir sobre él. Además hay muchos otros que no entran por la misma razón que él da: hay mucho trabajo con el colegio.

**Clau:** ¡Hola! Me alegra montones que te haya gustado el fic, gracias por lo que me dices de mi manera de escribir. Sí, el anterior es mi favorito de lo que llevo junto con el del partido de Quidditch. Lamento no haber seguido más rápido, espero que te guste.

**Julieta Black Potter:** ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu review y por seguir mis historias, gracias por el halago. La verdad no sé de donde se me ocurren, generalmente bajo estrés tengo más ideas. ¡Yo también amo a Sirius! Lo de con quien queda no lo voy a decir desde ahora, pero espero que te gusten las escenas de Marian, que ya vuelve a salir bastante en este chap. Sí, no sé porque Nadia no ha seguido, pero espero que lo haga, porque Emily es de las parejas que más me gustan de las que le han hecho a Sirius. ¿Qué haga más historias? Pues no doy a basto con todas las que tengo. Pero sí tengo nuevas en mente, así que es cuestión de esperar un poco.

**Andrea:** ¡Hola! Me repito, pero gracias por la ayuda en este chap, puedes encontrar casi todas tus correcciones por ahí, lo que sí cambié un poco de lo que tu leíste es lo de Remus y Marian. A mi también me encanta Arya, de hecho me cae mejor que Marian, pero bueno, ahí va la historia. Bueno, ya nos estamos viendo bastante en el MSN, entonces ahí hablamos.

**Daphne Black:** ¡Hola! Gracias por el review, otra fan de Sirius ¡qué bien! Es que nuestro Padfoot es el mejor. No creo que termine muy pronto, pero aquí está el siguiente chap, espero que te guste.

**Aiosami:** ¡Gracias por tus dos reviews! Gracias por seguir la historia aunque no estés en la casa. Veo que te gusta la pareja de Sirius y Arya, parece haber ganado muchas simpatías la pareja. Pues no, James no actuaba, Lily se pasó un poco porque el tema era muy sensible, lo bueno es que se arreglaron un poco con eso, ¿no? Espero que también te guste este chap.

**Angie Crowe:** ¡Hola! Primero que nada, ¿ya te dejé review en el último chap? Es que no me dejaba dejarlo y no sé si al final te lo mandé o no, dime para ir a mandarlo, pero me gustó mucho. Pues James y Lily evolucionan bastante aquí, espero que te haya gustado. Pues ya ves como va lo de Sirius y Arya, veremos como le va mejor a la chica. ¡Clara que me alegró tu review! Muchas gracias y espero que sigas leyendo.

**Vicuticu HHr**: ¡Hola! ¿De un solo tirón? ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te parezca hermoso y espero que te guste como sigue. Gracias por el review.

**Sakura Diana Black:** Tranquila, los virus son una calamidad. ¡Otra más que le gusta Arya! Pues ha resultado ser un personaje adorable, y Marian si que es un poco insoportable ahora ¿verdad? Ya veremos como le va después. No te preocupes, no hay problema en que hayan similitudes dentro de las historias si no nos estamos copiando para nada. A mi me hizo gracia escribir esa parte, pero es que para James (como habrás notado a lo largo del chap) poder decirle Lily es como tocar el cielo. Bueno, espero que este chap lo puedas leer, mañana nos vemos en el tuyo. ¡Chao!

Espero no durar mucho con el próximo chap. Entro a clases el nueve de Agosto, espero poder publicar antes de que me acribillen de trabajos. Mientras tanto les recomiendo mis otras historias. Es solo entrar a mi perfil y tienes los links a todas.

¡Nos vemos!

Sara Fénix Black

Besos desde Costa Rica


	8. Me pierdo junto a ti

Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mil perdones por haber durado taaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnntooooooooo en seguir con esta historia. Casi no he tenido tiempo en la U para poder escribir en estas historias, pero no las tengo olvidadas (amsp14 NUNCA me dejará olvidar esta historia)

Los personajes no son míos, sólo Arya, Marian, Monique, Hillary y Elisa.

Perdón por no contestar los reviews, la verdad dudé mucho de subir el chap sin haberlos contestado, pero es que sino quien sabe cuando podría haber publicado. Ya tengo el siguiente casi listo, en ese prometo contestar reviews.

La canción de este chap se llama "Me pierdo junto a ti" y la canta Natalia en su disco "No soy un ángel"

Quiero dedicarle este fic a mi querida hermana que tanto ha insistido por él y a Andrea, además de agradecerles su ayuda en la revisión.

Ahora ya dejo de atrasarlos y los dejo con el chap.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Me pierdo junto a ti**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lily despertó de repente. No había dormido particularmente bien. Ese día era la visita a Hosgmeade y por primera vez se arrepentía de haberle que dicho que no a Potter cuando la había invitado a ir con él.

¿Le gustaba James Potter? Era la primera vez que se planteaba eso seriamente… Apartó el pensamiento de su cabeza, además, el cuarto no presentaba el mejor ambiente para pensar.

-¡Pásame mi cola rosada!

-¿Dónde está mi suéter blanco?

-¿Alguien ha visto mi poción para el pelo?

-Lily, ¿se me notan las ojeras?

Lily tuvo que ponerle atención a Arya, quien al ver que estaba despierta había corrido a pedirle su ayuda. Ella sí que no había podido dormir nada. Iba a salir con Sirius Black… ¡tenía una cita con Sirius Black!

-No Arya, para nada…

-Estoy tan emocionada… aún no lo puedo creer –decía la chica entusiasmada- ¿Me veo bien?

-Claro que sí, dejarás a Black encandilado. ¿A dónde van a ir?

-Pues no lo sé –dijo Arya de repente- ¿crees que vayamos a algún lugar en especial? ¿Estaré bien vestida?

-¡Arya, contrólate! –le dijo Lily- estás perfecta. Si Sirius quisiera que fueras de alguna forma en particular te lo habría dicho.

Lily cruzó los dedos debajo de las sábanas, la verdad dudaba que Sirius tuviera tanto tacto.

-Tú sólo ve a pasarlo bien con Sirius –continuó Lily- has esperado por esta cita mucho tiempo… Mientras Jessica y yo veremos en que perder el tiempo.

-¿Jessica y yo? –repitió la aludida acercándose- yo no sé que te diga Lily, Arya va a pasar el día con ese… sujeto –Jessica reprimió un gesto de disgusto, estaba tratando de no arruinarle la ilusión a Arya, pero estaba difícil- pero yo también tengo una cita.

-¿Con quién? –preguntó Lily contrariada, no había esperado tener que pasar el día sola.

-Con Amos –dijo Jessica al tiempo que se miraba en el espejo- yo que tú me alistaba Lily, los carruajes salen a Hosgmeade dentro de poco.

Lily se alistó de mala gana. De no ser porque necesitaba hacer algunas compras no habría ido a Hosgmeade.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Vamos Padfoot! ¡Déjanos usar el espejo! –peleaba Peter- te levantas desde temprano y duras hora y media bañándote, no es justo, el resto de nosotros también tiene que…

-Ya deja de quejarte Wormtail –dijo Sirius al tiempo que agitaba un poco su cabeza para ver si los mechones de su cabello se acomodaban correctamente.

-Padfoot, te ves muy bien –dijo Remus tratando de ser conciliador- Arya quedará maravillada cuando te vea…

-Gracias Moony, ya lo sabía –dijo Sirius sonriéndole a su reflejo- pero no está de más asegurarse. ¿Ya se despertó Prongs?

-No he dormido en realidad –dijo la voz de James desde su cama- pero no tenía ganas de hablar con todos los "yo-tengo-una-cita" que hay aquí.

-Vamos Prongs, no vas a estar solo en Hosgmeade, tienes a tu club de fans que estarán encantadas de acompañarte –le dijo Peter acercándose- además, puedes comer con Susana y conmigo si quieres.

-Gracias Wormtail –dijo James sonriéndole- pero paso de arruinarles la cita. Moony, ¿tú con quien vas?

-Con Monique –respondió el aludido- aunque ya estoy algo cansado de ella. Tal vez hoy lo deje.

-Si lo haces, puedes buscar a Prongs y hacerle compañía –sugirió Sirius- bueno caballeros, me voy que he quedado con Arya para el desayuno. ¡Chao!

Una vez que Sirius dejó la habitación Peter aprovechó el espejo y James miró a la puerta pensativo.

-¿Creen que esto de Sirius y Arya esté bien? –preguntó al fin. Remus lo miró sorprendido.

-Tiene chicas mucho más guapas tras él –respondió Peter- Arya es simpática, pero no creo que duren mucho. Ya saben como es Sirius, nunca dura con ninguna.

-Pues yo creo que con Arya tiene posibilidades –dijo Remus.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa… -dijo James en voz baja- sería normal. Más bien me preocupa que vaya tan en serio con ella.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Remus un poco a la defensiva.

-Pues… porque no sé si es el tipo de chica para Padfoot… De cualquier modo no importa, voy a alistarme yo también, no quiero que Lily me vea todo trasnochado.

-¿Lily? Creí que había dicho que no iba a ir contigo –comentó Peter.

-Eso dijo, así que la veré allá –respondió James con seguridad al tiempo que entraba al baño. Peter salió al rato, mientras Remus se quedaba pensativo. No podía soportar la idea de que Sirius le hiciese una de las suyas a Arya. Ella no se lo merecía… y sería culpa de él. James tal vez tenía razón. Arya no parecía el tipo de chica de Sirius, parecía más el tipo de… él.

.-.-.-.-.

Sirius llegó a la Sala Común al mismo tiempo que Arya salía del cuarto de las chicas.

-¡Wow! Estás guapísima –dijo Sirius con sinceridad.

-Tú también te ves muy bien –dijo Arya algo sonrojada, complacida por la expresión de Sirius.

-¿Vamos a desayunar?

-Como quieras.

Sirius le ofreció galantemente el brazo. Todos en el colegio los miraron con atención. Muchas de las chicas miraban a Arya con envidia, pero ella estaba demasiado feliz para ponerles atención. Todas las que la habían estado molestando tenían que tragarse sus palabras: ella era la cita de Sirius Black.

.-.-.-.-.

_¡Hey!_

_Ven acércate,_

_Vamos, háblame,_

_Verás_

_Para ti yo seré _

_.-.-.-.-.-._

Marian estaba desayunando y releyendo sus apuntes de Aritmancia tranquilamente cuando escuchó el rumor.

-¿Arya? ¿La Gryffindor con la que ha estado haciendo trabajos estos días? –cuchicheaba el grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw que tenía a su lado, a las que Berta acababa de poner al tanto.

-Sí, la castaña… dice Rosie que la trae del brazo y que está muy cariñoso.

-¿Desde cuando están saliendo? –preguntó otra de ellas llamada Karla con ansiedad.

-Esta es la primera cita, pero se viene viendo desde hace tiempo…

-¿Cuánto tiempo creen que durarán? –la preocupación de la rubia al lado de Marian era latente. Marian sintió una gran repugnancia en ese momento. ¿No había tenido ella que soportar a Karla llorando toda una noche cuando Sirius había cancelado su segunda cita con ella a finales del año anterior?

-No creo que haya problema –dijo Bertha- para el baile ya estará disponible de nuevo.

Los suspiros y risas tontas eran demasiado para Marian.

Recogió sus cosas de la mesa y se apresuró a salir. En el momento en que pasaba por la puerta del Gran Comedor venían entrando Sirius y Arya (la noticia había llegado antes que ellos). La chica le sonrió a Arya con una expresión que ésta no pudo interpretar (¿era lástima o ironía?) y luego fulminó a Sirius con la mirada.

-¿Y a esa qué le pasa? –preguntó Arya frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Nada nuevo –dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombro- estar molesta conmigo es su estado natural.

Sirius le sonrió con complicidad y al acercarse a la mesa de Gryffindor le dio paso como todo un caballero. Arya no podía dejar de sonreír. Sirius era tal como lo había soñado.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Tú _

_el chico que soñé,_

_que siempre imaginé,_

_mi sol_

_para cada amanecer _

_.-.-.-.-.-._

James no fue al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Bajó a las cocinas y pidió a los elfos algo para llevar. Luego se dirigió hacia los carruajes que salían a Hosgmeade.

-¡James! ¡James! –el chico reconoció la voz de Hilary, una de las chicas de su club de fans- ¿vas solo a Hosgmeade?

-¡Hola preciosa! –la sonrisa de James sonrojó a la chica- la verdad es que tengo un plan para hoy y tal vez tu puedas ayudarme. ¿Recuerdas a esa chica de Gryffindor, Lily Evans?

-¿Por la que te subiste en la mesa de los profesores? ¿La que te mandó a la enfermería por el rumor de que…

-La misma. –James la interrumpió antes de que rememorara todo lo sucedido con Lily desde primer año- Quiero verla hoy en Hosgmeade, pero si ve que ustedes se acercan a saludarme no creo tener mucha oportunidad…

-Esa chica está loca o es tonta –dijo Hilary con convicción- ¿cómo va a atreverse a rechazarte?

-Hilary cariño, -dijo James poniendo su mejor sonrisa- ¿podrías decirle a las otras chicas que las quiero mucho pero que hoy necesito que me dejen trabajar por mi cuenta? ¿No quieren que yo sea feliz y logre llegar a Evans?

-Por supuesto que sí, Jamsie –dijo Hilary sonriendo- yo me encargo… ¡qué suerte tiene esa Lily Evans!

Hilary se alejó para acercarse un grupo de chicas. Al verlas juntarse y empezar a cuchichear James supo que estaba cumpliendo su palabra. Ahora tenía que ponerse camino a Hosgmeade.

.-.-.-.-.

_Qué más da si te vas amor, te persigo_

_Qué más da, quieras verme o no._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

Lily se bajó del carruaje en Hosgmeade y se dirigió a hacer las compras que necesitaba. Volvería al castillo a penas terminara de hacerlas. No le llamaba la atención quedarse en el pueblo sola.

Primero fue a la tienda de artículos de librería a comprar tinta, plumas y pergamino. Luego, se dirigió a Honeydukes donde compró nuevas provisiones de ranas de chocolate y grageas de todos los sabores.

Tiroslargos moda fue su siguiente parada. El cumpleaños de Jessica se acercaba y quería comprarle un suéter de los que ella adoraba.

Su última parada, la librería del pueblo, Lavodnas & Adevop. No podía dejar de ir allí, pero siempre iba de último, pues sino gastaría todo su dinero antes de hacer ninguna otra compra.

-¿Siete libros, señorita Evans? -preguntó el dueño de la tienda cuando Lily puso los volúmenes frente a él.

-No, son diez, pero es que no pude alcanzar los otros tres, ya vengo con ellos. –respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa- Sé que son pocos, pero es que ya gasté parte de mi dinero en un regalo…

Lily se devolvió, tomó uno de los bancos para alcanzar los libros puestos en alto y se dirigió al estante donde estaban los tres tomos de "Las marcas antiguas de sacrificio", pero ya no estaban en él. Un chico los sostenía y se los estaba ofreciendo.

-¡James!

-Me pareció que querías alcanzar estos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buscaba un libro para mi abuelo, cumple años en una semana –contestó James con naturalidad- ¿y tú?

-Siempre vengo aquí cuando hay visita a Hosgmeade –respondió Lily- creí que ya lo sabías.

Lily se dirigió de nuevo hacia la mesa donde ya la esperaban los otros siete libros que había elegido.

-Parece que lees mucho –comentó James- ¿qué tipo de libros te gustan?

-Casi todo tipo –respondió Lily- tengo gustos muy variados.

-Y dime… ¿por qué marcas de sacrificio?

-No lo sé, me llamó la atención cuando lo vi –dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros.

-A veces los libros escogen a sus dueños –comentó el señor Lavodnas.

-Pues ninguno parece muy dispuesto a ser el nuevo libro de mi abuelo –dijo James contrariado.

-¿Qué tipo de libros le gustan a tu abuelo? –preguntó el señor Lavodnas pacientemente.

-Pues… no sé, lee de todo un poco.

-Tal vez Lily pueda ayudarte. Ella conoce la tienda casi tan bien como yo.

-¿Lo harías Lily? –preguntó James mirándola con una expresión de total expectación.

La chica dudó un momento, pero la verdad, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. ¿Por qué no ayudarlo?

-Está bien. Vamos a ver… ¿qué tipo de libro quieres darle?

Pasaron un buen rato en la librería. James no se decidía por ningún libro. Lily empezaba a sospechar que lo había hecho a propósito, pero parecía tan entusiasmado cuando encontró el libro "perfecto para mi abuelo" que no pudo más que sonreírle.

Con las compras hechas salieron de la tienda.

-James, de verdad que yo puedo llevarlos…

El chico llevaba los libros que había comprado la pelirroja junto con la mayoría de los otros paquetes de sus compras. Sólo le había dejado a ella la bolsa de Tiroslargos moda.

-Claro que puedes, pero si alguien va a tener un espasmo en la espalda de tanta carga mejor que sea yo, ¿no lo crees?

-¿El buscador de la casa de Gryffindor? ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres que todos en la casa me odien?

-No te odiarían. Es imposible odiarte.

Lily no supo que contestar. James le sonrió.

-¿No quieres ir a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas? –propuso el chico una vez que estuvieron cerca.

-James… -la chica miró el local algo incómoda- creo que te había dicho que no iba a salir contigo…

-Vamos Lily, ¿un par de amigos no pueden ir a tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla en la salida del fin de semana?

-Bueno… pero tenlo claro James: como A-M-I-G-O-S.

-Como amigos… -repitió el chico. Se quedaron mirando unos momentos. Lily rehuyó su mirada sonrojada –mejor entramos antes de que no haya espacio.

.-.-.-.-.

_Porque… _

_Siempre pensando en ti mi vida estoy_

_Te siento muy dentro ayer, mañana y hoy,_

_Cada semana siete días junto a ti._

_No sé si sabes que me haces temblar_

_Con esa forma tuya de mirar,_

_Mi cuerpo se agita, se estremece así,_

_Me pierdo junto a ti. _

.-.-.-.-.-.

Entraron y encontraron una mesa cerca de la parte trasera del local. Dos mesas más allá estaban Remus y Monique.

-Pero Remus… ¿por qué?

-Monique preciosa, no es tu culpa… -decía el licántropo en voz baja. No había pensado decírselo en el bar, pero ella era la que había traído a colación el tema de "formalizar la relación".

-Me quieres dejar… es por algo. Mejor dicho, por alguien… ¿quién?

-Yo no he dicho que haya nadie más. Además, tú no eres mi novia para reclamarme nada.

-¡No puedo creerlo Remus!

-Monique… entiéndelo, no vamos a ninguna parte… ¡Monique!

James y Lily vieron como la chica dejaba la mesa y salía del local rápidamente. Parecía a punto de llorar.

James miró a Lily, quien tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

-No sabía que Lupin se había unido a las costumbres de Black de dejar a las chicas llorando al terminar con ellas.

-No es propio de Remus, –dijo James mirando pensativo a su amigo que se dirigió a pagar a Madame Rosmerta y luego salió del lugar lentamente- algo le pasa… Además, Sirius no las deja llorando.

Lily prefirió no replicar. Madame Rosmerta se acercó sonriente. James era de sus clientes favoritos.

-¿Qué desean tomar?

-Una cerveza de mantequilla –dijo Lily. James asintió dando a entender que él quería lo mismo.

-¿Dónde está Sirius? –le preguntó Madame Rosmerta a James- su encargo lo está esperando.

-Debe venir en camino –dijo James con seguridad- ¿qué está tramando?

-Pues no lo sé… lo que sea será muy especial. ¿Quién es la chica?

-Arya Foley –contestó James- ¿la recuerda?

-¿Una de tus amigas? –preguntó la mujer a Lily- sí, la recuerdo, encantadora niña. Si ves a tu amigo dile que me busque en la parte trasera de la tienda.

-Claro.

Madame Rosmerta se fue. Lily miró a James extrañada.

-¿Cómo te llevas tan bien con ella?

-Bueno, somos sus mejores clientes –dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Ya le dijeron lo de la fiesta?

-No, se lo diremos después entre Sirius y yo. A veces creo que tiene más debilidad por Sirius que por mi… pero juntos no nos niega nada.

-Presumidos.

James sonrió pero luego se mordió un labio, otra vez había empezado a presumir… tenía que tener más cuidado.

Madame Rosmerta les trajo las bebidas. En ese momento Sirius entró al lugar y se dirigió a ella, desapareciendo juntos hacia la parte trasera de la tienda. Minutos después salió con un paquete en las manos. Arya lo esperaba sonriente en la puerta, pero con una mirada de profunda curiosidad.

Cuando ambos se fueron Lily miró a James interrogativamente, pero este se encogió de hombros.

-Bebamos por la semana completa que pasamos trabajando juntos –propuso James levantando la cerveza de mantequilla como si fuera a hacer un brindis- porque todas las semanas que siguen sean tan buenas como ésta.

-James… -iba a replicar Lily.

-Pues aún falta un mes para el baile, y tu amiga Marian va a estar llena de ideas para hacernos trabajar como nunca. Más con Remus detrás haciendo "pequeñas sugerencias" que equivalen a kilos extra de trabajo.

Lily rió. Sabía que Remus podía ser muy ocurrente, ya había hecho varios trabajos con él.

-Bueno, está bien. Al menos esta semana no estuvo tan mal –admitió la chica antes de "brindar" chocando las botellas.

-Me alegra que lo admitas –dijo James en voz baja.

Se quedaron viendo en silencio unos momentos. Lily dio otro largo sorbo a su cerveza. La mirada de James la ponía extrañamente nerviosa. Cuando vio que James iba a empezar a hablar decidió tomar ella la palabra: no le gustó la expresión del chico, era la misma de cuando quería hablar de algo serio.

-Espero que a tu abuelo le guste el libro.

-¿Mi abu…? ¡Ah, el libro! Claro que le va a gustar. Siempre ha tenido curiosidad por eso de los significados ocultos de los nombres.

-¿Ah sí? Bueno, es un tema curioso, pero no sé que tan verídico sea. Se supone que las personas que se llaman Lily son muy ordenadas y les gusta servir a los demás.

-Pues sí calza contigo –dijo James- vamos a ver qué significa mi nombre.

James tomó su bolsa de Lavodnas & Adevop y sacó el libro. Era un precioso ejemplar de tapas de cuero color vino.

-¿Vas a abrirlo? –preguntó Lily alarmada- ¿no es un regalo?

-Eh… sí, pero los abro para escribirles en la tapa de adentro un mensaje… "James –empezó a leer antes de que Lily replicara- Desea ayudar y servir a los otros de manera humanitaria, es responsable y generoso, es bueno expresándose y en relacionarse con los demás, la gente confía en él y le pide consejos. Disfruta hacer felices a los demás. Es optimista y no deja que los problemas lo depriman, pero puede embarcarse en situaciones emocionales de las que le puede ser muy difícil salir".

-Vaya… ¿no hay nadie de tu club de fans entre los autores?

James sonrió.

-Vamos a ver… ¿cuál nombre te gustaría ponerle a un hijo tuyo?

-Hum…- Lily pensó un poco antes de dar su respuesta- pues si fuera una niña no lo sé, pero a un niño le pondría Harry.

-¿Harry? –repitió James, y para sorpresa de Lily su rostro se entristeció un poco- yo también lo llamaría Harry.

Lily iba a decirle que no tenía que decir lo mismo que ella, pero la expresión de él la detuvo. Parecía que era sincero.

-¿Por qué le pondrías Harry?

-Mi padre –respondió James con una sonrisa triste- se llamaba Harold Potter, pero todos le decían Harry: mi madre, mis abuelos, la gente del trabajo… Si yo tuviera un hijo, me gustaría que se llamara Harry Potter, como mi padre.

Lily no supo que decirle en ese momento. Sólo lo había visto así una vez, cuando lo había enfrentado en la Sala Común y él no le había querido decir porqué le interesaba la lucha contra la limpieza de la sangre. Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió para distraerlo.

-Bueno, nuestro primer hijo se llamará Harry entonces.

James levantó la vista hacia ella con una evidente expresión de asombro y una gran sonrisa, parecía contener una carcajada. Lily pareció comprender entonces lo que había dicho. Se puso totalmente roja.

-¡Vaya Lily! ¡Me alegra oír eso! –dijo James tratando de no reírse.

-¡Sabes que no quería decir eso! –replicó Lily molesta y avergonzada a la vez- mi hijo se llamará Harry y el tuyo también pero…

-Me encanta esto de salir como amigos…

-¡James Potter! Eres imposible.

Lily se levantó y dejó el local rápidamente. James se levantó inmediatamente dejando unos cuantos sickles sobre la mesa.

-¡Lily, espera!

.-.-.-.-.

_Oh,_

_Si te miro sé_

_Que nada puedo hacer_

_Oh, no_

_Perderé mi control_

_Hey!_

_Hay algo en tu mirar_

_Que me hipnotizar_

_Porque yo siempre tengo que caer_

_.-.-.-.-._

-Espérame aquí preciosa –le dijo Sirius a Arya cuando llegaron a las Tres Escobas- no vamos a comer en el local.

-Pero…

-Confía en mí.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió hacia Madame Rosmerta, quien acababa de dejar unas bebidas en la mesa donde estaba su amigo con Lily. No iba a acercarse a interrumpirlos, además, él sí que tenía una cita…

-Ya está lista –le dijo Madame Rosmerta con una sonrisa entregándole un paquete bien cerrado- nunca antes me habías pedido algo así. La chica es especial, ¿verdad?

-Sí –contestó Sirius con una sonrisa- muy especial.

-Bueno, espero que lo que sea que planees salga bien…

-Gracias Madame Rosmerta. Me voy, Arya me espera… pero James y yo vendremos a hablar con usted después de negocios.

-Cuando quieran chicos, ya saben que son mis clientes favoritos.

-Claro que lo sabemos.

Sirius le sonrió y luego salió del local rápidamente, llevando a Arya con él.

-Sirius, ¿dónde vamos?

-Sólo sígueme… no vamos lejos, no voy a poner tu vida en peligro, no voy a poner tu integridad física en riesgo, te lo prometo.

Arya rió un poco.

-Estamos llegando al final de la calle principal Sirius.

-Lo sé.

Fue imposible sacarle al chico nada más, brincaron una pequeña cerca de madera y empezaron a subir el pequeño monte que allí había.

-Cierra los ojos –dijo Sirius cuando estuvieron cerca de la cima. Arya dudó un momento- vamos, confía en m

Arya cerró los ojos con una sonrisa de curiosidad. Podía escuchar a Sirius moverse e incluso habría jurado que había pronunciado algunos hechizos.

-Ya está, ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Cuando Arya abrió los ojos vio la escena admirada.

-Creí que lo mejor sería comer alejados del pueblo y de los curiosos –dijo Sirius- además, la vista desde aquí es preciosa.

Y así era. La colina dominaba todo el pueblo de Hosgmeade y estaba lejos de los murmullos que habían tenido que escuchar a su paso todo el día.

Se notaba que Sirius había pensado con mucho cuidado el menú, y Arya pudo comprobar que todo lo que estaba ahí servido era de sus comidas favoritas. Los platos y las fuentes de comida que tenían un hechizo para mantenerse calientes estaban sobre un mantel blanco cubierto de pétalos de flores. Una copa con fresas en leche condensada y una botella de lo que parecía ser algún tipo de vino estaban en el centro.

-¡Carne a la Strogonoff! –exclamó Arya- ¡Queque de chocolate! ¡Sirius, eres maravilloso! ¡Toda mi comida favorita!

-Lo sé –dijo Sirius sonriendo- no es la gran cosa, pero pensé que tal vez te gustaría.

Arya le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Es perfecto Sirius. Simplemente perfecto.

-Y espera… - Sirius tomó su varita y murmuró un hechizo. Una rosa roja y dos blancas aparecieron en sus manos, se las tendió a Arya con una sonrisa y una ligera inclinación- flores para una bella dama.

-Gracias caballero –dijo Arya riendo y recibiéndolas con otra inclinación- ahora, ¿qué te parece si comemos?

Se sentaron a comer con toda tranquilidad. Realmente nadie llegó a molestarlos a la cima del monte y pudieron hablar sin sobresaltos. Sirius estaba ciertamente maravillado. Era la primera vez que recordaba haber tenido una conversación inteligente con una de sus citas.

-Sí, este año es de los más difíciles –decía Arya para el final de la comida. Sirius estaba recostado en las piernas de la chica mientras que ella jugaba con su cabello- no sé como vamos a hacer con tanto trabajo y además la asociación…

-La asociación debe ir primero que todo –dijo Sirius- hay que pelear contra las fuerzas oscuras. Hay que hacer que la gente entienda el horror del que es capaz Lord Voldemort. Le escribí a Tío Alphard, cree que es muy buena idea haber creado la ACLS.

-Sirius, ¿es cierto que escapaste porque… -empezó a preguntar Arya algo cohibida.

-Sí –dijo Sirius interrumpiéndola antes de que hiciera la pregunta que parecía ponerla tan incómoda- sí me fui de la casa por Lord Voldemort. Tenía que unirme o pagar las consecuencias y no me apetecía ninguna de las dos.

Arya notó que no le agradaba lo más mínimo el tema.

-Pero el hecho es que hay que trabajar en la asociación –continuó Sirius- al menos Nowak y Remus se van a encargar de que lo hagamos. En cuanto Remus empiece a tener sus famosas ideas vamos a tener que trabajar como elfos domésticos de una casa de ricos.

Arya rió ante la expresión de Sirius.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Remus es capaz de hacernos trabajar como esclavos! –insistió Sirius. Arya continuó riendo, no podía ser tan terrible. - estaba pensando que ya que nos va a tomar taaaaanto trabajo el baile, deberíamos disfrutarlo mucho.

-Lo vamos a disfrutar mucho –dijo Arya muy segura, riendo un poco todavía. Sirius le tomó una mano y se incorporó hasta estar de frente a ella. La chica dejó de reír casi instantáneamente.

-¿Irías al baile conmigo? – le preguntó con seriedad.

-Sí –contestó la chica sonriendo suavemente- claro que sí.

-Y… ¿Irías al baile conmigo como mi novia?

La chica se quedó de piedra y apartó la vista de él sobresaltada.

-¿Tu novia? Pero Sirius, sólo hemos salido una vez, y…

-Me gustas Arya –dijo Sirius interrumpiéndola- eres distinta a todas las chicas con las que he salido y creo que puede haber algo especial entre nosotros. No sé a que tanto pueda llegar, pero quiero intentarlo. La pregunta es si tú quieres hacerlo. Te prometo que mis días de casanova ya terminaron. Lo último que quiero es hacerte daño. Así que es tu decisión Arya… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

La chica lo miraba sin saber qué decir. Respiraba agitadamente. ¿Ser su novia? ¿Su sueño cumplido? No sabía que tan real podía ser aquello, que tan duradero, pero… ¡Sirius Black estaba pidiéndole que fuera su novia! ¡La estaba mirando casi suplicante! ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no?

-Sí –respondió la chica finalmente. Sonreía. Estaba muy feliz, Sirius podía notarlo – quiero ser tu novia.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente. Sirius se acercó lentamente a ella, quien sentía su corazón latir aceleradamente. Sintió la mano de Sirius en su mejilla, estaba acomodándole unos mechones de pelo tras la oreja. Peinó su cabello un poco hacia atrás y luego, suavemente, la acercó a él. Pareció interrogarla con la mirada, pero ella cerró los ojos. Nada iba a arruinar ese momento. Nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Que más da si te vas amor, te persigo_

_Que más da, quieras verme o no_

_.-.-.-.-.-._

Realmente algo le pasaba. Remus salió del local sin una idea muy clara de qué hacer. Volver al castillo sería lo más sensato. No tenía compras que hacer y al parecer James tenía muy buena compañía…

Empezó a subir por la calle principal de Hosgmeade. Tomaría uno de los coches y llegaría al colegio rápidamente. Podría adelantar algunas lecturas para la próxima semana. O tal vez no…

-¡Que no Crouch! Ya déjame en paz.

-Pero si es sólo ir a comernos un helado…

-¡Remus!

Remus volvió a ver y se encontró con una muy alterada Marian que parecía estar huyendo de Barty Crouch, un joven de Ravenclaw.

-Marian… ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, tenía que hablar contigo sobre lo del baile. ¿Recuerdas?

La mirada de Marian fue muy clara.

-Claro, lo del baile, te estaba buscando.

Marian le sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Y si te veo después de que acabes de hablar con él? –insistió molesto Barty.

-Piérdete Crouch. –dijo Marian al tiempo que empezaba a caminar junto a Remus.

-¡De acuerdo amante de los sangre sucias! ¡No perderé mi tiempo contigo!

Marian se tensó totalmente y Remus la vio estrechar su varita bajo la túnica, pero no se volvió. Oyeron a Barty alejarse.

-Voy a matar a Elisa –masculló Marian- claro, ella se fue con Whinter y me deja a mi sola con ese idiota cerca…

-¿Elisa? ¿Tu amiga de Ravenclaw?

-Sí, mi mejor amiga con la que tendré una charla muy seria más tarde –dijo Marian aún de mal humor.

-Parece que aparecí junto a tiempo…

-Sí, gracias Remus. Supiste disimular muy bien.

-No hay problema –respondió Remus sonriendo- supongo que entonces no hay nada del baile de lo que quieras hablar conmigo.

-Varias cosas de hecho –contestó la castaña- pero quería hablar contigo de algo más.

Remus la miró con curiosidad. La última vez habían tenido esa discusión sobre Sirius. ¿Querría volver sobre el tema? Lo dudaba.

-La última vez que hablamos mencionaste a Lord Voldemort –dijo Marian.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Dijiste algo de que amenazaron a Black con unirse a él o que se fuera de casa…

-Así es. Bueno, irse de casa fue la solución a no recibir lo que le daban a cambio de no unirse a él.

-¿Crees que eso sea verdad? Quiero decir… -rectificó al ver que Remus iba a enojarse de nuevo- ¿Crees que eso esté sucediendo con las demás familias de mortífagos?

-No lo sé –dijo Remus- no lo había pensado. Sería más fácil para Sirius responder eso, pero podría ser que s

-Me preocupa Remus. Me preocupa mucho –dijo Marian sinceramente- porque significa que podemos tener Hogwarts lleno de servidores de Lord Voldemort.

Remus la miró abriendo mucho los ojos. No lo había pensado de esa manera.

-Hay muchos hijos de familias sangre limpia en el colegio. Una gran parte de ellos seguidores de la limpieza de la sangre, y al menos gran parte de los Slytherin especializados en Artes Oscuras. De ahí a servir a Lord Voldemort no hay más que un paso…

Caminaron en silencio un rato, hasta que Remus tomó la palabra.

-No necesariamente todos los hijos de sangre limpia van a unirse a Lord Voldemort Marian. No puede estar todo perdido desde ya. Mira a Sirius. Nadie diría que se iba a salvar de ser como el resto de su familia.

-No todos los sangre limpia tienen a Alphard Carter como tío –contestó Marian- sólo conocen lo que sus familias les han transmitido…

-Entonces es labor de la ACLS hacerles conocer la otra parte, ¿no es así? –dijo Remus tratando de sonar seguro de lo que decía- puedes hablar con Sirius, él puede darte mucha información sobre familias sangre limpias con tendencias a la doctrina de limpieza de la sangre y a las artes oscuras.

-Siempre tenemos que volver a caer en el tema, ¿no? –dijo Marian algo molesta- tú podrías hablar con él.

-Vamos Marian… -dijo Remus con algo de desesperación- ¿es que le tienes miedo o qué?

-¿Miedo? ¿Yo? –la indignación de Marian se hizo evidente- ¿por qué le tendría miedo? Simplemente considero que entre menos tiempo comparta oxígeno con él mejor.

-Mira, la verdad no me interesa –dijo Remus sin darle importancia a la reacción de Marian- ya te dije que Sirius no es el monstruo que tú crees, pero es cosa tuya si quieres conocerlo o no. Nada perderías hablando con él un poco. Ya ni siquiera va a tratar de ligarte, está con Arya.

-Merlín sabe por cuanto tiempo –exclamó Marian- su club de fans no cree que lleguen al baile.

-¿Cómo estás tan informada? –preguntó Remus con una sonrisa burlona, a la que Marian contestó con una mueca de desprecio.

-Créeme que no es por gusto. Su club es una plaga… Pero ese no es el tema. Arya me cae bien, pero Black le tiene sorbido el seso. Tal vez entre menos duren mejor para ella.

-Eso no puedes saberlo.

-Vamos Remus, ni tú te crees que Black durará mucho con Arya. Ella no tiene suficiente carácter para manejarlo. Arya es una chica para un chico más pasivo, más como tú.

Remus cerró los ojos ante ese comentario. Era en cierta forma lo que él había estado pensando esa mañana.

Ya casi habían llegado a los carruajes para volver al colegio cuando vieron a Lily pasar rápidamente a su lado con un montón de paquetes y tomar uno de los coches.

Inmediatamente después James pasó tras ella a toda velocidad con otros paquetes en la mano. Se subió en el coche cuando ya estaba en movimiento.

Remus y Marian intercambiaron una mirada de interrogación y sorpresa.

-¿Y eso fue…? –preguntó Marian mirando el coche alejarse.

-Una escena típica de James y Lily- respondió Remus sonriendo un poco.

-¿Vamos de vuelta al colegio de una vez? –preguntó Marian- yo ya acabé las compras, pero está un poco triste volver al colegio casi a medio día por no tener una cita…

-Podemos dar una vuelta por ahí –dijo Remus- ¿qué tal un helado?

-Ok, así podemos hablar más sobre el baile.

-De hecho tuve una idea… -exclamó Remus con entusiasmo mientras se dirigían a la heladería.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en el pueblo. Comieron juntos y estuvieron haciendo ciertas averiguaciones de precios para la decoración. Luego fueron a Honeydukes pues Remus tuvo un antojo repentino de chocolate y finalmente volvieron al colegio para la cena, como la mayoría de sus compañeros.

En el recibidor el cartel publicitario del baile llamaba poderosamente la atención. Cuando Remus y Marian entraron ésta se quedó viéndolo atentamente.

-¿Ese chico no se parece mucho a Sirius? –preguntó acercándose un poco.

-Tal vez –dijo Remus sonriendo.

Marian miró atentamente el cartel hasta que la pareja del dibujo al bailar dio la vuelta de manera que quedaba la chica de frente.

-Tengo que admitir que la publicidad quedó muy bien –dijo en un murmullo.

-A Sirius le gustaría oírlo…

-Ni se te ocurra –dijo Marian amenazadoramente. En ese momento entraron al castillo Sirius y Arya, ambos se veían muy felices y venían de la mano. Sirius le dio un corto beso a la chica antes de entrar al Gran Comedor.

-De acuerdo, no le diré nada –dijo Remus- pero de verdad creo que deberías hablar con él.

-Bueno, está bien… -dijo suspirando con resignación- hablaré con Black en algún momento sobre lo de las familias. Ahora creo que deberíamos entrar al Gran Comedor antes de que nos quedemos sin campo… y aún tengo que hablar con Elisa.

-De acuerdo –dijo Remus sonriendo- suerte.

-Elisa es la que va a necesitarla…

Marian entró al Gran Comedor. Remus miró el cartel una vez más y luego entró tras ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Porque… _

_Siempre pensando en ti mi vida estoy_

_Te siento muy dentro ayer, mañana y hoy,_

_Cada semana siete días junto a ti._

_No se si sabes que me haces temblar_

_Con esa forma tuya de mirar,_

_Mi cuerpo se agita, se estremece así,_

_Me pierdo junto a ti. _

_.-.-.-.-.-._

Lily subió al carruaje rápidamente. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Y claro, James no iba a olvidar ese comentario nunca…

El carruaje se puso en movimiento, pero de repente algo cayó dentro de él. Bueno, más bien alguien…

-¡James!

-Lily, saliste tan rápido que no pudimos despedirnos de Madame Rosmerta… -comentó el chico mientras se incorporaba y se pasaba la mano por el despeinado cabello -vamos a tener que ir la próxima vez a disculparnos.

La chica lo miraba aún seria, así que James suspiró y dijo en tono serio.

-Lo lamento Lily, pero no me vas a negar que sonó bastante… cómico.

A duras penas consiguió aguantarse las ganas de reír, pero Lily finalmente sonrió, aunque poniéndose roja de nuevo.

-Está bien… pero tienes que prometerme que no vas a volver a mencionarlo –dijo Lily con firmeza.

-¿Nunca? –James puso ojos de tristeza- pero si era muy bueno… Vale, está bien. Será nuestro secreto.

James se sentó a su lado, y avanzaron en silencio un rato. James le lanzaba miradas de reojo de vez en cuando, pero la chica parecía muy concentrada en el paisaje que se veía desde la ventana.

Aunque no lo admitiera frente a nadie estaba muy nervioso, pero si iba a hacerlo… mejor que fuera ahora.

-Lily… quería hablar contigo de algo –dijo James al fin. La pelirroja volvió a verlo con una expresión algo asustada.

-Oh no James, no me gusta ese tono. Si vas a pedirme …

-¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo? –preguntó James interrumpiéndola.

-No –contestó ella precipitadamente, demasiado para que fuera creíble.

James negó y lanzó una especie de gruñido de desesperación.

-¡Quieres pensarlo por lo menos!

-No hay nada que pensar –dijo Lily desviando la mirada hacia la ventana otra vez.

-Sí que lo hay –dijo James tomándole una mano para hacer que lo viera- sabes que nos estamos llevando bien, y tal vez, muy en el fondo te gustaría ir conmigo. No pretendo saber que piensas o quieres, pero sí se que siempre me respondes que "no" sin siquiera pensarlo. No quiero saber tu respuesta hoy. Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras, no voy a presionarte. No pienso invitar a nadie más al baile. Si el mismo día del baile a la hora de entrar al salón decides que sí te gustaría ir conmigo, yo estaré esperándote. Pero si no vas conmigo… ya no insistiré más. Me conformaré con ser tu amigo, si al menos eso me permites.

Lily lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. James hablaba con total seriedad, y podría haber jurado que en su mirada de determinación había cierta nota de tristeza o de miedo.

-¿Te parece? –preguntó James al ver que ella no decía nada. Lily asintió lentamente y James soltó su mano. En ese momento el carruaje llegó al colegio.

.-.-.-.-.

_Me pierdo junto a ti,_

_Siempre junto a ti. _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-_

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que les haya gustado, espero con ansias sus comentarios, espero que a pesar de mi atraso todavía haya alguien leyendo esto…

El próximo chap se llama "¿Qué me pasa?", y espero poder subirlo pronto. Salgo a vacaciones en Diciembre, espero poder escribir más de ahí en adelante.

Saludos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black.


	9. ¿Qué me pasa?

Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!

Tenía este chap listo para publicar hoy y celebrar así que salía a vacaciones… no he podido salir a vacaciones (¡me corrieron la fecha de examen final hasta el 7!) pero sí voy a publicarlo para no hacerlos esperar más.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me animaron mucho en el final de semestre. Los contesto al final.

La canción de este capítulo se llama ¿Qué me pasa? y si no me equivoco la canta Micky Taveras, es un poco vieja… que voy a hacerle, la música vieja es de lo mejor, me encantan la mayoría y son muy apropiadas para las historias. Los personajes son de JK Rowling, no hago esto con fines de lucro.

Ahora los dejo con el chap

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Qué me pasa?**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sirius y Arya tenían menos de una semana de ser novios y todo el colegio seguía pendiente de ellos, aunque preferían ignorar todas las atenciones. Al bajar al Gran Comedor se sentaron entre los merodeadores y las amigas de Arya, Lily y Jessica, quienes habían tenido que acceder a sentarse cerca de ellos, para gran disgusto de la segunda e incomodidad de la primera.

Lily había evitado todo lo posible el hablar con James desde que se habían despedido tras su vuelta de Hosgmeade. Todavía no tenía una decisión. Después de todo lo que el chico había dicho no era tan sencillo decir que "no" de nuevo, sobretodo porque no sabía si quería decirle eso. No hablar con James también era difícil, pues realmente Marian y Remus juntos estaban produciendo una gran cantidad de ideas que se traducían en cantidades industriales de trabajo para todos.

-Creo que mejor vamos subiendo a la clase de transfiguración –dijo Jessica levantándose- ¿vienes Lily?

-Claro –Lily recogió sus cosas y se levantó.

-Subo con ustedes chicas –dijo Arya- tengo que hablar con la profesora McGonogall de mi ensayo sobre transformación humana.

Le dio un beso a Sirius y luego siguió a sus amigas.

Los chicos siempre subían a última hora.

-¿No te ha dicho nada aún Prongs? –preguntó Sirius a su amigo cuando las chicas desaparecieron.

-No –contestó este de mal humor- ni media palabra. Me está evitando.

-¿No crees que fue una proposición muy drástica? –preguntó Remus- digo, es como un ultimátum ¿no?

-Tal vez –contestó James- pero es que creo que era la única manera de hacer que realmente se pensara mi propuesta.

-Pues yo opino… -empezó a decir Peter, pero nadie lo escuchó, porque en ese momento Marian se acercó a la mesa.

-Hola- saludó secamente, luego se volvió hacia Sirius directamente- Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo? –Sirius miró a Marian sorprendido- ¿de qué?

-Llégate a la oficina de la ACLS cuando puedas, ¿quieres? – continuó ella con tono serio.

-De acuerdo –dijo Sirius aún algo extrañado- creo que Arya tiene club de astronomía hoy en la noche. Mientras la espero en la Torre puedo llegar.

-Bien.

Marian se alejó. Sirius miró a James interrogativamente, pero este se encogió de hombros. Dirigió su mirada a Remus. Este suspiró:

-Creo que quiere hablar contigo sobre lo que sepas de los reclutamientos de Voldemort.

-Genial –dijo Sirius con una expresión que quería decir todo lo contrario- me pregunto cómo se enteró de que yo sabía del tema…

-Moony se lo dijo probablemente –comentó Peter. El aludido lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ya lo suponía Wormtail –dijo Sirius- ¿verdad Moony?

-Lo siento –dijo Remus- pero empezó a interrogarme a mi y pensé que tú podías ayudar más con el tema.

-Sí, pero otra cosa es que me guste hacerlo…

De cualquier manera tras acompañar a Arya a la Torre de Astronomía Sirius se dirigió a la oficina de la ACLS. Antes de entrar observó su cartel con orgullo. Realmente le había quedado muy bien.

-Ah, ya estás aquí –exclamó Marian sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte –respondió Sirius sentándose.

-Mira, hoy no te llamé para pelear –dijo Marian muy seria, sentándose frente a él, sobre el escritorio- hay unas cosas que quisiera saber y según me dijo Remus tú podrías ayudarme.

-Sí, algo me dijo… No es un tema del que me guste hablar mucho. ¿Qué necesitas saber?

-Me preocupa la cantidad de seguidores de la limpieza de la sangre que hay en el colegio. ¿Crees que muchos de ellos puedan ser seguidores de Voldemort ahora?

-Sí –contestó Sirius con pesar- es muy probable.

-Pero…¿cuántos pueden ser?

-La verdad no los sé, pero no son pocos –Sirius había adquirido un aire muy serio, Marian nunca lo había visto hablar de esa manera- por lo que veo quieres mucha información. Voy a confiarte algunas cosas, pero debes ser muy cuidadosa con la información. ¿Lo prometes?

La chica asintió firmemente. Sirius se inclinó un poco hacia delante y empezó a hablar en voz baja.

-Las vacaciones pasadas hubo una especia de campaña de reclutamiento de seguidores de Lord Voldemort entre las mayores familias de sangre limpias con tendencias a las Artes Oscuras. De dieciséis años en adelante fueron convocados.

-¿Tienes nombres?

-¡Diablos Marian! –exclamó Sirius levantándose y cerrando la puerta- ¿para qué quieres los nombres? No puedes tratar de atacarlos directamente, denunciarlos o algo así. Sería muy peligroso para ti. La ACLS es una idea genial, pero debes ser conciente de con qué estás peleando.

-Por eso mismo quiero saber –contestó sin inmutarse. Sostuvieron la mirada un momento. Finalmente Sirius negó y empezó a hablar.

-Tienes que tener cuidado con esto. No sé a ciencia cierta a quienes llamaron aparte de los Black. Las familias más involucradas con el movimiento son los Malfoy, los Snape, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Avery, Lestrange… prácticamente los dos niveles superiores de Slytherin pueden estar involucrados ya con Voldemort.

Marian no contestó nada.

-No puedes generalizar. Sé que a todos ellos los han "invitado" a entrar y si se han negado los han amenazado, pero de vez en cuando existimos los que nos negamos rotundamente y escapamos. No sabría decirte si alguno de ellos lo ha hecho.

-¿Entonces no sabes de nadie más que se negara a entrar al movimiento?

-Sí, mi prima Andrómeda, pero no la conoces, estudia en Francia. También dejó la casa de mis tíos y se fue a vivir con mi tío Alphard. No es pariente directo de ella, pero lo conoce desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Y tú donde estás viviendo?

-¿Realmente te importa? –preguntó Sirius mirándola sorprendido- Donde James, si quieres visitarnos en vacaciones solamente avisa que vas a llegar…

-Claro que no –contestó ella bruscamente- ¿es todo lo que sabes?

-Sí –dijo Sirius sonriendo un poco- me fui antes de enterarme de nada más. ¿Qué piensas hacer con esa información?

-Tener cuidado con ellos de momento –dijo Marian- aunque no creo que realmente hagan nada contra la ACLS…

-Ya que te estás comportando civilizadamente –dijo Sirius volviendo a su tono serio- voy a decirte un mensaje que tío Alphard me pidió que te diera.

-¿Alphard Carter me envió un mensaje?

-A ti y a toda la asociación. –asintió Sirius- Está muy emocionado con la iniciativa, pero me pidió que tuviéramos mucho cuidado. Esto no es un juego y nos estamos metiendo en un terreno muy peligroso. Él no duda que ya empezaron a entrenar a los nuevos seguidores y si Hogwarts se mete de lleno en contra de la limpieza de la sangre ellos responderán. Tú en especial debes tener cuidado.

-Sé cuidarme sola Black. Sé con que me enfrento –replicó Marian de mala manera.

-¿Lo sabes de verdad? –preguntó Sirius acercándose un poco a ella- ¿eres hija de muggles Marian?

-No –contestó la chica- mi abuela lo era.

-¿Mataron a tu abuela por ser de sangre muggle?

-No.

-¿Te han insultado alguna vez por ser de sangre mezclada?

-No, mis padres son magos, así que no suelen pensar que yo no sea sangre limpia…

-¿Alguna vez has visto un asesinato?

-No

-¿Una tortura?

-No, Black, esto no viene al caso, yo sólo…

-¿Alguna vez has visto un cruciatus? –la interrumpió Sirius- ¿Alguna vez has sentido un cruciatus?

-¡No! ¿Pero a dónde quieres llegar con este interrogatorio?

-No sabes a lo que te enfrentas –contestó Sirius- no tienes la menor idea… Tú crees que peleas contra una doctrina injusta que debe desaparecer. Es mucho más que eso Marian. Mucho más.

-¡No me hables como si no supiera lo que estoy haciendo!

-No digo que no sepas lo que haces, pero te falta tener una visión completa. No eres consciente de lo que pueden llegar a hacer los seguidores de Voldemort. No tienes la menor idea.

-Pero vamos Black… ¿Acaso tú has sentido un cruciatus o qué?

Sirius no contestó. En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-Con permiso… ¡Hola Marian! ¿Llego en mal momento? Siri, no hay club hoy, la noche está nublada.

Arya acababa de entrar a la oficina y notó el ambiente tenso.

-Si quieren vuelvo más tarde…

-No preciosa, está bien –dijo Sirius acercándose a ella y abrazándola- creo que ya contesté las dudas de Marian y no quiere ningún otro consejo. –Luego se volvió a Marian de nuevo- Si necesitas algo más me avisas. Y ten cuidado… no me gustaría que lo probaras en carne propia.

Sirius y Arya salieron de la oficina en silencio. Sirius la tomó de la mano fuertemente pero no dijo nada. Cuando habían bajado ya gran parte de camino Arya decidió hablar.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No es nada Arya…

-Sí que te pasa algo. –dijo Arya deteniéndose- Puedes hablar de ello conmigo.

-Hay cosas de las que es mejor no hablar –dijo Sirius acercándose a la ventana junto a la que habían quedado y apoyando los codos en el marco de esta, viendo hacia fuera. Estaba abierta y la fría brisa de la noche se sentía muy bien.

-Marian y tú estaban hablando sobre la maldición cruciatus cuando llegué –dijo Arya lentamente, no muy segura de decir lo que iba a decir- lo que ella te preguntó… ¿es verdad?

Arya se había recostado de la misma manera que Sirius en el espacio que quedaba de la ventana. Al mirar a Sirius pudo ver que estaba temblando ligeramente, sus ojos estaban cristalinos. No dijo nada.

-Entiendo –dijo Arya lentamente incorporándose- si necesitas estar solo nos vemos luego…

Empezó a alejarse de él, pero su voz la detuvo. Sonaba algo temblorosa.

-Cruciatus número uno: once años, vacaciones de Navidad. Un Black no puede ser un Gryffindor.

Arya se quedó de piedra. ¿Un cruciatus a los once años? ¿Él…

-Cruciatus número dos –continuó Sirius mirando al vacío por la ventana- doce años, vacaciones de verano. Un Black no puede ser amigo de un Potter.

-Sirius… - Arya se acercó lentamente a él.

-Cruciatus número tres: trece años. Un Black no debe mantener contacto con Alphard Carter. Cruciatus número cuatro: Un Black no puede salir con una "sangre sucia".

La voz de Sirius estaba prácticamente quebrada. Arya podía ver como su espalda temblaba contenidamente. No lo resistió más y lo abrazó desde atrás. Sirius tomó una de sus manos y siguió numerando.

-Cruciatus número cinco: Un Black no puede pelear con los miembros de otras familias seguidores de la doctrina de la limpieza de la sangre. Cruciatus número seis: Un Black no puede decir en una reunión familiar que la limpieza de la sangre es una tontería. Cruciatus número siete: un Black no puede decir que Lord Voldemort es un psicópata maniático… -se interrumpió de repente. Se volvió para verla a ella, y Arya pudo notar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, parecía estar saliendo de algún tipo de trance- luego de eso perdí la cuenta…

-¡Oh Sirius! –Arya lo abrazó estrechamente, y Sirius correspondió el abrazo con fuerza. Se quedaron así unos largos minutos.

-Lo siento –dijo Sirius recuperándose- no debí ponerme así…

-Sirius, no tienes porqué disculparte –dijo Arya suavemente- estoy aquí para oírte y ayudarte. ¿Cómo vas a cargar con eso tú solo?

-Gracias preciosa… -Sirius la miró con una sonrisa muy dulce y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz. Arya rió un poco- mejor vámonos de aquí. Hay varios lugares del castillo que me quedan por mostrarte…

La pareja se alejó lentamente, tomados de la mano. Sin embargo, alguien más había escuchado su conversación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Ay amor, mirándote a los ojos sé, que eres diferente y sé_

_que te pareces mucho a lo que yo sueño._

_Ay amor, lo que te digo es verdad, yo no hablo por hablar,_

_te pareces mucho a lo que yo sueño_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Moony? ¡Pero que demonios les pasa a todos hoy! –se quejó Peter- ¡Remus Lupin, ponme atención por favor!

Remus se sobresaltó. No había escuchado que Peter lo llamaba. Estaban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, era muy tarde ya.

-Disculpa Wormtail, tengo un poco de sueño –dijo Remus a modo de disculpa- ¿qué me decías?

-Te decía que James está muy extraño –explicó Peter- pero tú no andas muy diferente…

-¿Extraño? Por lo de Lily, querrás decir.

-Pues sí, ¿por qué más? Me pregunto si algún día yo estaré así de enamorado de una chica. –dijo Peter con una mezcla de admiración y repulsión – Yo quiero a Susana, pero… es que James está un poco obsesionado con ella, ¿no crees?

-Serás muy afortunado si alguna vez quieres a alguien como James quiere a Lily –dijo Remus con convicción- todos lo seríamos.

-Por Merlín, creí que tú aún no estabas contagiado –dijo Peter alejándose un poco de Remus- James con su pena de amor por Evans. Sirius como idiotizado con Arya, ¡y ahora tú sales con eso! ¿Extrañas a Monique?

-No Wormtail –dijo Remus sonriendo- no es por ella. Tal vez tienes razón y me he contagiado un poco del romanticismo de nuestro amigos.

-Los buenos días se han terminado –dijo Peter negando lentamente- ahora Sirius vive para Arya y cuando Evans le diga que sí a James no volveremos a verlo a él tampoco. Creo que voy a tener que tomar las cosas con Susana más en serio… tú deberías buscarte a una chica también.

Remus sonrió con tristeza.

-No Peter, paso de eso. No voy a salir con nadie más, a menos que sea alguien en quien pueda confiar todo, hasta mi condición. Una chica tan especial que cualquiera pudiese notarlo a lo lejos.

-Espero que no me estés describiendo a tu chica de tus sueños –dijo Peter- creí que habíamos dicho una vez que la chica ideal no existía.

-No, no existe –admitió con desaliento Remus- pero hay algunas que pueden parecerse mucho…

Peter lo miró muy extraño.

-Creo que mejor te dejo solo a ti también. Me voy a ir a dormir. Debí haber ido a buscar a Susana temprano para pasar la velada juntos. Al menos esos ataques melancólicos-románticos son normales en ella.

Peter se fue y Remus suspiró. A inicios de ese año él habría pensado lo mismo que Peter, pero ahora…

-Anda, ve a acostarte de una vez –la voz de Arya llegó claramente a sus oídos. La chica venía entrando con su novio a la sala común.

-Pero Arya, linda, estoy bien…

-Sé que estás bien, pero tienes que descansar… son las dos de la mañana, yo también tengo que ir a dormir… nos va a hacer bien.

-¿Te vienes conmigo arriba?

-No- contestó ella rotundamente- de verdad Sirius, me quedaré más tranquila si te vas a dormir de una vez.

-No voy a dormir. James va a estar ahí y va a empezar a hablar de Lily.

-Pues tú le dices que estás muy cansado y que me prometiste dormir.

-¡Pero si no te lo he prometido!

-Pues vas a prometérmelo ahora.

-Bueno, está bien… -dijo Sirius a regañadientes- me voy a dormir… te prometo que me voy a dormir…

-Así me gusta- sonrió Arya visiblemente complacida.

-…pero no sin mi beso de buenas noches.

Sirius la abrazó y la besó en un inicio con ternura pero luego fueron profundizando el beso. Finalmente él se empeñó en acompañarla a las escaleras de las chicas y luego subió al cuarto de los chicos.

Arya sin embargo no subió directamente a su cuarto sino que se devolvió a la sala común.

-¡Remus! Te vi desde que entré, pero convencer a Sirius de irse a dormir no es nada fácil.

-Hola Arya. ¿Cómo van las cosas?

-¡Genial! No sé, esta es la mejor semana de mi vida ¿sabes? –dijo con una encantadora sonrisa. Justo como le gustaba a Remus que sonriera.

-Me alegro por ti –dijo Remus mirándola atentamente. Él se había enterado de que ella y Sirius eran novios el mismo día en que empezaron su noviazgo, primero por los rumores del club, y ya luego Sirius y Arya se los dijeron a todos sus amigos mientras cenaban en el Gran Comedor.

-A veces no me das esa sensación –dijo Arya clavando en él su profunda pero tierna mirada- ¿qué pasa?

-Nada Arya –dijo Remus con sobresalto -¿qué habría de pasarme?

-No lo sé, estás muy extraño. A veces dudo que estés feliz de verdad.

-Estoy feliz por ti, porque sé que esto es lo que deseas desde hace mucho tiempo. Y estoy feliz por Sirius porque no ha podido elegir una chica mejor que tú. Lo digo en serio.

Arya sonrió de nuevo.

-¡Gracias! Pero aún creo que algo te preocupa.

-Tal vez –dijo Remus- no sé, pero tú no debes preocuparte por eso.

-¡Claro que sí! Eres uno de mis mejores amigos, ¿cómo quieres que no me preocupe?

Remus sonrió y se levantó del sofá donde estaba.

-Tienes una manera de ser muy especial, ¿ya te lo he dicho?

-Varias veces.

-Créelo. Sé lo que te digo. Creo que deberíamos seguir el sabio consejo que le diste a tu novio e ir a dormir, es muy tarde…

-Sí –dijo Arya levantándose a su vez- es probable. Que descanses Remus.

-Igual Arya. Que sueñes con hadas.

Arya le dio un suave abrazo antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

Remus se tapó la cara con las manos antes de subir. Arya era su amiga. Sólo su amiga. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Tu sonrisa que me aloca, tu mirada encantadora, _

_y tu forma de ser_

_me pone a pensar mucho más en ti..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lily abrió los ojos muy temprano. Lo primero en venirle a la cabeza fue lo mismo que todos los días anteriores: James.

¿Debía decirle que sí? No lograba decidirse. Es que… ¡era Potter! ¡el idiota, el insoportable, el presumido de Potter! Pero a la vez era el James que ella había conocido esas semanas, el James con quien parecía poder llevarse también…

Estaba hecha un lío. Tenía mucha curiosidad de cómo sería ir al baile con él, pero a la vez su orgullo y todas las veces que le dijo que nunca abría nada entre ellos volvía a ella constantemente.

-Lily… ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Arya, sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¿Ah? Sí, estoy bien, ¿por qué?

-Porque estás despierta –contestó Jessica- siempre te levantas de última y tras un gran esfuerzo de nuestra parte.

-No es cierto… estaba pensando.

-¿En lo de James? –preguntó Arya con un tono casual que en realidad encerraba cierta ansiedad.

-Sí –contestó Lily- no sé que pensar.

-Deberías decirle que no de una vez –dijo Jessica antes de entrar al baño- de por sí tu orgullo nunca te dejará decirle que sí.

Jessica cerró la puerta del baño tras ella. Lily miró a Arya quien parecía querer asesinar a Jessica con la mirada.

-¿Tú que crees? –le preguntó Lily dubitativamente.

-Creo que si te gusta James no debes dejar que tu orgullo evite que lo aceptes.

¿Le gustaba James? Lily comprobó con horror que ya no le daba tanto miedo como antes que eso pudiera ser verdad. Compartía mucho tiempo con él, porque no faltaba trabajo en la asociación. Los detalles del baile, continuar promocionando, ayudar a comprar cosas para la decoración, elegir los menús… a pesar de que las funciones estaban muy repartidas todos terminaron trabajando en todas las cosas.

-Lily, faltan solo dos semanas para el baile… ¿no vas a decirle nada? –Arya había pensado mucho si preguntarle o no a la pelirroja, pero su novio estaba tan dolido de ver a James tan alicaído ante la falta de respuesta de Lily que había decidido preguntar.

-¿Qué voy a decirle?

-Sí… no… nos vemos allá… mejor no te me acerques… ¿no crees que merece saberlo?

-No lo creo –dijo Jessica acercándose a ellas- de por sí está seguro de que vas a decirle que sí.

-¿Perdona? –Lily la miró con un brillo de indignación en la mirada.

-Sí, el otro día oí a Pettigrew hablar con Lupin en términos que no dejaban lugar a duda de que estaban seguros de que dirías que sí.

La mirada de Lily se tornó muy dura.

-Tienes razón Arya. Mejor le contesto de una vez que no.

Lily se alejó de las chicas, buscando a James con toda decisión. Finalmente lo encontró solo en una bodega que Dumbledore les había dejado para las cosas del baile.

-¡Lily! ¿Cómo estás? –la saludó con una sonrisa muy sincera- me preguntaba si vendrías a ayudarme con el inventario.

-No vine a ayudarte –contestó ella cortante.

-Oh, entiendo –dijo James perdiendo la sonrisa de golpe -¿entonces?

-Venía a decirte que no pienso ir contigo a…

Lily se detuvo de repente al ver la expresión de James. Se notaba que trataba de disimular sin mucho éxito una expresión entre anhelante y desesperada.

-¿No piensas ir conmigo a… -repitió él ante el silencio de la chica.

-…a traer cosas a Hosgmeade por tus pasillos extraños. Voy a buscar a Dumbledore para que nos de permiso de ir en los carruajes.

James suspiró suavemente y sonrió.

-Ah, con que era eso. Bien, ¿quieres que vaya contigo?

-No, no hay problema –dijo Lily- tienes mucho que hacer aquí.

-Sirius va a venir a ayudarme.

-Bueno, no voy a permitir que le dejes todo el trabajo.

-No le digas nada a Dumbledore de los pasillos, por favor.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos James.

-Nos vemos Lily.

La chica se alejó rápidamente, sólo cuando estuvo dos pisos más abajo se detuvo, se arrecostó a una pared y suspiró. No había podido hacerlo. Realmente no entendía que pasaba con ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Y qué me pasa que últimamente pienso mucho en ti, y _

_qué me pasa_

_que a mis amigos yo les hablo de ti, que mis oídos _

_buscan tus palabras, y en las mañanas cuando tengo _

_frío, me acuerdo de ti..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Y ahí vienen Black y compañía. –dijo Marian con desesperación- ¿a qué demonios vienen a la biblioteca? Saben que vienen a distraer a todo el mundo…

-Pues a la biblioteca suele venirse a buscar a un libro –contestó calmadamente su amiga Elisa.

Marian no respondió. Los merodeadores entraron en grupo a la biblioteca y tras saludar a las chicas de casi todas las mesas fueron a uno de los estantes. Cuando tuvieron el libro llenaron la boleta y salieron de la biblioteca. Sirius le guiñó un ojo a Elisa y a Marian antes de salir al sorprenderlas observándoles.

-¿Pero a ese qué le pasa? –exclamó Marian- ¿No tiene novia? ¿Por qué tiene que andar guiñándole el ojo a todo el mundo?

-Es su forma de saludar –respondió Elisa sin levantar la mirada a su amiga.

-Por algo es tan insoportable –masculló Marian.

Siguieron estudiando un gran rato. Los pergaminos con su redacción de Historia de la Magia se llenaban muy lentamente.

-Ahí vienen de nuevo –dijo Marian dejando de escribir.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Elisa- ¿distingues sus voces de lejos?

-Claro que no –Marian volvió molesta a su trabajo. Sirius y Arya entraron a la biblioteca.

-¡Augustus Burghölzli! –decía Arya- Sirius, por favor, ese ya lo estudiamos. Es a Francis Burghölzli el que necesitamos. Anda, pregúntale a Madame Prince por el libro.

-Oh no… -murmuró Marian.

-Lo están utilizando las chicas Ravenclaw de aquella esquina.

-Ah, muy bien, gracias Madame Prince –respondió Arya. La pareja se acercó a las dos chicas.

-¡Hola Marian, hola Elisa! –saludó Arya. Sirius les sonrió- ¿están utilizando el libro de Francis?

-No –contestó Elisa- creo que ya sacamos lo que podíamos de él.

-¿Podríamos tomarlo prestado? –preguntó Sirius educadamente.

-Pues para eso son los libros de la biblioteca, ¿no? –contestó Marian con brusquedad- ya te dijimos que no lo estamos ocupando. Llévatelo.

-Gracias Marian –dijo Arya ignorando su brusquedad –si lo necesitan pueden buscarnos cerca del lago. A Sirius y James les gusta trabajar al aire libre. Nos vemos.

Sirius y Arya salieron tomados de la mano de la biblioteca. Elisa miró de reojo a Marian, pero esta no comentó nada, estaba redactando la siguiente parte del trabajo.

Cuando salieron de la biblioteca y cruzaron por el recibidor para ir a la sala común de Ravenclaw Marian lanzó una mirada fugaz al exterior.

-¿No crees que fui algo brusca con Arya y con Black ahora? –preguntó Marian pensativamente.

-Un poco.

-Lo supuse, pero… –dijo Marian- ¿quién tiene a Black haciendo preguntas estúpidas?

-Siendo cortés, querrás decir –dijo Elisa cortante. Marian la miró detenidamente. Su amiga era muy calmada y no solía adquirir ese tono. –Además, Foley no tenía la culpa.

-"A Sirius y a James les gusta trabajar al aire libre" –dijo con una vocecilla suave, imitando a Arya- Black es un maldito manipulador. Arya es muy simpática, pero Black…

-¡¡¿Quieres de una vez por todas dejar de hablar de Black?!! – Elisa se había detenido frente al cuadro que daba a la entrada de su sala común- ¡me tienes harta! Todo el día es "Black es un idiota", "Black es un imbécil", "Ahí están Black y compañía", "hay que hacer otro trabajo pesado para el baile, Black estará encantado de hacerlo", "el mundo sería mejor si Black no existiera"… ¡Por Merlín Marian! ¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa? ¿Quieres competir con su club de fans a ver quien habla más de él en un mes? ¡No lo aguanto más!

Elisa había estallado como solía hacer pocas veces. Marian la observó notablemente ofendida.

-¡Claro que yo no pienso todo el día en Black! No sé de donde sacaste esa ridícula idea.

-De ti Marian –dijo Elisa- medítalo un poco y verás como gran parte de tus pensamientos si no están dedicados a la ACLS o a las clases están dedicados a él.

-Claro que no. Ahora vuelvo, acabo de recordar que tengo que enviar una lechuza.

Marian se devolvió y tomó rumbo a la lechucería. No tenía ninguna carta que mandar, pero quería estar sola. No era cierto, Elisa no podía tener razón, claro que no… ella no pensaba en Black todo el tiempo, claro que no, no era su culpa que Black apareciera a cada rato en todos los rincones del colegio donde ella estaba. Ella no pensaba mucho en Black… ¡Elisa era demasiado ocurrente! Por favor, si Black formara parte constante de sus pensamientos tendría que estar demente… Black no se merecía si quiera que…

Los pensamientos de Marian no variaron mucho en todo el trayecto ida y vuelta a la lechucería. Cuando entró a la sala común no vio a Elisa. Subió a su habitación, ahí estaba su amiga.

-¿Qué tal el paseo a la lechucería? –preguntó Elisa animadamente- ¿pensaste en algo diferente a Sirius Black?

Marian lanzó un gruñido molesto y cerró las cortinas de su cama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Y qué me pasa que últimamente pienso mucho en ti, y _

_qué me pasa_

_que a mis amigos yo les hablo de ti, que de pensar _

_en ti yo me sonrío, y en las mañanas cuando tengo _

_frío, me acuerdo de ti..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡No puedo creer que el baile sea mañana! –exclamó Arya a primera hora de la mañana- y unos días más y salimos a vacaciones de navidad.

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo –admitió Jessica- este año se ha pasado demasiado rápido.

Lily las oyó hablando pero no abrió los ojos. Quería disfrutar un rato más el calor de las sábanas. Esos días eran muy fríos.

La idea del baile hizo que se le encogiera el estómago de repente. James. Aún no le había dicho nada. Sonrió al recordar la mirada expectante de James cada vez que ella se le había acercado a hablarle ese mes. El día que habían ido a Hosgmeade a traer las cosas lo habían pasado muy bien, y en todo ese tiempo él no había hecho una sola referencia a si irían juntos al baile o no.

Se imaginó como se vería al día siguiente, con una túnica de gala gris perla que había comprado cuando habían ido a Hosgmeade por segunda vez. Se vería muy bien, y estaría ahí, esperándola a ella…

¡Un momento! Lily abrió los ojos asustada. Estaba sonriendo como estúpida de pensar en James esperándola para ir al baile con ella.

¿Por qué no? Sí, iría al baile con él. Lo había decidido de repente. Le daría una oportunidad, tal vez, sólo tal vez, serviría para algo.

Podía escuchar las voces de Arya y Marian todavía, se encontraban ambas en el baño maquillándose.

-¿Siempre vas a ir con Diggory?

-Sí –respondió Jessica- creo que mañana me va a pedir que sea su novia formalmente.

-Pues felicidades – la verdad a Arya no le caía nada bien Amos, lo que se podía notar en el poco entusiasmo de su voz.

-Pues a mi tampoco me agrada tu novio –dijo Jessica en tono disgustado.

-No es como tú crees… -dijo la suave voz de Arya sin alterarse.

-Ahórrate la defensa –dijo Jessica en tono horrorizado- me basta con saber que Lily no va a salir con Potter.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Todavía podría decirle que sí hoy, incluso mañana.

-Vamos Arya, ¿realmente crees que va a decirle que sí a un día del baile? Me parece que ya Potter debe haber captado el gran "NO" que Lily simplemente se ha ahorrado decirle.

-A él no le importaría que le dijera que sí en la entrada del baile.

-Sí, pero no me imagino a Lily diciéndoselo, como si estuviera ya desesperada porque no tiene pareja. Así sonaría al menos.

Lily abrió mucho los ojos.

Más tarde, cuando bajaron a desayunar los merodeadores les habían guardado campo junto a ellos. Arya se sentó junto a Sirius y le dio un beso. Jessica se sentó al lado de Lily, quien quedó a la par de Remus, James estaba al lado de Sirius, frente a ellas.

-Hace un momento vino Nowak –dijo Sirius casualmente- quiere que estemos hoy a las ocho aquí para decorar el salón. Mañana se servirán las comidas en las salas comunes, ella quiere que todo esté listo desde hoy y Dumbledore dijo que estaba bien.

-La banda espera que esté todo listo cuando lleguen mañana a medio día para alistar sus cosas –comentó Peter, quien tal como los merodeadores habían previsto accedió a contactar a la banda para ayudarlos – seguro haré una prueba de sonido en la noche.

-¿Qué grupo es el que va a venir? –preguntó Lily con curiosidad, Peter llevaba semanas sabiéndolo pero no le había dicho a nadie más que a Marian y los merodeadores.

-Es una sorpresa –dijo Peter con aire misterioso. Lily bajó la mirada decepcionada, realmente quería saber. Sintió una suave patada debajo de la mesa, levantó la cara y se encontró con la mirada de James, quien articuló sin emitir ningún sonido:

-The Merlin Rock's Peregrines.

Lily se llevó las manos a la boca para ocultar su sorpresa. Era su grupo mágico favorito.

-Si Marian nos quiere aquí desde temprano deberíamos aprovechar los ratos libres para hacer los trabajos –comentó Jessica ajena a lo que sucedía.

-Cierto –asintió Remus- podríamos aprovechar esta primera hora antes de clases.

-Vamos Moony –dijo Sirius- ¿quién va a pensar en deberes a un día del baile?

-Pues si quieres llegar a sétimo sería buena idea, ¿no lo crees? –preguntó Jessica levantándose- ¿vienes Arya?

La chica negó con una sonrisa traviesa. Sirius y ella tenían otros planes para esa hora. Jessica rodó los ojos.

-Yo sí voy contigo –dijo Remus levantándose- ¿vienes Peter?

Preguntarle a James o a Sirius era tiempo perdido.

-Sí –Peter empezó a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Y tú, Lily? –preguntó Jessica esperanzada.

-Eh… sí, ya voy, dame un momento –dijo la pelirroja apurando su jugo de calabaza.

-Te espero en el recibidor.

Jessica salió detrás de Remus y Peter, quienes sabían que la chica no apreciaba mucho su compañía.

-Nosotros también nos vamos –dijo Sirius levantándose junto a Arya- nos vemos en la clase de pociones.

Lily se quedó sola con James. Era el momento, ahora o nunca.

-¿Te gusta el grupo musical? –preguntó James muy seguro de su respuesta.

-¡Son mis favoritos! No puedo creer que estarán aquí mañana. Será el mejor baile de la historia.

-Sí, podría serlo –dijo James bajando la mirada, pretendiendo acomodar las cosas en su mochila.

-James.

-Dime –dijo el chico levantando la vista.

-Sobre lo del…

-¡LILY! ¿VIENES O NO?

-Parece que tu amiga Jessica está algo alterada –dijo James molesto- si quieres ahora hablamos.

-Claro –Lily le sonrió y se dirigió a la entrada. Había estado muy cerca. Hablaría con él después de pociones.

James salió de último del Gran Salón. ¿Había estado Lily apunto de decirle que sí? Mientras pensaba en esto su mirada se topó nuevamente con el cartel de Sirius. Le encantaría poder bailar con Lily como lo hacía esa pareja… pero cada vez parecía más claro que sería imposible.

Prestó atención un rato más al dibujo que tanto lo había intrigado desde que lo había visto.

-Potter.

James se volvió para encontrarse con Marian.

-¿Sí, Nowak?

-Dicen que no tienes pareja para el baile.

James abrió mucho los ojos. Marian se rió algo cruelmente.

-No seas idiota, no voy a pedirte que vayas conmigo. Merlín me libre de ser tan estúpida de salir con uno de ustedes. Lo que quería decirte es que necesito que alguien mañana se encargue de recibir las entradas, y si no tienes pareja tal vez no te moleste perderte el inicio de la actividad.

-Todavía no se si tengo pareja o no –contestó James dubitativamente- en la noche te aviso, sino puedes pedírselo a Remus, está libre también.

-Se lo diré –dijo Marian asintiendo- así entre dos será más rápido.

-Y será una entrada muy agradable para todas las chicas de Hogwarts –dijo James con una sonrisa- si Sirius se uniera te apuesto a que las chicas entrarían y saldrían de nuevo varias veces.

Marian optó por ignorar el comentario, aunque el disgusto se dibujo en su rostro.

-Además, pasado mañana después del baile hay que quitar los carteles de promoción –continuó Marian- como tu y Lily los pegaron…

-No te preocupes –dijo James- me encargaré. Supongo que Sirius querrá conservar algunos de ellos. Como este por ejemplo.

La mirada de Marian se posó en el dibujo.

-Sí… tal vez podríamos dejar algunos en la oficina…

-¿Te gusta este cartel? –preguntó James con muchísima curiosidad, lo que extrañó a Marian.

-Es aceptable para un dibujante aficionado –contestó cortante.

-El parecido del chico al autor es fabuloso, ¿no? –insistió James. Marian no respondió, por lo que James dijo en voz aún más baja- … y el de la chica también aunque no lo parezca. Nos vemos a las ocho Marian.

La clase de pociones transcurrió como siempre. James aburrido como una ostra se entretenía mirando a Lily que trabajaba en poción concienzudamente, aunque un poco más distraída que de costumbre. Sirius y Arya mandándose besos en el aire cuando el profesor Vector no los veía. Remus en apuros con las pociones (era la única materia que no se le daba bien) y Peter tratando de ignorar las bromas de los Slytherin, con quienes compartían la clase. Y tampoco podía faltar… la riña con Snape.

-¡Pedazo de bola grasosa!

-¡Engreído imbécil…!

-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! –gritó el profesor que acababa de entrar a la clase de nuevo. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y para Slytherin. Se quedarán después de la lección limpiando la clase. Se quedan sin hora de almuerzo.

_"Genial" _–pensó Lily con fastidio, tampoco podría hablar con él ahora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_me acuerdo de ti, me acuerdo de ti, me _

_acuerdo de ti..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No era nada fácil trabajar bajo las instrucciones de Marian.

-¡Black, qué demonios crees que haces! ¡Por Merlín que eres el ser más inútil que conozco! ¡Arya, ayúdalo con esa guirnalda! ¡Elisa, de qué demonios te ríes! ¡Mira lo que estás haciendo por no poner atención!

-Me alegra que el baile sea mañana- susurró James a Lily, con quien estaba decorando las mesas- Marian podría matarnos de tardar más.

Lily sonrió, pero James notó que algo le pasaba. Estaba un poco nerviosa. ¡Cómo no estarlo si sólo podía pensar en cómo decirle que quería ir al baile con él!

-¡James! –la voz de Peter los hizo volver a ver- Estoy haciendo la prueba de sonido. ¿Qué tal se oye esto desde allá?

Una música empezó a sonar. James reconoció una de las melodías favoritas de Lily y sonrió a su amigo.

-Pues creo que se oye bien… -contestó James acercándose a la pelirroja- pero lo mejor sería bailar un poco para ver que tal… ¿me concede este baile, señorita?

Lily sonrió y extendió un brazo hacia él. Empezaron a bailar y Lily comprobó que el chico era un excelente bailarín, además de que se coordinaban perfectamente. No dijeron nada a lo largo de toda la melodía, no era necesario. Sus miradas estaban fijas el uno en el otro.

Cuando la melodía terminó se siguieron mirando. James dijo en voz alta, pero sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-¡Perfecto Peter! –luego le susurró a ella- gracias por el baile, Lily.

-James… sobre mañana… quería decirte que…

-Potter, ¿ya sabes si podrás ayudarme con las entradas mañana? –preguntó Marian de repente desde el otro lado del salón, acababa de recordarlo. No notó la mirada asesina que Sirius, a poca distancia suya, le dirigió -¿o vas a ir con Evans?

-Pues… -James miró a Lily dudoso y le preguntó en un susurro - ¿qué decías Lily?

La pelirroja había vuelto a ver a Marian, quien la miraba algo burlona. Así la miraría todo el colegio al día siguiente, la indiferente Lily Evans que había caído finalmente bajo los encantos de James Potter, como todas las otras chicas tontas del colegio.

-Nada James, olvídalo.

Lily salió del Salón rápidamente. James la miró salir desolado.

-No Marian, no tengo ninguna cita. Te ayudaré.

James siguió acomodando las mesas en silencio. Casi todos miraron a Marian con una expresión de reproche, excepto Jessica que le sonrió satisfecha.

-Espero que estés feliz –le susurró Sirius con rencor al pasar a su lado para dirigirse hacia donde estaba James y ayudarlo a acomodar las mesas.

Marian los miró detenidamente. La verdad, no sabía si en algún momento estaría realmente feliz. Sacudió la cabeza como para alejar los pensamientos que amenazaban con abatirla y miró alrededor del salón mordiéndose un labio.

-¡Elisa, así no quiero que pongas las…!

El ambiente del salón volvió a la normalidad, aunque un horrible desasosiego quedó en el aire aún cuando terminaron de decorar.

Al día siguiente sería el gran baile.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios!!!!!!

El próximo capitulo no se cuando estará, pero espero que pronto. Se llamará probablemente "Celos"

Ahora contesto sus reviews:

**Ana:** ¡Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta con tu historia favorita, viste que no duré tanto. Ahora espero que las musas me iluminen para escribir celos porque no sé como voy a hacerlo… pero ya estoy de vacaciones, bueno, casi.

**Mary93:** ¿Te lo leíste todo de un solo? ¡Gracias! Me alegro que te guste, espero que te haya gustado la continuación.

**Whiteta Potter Evans: **¡Hola! No te preocupes, mi hermana deja olvidarme de esta historia. Me alegra que te gustara el cap, y ya viste que esta vez no tarde tanto. Lamento la espera anterior, pero la U no me deja respirar.

**Carol Lovegood:** ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto la historia! Las historias que me dices no se cuando voy a seguirlas, pero ya que hay peticiones les dedicaré un tiempito ahora en vacaciones. ¡Es que solo a mi se me ocurre tener tantas historias y no poder actualizar en ninguna!

**Julieta Black Potter**: ¡Hola! De nada, la verdad ya tenía ganas de actualizar. Sí… ser Arya sería genial!!!!! Marian… jeje… bueno, lee este chap. Pobre James, cierto, a veces me da lastima todo lo que sufre… Lily es muuuuuy difícil. Gracias.

**Rai Potter**: Espero que no te parezca que he tardado mucho… comparado con lo que he tardado antes fue rápido. Sí, James es un amor!!!

**Anahill76:** Me alegra que te gustara tanto!!!!!!!!!!! Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho.

**Ely-Barchu**: ¡Hola! Me alegro que te parezca que valió la pena. Hum… ya veremos. Pues con la divinura que es James más le vale a Lily ir despertando!!!!

**Zari:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara, y espero que este también lo disfrutes!

**Luna-Jane-Lupin:** Me alegra que te guste, sí pobre, sobretodo después de hoy.

**Zarzu:** ¡Hola! Gracias, me alegra que te parezca bien escrito. Así que no quieres a Marian… tengo que admitir que Arya es mil veces mejor. Bueno, ya segui, espero que los disfrutes.

**Andrea:** ¡Hola! Gracias por pasar a dejar el reviews de todos modos. El ultimátum tiene que cumplirse, verems que pasa en el baile!!!!!

**Fabisa:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este también!!!!!!!!!

**Angie Crowe:** ¡Me alegra que te guste tanto la historia! Esta vez no te hice esperar tanto…

Bueno, nos vemos pronto.

Besos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black


	10. Celos

_Libre, como es sol cuando amanece yo soy libre, como el mar_

_Libre, como el ave que escapó de su prisión y puede al fin volar…_

Hola a todos!!!!!!!!

Esa no es la canción del fic, simplemente, ¡ESTOY OFICIALMENTE DE VACACIONES! No más trabajos, ni lecturas obligatorias, ni exámenes… HASTA MARZO!!!!!!!

Estoy muy feliz por eso, ayer hice el último examen y vamos a celebrarlo con un capítulo más de esta historia.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, los contesto al final. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling.

Por cierto, la semana pasada cumplí un año de estar en fanfiction y publiqué un one shot llamado "Somos tres" para celebrarlo. Es un JL.

Bueno, los dejo con el capítulo, espero que les guste.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Celos_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Prongs, todavía queda todo el día –le dijo Sirius tratando de darle ánimos- le dijiste que podía decir que si en la misma entrada del baile.

-Gracias por el intento Padfoot –dijo James sonriéndole- pero sé que Lily no me va a decir nada ya. Lo supe ayer en el salón.

-Ten un poco de fe –insistió Sirius.

-Padfoot, creo que es buena idea que James se vaya haciendo a la idea –dijo Peter acercándose- después de todo, Evans siempre ha sido una cabeza dura. Ya verás como te diviertes igual en el baile Prongs, si no tienes pareja todas las chicas estarán detrás de ti.

-Solo necesito a una para estar feliz Wormtail –dijo James alicaído- pero no vale la pena hablar de ello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Lilian Evans, eres la mujer más terca y orgullosa que conozco.

-Vaya Arya… que amable amaneciste hoy.

Ambas chicas estaban en el baño de su dormitorio.

-Si quieres ir con James, ¿por qué no se lo dices y ya? –dijo Arya en tono desesperado acercándose a ella.

-¿Quién dice que quiero ir con James? –preguntó la pelirroja a la defensiva.

-Serías una estúpida si no lo quisieras. Vamos Lily, te conozco desde primero… sé que quieres ir con él. ¿Qué importa lo que digan los demás? Todos serán comentarios de envidia más que otra cosa, empezando por la misma Jessica que bien que suspiraba por James en segundo.

-No sé de donde sacaste esas ideas tan ridículas –dijo Lily evitando su mirada- tengo que ir a la oficina a ayudar a Marian. Nos vemos.

Lily salió rápidamente, dejando a Arya sola. Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor a la primera persona que vio fue a James. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la Torre de Astronomía. Si tenía que evitarlo todo el día lo haría, pero no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

Cuando subía las escaleras sin embargo unas voces llamaron su atención.

-¿Entonces es verdad Berta? ¿Potter está solo para el baile de hoy?

-Sí, estará recibiendo entradas y luego estará completamente disponible.

-Entonces, ¿podremos acercarnos a él? –preguntó otra de las chicas.

-No lo sé… -respondió una rubia- se lo preguntaré cuando estemos entrando.

-Genial Hillary –dijo Berta sonriendo- tal vez ya haya superado a la Evans.

-Es lo más probable –respondió Hillary- esta puede ser la noche de alguna de nosotras. Debemos prepararnos.

Las chicas doblaron en la dirección opuesta a la que Lily debía tomar pero esta se quedó de piedra.

¿Qué era esa sensación de rabia que sentía en ese momento?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese día las comidas se servían en la Sala Común de cada casa. Los Gryffindor la estaban pasando muy bien, era como si hubieran empezado la fiesta desde temprano.

-¿Cómo la está pasando James? –le preguntó Arya a Sirius mientras se sentaban a comer en el antepecho de una ventana.

-Pues no muy bien –respondió Sirius alicaído- la verdad no creo que sea una buena noche. ¿No crees que Evans se decida a última hora?

-No, aunque desearía poder decirte que sí. –dijo Arya- Es demasiado terca para ello. Creo que ninguno podrá disfrutar el baile.

-Vaya, acabas de sonar premonitoria…

-Por favor Sirius…

-Serías una adivina preciosa –dijo Sirius dándole un rápido beso.

-Y tú un cliente encantador ¿no?

-Encantador y devoto.

-Vamos chicos, demasiada miel para el almuerzo, dejen un poco para la noche –dijo Peter sentándose cerca de ellos junto con Remus. Sirius les lanzó una mirada de reproche, pero Remus lo atajó antes de que reclamara algo.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre James y hoy en la noche.

-Ah, claro –dijo Sirius incorporándose, pero acercando a Arya a sí para abrazarla- ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Ustedes dos nada –dijo Remus- no creo que tener una pareja tan acaramelada cerca le ayude de mucho. Peter también tiene una cita, así que creo que seré yo quien me encargue de distraerlo…

-¿Ninguna cita? No sería porque te faltaran chicas –dijo Arya sonriendo- en los baños he oído varios comentarios muy interesantes sobre el prefecto de Gryffindor del año pasado…

Remus se sonrojó un poco mientras Sirius y Peter lo molestaban.

-Lo importante es que voy a poder estar con James –dijo Remus para callarlos.

-Lo dudo. –dijo Arya- Como les decía en los baños se oyen cosas muy interesantes, y resulta que todo el Potter Fans Club se está preparando para entrar al ataque hoy en la noche. James no tiene pareja y una de ellas va a preguntarle si pueden acercársele de nuevo…

-Y James va a decir que sí –dijo Sirius dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡No! Tiene que decirles que no o Lily… -empezó a decir Arya pero se calló ante la cara de los tres chicos.

-Conocemos a James demasiado bien Arya –dijo Remus- y si puede dejar que lo chineen toda la noche que se siente mal… lo hará.

-Y si sus fans quieren hacerlo… -añadió Peter.

-Creo Remus, que debiste haber buscado una pareja –concluyó Sirius- y creo preciosa, que la aventura "ayudemos a James con Lily" llegó a su fin hoy también. Pero no te preocupes, tengo la sensación de que de alguna forma Prongs sabe lo que está haciendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo había logrado. Estaba de vuelta en su habitación y no había visto más Potter en el día. Ahora cuando llegara al baile le daría su entrada y pasaría una noche genial sin él. ¿Quién lo necesitaba?

Claro, la habitación era un caos.

-¡Ayúdame con esta cinta para el pelo!

-¿Cómo crees que me quedaría mejor el peinado?

-¡No encuentro mi labial rosa!

-¡Creo que ya no me cierra la túnica!

-Lily, ¿me ayudas con el cierre?

Lily se volvió para ver a su amiga y contuvo una exclamación.

-¡Arya! ¡Estás divina!

La chica le sonrió complacida. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro largo con unos tirantes muy delgados y el cabello suelto por media espalda.

-De verdad que Sirius va a alucinar hoy cuando te vea –dijo Lily haciéndola volverse para subirle el cierre.

-Gracias. ¿No vas a ponerte tu vestido todavía?

-Claro… ¿me ayudas?

Momentos después Lily estaba preciosa dentro de un vestido color verde claro largo, el cual cubría totalmente uno de sus brazos y el otro lo dejaba descubierto desde el hombro.

-James se abría quedado sin aliento también –le susurró Arya.

-¡Ya déjalo! ¿Quieres? –dijo Lily molesta.

-Sí, no te diré nada más. Eres tú la que está renunciando a él, y la que se va a arrepentir tal vez demasiado tarde. Aun tienes tiempo Lily, pero si el baile empieza y no le has dicho nada… Será el final. Bueno, mejor dicho, serán buenos amigos. Mejor bajo, quedé de verme con Sirius en la sala común antes de entrar y sorprendentemente es demasiado puntual… ya debe estar impaciente.

Lily vio a su amiga salir de la habitación y la siguió a una distancia prudente. Oculta en la oscuridad de la escalera pudo ver como llegaba hasta un guapísimo Sirius Black que la miraba embobado y la besaba por todo recibimiento.

Unos metros más atrás estaba James.

Lily contuvo una exclamación. Nunca lo había visto tan atractivo como ese día. Iba muy formal, túnica de gala gris perla oscuro, su cabello como siempre indomable se veía particularmente bien ese día y sus ojos oscuros tenían una expresión muy especial que Lily pudo comprender con dolor: tristeza.

Esperó hasta que se marcharon para bajar a la sala común. En ese momento venía bajando Remus.

-¡Wow Evans! Luces genial –dijo Remus con sinceridad- ¿bajas ya? Creo que voy un poco tarde para lo de las entradas, Marian va a matarme, tras de que nos quiere tanto…

-No va a matarte –dijo Lily mientras salían por el retrato- en realidad eres el único merodeador que le agrada medianamente.

-Está bueno saberlo –dijo Remus sonriendo- ¿no sabes si James y Sirius ya bajaron?

-Sí, hace un rato, cuando Arya bajó a buscarlos.

Remus se llevaba bastante bien con Lily desde que trabajaran juntos como prefectos el año anterior, aunque casi nunca hablaban. Cuando llegaron al Gran Salón, Remus se disculpó y se acercó a la entrada, donde James ya estaba recogiendo tiquetes.

Lily miró la fila de entrada con aprensión. La fila era una sola y había mucha presa, pues muchas chicas se detenían a saludar a Remus y a James. Cuando finalmente fue el turno de Lily…

-Te ves muy bella.

-Gracias James –dijo Lily algo sonrojada al tiempo que le daba al chico su entrada. Él extendió el brazo hacia ella, pero en lugar de tomar la entrada le cogió la mano. Ella levantó la vista hacia él sorprendida, sus miradas se encontraron un segundo, era su última oportunidad… pero retiró la cara. James la soltó y recogió la entrada.

-Que disfrutes el baile –dijo con voz ronca. Lily trató de decirle algo, pero la chica detrás suyo ya la había empujado para dar su entrada a James. Lily avanzó un poco, pero no entró del todo al salón. Se quedó cerca de la entrada simulando que buscaba algo en su pequeña cartera.

-Hola Jamsie, ¿cómo estás? –preguntó la chica con una vocecilla coqueta.

-Hola Hillary preciosa –la saludó James sonriéndole.

-¿Es cierto que no tienes pareja? – le preguntó mientras le tendía el tiquete.

James miró hacia dentro del salón. Su mirada se topó con Lily, quien estaba aún muy cerca. No había entrado aún al salón y disimuladamente estaba escuchando la conversación.

-Cierto.

-Tienes que bailar conmigo entonces…

-Encantado, sólo búscame cuando termine con esto.

-Te estaré esperando… el resto de las chicas también quieren hablar contigo, hace tiempo que no conversas con nosotras…

-Pues tendremos que ponernos al día –dijo James dedicándole una sexy sonrisa- nos vemos en un rato guapísima.

-Apuéstalo.

Hillary entró al salón con aire triunfal, mientras Lily la fulminaba con la mirada. La pelirroja entró detrás de ella. No se iba a quedar para oír a James coquetear con todas las chicas que entraban.

_.-.-.-._

_Celos de tus ojos_

_cuando miras a otra chica_

_tengo celos, celos_

_Celos de tus manos_

_cuando abrazas otra chica_

_tengo celos, celos_

_Cuando te encuentras con alguien_

_cuando caminas con alguien_

_cuando te siento feliz_

_yo tengo celos, tengo celos_

.-.-.-.

El baile estaba simplemente genial. The Merlin Rock's Peregrines estaban dando un espectáculo de calidad. Marian estaba muy orgullosa. Había recibido muchas felicitaciones, empezando por el profesor Dumbledore, quien estaba en esos momentos bailando despreocupadamente con la profesora McGonogall.

-¡El baile está siendo un éxito! –le comentó Lily acercándose a ella para saludarla. Había estado un gran rato charlando con Jeremy, el chico de intercambio con quien había ido al baile de Halloween. Ahora el chico estaba bailando con una amiga suya.

-¡Sí! –contestó Marian sonriente- ¡finalmente lo logramos! ¡Y hemos recaudado una cantidad increíble de dinero para la ACLS!

-Parece que la idea de Remus dio resultado entonces –dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Y el trabajo de un mes completo –Marian se veía muy bien esa noche. Llevaba un vestido azul straplees que a Lily le recordó un poco el de su amiga Arya, exceptuando que este tenía una abertura a un lado y un escote más pronunciado. Llevaba el cabello suelto y no paraba de sonreír.

-¿No tienes pareja? –le preguntó Lily mirando a su alrededor. Marian negó efusivamente.

-Prefiero venir al baile sola –admitió- Es una estrategia como la de Potter de venir solo, valorar el panorama y luego elegir. Es una buena estrategia, yo lo hago sobretodo para no tener que estar junto a un idiota toda la noche si descubro que me equivoqué al decirle que sí…

Lily miró hacia el fondo del salón, donde James se acababa de encontrar con una chica, le había sonreído y la había sacado a bailar. Sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Y hay algo bueno en el panorama? –preguntó para salirse de sus pensamientos.

-Pues… -Marian barrió la sala con la mirada. Sus ojos se detuvieron un momento en una pareja que bailaba en la pista con entusiasmo. Él llevaba una túnica de gala negra azulada muy elegante y se veía particularmente atractivo… exceptuando por que era Sirius Black- no… nada que valga la pena. Mira que estamos mal en Hogwarts…

En ese momento Remus se acercó a ellas.

-¡Hola chicas! Menudo éxito que está siendo el baile, ¿no?

-¿Huyendo de tus perseguidoras, Remus? –le dijo en tono de broma Marian, viendo como unas chicas se alejaban cabizbajas al ver a Remus detenerse a hablar con ellas.

-Buscando buena compañía –la corrigió Remus- ¿qué tal la están pasando?

-Muy bien –respondió Lily de inmediato apartando su vista del rincón donde cierto merodeador parecía muy entretenido con otras chicas que se le habían acercado al terminar la pieza- es mi grupo favorito.

-Son muy buenos –admitió Remus- la verdad cuando Peter se compromete a hacer algo lo hace bien… generalmente.

-Lo importante es que esto es un éxito para la ACLS –insistió Marian- con el dinero que hemos recaudado podremos poner en marcha todos los planes pronto…

-Me alegra oír eso –dijo Remus mirando hacia la pista- ¿no les apetece bailar?

-A mi no, gracias –dijo Lily- prefiero quedarme oyendo un rato.

-Yo sí –dijo Marian sonriéndole- después de todo esto es un baile, ¿no? Nos vemos Lily.

Remus se sorprendió un poco de la actitud de Marian. La verdad es que sin la cara de pocos amigos o tensión por el estrés del baile la chica se veía muy bien. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa y parecía estarla pasando realmente muy bien. Costaba reconocer en ella a la chica malhumorada que les daba instrucciones el día anterior.

-Tu no te ves muy animado Remus –dijo Marian al rato –digo, parece que quieres aparentar estarlo, pero no sé… hay algo triste en tu mirada.

-¿Desde cuando tan observadora?

-Bueno, con Elisa se aprenden algunas cosas… ¿Estás bien?

-Sí –dijo Remus con un suspiro- tan bien como puedo estarlo. Un poco cansado nada más.

Una preciosa luna en el final del cuarto creciente relucía por las ventanas del Gran Salón. Pero había algo más. Marian siguió la mirada del chico.

-¿Arya Foley? –preguntó en un susurro.

Remus apartó la mirada al darse cuenta de que nuevo la estaba viendo fijamente.

-Él no la merece.

-No sabes nada –dijo Remus negando- no opines de lo que no sabes.

-Sé que Arya es una muchacha genial y que harías muy buena pareja con ella.

-¡Marian, es la novia de mi mejor amigo!

-Eso no quita que lo digo es verdad.

-Mejor deja el tema, ¿quieres?

Marian se encogió de hombros. Después de todo, no era su problema.

Lily se quedó escuchado la música. Los miró bailar un rato divertida. Un poco más allá estaba Jessica con Amos, y a unos metros Peter con Susana. Luego su vista se posó en su mejor amiga. Arya bailaba con Sirius muy cerca, en ese momento estaban tocando una melodía más suave que las anteriores. Se veía tan feliz…

Sonrió con melancolía. Todos parecían estar pasándola muy bien. Ella podría haberla pasado muy bien si hubiera ido con James, podría estar bailando con él en esos momentos, justo como bailaba Arya con Sirius… se reprendió mentalmente. Lo podía pasar bien sin él. Sin poder evitarlo su mirada se dirigió hacia el fondo del salón. James no parecía estar pasándolo nada mal… al contrario, se veía muy feliz. La punzada en el estómago se acentuó. El corro de chicas alrededor del merodeador había aumentado, y en ese momento James abrazaba a Hillary. Lily sintió ganas de estrangular a esa rubia presumida…

Antes de que se diera cuenta James la había vuelto a ver y sus miradas se habían encontrado. Lily se quedó algo cortada de que él la atrapara mirándolo tan descaradamente, pero él solamente le sonrió como a todas y volvió a su conversación con las chicas.

Lily bajó la mirada con pesar. No podía negarlo. Se arrepentía de no haber ido con él.

.-.-.-.

_Hoy quiero bailar solo contigo_

_hoy quiero soñar que tu eres mío_

_hoy te daré todo mi amor en un abrazo_

_y tú prometerás que nunca más me harás sentir_

_nunca más, nunca más, nunca más, nunca_

.-.-.-.

El baile estaba en una especie de descanso. Remus y Marian estaban cerca de la mesa de las bebidas, habían bailado un gran rato esa noche. Elisa se había acercado con su pareja (un chico de sétimo llamado Kinsgley) a hablar con ellos.

-Sí, está quedando genial… por cierto, ¿dónde está Black? –le preguntó a Remus sonando casual, pero mirando de reojo a Marian.

-No lo sé… -dijo Remus- debe estar con Arya en algún lugar…

-¿Para que quieres saber? –preguntó Marian a la defensiva. Su amiga sonrió.

-Lo decía solo porque James lo está buscando. Parece que Hillary y las chicas quieren tomar unas fotos…

-Está afuera, en los jardines –dijo Marian entre dientes sin poder evitarlo.

-En ese caso deberíamos ir a buscarlos, ¿verdad Kings?

-Claro, y podemos quedarnos afuera de una vez.

Elisa le sonrió pícaramente y se despidió de los chicos. Momentos después Sirius y Arya entraban al salón.

-Esto puede arruinar todas sus posibilidades con Lily –iba diciendo Arya, no parecía nada feliz.

-Arya linda, ya te dije, James sabe lo que hace.

-Perfecto, si no quieren más mi ayuda ni me esfuerzo. –dijo molesta- Además, ¿por qué tienes que ir a tomarte fotos con otras chicas?

-Es la foto de rigor… hay una de todos los bailes, apuesto a que tu tienes algunas… no me digas que estas celosa… –Sirius le dio un beso rápido y le dijo mirándola con ojos de ruego- vamos Arya… déjame ir…

-Está bien –dijo Arya cruzándose de brazos – pero búscame apenas terminen, no pienso quedarme a ver la sesión de fotos.

-¡Quédate! Así puedes salir en la foto conmigo…

-Que yo recuerde Elisa te llamó sólo a ti.

Sirius se acercó a ella y le murmuró algo en el oído. Arya sonrió finalmente y lo besó.

-¡SIRIUS! ¿VIENES O NO?

James lo miraba con reproche desde el otro lado. Finalmente se acercó a James y las chicas, viendo como Arya se perdía entre la multitud.

-¡REMUS LUPIN! ¡NI CREAS QUE TE VAS A ESCAPAR DE LA FOTO DE NUEVO!

-Creo que tengo que irme… -dijo el licántropo en voz resignada despidiéndose de Marian y acercándose al grupo.

Marian no le puso atención, estaba viendo a Sirius y Arya al otro lado del salón.

-¿Qué le habrá dicho? – preguntó Marian en voz baja, más para ella que para nadie más.

-¿Celosa? –susurró una voz en el oído de Marian. La chica se volvió sobresaltada y frunció el entrecejo.

-Creí que estabas prodigando besos a Kinsgley debajo de algún sauce –comentó con tono agrio. Elisa la miraba sonriente.

-A eso vamos… pero quería ver como te sentaba ver a Black y a Foley juntos… no les has quitado el ojo de encima.

-Oh Elisa, estás viendo visiones. ¿Segura que no aspiraste ningún vapor extraño en la clase de pociones?

-¿Segura de que no te tomaste algún filtro amoroso?

Elisa desapareció por la puerta al jardín antes de que su amiga replicara. Marian resopló con furia y se cruzó de brazos.

La sesión de fotos estaba super divertida. Los chicos empezaron a tomar poses ridículas y los falshes eran cegadores. Peter no tardó en unirse al grupo, y pronto todas las chicas peleaban por una foto con los merodeadores.

Bueno, casi todas.

-Lily, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Jeremy, que había vuelto a su lado momentos antes.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? –dijo la pelirroja apartando la vista del grupo- ¡sí, claro que estoy bien! ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hum… tenías expresión de querer asesinar a alguien… solo por eso…

-Oh, simplemente los merodeadores que me sacan de quicio.

-Creí que te estabas llevando mejor con ellos… ¿no fuiste a Hosgmeade con Potter?

-No –replicó Lily de mala gana- me lo encontré allá e hicimos unas compras juntos, nada más. Es que me toca trabajar con él en la asociación. Cuando está solo es medianamente agradable… cuando está solo. Pero ahí está, presumiendo de quien sabe qué, posando como un artista de revista barata de adolescentes. ¡Mira todas esas chicas gritando como locas porque se alborota el pelo! Te apuesto a que lo van a perseguir toda la semana para que las autografíe… ¡Mira a esa rubia presumida colgándole del cuello! ¡Y el muy… acaba de darle un beso en la mejilla!

Lily se había ido acalorando conforme hablaba, y en ese momento estaba totalmente sonrojada. Jeremy la miró con cautela.

-Parece que te molesta más que esté rodeado de chicas que él…

-No estoy celosa si es lo que quieres dar a entender. –dijo Lily cortante tratando de recuperar la postura.

-No, yo solo decía que parece no sentarte bien que…

-¡Ahora les susurra cosas en el oído! ¿Cuánto tardará en llevarse una a los jardines, o mejor, al cuarto?

-Creo que mejor voy a hablar con Theresa… -dijo Jeremy alejándose un poco de Lily- que disfrutes el baile…

Lily casi no le puso atención a la marcha del chico. No soportaba ver más rato a James y las chicas, por lo que se marchó a la entrada del salón, de espaldas al espectáculo.

.-.-.-.

_Celos de tu boca_

_cuando besas otra chica_

_tengo celos, celos_

_Celos de la noche_

_que comparte tus secretos_

_tengo celos, celos_

_cuando te miro a los ojos_

_cuando te siento a mi lado_

_cuando te veo marchar_

_tengo celos, _

_tengo celos_

.-.-.-.

Se limpió rápidamente los ojos, no quería que se le corriera el maquillaje. No solo le daba rabia ver a James rodeado de chicas, le daba rabia que le diera rabia… y además, le dolía. Él no parecía echarla de menos. Es más, diría que disfrutaba más el baile al no haber ido ella con él.

-Bonita fiesta ¿verdad? –preguntó la voz grave de James a su lado. Lily dio un respingo, no lo había sentido llegar.

-¿Y tus admiradoras? –preguntó secamente sin responder.

-Guardando sus cámaras, no sea que les pase algo malo y pierdan las fotos –respondió James simplemente.

-Presumido –dijo Lily en mal tono. James la miró fijamente, pero la chica no le devolvió la mirada, todavía veía frente a si fijamente. Miró el perfil de la pelirroja con atención y reprimió un suspiro.

-Quería hablar contigo –dijo al fin.

-¿Conmigo? –preguntó Lily volviéndose al fin a verlo- creo que adentro hay mucha gente que quiere hablar contigo.

-Sólo quería decirte que cumpliré mi promesa –dijo James sin ponerle atención- te dije que si no venías conmigo al baile no intentaría nada más contigo y sería tu amigo si me lo permitías. Lo mantengo. Lo que quiero saber es si al menos me permitirás ser tu amigo.

Lily levantó los ojos verde esmeralda hacia él sin decir nada. James asintió resignado y empezó a alejarse.

-¡James! Espera. – Lily no estuvo muy segura de qué la impulsó a llamarlo, pero no quería que se alejara de nuevo para irse con… _esas._

El chico se volvió lentamente.

-Sí –respondió la chica- si quiero que seamos amigos, si sigues siendo el James natural y simpático que me enseñaste este mes. Si eso era solo una fachada y sigues siendo un presumido bueno para nada… olvídalo.

James sonrió y se acercó de nuevo.

-Déjame decirte como amigo que estás muy linda esta noche.

-Pues tú también te ves muy bien… aunque ya te lo han estado diciendo todo la noche.

-Gracias –dijo James sonriendo- ¿quieres bailar? El grupo va a empezar a tocar de nuevo…

-Claro, ¿por qué no? – contestó Lily sin pensarlo dos veces. Era todo lo que había deseado esa noche…

Lily le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y James la tomó de la mano. En el momento en que se dirigían a la pista Arya pasó rápidamente a su lado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. James y Lily intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación y sin decir nada la pelirroja la siguió.

.-.-.-.

_Hoy quiero bailar solo contigo_

_hoy quiero soñar que tú eres mío_

_hoy te daré todo mi amor en un abrazo_

_y tu prometerás que nunca más me harás sentir_

_nunca más, nunca más, nunca más, nunca_

.-.-.-.

Cuando terminó la sesión de fotos James se había ido a buscar a Lily, Peter había vuelto con Susana y Remus había sido atrapado finalmente por sus fieles admiradoras. Sirius miró a su alrededor buscando a Arya antes de que las chicas que andaban guardando las cámaras volvieran. ¿Dónde se había metido su novia?

De repente vio a la chica de vestido azul largo al otro lado del salón, con el precioso cabello castaño cayéndole suavemente sobre la espalda. Avanzó hacia ella lentamente para sorprenderla. La visión era simplemente divina, encantadora, ese cuerpo tan perfecto… Cuando estuvo detrás de ella le tapó los ojos y le preguntó acercándose a su oído:

-¿Adivinas quien soy?

La respuesta la esperaba, pero no de esa voz.

-¿Black?

La chica se deshizo de sus brazos y se giró para verlo.

-¡Nowak!

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Dónde está tu novia? – preguntó ella alterada.

-Eso quisiera saber –dijo Sirius mirando a su alrededor sobresaltado. ¿Qué demonios acababa de suceder? ¿Cómo podía haber confundido a Arya con Marian? ¿Y todo lo que había pensado cuando se acercaba a ella?

-¿Me confundiste con Arya? –preguntó Marian conteniendo la risa- ¡vaya Black, que bien la conoces! ¿O querías acercarte a mi?

-¡Oh cállate Marian! Sabes que no fue a propósito.

-A lo mejor te traicionó el inconsciente –dijo Marian sonriendo malévolamente. Sirius ya conocía esa sonrisa, era la misma con la que lo había provocado en la oficina de Pate. Sin embargo no fue consciente de ello en ese momento. Estaba recordando unos comentarios de sus amigos.

-Nunca había notado que en verdad ustedes dos se parecen tanto… -dijo más para si que para Marian.

-Bueno, te sugiero que dejes de hacerme perder tiempo contigo y vayas a buscarla.

-Seguro salió a tomar aire o está en el tocador –dijo Sirius tras barrer el salón con la mirada por enésima vez- podemos hablar mientras tanto.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar. Vete ya Black, me propuse que nada me amargaría la noche.

-Pues si no quieres que te amargue la noche podemos bailar un rato… claro, si sabes bailar, lo que dudo -dijo Sirius para molestarla, seguro que obtendría un no por respuesta.

-Parece que no me viste bailando con tu amigo Remus hace un rato… –dijo Marian tomando una fingida pose de indecisión- pero la verdad, te lo puedo enseñar en persona.

Marian se dirigió hacia la pista, ante la mirada atónita de Sirius.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me tienes miedo? –dijo Marian retándolo a seguirla. Sirius dudó un momento, no iba a dejar que ella se burlara de él de nuevo. Aunque tampoco podía dejar un reto así… alguna gente ya los observaba.

Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura. Marian no esperaba que Sirius fuera tan agresivo para bailar, pero no parecía dispuesto a dejarse intimidar por ella esta vez. La verdad, aunque no le gustara admitirlo estaba disfrutando mucho. Sirius era el mejor bailarín con quien había estado. En un momento hicieron una pirueta tan complicada que terminó por reírse. Sus miradas se encontraron cuando aún estaba riendo. Sirius nunca la había visto reír… ¿o sí?

Se detuvo y la soltó.

-¡Por Merlín! No es posible… -dijo en voz baja. Marian recuperó la seriedad al ver la expresión horrorizada que había aparecido en el rostro de Sirius. Siguió su mirada.

Los ojos de Sirius estaban clavados en el cartel que él mismo había hecho y estaba pegado en la entrada del Gran Salón. Una exclamación ahogada había sonado atrás de Sirius minutos antes, Marian dirigió su mirada a la mujer que la había emitido, Arya. La chica los miraba con una expresión dolorosa, al tiempo que veía el dibujo. Todo tuvo sentido entonces.

-¿Qué sucede Black? –preguntó Marian de mal modo, al parecer él y Arya veían algo que ella no. Sirius no la miró, sino que se volvió hacia su novia. Un par de lágrimas bajaban las mejillas de la chica.

-Arya…

-No Sirius, déjalo –dijo simplemente la chica antes de salir a toda velocidad del Gran Salón.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! –preguntó alterada Marian.

-Tienes razón… -dijo en voz quebrada Sirius- me engañó el inconsciente…

Trató de seguir a Arya, pero un fuerte brazo lo detuvo. Lily había salido tras la chica, al igual que Remus.

-Déjala ir.

-¡James, tengo que hablar con ella!

-Déjala. Hablarás con ella mañana –dijo James tratando de calmarlo.

-Pero… -Sirius no pudo poner más resistencia y se dejó guiar por James.

-¿Qué sucedió? –le preguntó James sacándolo del salón.

-Eso es lo que sucedió –dijo Sirius señalando el cartel. James lo miró. Ese dibujo de Sirius bailando con una chica, él había sabido desde el primer día que no era Arya aunque todos pensaran eso…

-¿Es Marian, verdad? –preguntó al fin James.

Sirius asintió con pesadumbre.

-Hasta ahora me doy cuenta…

James le dio una palmada en la espalda en señal de apoyo. Sirius contuvo un par de lágrimas de rabia.

-Tengo que… tengo que terminar con Arya, no es justo para ella… y todo por esa arpía de Marian Nowak… tengo que sacarla de mi mente de alguna manera…

Su amigo suspiró. Aquello no sería nada fácil.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero sus comentarios con ansias, parece que no cumplí con lo que esperaban que sucediera…

De momento contesto sus reviews:

**Hermy:** si, me lo has dicho, gracias! ¿Tienes MSN? Agrégame!

**Sandra:** ¡gracias!

**Mary93:** pues ya viste la respuesta, no fueron juntos… ¿cómo va tu película? Me avisas que tal vas con tus predicciones o si le haces ajustes a tu ojo interior… espero que te gustara como siguió.

**Whitteta Potter Evans:** para aliviar mi mala conciencia ya seguí… (de hecho mi hermana es mejor que la conciencia para recordarme constantemente esta historia). Espero que te guste el chap… aunque Lily nunca dijo que sí.

**Lucy16:** me alegra que te guste la historia. Pues James no tenía muchas esperanzas de que le dijera que sí, pero igual lo intentó a la entrada, como viste. Pero aún no era hora del discursillo… Gracias por la idea de todos modos. Nos vemos.

**Carol Lovegood:** Hola!!!!! Sí!!! Pobre Sirius!!!! Me dolío hacerlo, pero me encantó esa escena. Si están dementes, a parte de Sirius todos los Black están locos… No te diré quien más oyó la conversación, pero no vas mal… ; ). Parece que James no lo pasó tan mal, bueno, ya veremos. Seguiré las otras historias… algún día.

**Nadir-Blue:** Me alegra que te gustara tanto. ¡Pobre Marian! Hoy estaba más calmada… digamos. A ver, a mi me gusto el libro de lo que el viento se llevó… pero esa es otra historia! Me alegro que te guste la mía y espero seguir sabiendo de ti!

**Angie Crowe:** me alegra que te gustara de cualquier manera, porque como viste tenía otros planes para L y J en el baile. Sí, pobre Remus, en este chap no salió mucho, pero bueno… ya saldrá más. No, Peter irá… aquí no es un traidor todavía…

**Anahi1176:** Me alegra que te gustara a pesar de la tristeza de James…

**Fabisa:** ¡Hola! Sí, ya sé que Marian a veces se pasa, pero así es la chica, y en realidad ella no sabía que era tan importante lo que estaban hablando. ¿Quién en su sano juicio que no la conociera bien iba a pensar que Lily estaba a punto de decirle a James que saldría con él?

**Julieta Black Potter:** Sí, todos querían que Lily dijera que sí, hasta yo, pero es que entonces no habría habido chap. Sirius y Arya eran una pareja muy linda… pero ahí está Marian todavía. En cuanto a Remus, el pobre parece estar hecho para sufrir, como Sirius, ¿no te parece? Ya veremos como llegamos al final, que todavía queda mucha historia…

**Amsp14:** Hola!!! Y sigo con tu historia favorita, pero necesito con urgencia la canción de Navidad y estoy en blanco!! Me alegra que te gustara lo de los crucios, pobre mi niño… bueno, aquí hay más sobre todo de Lily. Y ya se revelo lo del dibujo… vamos avanzando. Espero que te haya servido lo que hablamos de la historia.

**Yoko: ¡**Hola! Al fin alguien que no odia a Marian!!!!!! Tal vez no ha sufrido taaaaaantooo, a veces las personas son amargadas porque han permitido que la vida las hiciera así. En el próximo chap tal vez aparezca un poco de historia de Marian…

**Ely-Barchu:** ¡Hola! Creo que tendré que buscar protección, asumo que ya querrás matarme...

**LoveMoony:** ¡¡Me encanta tu nick!! A mi me fascina Remus, pero bueno, Sirius se robó mi corazón primero. Me alegro que te guste la historia y te parezca original. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Clau:** Hola!!! Gracias!!!! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

Eso es todo, por hoy.

Ya tengo el siguiente chap listo, les aviso de una vez que vienen tres capítulos cortos, probablemente el siguiente lo publique el fin de semana, se llama "Buenos Amigos".

Saludos desde Costa Rica.

Sara Fénix Black.


	11. Buenos Amigos

Hola a todos!!!!!

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el chap el fin de semana. Espero que les guste, aunque es muy corto.

La canción del chap anterior se me olvidó decir que se llama Celos y la canta Daniela Romo. La de este capítulo se llama Buenos amigos y la interpretan Selena y Álvaro Torres, si no me equivoco. También tengo que decir que tuve que hacerle dos cambios de género a la letra de la canción para que calzara bien. Los personajes son de JK Rowling exceptuando a Arya, Marian, Elisa, Susana y Jessica.

Espero que les guste el chap.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Buenos Amigos_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El baile había terminado tarde, pero ya de ellos lo disfrutó. Lily no le permitió a Remus hablar con Arya, la chica le había dicho que no quería hablar con nadie, así que había vuelto al recibidor, donde había encontrado a James y a Sirius.

Remus no podía evitar sentirse culpable por el sufrimiento de Arya, de alguna manera él había forzado esa relación, prácticamente le había metido Arya por los ojos a Sirius. Y de no ser por él ella no se habría acercado al chico…

Peter también llegó en cuanto se pudo deshacer de Susana. Él no veía en lo sucedido gran catástrofe… exceptuando porque, al parecer, Sirius tenía cierto problema para sacarse de la cabeza a Marian y eso no parecía gustarle. Peter siempre había considerado a Arya muy sosa para su amigo, Marian le parecía mejor partido, pero Sirius siempre había sido un poco incomprensible.

Marian había desaparecido del baile, nadie, aparte de Elisa, sabía donde estaba.

No fue una buena noche para Arya. Quería estar sola, por lo que había cerrado los doseles de su cama, pero Lily podía oírla sollozar en la cama del lado. En esos momentos la pelirroja quería matar a Sirius Black y a todos los merodeadores con él, aunque en realidad aún no entendía que había sucedido.

Cuando el baile terminó, los chicos ayudaron a recoger el salón como habían prometido. Marian no dio señales de vida. Eso era extraño.

Sirius no pudo dormir esa noche. En un gesto de solidaridad que sólo él era capaz de hacer, a pesar de lo cansado que estaba, James tampoco durmió, aunque no intercambiaron una sola palabra. Se limitaron a estar sentados juntos en el alfeizar de la ventana mientras Sirius perdía su mirada entre los árboles del bosque prohibido.

Tenía que hablar con Arya, pero, ¿qué decirle?

La quería, de verdad que la quería, como nunca creyó que podía querer a una chica. Ella no había sido una más en su lista de conquistas. Él la quería y la respetaba, ella formaba parte importante de su vida. Sirius no sabía en que momento se había convertido en alguien tan indispensable para él.

Le dolía pensar que la había herido y la iba a herir aún más, pero tenía que dejarla. No podía estar con ella ahora que se había dado cuenta que en el fondo seguía pensando en Marian obsesivamente, ahora que se había dado cuenta de que lo más atractivo físicamente de Arya era su parecido con Marian, ahora que se había dado cuenta de que la mujer que ocupaba sus horas de sueño era Marian…

Ese pensamiento lo llenaba de tres sentimientos: rabia, cólera e impotencia.

Como a las cinco de la mañana James bajó a la Sala Común a buscar un libro que había estado leyendo antes. La Sala no estaba sola.

-Lily –saludó simplemente, la pelirroja lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. James no se inmutó- ¿cómo está Arya?

-¿Te importa?

-Lily, por favor… Sé que Sirius se equivocó. Él también lo sabe, y le preocupa mucho.

-Bueno, al menos tú sí sabes qué pasa –dijo Lily con impotencia- Arya no me ha dicho nada más que quiere estar sola. Está ahí encerrada llorando… y no puedo hacer nada.

-Sirius quiere hablar con ella. ¿Puedes decírselo? Para que fijen una cita para hablar o algo así.

Lily asintió con pesadez.

-No creo que yo pueda perdonar a Sirius por esto. Lo que sea que haya hecho.

-Deberías –dijo James antes de subir las escaleras con su libro en la mano- a cualquiera le puede jugar el corazón una mala pasada por tratar de negarse un sentimiento. Nos vemos Lily.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Arya llegó a la orilla del lago a las 4:50. James y Lily, los embajadores de los chicos, habían acordado una cita para las 5 de la tarde.

Sirius llegó cinco minutos después. Miró a la chica con aprensión. Parecía que había llorado, pero tenía una expresión serena en ese momento. Al verle le sonrió dulcemente. Suficiente para que Sirius se sintiera más miserable aún.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en un largo rato. Finalmente, fue Sirius quien rompió el silencio.

-Lo siento Arya. Lo siento muchísimo.

-Lo sé –respondió la chica- te conozco mejor de lo que crees Sirius. Sé que tienes un gran corazón y no querías hacerle daño a nadie.

-No quería hacerte daño a ti, es cierto –dijo Sirius acercándose- pero sé que lo hice, no tengo perdón. No sé como pude creer que de verdad Marian…

-Shh… - Arya le puso un dedo suavemente sobre los labios- no es necesario que la menciones. De alguna manera yo ya sabía que había alguna especie de historia o relación extraña entre ustedes desde que los vi el día de la celebración del partido de Quidditch.

-¿Cómo puedes estar aquí tratándome igual que siempre? –preguntó Sirius en cierta manera maravillado por la actitud de Arya.

-Porque a pesar de lo sucedido pasamos un gran tiempo juntos, ¿o te arrepientes de algo? Yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó. Disfrute cada uno de los momentos. Sólo me duele saber que se han terminado… para siempre.

Sirius bajó la cabeza, dejando que el cabello, que llevaba suelto, cayera a ambos lados de su rostro. Arya tomó su cabeza entre las manos y lo obligó a verla, al tiempo que le hacía el cabello hacia atrás delicadamente.

-Para mí siempre fuiste un imposible. Como para muchas otras chicas, tú eras el perfecto Sirius Black, el inalcanzable, aquel por el que se podía suspirar y del que no se podía aspirar más que una sonrisa y con mucha suerte, una cita que él olvidaría a la semana. Con saber que no me olvidarás, no me importa ser una más…

-Tú no fuiste una más –dijo Sirius de inmediato- tienes que saberlo, eres la mujer más especial de mi vida.

Arya sonrió.

-Me basta con saber que sabes cuánto te amo Sirius, y saber que tuve un lugar especial en tu corazón. Siempre tendrás un lugar en el mío, y cuando necesites algo no tendrás más que llamarme. Prométeme que nunca olvidarás lo nuestro. Es todo lo que te pido.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Como ya se que eres un sueño inalcanzable  
me basta y sobra con que sepas cuanto te amo.  
Mi amado amigo, por quien daría lo que soy  
el que me roba a manos llenas el corazón_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-Arya… jamás podría olvidarlo. Todo este tiempo, lo que hubo entre nosotros… fue especial. No puedo decir que no sentí nada por ti porque es mentira. Te quiero Arya, todavía lo hago. Pero al parecer mi corazón decidió plantarse en otro lugar… Te aseguro que ni yo lo entiendo, no es algo racional. Si pudiera obligarlo a amarte lo haría, pero es imposible.

-Lo sé –dijo Arya- el amor no es una cosa de poner aquí o allá, Sirius. Si amas a Marian, debes oír a tu corazón.

-No tengo razones para amarla, no creo que realmente lo haga –dijo Sirius negando- en cambio tú eres todo lo que puedo desear en una mujer. ¿Por qué no puedo amarte a ti?

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
No es que sea indiferente a lo que sientes  
si yo pudiera amarte a si, yo te amaría  
pero el amor no se improvisa  
nace de pronto así sin más  
no es una cosa de poner aquí o allá _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-Tu mismo lo dijiste –respondió Arya- no es algo racional.

-¿No crees que de alguna manera tú y yo podríamos funcionar? –Preguntó Sirius con un dejo de esperanza- ¿al menos en un tiempo? Yo te quiero.

-Si el sentimiento que compartiéramos fuera el mismo, sería lo más maravilloso que puedo imaginar. Pero yo sé que tú no me amas, y tú lo sabes también. Tenemos muchísimas cosas en común como hemos descubierto durante este mes que hemos compartido. Demasiadas para pensar en coincidencias… pero puedes fallar tú o puedo fallar yo y todo se derrumbaría, porque no sería amor sincero de parte de los dos. Querer y amar no es lo mismo Sirius…

El chico agachó la cabeza una vez más. Arya lo obligó a levantarla y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Si el sentimiento fuera igual en ti y en mi  
nuestro amor seria de gloria y éxtasis  
pero querer y amar no es lo mismo  
siempre es mas grande el amor que el cariño  
Y aunque tengamos tantas cosas en común  
puede ser que falle yo o falles tú.  
Si el sentimiento que nos une, no es el mismo  
sigamos siendo mejor buenos amigos.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-Te aseguro que me encantaría vivir con la idea de que algún día me amarás, Sirius. Creo que esa ilusión nunca va a desaparecer de mí –dijo Arya haciendo más pronunciada su sonrisa triste- y si algún día lo haces, búscame.

-No sé como puedo ser tan idiota de dejarte ir –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa irónica.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Te esperaré un día y otro llena de ansias _

_hasta que quieras abrigarme dentro de tu alma  
Quiero vivir con ilusión  
de que algún día me amarás  
no importa el tiempo que te tenga que esperar_

_.-.-.-.-.-._

-Sirius, no puede ser, ya lo sabemos…

-¡Pero eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido! ¡Eres la primera por la que siento algo real, por la que daría cualquier cosa! Sé que no es tu culpa ser tan maravillosa, ni la mía tener un corazón tan estúpido… eres todo con lo que puedo soñar Arya… todo con lo que un hombre puede soñar…

Sirius se había acercado mucho a ella al decir esto. Arya pudo ver las señas en sus ojos. No sólo ella no había dormido, no sólo ella había llorado. Puso una mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió con dulzura.

-No podemos caer de nuevo en esto, Sirius –dijo Arya- estar cerca de ti es tóxico, con esas cosas que dices cuesta pensar… pero tenemos que detener esto.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Todas las cosas que me dices son tan bellas  
que a veces siento que me estoy enamorando  
Pero despierto y me detengo  
antes de entrar en un error  
pues vale mas un buen amigo que un mal amor_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-Lo sé –dijo Sirius muy serio- pero seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿verdad? No podría soportar perder tu amistad también, aunque lo merezco.

-Claro que seguiremos siendo amigos, por eso vamos a dejar lo nuestro aquí –dijo Arya tratando de sonar segura- vale más un buen amigo que un mal amor.

-En ese caso –dijo Sirius tomándola de la mano cuando ella se alejó de él- seguiremos siendo buenos amigos.

Arya le dio un beso en la mejilla y caminó en dirección al castillo. Sirius la vio alejarse bajo los rayos de sol del atardecer. No sabía que dolía tanto ser sólo buenos amigos.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Si el sentimiento fuera igual en ti y en mi  
nuestro amor seria de gloria y éxtasis  
pero querer y amar no es lo mismo  
siempre es mas grande el amor que el cariño  
Y aunque tengamos tantas cosas en común  
puede ser que falle yo o falles tu.  
Si el sentimiento que nos une, no es el mismo  
sigamos siendo mejor buenos amigos.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Me encanta esta canción…

Espero que le haya gustado, espero sus comentarios. El próximo chap se llama "No hablaré de mi amor", y es más largo que este, pero se dedica casi exclusivamente a otros dos personajes. Espero poder publicarlo martes o miércoles (¡¡Beta mía, ocupo tu ayuda!!)

Ahora sí, contesto sus reviews:

**Amsp14: **¡Hola! Ya sé, todos querían que bailaran, pero bueno… no pudo ser. A Arya hay que tenerla paciencia, mucha paciencia… por dicha el licántropo es un chico paciente. ¿De las primeras? ¡Publiqué y antes de desconectarme me llega el review! Ni flash lo abría dejado antes.

**Nadir-Blue:** ¡Hola! Veo que estás con Lily en lo de matar a Sirius. Bueno, Marian no es una santa… Ya veremos que pasa con James y Lily, estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero ya más enamorado James no puede estar, así que la chica tendrá que hacer algo antes de que él piense que de verdad no puede haber nada… Lo siento, pero Remus es un personaje que JK hizo para que sufriera lentamente y a largo plazo. Sirius también fue hecho para sufrir, pero más bien con intensidad. Me alegra que te guste como escribo, pero lo de las faltas de ortagrafía no es mérito completamente mío, sino de mis betas, Andrea y Amsp14 que siempre revisan antes de que yo publique.

**Rocio: ¡**Hola! Sí, todos empiezan a darse cuenta de muchas cosas, la pregunta es como reaccionarán ante ello. Ya veremos lo que pasa.

**Anahill76:** Me alegra que te guste, sí, pobre Arya… vamos a ver si al final dices lo mismo ;-)

**Fabisa:** Hola!!!!!! ya vez como terminan las cosas entre Arya y Sirius, vamos a ver que pasa. Sobre Marian veremos mucho en el próximo chap.

**Violet-Potter:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara, lo del cartel era una sorpresa que tenía preparada hace tiempo… ¿no te preguntaste porqué el cartel llamaba tanto la atención? En cuanto a Arya, ya veremos que destino le espera… bye!

**JulietaBlackPotter:** espero que disfrutes mucho el inicio de las vacaciones. Más adelante veremos que pasa con Arya, con Sirius y con Marian. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que Lily se lo buscó… bueno, veremos que pasa. Bye!

**Angie Crowe:** ¡Hola! Me alegro que te gustara como resolví lo del baile y Lily, estoy contigo, tiene que valorarlo. ¿Sentía algo Sirius por Arya? Creo que este chap lo deja más que claro. A mi también me dio mucha lástima hacerlo, pero por la historia tenía que ser. Claro que Arya es un encanto. Bueno, este es el único chap corto, ya escribí los otros dos que creí que lo serían y quedaron eternos.

**Ishtar Black:** ¡Hola! Me allegro que te guste tanto, estas semanas estáré siguiendo rápido. Saludos a ti también.

**Ely Barchu:** ¿Qué quiere decir quedando como una yegua? Bueno, ya contrataré un guardaespaldas… nos vemos. Yo sé quien queda con quien…

**Lucy16:** Hola! Me alegra que te gustara, sí, parece que se separaron muy pronto, pero tenía que ser en este momento. Hum… ya me dirás si consideras que dejo a LJ muy de lado, lo cual suele ocurrir porque Sirius y Remus son mis favoritos y suelo irme mucho por las historias de ellos, pero espero no aburrirte.

**Whiteta Potter Evans:** ¡Hola! Pues no, no fue al baile con él, me alegra que pegara tanto la sorpresa del cartel. Veremos mucho a Marian en el siguiente capitúlo. Nos vemos.

**Andrea:** Hola! Perdón de Nuevo, este ya va beteado, ahora sí, gracias por el apoyo, ya te mandé el que sigue, quiero publicarlos todos antes del 19 para poder publicar el 23 el de Navidad. ¿Crees que puedas betearlos a tiempo?

**Carol Lovegood: **me alegra que te guste como va la historia, no te diré como van las parejas (¿donde está la gracia en eso?) Pero sigue leyendo y verás como se resuelven o se enredan más las cosas...

**Algida:**Hola! graicas por leer, espero que te gustara este chap también, sobre las parejas te dijo lo mismo que a Carol... Mi MSN es aliciasp13arrobahotmailpuntocom.

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy.

Saludos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black


	12. No hablaré de mi amor

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡Estoy muy feliz por como va el fic!!!!!! ¡¡16 reviews en un chap de 5 páginas!! Gracias por sus reviews, me han dado mucho ánimo y he avanzado mucho en la historia. Al final del capítulo contesto los reviews.

Los personajes no me pertenecen. La canción que aparece en este capítulo se llama "No hablaré de mi amor" y es el tema de Megara en la película "Hércules" de Disney, la canta Tatiana en la versión doblada en México.

Otro capítulo centrado más que todo en dos personajes, pero quedó mucho más largo de lo que esperaba. ¿Recuerdan que dije algo de tres capítulos pequeños? Olvídenlo, cada chap está saliendo mucho más largo que el anterior.

Por último, tengo que añadir que este chap tuve que publicarlo sin el beteo de Andrea porque tenemos ciertos problemas para pasarnos el archivo, así que perdón a mi querida beta, te dedico el chap por el esfuerzo, no te preocupes, el otro si me llegó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**No hablaré de mi amor **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marian había entendido al ver a Sirius salir con James y señalarle el cartel. Había recordado la conversación el día anterior con el segundo. El dibujo, el dibujo de Sirius bailando con… ¿ella?

Había salido del salón para ir a su lugar favorito. El lugar donde podía pensar tranquilamente: la torre de Astronomía. Era prohibido ir ahí si no era en clases, cierto, ¿pero acaso sólo los merodeadores podían romper las reglas?

¿Qué había pasado en ese salón? Siempre había sabido que tenía una influencia muy fuerte sobre Sirius Black, y jugar con él era muy divertido. Pero los sucesos de esa noche la habían confundido. ¿Era posible que Sirius Black sintiera algo real por ella?

Para lo que le importaba… bueno, tal vez sí le importaba. Tal vez Elisa no estaba tan perdida después de todo.

Marian suspiró y dejó de caminar inquieta por toda la torre para sentarse en la orilla de la ventana.

No podía negar que Sirius Black era guapo.

No podía negar que Sirius Black era muy atractivo.

No podía negar que Sirius Black era… el hombre más imbécil que había conocido.

Pero sobre todo no podía negar que Sirius Black le fascinaba.

Antes muerta a decirlo en voz alta. Nadie podía saberlo nunca, ella ya se había encargado de eso. Nadie se atrevería a dudar que ella odiaba a todos los merodeadores, con la pequeña excepción de que toleraba a Remus.

Elisa la conocía demasiado bien, pero por más que le insistiera jamás daría el brazo a torcer. Ella odiaba a Sirius y punto. A pesar de que al conocerlo un poco había visto que no era tan insoportable como parecía, a pesar de saber ahora todo lo que había sufrido por ideales muy parecido a los suyos… Con haber sufrido unos cruciatus y verlo verter unas cuantas lágrimas no iba a ganársela a ella. Además, no era a ella a quien se lo había dicho, había sido a Arya.

¿Celosa? había preguntado Elisa. La verdadera respuesta era sí. Muy celosa, todo el tiempo. Siempre rodeado de chicas, siempre provocándolas, siempre complacido con las sonrisas estúpidas de todas las chicas sin cerebro que lo adoraban como un dios. No era para tanto.

¿Por qué detestaba tanto a Sirius?

Probablemente, porque no quería tener una relación con nadie, y sabía que él sería su punto débil si lo dejaba acercarse. Jamás, jamás volvería a tener una relación con un chico así. Una vez lo había hecho, hacía mucho tiempo, y había salido demasiado herida. No pasaría por eso de nuevo, y enamorarse de Sirius Black lo único que podía traerle era dolor… otra vez.

Cuando bajó de la torre de Astronomía era muy tarde. Ya el baile había terminado y ella no había estado ahí. Había perdido la noción del tiempo por completo. Cuando entró a la sala común de Ravenclaw solo quedaba una persona esperándola.

-¿Qué pasó con Kinsgley? –preguntó por todo saludo.

-En su sala común –contestó Elisa simplemente- ¿qué sucedió?

-No lo sé la verdad. ¿Cómo terminó el baile?

-Bien, exceptuando que tú, Arya, Lily y los merodeadores desaparecieron y yo tuve que hablar al cierre. No me fío mucho de haber dicho cosas coherentes…

-Gracias. Creo que me voy a dormir…

-Marian, deberías aceptar lo de Sirius, ¿sabes? Sería más fácil para todos.

-No sé de que estás hablando- contestó con sequedad e indiferencia.

Nadie lo sabría nunca.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Si a los engaños dieran premios,  
hubiera varios ya ganado,  
no me interesa tener novios  
eso es historia, ya lo sé todo _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_  
_Los días habían pasado rápidamente después del baile. Las vacaciones de Navidad se acercaban y había muchos trabajos que terminar antes de salir. Arya había superado sorprendentemente la situación. Sus amigas sabían que fingía más fortaleza de la que tenía, pero en realidad no era una chica débil.

La relación de las chicas con los merodeadores se habían distanciado un poco en un inicio, pero finalmente se habían reacomodado de alguna forma. Después de todo Arya estaba en casi todos los proyectos con Sirius. En un inicio era un poco incómodo, pero habían encontrado la manera de trabajar juntos.

A la hora de realizar los trabajos generalmente se reunían Sirius, Arya, James y Lily. James había cumplido su promesa y se estaba comportando como un amigo ejemplar de Lily.

No habían avanzado mucho en los proyectos de la ACLS porque tenían gran cantidad de estudio y trabajo, pero habían tenido ya unas reuniones.

-¿Dónde está Remus? –preguntó Marian en la reunión que tuvieron a la semana del baile para contar las ganancias.

-Su madre está enferma –contestó Sirius rápidamente evitando la mirada de la chica- fue a visitarla una semana.

-¿Esta semana? ¿Con todos los trabajos que hay? ¡La otra semana salimos a vacaciones!

-Te aseguro que hubiera preferido que su madre no se enfermara –contestó Sirius fulminándola con la mirada. Marian no bajó la mirada, pero no añadió nada más.

-¿Qué tiene? –preguntó Arya preocupada.

-Oh… no es tan grave –contestó James- es una enfermedad crónica, la ataca muy a menudo y la alivia mucho que Remus esté con ella. ¿Qué tal si empezamos el conteo?

Las ganancias habían sido cuantiosas y habían acordado una reunión más esa semana para planear que hacer a continuación.

-Espero que la madre de Remus se recupere pronto –dijo Lily a James cuando terminó la reunión.

-Es probable –dijo James- ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Hum… no lo sé, la tarea de Aritmancia probablemente… no debería dejarla de último, no se me da muy bien.

-¿En serio? Pero eso está muy aburrido… yo iba a invitarte a acompañarme al campo de Quidditch, quería practicar un poco.

-¿Los chicos no van?

-No. Sirius ayuda a Peter con unas materias y quedó de ayudarlo hoy.

-Me encantaría ir, pero…

-Aritmancia –completó James- ¿Qué te parece si vamos al campo de Quidditch y en la noche te ayudo con eso? Así puedo explicarte un par de cosas si quieres.

-¿De verdad? –la mirada de Lily brilló- ¡sería genial! Gracias.

-¿Para qué están los amigos? –dijo James simplemente. La sonrisa de Lily tembló un poco.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
A quién crees que engañas,  
él es lo que tú más quieres  
ocultarlo tratas, es hermoso  
lo que sientes, no lo disimules,  
bien sabemos donde esta tu corazón  
.-.-.-.-.-.-._

James le había prestado una de las escobas del equipo y habían estado jugando un rato con una quaffle. Luego James le había enseñado unos cuantos trucos de buscador. Habían vuelto muy tarde al castillo. Pasaron a las cocinas por comida y luego subieron a la Torre Gryffindor.

Mientras Sirius y Peter jugaban al ajedrez mágico y Arya acababa sus deberes de pociones, James ayudó a Lily con los deberes.

-¿Así está bien? –preguntó Lily no muy segura.

-Sí –contestó James tras ver el pergamino- creo que ya lo entendiste.

-Gracias de verdad James, nunca habría logrado entender esto.

-De nada Lily.

Se quedaron mirando y Lily sonrió nerviosamente.

-¡James!

El chico se volvió a ver quien lo llamaba.

-Ah, hola Val, ¿qué tal?

-Bien, oye, ¿tienes planes para el fin de semana?

-¿En Hosgmeade? Tengo que comprar regalos de navidad.

-Me preguntaba si podíamos ir juntos.

-Pues no lo sé… -dijo James pensativo- no lo creo.

-Tal vez podemos vernos allá, cuando termines tus compras.

-Podría ser –dijo James dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Perfecto –respondió la rubia- nos vemos James.

Cuando la chica desapareció de la vista James miró de nuevo a Lily.

-Cuando quieras nada más me dices.

-¿Perdona? –dijo Lily sobresaltada.

-Aritmancia. Nada más me avisas si necesitas ayuda –aclaró el chico.

-¡Ah, claro! Gracias. Bueno, creo que me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

-Que descanses Lily.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
No van a oír que lo diga no no  
Tu sueño es, no lo niegues uh-oh  
Jamás lo haré, no hablaré de mi amor  
.-.-.-.-.-.-._

La chica subió a su habitación y se dejó caer a la cama. La pesadilla Potter había terminado. Ya no habían invitaciones a salir, ni insinuaciones, ni comentarios con doble sentido, ni un chico perseguidor que la invitara a cada salida de Hosgmeade, a cada baile, a cada momento. Ahora tenía un amigo muy simpático, agradable y atento llamado James.

-La verdad Lily, no sé a quien crees que engañas –dijo la voz de Arya entrando al cuarto- ¿por qué no le dices que lo quieres y ya?

La pelirroja se incorporó levemente ruborizada.

-Arya, ya te dije que son invenciones tuyas.

La castaña cerró la puerta del cuarto y se sentó en la cama frente a Lily.

-Lo que estás haciendo no tiene sentido. Soy yo, Arya, ¿me recuerdas? ¿tu amiguita de toda la vida? No tienes que mentirme. Hablemos francamente. Yo no te presiono pero tu dices la verdad.

Lily se cruzó de brazos. No dijo nada.

-Lo consideras más que un amigo ¿verdad?

La pelirroja bajó la mirada, pero no respondió.

-¿Para que ocultar un sentimiento tan bonito? -dijo Arya en tono de reproche- mira Lily, esto solo puede dañarte a ti. Sé lo que duele ser solo amiga de la persona que quieres. Deja de disimular, ¿sí? James se muere por ti y lo sabes, simplemente disimula porque te prometió hacerlo, y si no le dices lo que sientes tal vez él consiga olvidarte y será demasiado tarde para cuando te decidas.

-Arya, deja el tema ya –dijo Lily empezando a alistarse para dormir- no vas a hacerme hablar de James en esos términos. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que siempre quise que me dejara en paz y ahora no solo lo hizo sino que gané un amigo muy especial.

-Esas son palabras muy lindas, lástima que sean mentira. Te gusta James, y sueñas con estar con él. Es tu problema si no puedes admitirlo.

Lily se acostó y cerró el dosel de la cama.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Creía ya haber aprendido,  
siempre el inicio es hermoso  
mi mente dice ten cuidado  
porque no todo es maravilloso_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-Es oficial, ¿lo sabías verdad?

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Marian a Elisa mientras se alistaba para ir a la segunda reunión de la ACLS de la semana.

-La ruptura.

Marian miró suspicazmente a su amiga. ¿A qué venía ese comentario? Claro que sabía que la ruptura de Sirius y Arya era oficial. En toda la semana las chicas no habían dejado de hablar de eso.

En el colegio había dos grupos fuertes de chiquillas tontas, como las llamaba Marian. El Potter Fans Club se había preparado para el baile porque James no llevaba pareja, pero lo que era el Sirius Black Fans Club había hecho un revuelo increíble por la ruptura y por poco y convocan a una fiesta si no hubieran estado tan ocupadas en ser la elegida para ir con él a Hosgmeade. Eran una plaga.

Era imposible para Sirius salir de una clase o de la sala común sin recibir una serie de invitaciones a Hosgmeade, a las que respondía invariablemente que no. Marian sonrió. Estaba segura que ella podría sacarle un sí… Es más, podía conseguir que él la invitara voluntariamente. ¡Pero no iba a hacerlo por nada del mundo!

-¿Feliz acaso? –preguntó Elisa al verla sonreír.

-No me interesa la vida amorosa de Black o de Foley.

Marian salió de la habitación camino a la Torre de Astronomía. No iba a quedarse a oír las impertinencias de Elisa. Además, no quería pensar en Sirius.

Realmente ella podría sacarle un sí para la ida a Hosgmeade. A menos que de verdad estuviera herido por lo de Arya. Pero Black, por favor…

Ese tipo de chicos no salían heridos nunca. Ellos jugaban y lastimaban, y seguían por la vida como si nada. Ella había aprendido bien la lección. No caería en eso de nuevo.

Siempre al inicio podía ser muy lindo. Incluso podía imaginarse a Sirius siendo atento con ella y paseando por Hosgmeade de la mano… Se detuvo y alejó esa imagen de su cabeza con un sentimiento de náuseas. ¿Cómo había llegado esa imagen tan, TAN CURSI a su cabeza? Lo último que quería era eso.

-Sirius, me preguntaba si querrías ir conmigo a Hosgmeade el fin de semana… -Marian no siguió avanzando al oír esto. Si daba vuelta en el recodo que seguía se toparía con Sirius y alguna de las chiquillas estúpidas…

-Gracias por la invitación, pero lo siento Pam, tengo otros planes.

-Oh! Bueno, no importa yo solo decía…

-Hasta luego.

Al momento la chica de cuarto de Hufflepuff dobló en el recodo y pasó al lado de Marian sin siquiera verla. Marian siguió su camino, Sirius caminaba unos cuantos pasos por delante de ella. La oyó venir y se detuvo para esperarla.

-Hola Nowak.

-Black –contestó ella simplemente sin detenerse, él siguió caminando a su lado. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en largo rato, aunque Marian podía notar que Sirius la miraba de reojo. Sonrió con malicia. Le encantaba sentir que lo tenía pendiente de ella… y que sufriría si intentaba algo, porque ella nunca daría brazo a torcer. ¡Que tonto que era al seguir tras ella! ¿No había captado aún que no habría nada jamás entre ellos?

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Black? –dijo finalmente Marian con brusquedad.

-Sí –dijo al fin Sirius- perdona que te dejara bailando sola en la pista.

-Fue muy grosero de tu parte, pero la verdad… ¿Qué podía esperar alguien como tú?

-¡Claro! ¡¿qué podías esperar de un monstruo como yo?! –exclamó Sirius con tono amargo deteniéndose- Ni siquiera sé porque lo intento… Creo que dejé algo en la sala común, ya vuelvo, de cualquier modo es temprano para la reunión.

Marian lo miró alejarse sorprendida. Ya estaban en la puerta de la oficina. La torre Gryffindor estaba al otro lado del castillo… No es que le preocupara herirlo, ya lo había hecho antes…

Negó lentamente. No era culpa de ella que él no captara todavía. Abrió la puerta de la oficina, pero no estaba vacía. Arya estaba ahí. No habían estado solas en un mismo lugar desde el baile, y en realidad ninguna de las dos tenía claro si quería o debía decirle algo a la otra.

-Llegaste temprano –comentó Marian. Arya la miraba fijamente.

-Eres una idiota Marian –dijo Arya simplemente. Marian supo que había escuchado su conversación con Sirius.

-¿Perdona? –preguntó indiferentemente.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero –dijo simplemente Arya- sabes lo que siente por ti, y eres una idiota si no puedes valorarlo.

Arya salió de la oficina dejándola perpleja. No podía dejar que le hablara así. Salió tras ella para reclamarle, pero el grito de Arya la detuvo.

-¡REMUS!

Pudo ver a la castaña salir corriendo a abrazar al chico que se acercaba lentamente a la oficina en ese momento. Se veía algo débil y cansado… ¿sería de cuidar a su madre?

_  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Claramente vemos,  
que lo quieres y lo extrañas  
no lo aceptaremos, date  
cuenta que lo amas, trata de  
admitirlo, debes de aceptarlo,  
muy enamorada estás_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-Es bueno ver que decidiste olvidarte de él.

Jessica y Lily iban rumbo a la reunión de la ACLS. Lily miró a Jessica sin entender.

-De Potter –aclaró Jessica- llegué a pensar que realmente estabas sintiendo algo por él. Que sean amigos no es lo ideal, pero me tranquiliza.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso? –preguntó Lily simulando que la idea le parecía una tontería.

-Se te notaba… cualquier romántica como Arya podía decir que estabas realmente enamorada. ¡Hey, Amos!

El chico venía bajando esos momentos las gradas, por lo que se encontró con las chicas y tras saludar con un beso a Jessica empezó a avanzar con ellas. Lily no dijo nada más en todo el camino.

Le costó poner atención en la reunión, aunque no era la única que parecía algo distraída. Decidieron empezar con la redacción de la propuesta al ministerio después de Navidad, y los seleccionados para la redacción fueron Marian, Remus, Sirius, Arya, James y la misma Lily. Las chicas formaban parte del plan original, James sabía mucho sobre el tema pues tenían acceso al trabajo que habían realizado sus padres, Sirius era quien más conocía sobre el pensamiento y comportamiento de la doctrina de la limpieza de la sangre y Remus era quien mejor redactaba de todos.

-Parece que seguiremos pasando mucho tiempo juntos ¿no? –dijo James a Lily cuando recogían las cosas para irse.

-Sí, eso parece… James, ¿podrías ayudarme con Aritmancia hoy en la noche?

-Hum… sí, creo que sí. Pero primero tengo que acompañar a los chicos a la Torre, quiero hablar un poco con Remus, ya sabes, acaba de volver.

-Claro – Lily le sonrió a James mientras este se alejaba con Sirius y Remus, este último iba en medio de los dos, y Lily habría jurado que le costaba un poco caminar.

-Esa sonrisa es de amor –le susurró una voz en el oído. Se volvió sobresaltada para encontrarse con Arya- ¿extrañas a Potter tu admirador verdad?

-No insistas –dijo Lily molesta- no sabía que podías ser tan necia Arya.

-Perdona –dijo Arya- no volveré a mencionarlo. Pero quieras o no, estás enamorada Lily. Te atrapó el amor.

Lily negó y salió dejando a Arya atrás. La chica se volvió, en el lugar sólo quedaba Marian. Antes de que dijera nada alguien volvió a entrar en la oficina. Sirius Black las vio alternativamente en un silencio muy incómodo.

-Eh… Dejé mi carpeta aquí –se excusó entrando a recogerla.

-No pierdes tu cabeza porque está pegada al resto de tu cuerpo, ¿ah Black? -dijo Marian groseramente al ver como Arya hacía intento de irse para dejarlos solos.

Sirius salió como si no la hubiese escuchado. Arya la miró un momento y negó con desaprobación.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo Arya –dijo Marian con brusquedad.

La chica no dijo nada, igual que Sirius salió del lugar como si no la hubiese oído.

Marian se dejó caer sola en una silla. Sí, tal vez era sólo su orgullo lo que le impedía hablar, pero nadie nunca sabría de lo que sentía por el merodeador.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
No van a oír que lo diga no no  
Ya ríndete tu sonrisa es de amor,  
No insistan mas no diré que es amor,  
Quieras o no te atrapó el amor,  
No pidan más que lo diga, uh-oh  
no harán jamás que lo diga  
Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor  
oh-oh-oh  
Nadie sabrá no hablaré de mi amor_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

¿Qué les pareció? Siempre me ha encantado esa canción y me pareció muy apropiada, en especial para Marian. Espero sus comentarios con ansias.

El fin de semana, sábado o domingo probablemente, publicaré el próximo capítulo que ya está escrito. Se llama "Tú no sospechas".

Ahora contesto sus reviews, gracias de nuevo:

**Tomoyo-Potter:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste el fic. De momento Sirius y Arya terminaron, aunque sí se que se veían muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy lindos juntos!!! Gracias por el review, espero que sigas leyendo.

**Airam:** ¡Hola! Adoro tu nick, yo he usado antes ese nombre, me gusta mucho, no sería extraño que aparezca en alguna de mis historias una Airam… (mi segundo nombre al revés :P) Me alegra que te guste la historia, supongo que al inicio puede ser un poco confusa porque empezó como un one shot y cuando la seguí no había pensado que fuera tan larga, pero aquí vamos. Gracias por el review y espero que te guste como sigue.

**Amsp14:** ¡Hola! A mi también me gusta mucho Arya, pero a veces se pasa un poco… aunque de ellas es mi favorita, y la que más va a durar en la historia (si hago las siguientes partes) aunque eso implique algo de sufrimiento… Sí, los reviews suben rápidamente (¡y alarmantemente también! Ya me veo escribiendo otra celebración…)

**Vanesa Salazar:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara esa frase de James para Lily, a ver si la pelirroja piensa un poquito más en el asunto. Arya y Sirius sí se van a convertir de ahora en adelante en muy buenos amigos, este chap habla mucho de Nowak, en cuanto a Remus espera el siguiente… Ya veremos que pasa con James y Lily, se supone que esto es un James Lily aunque a veces no lo parezca…

**Úriko:** ¡Hola, ya te extrañaba por aquí! Sé que quedó triste, tal vez por eso me gusta tanto… Arya es mi personaje femenino favorito de los que he escrito en esta historia, me alegra que te caiga bien ya. Espero que de verdad puedas dejar reviews, me hacen ilusión.

**Moony Lovegood:** ¡Hola! No quería hacer llorar a nadie, pero me gustó mucho lo triste que quedó ese chap. Gracias por los halagos, espero que sigas leyendo…

**Pau:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que le hayas dado una oportunidad al fic y sobretodo que te haya gustado tanto y hayas dejado review. James y Lily son la pareja por excelencia, ya veremos como se unen… En cuanto a Arya y a Remus, la chica está medio obsesionada con Sirius, pero después de lo que pasó las cosas van a cambiar. El proximo chap es sobre Remus, así que la chica saldrá mucho. Y Sirius y Marian, jaja… son los personajes con los que más me divierto (aparte de que estoy super enamorada de Sirius…) No te preocupes por el largo de los reviews, ¡me encantan!

**Whiteta Potter Evans:** Me alegra que te gustara, y si fue triste, lo que parece ser mi especialidad. Bueno, no fue Lily y James todo el capítulo pero si se vio mucho a la pelirroja y sus pensamientos. Espero que te gustara.

**Andrea:** ¡Hola! Creo que sería conveniente que revisaras tu compu, hotmail insiste en lo del virus… espero que te haya ido bien en el trabajo de Geo. Gracias por betear tan rápido.

**Anahill1176:** ¿se odiaban mucho para ser cierto? Me gusta esa frase, ¿me la regalas para usarla después? Jaja… Sirius y Marian son un caso, ya veremos qué pasa con ellos.

**Karipotter:** ¡Hola! No te preocupes, lo que importa es que dejaste review ahora! Repito: no quería hacer llorar a nadie, pero lo triste es mi especialidad. Si puedes buscar la canción te recomiendo que la oigas, es muy linda, a mi siempre me ha gustado. Las parejas… jeje… bueno, ya veremos. Relacionado con eso quería hablarte de la canción que me recomendaste. Me gusta muchísimo, pero no creo poder meterla es esta parte de la historia. ¿Por qué digo "esta parte"? Digamos que me he encariñado mucho con los personajes. Esta parte que estoy haciendo terminará en este mismo año, pero tengo pensadas dos partes posteriores para explicar qué pasó con ellos. En una de ellas esta canción calza de las mil maravillas. Gracias.

**Ely-Barchu:** ¡Hola! Si se que fue corto y triste, pero tenía que ser así… me gustaba mucho como estaba para meterle más cosas. ¿quién con quien? Sigue leyendo. Ah, gracias por la explicación de yegua, aquí se explicó un poco el comportamiento de Marian. Nos vemos, bye!

**Fabisa:** ¡perdón por las lágrimas, pero me alegra que te emocionara! ¿No te cae mal Marian? Eres de las pocas… me alegra que te guste como va, espero que este chap también te gustara.

**Álgida:** ¡Sí, soy mala! No te digo, pero parece un poco obvio ya… me alegra que te gustara Arya. Ya me pasé por tu fic, ¿te dejé review? Creo que sí pero no estoy segura, ahora me doy una vuelta para fijarme…

**Aiosami:** Arya es mi personaje favorito, y a pesar de que sufre un poco, no le tengo nada de lástima, le tengo más bien envidia ¡que suerte de chica! Me alegro que te gustara la cita con Sirius porque me quebré mucho la cabeza pensándola, y la frase del oxígeno de Marian, jeje… con ella me puedo divertir mucho escribiendo. ¿Beso LJ? Sigue leyendo, es todo lo que te diré. Me gustó mucho lo de Harry, esas cosas que se le ocurren a uno cuando va escribiendo. La conversación de Sirius y Marian sobre las familias me gusta mucho porque es la primera conversación real que tienen esos dos. Lo de los cruciatus… ¡Pobre Sirius, como lo hago sufrir! ¿Por qué tiene que verse tan lindo sufriendo? Si no fuera así no lo haría. Ya en este chap se comprueba tu teoría sobre quien más oyó lo de los cruciatus. ¿Y Remus no es adorable también? Me encanta, pobre, ese sí me da lástima como lo hago sufrir por Arya… La verdad es que Sirius y Arya son una pareja perfecta exceptuando una cosa… James sí está sufriendo, pero eso es culpa de Lily. Lo de Celos, sólo te diré que sigas leyendo. Me alegra tenerte leyendo de nuevo. ¡Nos vemos!

Esto es todo por hoy. Hace unos días publiqué un capítulo de mi historia Mi vida a través del velo, les agradecería que se dieran una vuelta por ahí...

Sara Fénix Black


	13. Tú no sospechas

Hola!!!!!!

Sé que iba a publicar fin de semana, pero bueno, me atrasé un día, lo siento, ya saben, la agitación de tiempo navideño…

Espero que le guste el capítulo, está bastante largo. Los personajes que reconocen de los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. La canción en que se basa el capítulo se llama Tú no sospechas y la canta Jordi en su disco Jordi. Fue compuesta por A. Jaen, W. Paz y R. Vergara. Antes del 24, probablemente el 23, publicaré el capítulo de Navidad, que en lo personal me encanta!!!!!

Los dejo con el capítulo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Tú no sospechas**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡REMUS!

El licántropo levantó la vista para ver a Arya saliendo de la oficina de la ACLS y dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia él. La recibió en un estrecho abrazo. Pudo ver a Marian salir tras ella de la oficina. ¿Habrían estado hablando?

-¡Remus! ¡Qué bien que volviste! ¿Cómo siguió tu madre?

-¿Mi madre? Muy bien –contestó Remus- asumo que los chicos te contaron.

-Sí, me alegra que esté mejor, pero sobretodo que estés de vuelta. Te he echado mucho de menos.

-Yo también te extrañé –dijo Remus tímidamente. Era cierto, había pensado mucho en ella durante el día, mientras trataba de recuperarse del dolor de las transformaciones.

-Perdona por no hablar contigo después del baile… no quería hablar con nadie.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente.

-Pero después quería hablar contigo y ya te habías ido.

-Sí, lo lamento, tuve que irme de emergencia al día siguiente.

-Pero sabes que… -preguntó Arya con cautela.

-¿Qué tú y Sirius terminaron? Sí. – La chica pareció aliviada de no tener que contarlo. Remus preguntó inmediatamente- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.

-Arya…

-De acuerdo, he estado mejor y esto no estaba entre mis planes, pero… digamos que estoy bien.

-¿Qué te parece si hablamos ahora más tarde, después de la reunión?

-Perfecto.

Se acercaron a la oficina, donde Marian saludó a Remus. Poco después llegaron los demás y empezó la reunión.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Para ti tan solo soy  
el amigo que echas en falta  
cuando las cosas en tu vida  
ya no van como esperabas._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-¿Y cómo ha ido todo Padfoot?

Remus y Sirius estaban solos en la habitación de los merodeadores. James estaba con Lily, explicándole Aritmancia como habían acordado, y Peter con Susana.

-Bien, mucho trabajo, mucho que estudiar, pero…

-Sirius –le reprendió Remus, el moreno bajó la cabeza.

-De acuerdo. Supongo que te refieres a lo de Arya. No ha sido nada fácil, ni bonito, ni agradable. Pero ya nos vamos acostumbrando a trabajar juntos, sigue siendo igual de fácil hablar con ella de cualquier tema… pero cuesta no poder abrazarla, ni darle un beso, ni decirle lo preciosa que está…

Sirius suspiró y se acostó en su cama.

-Soy un idiota, ¿verdad Remus?

-Generalmente. Arya es una mujer maravillosa, así que entiendo todo lo que estás diciendo. Además, tal vez yo te insistí demasiado sobre ella…

-Eso sí que no Moony, nada de culparse por esto. Es culpa mía únicamente. –dijo Sirius incorporándose un poco.

-¿Y que hay de Marian? ¿Has hablado con ella? – preguntó Remus prefiriendo cambiar de tema.

-¿Para qué? –respondió encogiéndose de hombros- No tiene sentido tratar de acercarse a ella a menos que quiera salir herido de gravedad. Y me refiero a una visita al San Mungo.

-Hasta que no resuelvas las cosas con Marian vas a estar atorado en eso. Estás dejando ir a la chica más maravillosa del colegio por ella, ¿y ni siquiera piensas intentarlo?

-¡Lo haría! –Sirius se incorporó del todo exaltado- Hoy traté de hablar con ella dos veces. No sabes lo difícil que es, no soporto quedarme ahí como estúpido oyéndola insultarme. Me odia, y te aseguro que es mucho peor de lo que odiaba Evans a James. Marian jamás me aceptaría. ¿Crees que ella no sabe que me gusta? La besé una vez y todo lo que hizo fue burlarse de mí.

-¿Entonces cuál es tu brillante plan?

-No lo sé –dijo Sirius dejándose caer otra vez en la cama desanimado- no tengo la menor idea de que hacer con ella…

-Esta actitud no es propia de ti ¿sabes? Nunca te había visto ceder ante un reto. Quedé de hablar con Arya ahora, ya debe estarme esperando. Después seguiremos con esto.

-Moony –lo llamó Sirius cuando ya iba a salir.

-¿Sí?

-De algún modo tú quieres a Arya ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Remus deteniéndose de golpe.

-Tú podrías hacerla más feliz que yo. Ella merece alguien como tú. – dijo Sirius en tono soñador.

-¿Un licántropo? –preguntó Remus con ironía en voz muy baja.

-Un hombre capaz de amarla.

Remus negó lentamente antes de salir de la habitación. Él que creía que Sirius no se daba cuenta de nada.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Ese hombre complaciente  
siempre con risa en la cara  
que con una sola frase  
te devuelve la esperanza._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-Lily, ¿has visto a Arya? -preguntó Remus cuando bajó a la sala común.

-Sí –dijo la pelirroja separando la vista de lo que James le estaba explicando en ese momento- está en el cuarto de las chicas. Sube.

-Lily… no podemos subir al cuarto de las chicas.

-Espérame un momento James –dijo Lily levantándose y dirigiéndose a Remus- sí pueden si los acompaña una chica.

Lily lo dejó frente a la puerta de su cuarto y se devolvió. Remus miró nerviosamente a la puerta y luego llamó.

-¡Remus! ¿Me demoré mucho? –preguntó Arya abriendo la puerta- entra, tranquilo, Jessica anda con Amos.

Remus entró al cuarto de las chicas con timidez. Era una habitación muy parecida a la de ellos, pero de un tono más cálido. No era mucha la diferencia, bien visto estaba más limpia y un poco más ordenada… o quizá era solo un tipo de desorden distinto.

-Siéntate –dijo Arya mientras que entraba por una puerta que Remus supuso era el baño- estaba probándome ropa para la visita a Hosgmeade. Tal vez puedes ayudarme a decidirme.

Remus miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde pretendía Arya que se sentara? ¿En la cama con ositos rosados, la que estaba cubierta de libros, la que estaba cubierta de ropa o en la que había un letrero de STOP?

Arya salió del baño con un conjunto de blusa de manga larga blanca y una falda corta gris.

-¿Qué te parece? –dijo dando una vuelta sobre sí misma. Remus abrió mucho los ojos y no pudo contener una exclamación de admiración. Arya tenía unas piernas muy bien torneadas y esa falda le quedaba particularmente bien- ¿Remus? ¿Remus, te sientes bien?

-Este… sí, claro –dijo Remus reponiéndose - ¡te queda genial! Te ves muy bien. Pero estamos entrando al invierno…

-Ya lo sé –dijo Arya- por eso la blusa es de manga larga.

Le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que iba a la cama llena de ropa a dejar la que traía en la mano.

-¿Por qué no te sientas?

-Me da un poco de vergüenza sentarme en la cama de cualquier chica…

Arya rodó los ojos, corrió la ropa sobre su cama y tomándolo de la mano lo sentó en ella.

-¿Listo? Ya no estás en la cama de cualquiera, estás en la mía.

Remus bajó la mirada para que la chica no notara que se ruborizaba. Arya no sospechaba lo que eso podía significar en lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Sacudió la cabeza levemente, lo último que necesitaba Arya en ese momento era un pretendiente…

-Ahora sí –dijo la chica sentándose ella también- ya podemos hablar.

-Así es. ¿Cómo está todo Arya?

-Pues… no lo sé la verdad. Es extraño. Creí que sería más incómodo, pero todavía puedo hablar con Sirius y trabajar con él bien. Sin embargo duele ¿sabes? Tener que tratarlo sólo como un amigo, y aunque aún no se ha dado el caso sé que cuando necesite mi apoyo se lo daré, pero es difícil. Duele. ¿Me entiendes?

-Mejor de lo que crees –dijo Remus asintiendo- ¿quedaron como amigos entonces?

-Sí –dijo Arya recostándose en la cama y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico- pero no es tan fácil… todo esto de Marian…

-¿Sirius te ha hablado sobre lo de Marian? –preguntó Remus sobresaltado.

-No –dijo Arya sonriendo, se dejó deslizar y se recostó sobre las piernas de Remus, para poder verlo a la cara. El chico empezó a jugar con su cabello- pero lo veo. Sé que en cierta forma está sufriendo por eso. Ella es tan… no sé como decirlo, tan cruel con él. Me dan ganas de matarla por la forma en que lo trata. Pero tampoco sé como ayudarlo. No me sentiría bien ayudándolo a ligársela a ella. No sé, tal vez son celos…

-Es normal Arya –dijo Remus mientras continuaba jugando con el cabello castaño de la chica- tú lo querías mucho.

-Lo amo Remus. –dijo la chica con un suspiro- Pero no puedo hacer nada el respecto. Él no me ama. Y no va a hacerlo.

-Pero…

-No es necesario que me convenzas de nada –dijo Arya sonriendo- ya lo he aceptado. Sé que mantendré la esperanza en algún lugar de que él vuelva a mí, pero sé que es casi imposible.

-Pero tienes que superarlo –dijo Remus- en algún momento encontrarás a alguien que te valore y te ame como tú lo amaste a él.

-Supongo que sí –dijo Arya sonriendo- pero no será Sirius. Nunca lo olvidaré.

-Sé que no –dijo Remus con un suspiro- estoy seguro de ello. Pero tienes que seguir adelante y sé que hay alguien para ti en algún lugar. Tal vez no es Sirius… tal vez ya lo conoces, o tal vez aparezca dentro de un tiempo. Sólo… no dejes que tu corazón se cierre sólo por esto.

Arya se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Remus se detuvo en el juego con su cabello y contuvo la respiración.

-Eres muy bueno en esto Remus –dijo la chica sonriéndole- gracias.

-Siempre que me necesites estaré para ti.

Arya lo abrazó estrechamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Eres el mejor amigo del mundo! Voy a cambiarme, ya vengo.

Cuando Arya entró al cuarto de baño Remus se pasó el reverso de la mano por la frente. Aquello no era fácil. No sabía cómo iba a hacer para contenerse más tiempo. Cada parte de él quería abrazarla y decirle lo que sentía por ella. Pero no era el momento. Ella necesitaba un amigo, y eso era lo que él sería.

De repente recordó algo. Una vez había oído algo parecido…

_"Sirius está cambiando, algo sucedió con Marian, no sé que fue, pero Sirius necesita ahora una amiga, y si es lo que quiere de mi, eso es lo que va a tener."_

Remus sintió un escalofrío. La misma Arya se lo había dicho. Y en ese entonces él había dicho que no era justo para ella, que no tenía sentido…

_"Hasta que no te enamores de alguien que sabes que no va a corresponderte no podrás entender lo que te estoy diciendo."_

Arya salió del baño y se acercó a él de nuevo sonriente. Remus la miró fijamente.

Ahora la entendía.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Para ti no tengo sexo  
ni sentimientos ni mas nada  
y si toco a tu puerta  
hablando llega la mañana.  
Y me llevas a tu cuarto,  
y me sientas en tu cama  
no adivinas mis deseos  
cuando miro yo a tu falda._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Remus y Arya habían hablado hasta entrada la madrugada ese día, y se detuvieron cuando Lily entró a las tres de la mañana dispuesta a acostarse y preguntando dónde podría estar Jessica.

Cuando volvió al cuarto de los merodeadores sólo James estaba despierto todavía.

-¿Qué tal Moony? ¿Cómo está la chica?

-Bien –dijo Remus- dentro de lo que cabe. ¿Cómo lo ha llevado Padfoot?

-Bastante bien –dijo James- aunque lo de Marian…

-Sí, ya me dijo algo al respecto. No parece muy animado a hacer nada.

-Con esa chica lo mejor es estar lo más lejos de ella posible –dijo James.

-Mira quién habla… el chico a quien el amor de su vida lo mandó a la enfermería.

James sonrió.

-La verdad no sé que va a decidir. Tal vez sea mejor que de momento se quede así y se piense las cosas. Ya sabes que cada vez que hace algo precipitado…

-Cierto –dijo Remus terminando de alistar su cama para dormir- cambiando de tema, ¿ya planearon algo para la salida a Hosgmeade?

-No –dijo James- Sirius y yo nos hemos limitado a rechazar las invitaciones que nos han hecho. ¿Tienes algún plan?

-Estaba pensando… ya que al parecer la amistad está de moda podemos hacer una salida de amigos: Padfoot, Lily, Arya, tú y yo.

James sonrió.

-Por mí está bien. Podemos hablar con madame Rosmerta y que nos alquile barato uno de los saloncitos del piso superior y hacer una comida todos juntos, sin parejas.

-¡Perfecto! –exclamó Remus- aunque también hay que comprar los regalos de Navidad.

-Podemos dividirnos primero para hacer eso –dijo James, quien parecía entusiasmado con la idea- mañana le decimos a Padfoot. Buenas noches Moony, es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

Remus se acostó con una sonrisa. Lo había conseguido. Indirectamente, pero pasaría la visita al pueblo con Arya.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Un amigo que no puede  
aguantar más estas ganas  
de sentirte y abrazarte  
y enredarte en su alma_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

El ambiente de Navidad se sentía en el pueblo de Hosgmeade. Todos los locales estaban decorados con lucecitas de colores, regalos, Santa Closes y adornos de Navidad. Las promociones estaban geniales, hacia un viento frío típico de Diciembre, pero aún no empezaba a nevar, al menos no mucho.

Los chicos habían hablado con Madame Rosmerta y tenían todo listo para la "Comida de Solteros sin Compromiso Sólo Amigos". Al llegar al pueblo se habían separado para ir a comprar los regalos.

James había ido primero que nada a Lavodnas & Adevop para pedirle al señor Lavodnas un libro que supiera que Lily quería y no hubiera conseguido y un libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras para Remus. Salió del local apenas, pues momentos después entró Lily, que venía de la tienda de artículos para Quidditch, donde había comprado minutos antes el regalo para el merodeador.

Sirius había ido directo a la joyería de Monsieur Galván, donde compró unas preciosas argollas de oro para Arya. Las había apartado dos semanas antes. También había mandado a grabar un anillo, pero ahora ya no podía dárselo… Después había ido a Zonko, tenía que comprar el regalo de James y de Peter. Un set completo de bromas originales del señor Fillibuster para Peter y para su mejor amigo el Manual Profesional del Bromista Adolescente Edición Revisada de Zonko, que incluía unos cuantos trucos que los mismos merodeadores habían propuesto al dueño de la tienda. Supuso que James pasaría por el lugar minutos después. No se equivocaba. Mientras tanto él iría a la librería a comprar el regalo de Remus.

Al llegar a la librería se encontró con Lily.

-Hola Lily, ¿comprando regalos?

-Algo así –dijo la pelirroja no muy feliz de verlo. Como le había dicho a James estaba muy enfadada con él por lo de Arya.

-¿Artículos de Quidditch? –preguntó mientras miraba la bolsa que llevaba la chica- ¿Ya le compraste el regalo a Jamsie?

-No creo que realmente te interese, Sirius.

-Perdona –dijo Sirius captando el tono de disgusto de Lily- mejor te dejo, tengo que buscar un libro para Remus…

-De acuerdo –dijo Lily volviendo a revisar los estantes.

-Si quieres puedo guardarte esa bolsa después –dijo Sirius mientras se alejaba- así si James me ve con ella, puede creer que soy yo quien le dará algo de ahí y puedes sorprenderlo.

Lily lo miró entrar a buscar entre los estantes. La verdad es que era un chico agradable, sólo conocía a una persona que lo odiaba: Marian. Jessica no lo soportaba, pero no llegaba al punto de odiarlo.

¿Por qué iba a odiarlo ella si Arya todavía lo trataba como uno de sus mejores amigos?

-¡Hey Sirius! –lo llamó la pelirroja al verlo devolver todos los libros que ojeaba al estante- ¿Qué te parece éste para Remus?

Sirius la miró sorprendido del tono cordial que le dedicó la chica y tomó el libro que le tendía.

-¿Boggarts, kappas y otras criaturas mágicas? –preguntó Sirius- sé que le interesan estos bichos, creo que ya tiene varios libros de esto… no importa, igual creo que le gustará. ¡Gracias Lil! Ahora sólo queda buscarle uno de entretenimiento.

Aunque algo tensos en el inicio pasaron un muy buen rato escogiendo libros, y al salir del local Sirius comentó mientras subían por la calle rumbo a las Tres Escobas:

-Me alegra que ya no estés enojada conmigo. De verdad lamento todo lo que pasó.

-No cantes victoria –dijo Lily retomando un tono severo- estás en… en periodo de prueba.

-Oh vamos Lily… -dijo Sirius en tono de broma- si ahora eres taaaaaan amiga de James, no creo que yo te desagrade. Recuerda que ahora eres la gran amiga de mi mejor amigo.

-¿Noto algo de ironía en tu voz?

-¿Ironía de qué? –preguntó Sirius fingiendo sobresalto.

-James y yo somos amigos –dijo Lily con tono molesto.

-Créeme que lo sé –dijo Sirius con un suspiro de resignación- nunca había visto a un "amigo" que viera a su amiga con ojos más enamorados que como James te mira a ti. Vamos Lily, eres una ingenua si crees que James "mágicamente" te olvidó después del baile. Es tu amigo porque eso es lo que lo dejas ser.

Lily no dijo nada. Sirius la miró atentamente.

-Vamos Lily, hagamos una tregua, ¿sí? De momento tú eres muy amiga de mi mejor amigo y yo a pesar de todo lo que pasó, voy a seguir siendo amigo de Arya. No digo que sólo por eso debamos agradarnos y llevarnos bien, lo que creo que es posible después de pasar algún tiempo contigo, pero al menos deberíamos tolerarnos.

Lily lo pensó un momento y luego le tendió la mano. Sirius la estrechó para cerrar el trato. Luego, sin decir media palabra intercambiaron bolsas como él había propuesto y camuflaron las de Zonko. Fueron los primeros en llegar al local. Momentos después llegaba James, quien miró las bolsas con atención, pero Sirius y Lily estaban inmersos en una conversación sobre la pésima profesora que era Anzola.

-¡Imagínate que un día dijo que yo sería el Black más famoso de mi familia! ¡Y eso que tengo suerte si consigo mantener el apellido!

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Un amigo que se muere  
porque sepas lo que pasa  
y tú sigues tan tranquila  
y tú que no sabes nada_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Remus por su parte había ido a Honeydukes, a Zonko y a la tienda de Artículos para Quidditch y ahora se dirigía a Tiroslargos moda a buscar un suéter para su madre.

En la tienda estaba también Arya. La chica estaba comprando los regalos de Jessica y Lily. Al ver entrar a Remus lo llamó.

-¡Hey Remus! ¿Ya hiciste las compras?

-En eso estoy, vine a comprar un suéter para mi madre.

-Hay algunos muy bonitos aquí –comentó Arya- te puedo ayudar a buscar uno. ¿Qué te parece este pañuelo? Me gusta para Jessica.

Remus le sonrió y se quedó viéndola elegir entre las mil opciones que ofrecía la tienda para los regalos.

-Este lugar es perfecto, siempre consigo aquí los regalos perfectos. Aunque para Lily suele ser mejor ir a la librería, pero ya todo el mundo le regala libros. Creo que ya podemos buscar el suéter para tu madre, ¿no has visto ninguno que te llame la atención? – Arya se volvió hacia Remus, pero este la miraba con expresión ausente- ¿Remus? ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Remus!

-¿Ah? – El chico la miró sobresaltado, había estado tan ensimismado viéndola que no había puesto atención a sus palabras.

-¿Estás bien? Últimamente andas un poco distraído.

_"Claro que estoy bien, lo que pasa es que me gustas muchísimo y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Ahora que no tienes novio y Sirius me dio prácticamente la bendición para salir contigo no puedo dejar de soñar en decirte lo que siento, abrazarte, hacerte parte de mí… pero eso no funcionaría porque tú estás enamorada de mi mejor amigo y yo soy un licántropo. Pero aparte de eso estoy muy bien, por supuesto." _– Remus alejó de si esos pensamientos para responder:

-Estoy bien, tranquila. Sólo un poco cansado. Todavía no me recupero de la semana en casa…

-¡Oh, pobre! – Arya se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Remus cerró los ojos al sentir la caricia- eso te pasa por ser tan buen hijo. Busquemos el regalo para tu madre y vamos al salón, te he estado agotando innecesariamente.

La chica se dirigió hacia la sección de suéteres. El merodeador la siguió despacio. Ella no se daba cuenta…

Cuando salieron de la tienda –con el suéter perfecto tras haber visto todos los suéteres de la tienda- se dirigieron al salón de Madame Rosmerta hablando animadamente.

¡Cómo disfrutaba el tiempo con ella! Claro, tenía que vigilarse para no decir nada que lo descubriera, y sobretodo para ponerle atención y no perderse en sus pensamientos mientras la observaba.

-Vaya, parece que hemos llegados de últimos –dijo Arya cuando entraron al salón. James, Sirius y Lily estaban comentando el último partido de Quidditch entre Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

-Malfoy es un pésimo buscador –estaba diciendo James- ni con dos brazos y tres ojos más podría atrapar la Snitch. Chang se la ganó, por favor, ese tipo es pésimo también y pudo con Malfoy en un momento.

-Creí que no te gustaba el Quidditch, Lily –dijo Remus trayendo una silla para sentarse junto a ellos tras cederle a Arya la silla que estaba más cerca.

-Pues le he ido hallando el gusto –dijo Lily- no me apasiona como a estos dos, pero puedo disfrutarlo.

-Recuerda que tienes que ir con nosotros a uno de los partidos del campeonato nacional cuando salgamos a vacaciones –le dijo James.

-De acuerdo –dijo Lily- podemos ir todos.

-¡Por supuesto! –dijo Sirius con entusiasmo- si vamos en la época que venga tío Alphard tal vez podamos ir a los vestidores y conocer algunos jugadores.

-¿Tan famoso es tu tío? –preguntó Lily extrañada.

-Una mezcla entre famoso y rico. –contestó Sirius- Digamos que le va bastante bien.

-¿Cuándo va a venir? –preguntó Remus. Él lo había conocido las vacaciones anteriores.

-No lo sé… pero probablemente me ayude a elegir apartamento para las vacaciones. ¡GENIAL, YA ESTÁ LA COMIDA!

Madame Rosmerta sonrió al oír la exclamación de Sirius y los gritos de júbilo de James y Remus. Esos niños eran su adoración. Bueno… ya no eran tan niños, pero ella los había conocido desde que tenían 13 años…

La comida transcurrió con tranquilidad. En verdad era un ambiente muy agradable el de los cinco juntos sin ninguna presión… bueno, exceptuado cuando Arya ponía una mano sobre la de Remus para llamar su atención sobre algo o simplemente lo rozaba por casualidad. Era increíble como podía ponerlo nervioso esa chica ¡y ella ni se daba cuenta!

Pero los otros merodeadores sí.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Tú no sospechas que cuando me besas  
se queda temblando mi cara.  
Tú no sospechas que cuando me rozas  
sin darte ni cuenta me robas la calma.  
Tú no sospechas que cuando hablamos  
no acierto escuchar tus palabras  
porque no sabes que  
cuando yo miro tu boca inocente  
quisiera besarla quisiera tenerla  
por siempre en la mía  
Tú no sospechas que en esta forma  
yo te quiero_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

La comida en Hosgmeade había sido un éxito, y se habían prometido repetirlo en alguna ocasión. Resultaba que podían pasarla muy bien todos juntos. Lily no podía creer que realmente se estaba llevando bien con tres merodeadores, después de todo hacía unos cuantos meses que los odiaba más que a nadie.

Tras ese fin de semana pasó la semana de exámenes. Estaba segura que le había ido muy bien en Aritmancia, probablemente por la cantidad de clases semanales que le había dado James.

Sirius y James no se preocupaban por sus exámenes. Nunca lo hacían. Peter se preocupaba lo suficiente por ellos, y ellos sólo se preocupaban por los resultados de Peter. Arya no estaba segura de haber salido muy bien, Remus tampoco. No era fácil concentrarse en esos días, ¡menos reuniéndose a estudiar con ella!

Finalmente llegó el día anterior a la salida a vacaciones. Como siempre las habitaciones eran un revuelo mientras se hacían las maletas. Y eso que solo se empacaban unas cuantas cosas, después de todo eran solo unas semanas.

-¿No has visto a Remus? –le preguntó Arya a Sirius bajando las gradas del dormitorio de chicas con unos libros en la mano- tengo que devolverle estos libros que me había prestado…

-Creo que está haciendo la ronda de prefecto –dijo Sirius volviéndola a ver- cuando lo vea se lo digo.

-Gracias –dijo Arya sonriente- ¿tienes planes para las vacaciones?

-Quedarme con James y planear las bromas de la siguiente parte del curso nada más. ¿Y tú?

-Quedarme en casa a disfrutar de mi hermanita pequeña, ya sabes, nació el verano pasado. Y por supuesto contestar la correspondencia…

-¿Te puedo escribir en vacaciones? – preguntó Sirius dudoso.

-Por favor Sirius… eso no se pregunta –le dijo Arya sonriendo- cuando quieras.

-Tienes que venir a visitarnos –dijo James acercándose- no quiero ver solamente a Sirius en todas las vacaciones… que aburrido.

-Yo también te quiero Prongsy –dijo Sirius fulminándolo con la mirada. James le sonrió al tiempo que se acercaba a Lily al otro lado del salón.

-¡Hey Padfoot!

-Y hablando del rey de Roma… - Sirius se volvió a ver a Remus, quien lo llamaba entrando a la sala común- McGonogall me mandó a buscarte.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Nos descubrieron por la broma a Snivellus? –preguntó Sirius despreocupadamente.

-No –dijo Remus mirándolo de manera reprobatoria al recordar al Slytherin con una barba color lila que llegaba al suelo- llegó una lechuza para ti pero está herida. No deja que le quiten la carta… Te esperan en el despacho de McGonogall. Peter está ahí.

Sirius miró preocupado a su amigo antes de salir.

-Ah, por cierto –le dijo antes de salir- Arya quiere devolverte unas cosas.

Remus miró a la castaña que estaba al fondo del salón. Se dirigió a ella sonriente.

-¿Lista para salir a vacaciones?

-Al fin. Realmente las necesito.

-No eres la única.

-Quería devolverte estos… -dijo tendiéndole los libros- estaban muy interesantes, en especial el de los hombres lobos… no sabía que podían sufrir tanto. No es justo. ¿No lo crees? Deberían poder llevar una vida normal…

-No, no es justo… -dijo Remus.

-Ah, quería invitarte a mi casa, ahora en vacaciones. Me gustaría que fueras aunque fuera un día, así puedes conocer a mi hermanita.

-Por supuesto –dijo Remus- si quieres escríbeme para que acordemos la fecha.

-Claro que te voy a escribir. Ya estás como Sirius y sus preguntas –dijo Arya riendo- ¿qué fue eso de la lechuza?

-No lo sé –dijo Remus con rostro sombrío- espero que no fuera nada grave.

-Bueno, me voy a dormir. Nos vemos mañana en el tren.

-Que descanses Arya – Remus la miró subir las gradas y suspiró. Por dicha llegaban las vacaciones. Debía olvidarse de ella en ese tiempo… si era posible.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Un amigo que no puede  
aguantar mas estas ganas  
de sentirte y abrazarte  
y enredarte en su alma_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-¡Hey Moony! ¿Qué pasó con Sirius? –le preguntó James al verlo que iba a subir a las habitaciones de los chicos tras despedirse de Arya.

-Algo le pasó a una lechuza que traía una carta para él –respondió Remus- ahora cuando venga nos dará los detalles.

El licántropo subió. En la sala común quedaban pocas personas, aparte de James y Lily.

-Me alegra que nos estemos llevando tan bien –dijo James sonriente, recostado en uno de los sillones.

-También a mí –dijo Lily sinceramente. James la miró fijamente. ¡Cómo había cambiado Lily con él en esos días! Desde que eran sólo amigos se habían hecho casi inseparables. Le gustaba, era aún mejor que cuando pasaban tiempo juntos trabajando para la ACLS, porque en el tiempo de ocio lo pasaban bien también sin que él la persiguiera. Al parecer confiaba en él, y le gustaba estar a su lado.

-Te voy a invitar a ir a mi casa en vacaciones. La verdad es que Sirius y yo la pasamos muy bien juntos, pero nos encanta tener visitas.

-De acuerdo. No creo que mis papás me hagan problemas. Están tan seguros de que puedo protegerme con la magia… la pobre Petunia es la que la pasa mal con los permisos. Tal vez por eso no me quiere… Además, no me gustaría pasar todas las vacaciones sin verte… a ti o alguno de ellos, quiero decir.

James sonrió al verla sonrojarse. Sí, la pasaban muy bien juntos. Lo que no estaba seguro era de cuanto tiempo iba a durar eso como solo amistad.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Un amigo que se muere  
porque sepas lo que pasa  
y tú sigues tan tranquila  
y tú que no sabes nada_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**"Sirius: **

**¿Cómo va todo? Lamento no haberte escrito mucho, pero estaba con mucho trabajo. Aquí en Francia las protestas están al rojo vivo. Beauxbattons está siguiendo el ejemplo de Hogwarts y ha abierto una asociación en contra de la limpieza de la sangre también. Nos vas a creerlo, la dirigen tu prima y una chica llamada Sara Blackburn. Parece que los Blackburn también tienen ovejas negras como tú y como yo. **

**Sin embargo, te escribo específicamente para darte una buena noticia. Me he quitado un poco de trabajo de encima y voy a poder ir a Inglaterra para la Navidad. ¿Qué te parece? Además, Andrómeda va a poder acompañarme. ¡Espero que te alegre la noticia!**

**Me gustaría escribir más, pero ya te lo contaré todo cuando nos veamos. Este medio ya no tan seguro para mí como antes, de no tener a Parxy debería utilizar lechuzas de correo certificado, que no permiten a nadie que no sea la persona a la que está dirigida la carta tomarla, claro, Parxy tampoco lo permite. Están vigilando nuestro correo y nuestras vidas en general.**

**Pero no quiero alarmarte. Yo estoy bien. Pasará mucho tiempo antes que puedan hacerle algo a Alphard Carter .**

**Espero verte pronto, con cariño,**

**Alphard Carter III"**

Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Iba a poder pasar la Navidad con su tío! Y es que aunque lo quería mucho casi nunca podía verlo, y ni que decir de su prima Andrómeda. Sin embargo estaba preocupado por lo sucedido con la lechuza.

-¿Qué pudo haberle sucedido profesora? –preguntó con seriedad.

-No lo sabemos Black, pero dudo que venga así desde Francia. Pettigrew anda buscando al profesor Kettleburn para que la revise. El profesor Dumbledore se comunicará con tu tío personalmente.

Momentos después el profesor y especialista en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas entró al despacho, seguido de Peter. Revisó atentamente a la lechuza color gris perla con una mancha blanca en el pecho. Negó lentamente y finalmente alzó la vista.

-Esta lechuza fue herida por alguien cerca del castillo… me atrevería a decir que después de entrar a los dominios de Hogwarts.

Hasta la cara de la profesora McGonogall fue de absoluta estupefacción.

-Tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore. Black, te tendré informado de cualquier cosa que averigüemos. ¿Sabes si alguien podía saber que esta lechuza venía para ti o la había enviado tu tío?

-Mi prima y mi hermano –contestó de inmediato Sirius- ellos conocen a Parxy, no es una lechuza corriente.

-De acuerdo. Creo que tú y el señor Pettigrew pueden volver a la Torre. Tienen que alistarse para mañana. Buenas noches.

Los chicos salieron de la oficina llenos de dudas, ¿por qué alguien había atacado la lechuza?

De repente al doblar en uno de los pasillos se toparon con Marian, Elisa y otras chicas de Ravenclaw.

Sirius tomó a Marian del brazo.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué te pasa? –dijo ella enojada y soltándose- no tenemos nada de que hablar.

-No estoy para juegos, Nowak.

-Seguro que yo sí estoy para oír tus estupideces, ¿qué quieres? ¿desearme felices vacaciones?

Sirius no respondió, pero la tomó con fuerza del hombro y la metió en el aula a la par. Las chicas que la acompañaban se rieron tontamente.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! –le gritó Marian- ¡nunca vuelvas a hacerme esto! ¡menos delante de mis amigas!

-Esto es grave Nowak, no tiene nada que ver con ninguna tontería tuya o mía –dijo Sirius en voz baja, de manera que nadie al otro lado de la puerta pudiera oírlos- Tío Alphard me escribió.

-No me interesa tu…

-Alguien atacó la lechuza. Alguien dentro del castillo. – la detuvo Sirius. Marian se calló inmediatamente y lo miró con interés. Acababa de adoptar el mismo aire del día que hablaron seriamente en la oficina sobre el reclutamiento de magos oscuros.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-El profesor Kettleburn la revisó. Está seguro de eso. Alguien trató de leer la carta. Alphard me dijo que están vigilando su correo…

-Pero… ¿cómo iban a saber que era para ti o que venía de él? –preguntó con expresión concentrada, aparentemente sin notar lo cerca que estaba Sirius de ella mientras hablaba, para no tener que levantar la voz- ¿quién pudo hacerlo?

-Mi hermano conoce muy bien la lechuza. Cuando llega a casa sólo yo puedo tocarla… Además, Narcisa la conoce porque es la que usa Andrómeda para comunicarse eventualmente con su madre también. No sé si sabían que venía para mi, pero sabía que era de Tío Alphard. Una carta de Alphard Carter siempre trae algo importante.

-¿Los profesores están enterados ya?

-Sí, ellos me avisaron, de hecho.

-Vamos para vacaciones, dudo que avancen mucho en las investigaciones si todos se van.

-¿Te quedas en el colegio? –preguntó Sirius con interés.

-No, pero supongo que tu hermano y tu prima tampoco. – Marian estaba muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Sirius sonrió con ironía.

-Claro que no, no van a perderse la gran fiesta de los Black. –dijo Sirius con asco.

-Bueno, si eso era todo me voy –dijo Marian dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Alphard me dijo algo que tal vez te interese: abrieron una ACLS en Beauxbattons, siguiendo el ejemplo de Hogwarts.

-Me alegra oírlo –dijo Marian con orgullo en la voz.

-Lo mejor es que la dirigen una Black y una Blackburn… dos descendientes de las familias sangre limpia de más prestigio de Europa. Y que dicho sea de paso, que supuestamente no se llevan entre sí.

-Creo que te dije que tu vida familiar no me interesaba Black –dijo Marian recuperando su tono normal- me avisas si sabes algo más de lo de la lechuza.

-Claro. Y Nowak… - la chica se detuvo antes de salir y se volvió a verlo. Sirius sonrió de medio lado y la miró fijamente- Felices vacaciones.

Marian trató de replicar, pero extrañamente no se le ocurrió nada en ese momento, sólo salió y dio un portazo. Sirius sonrió. Tal vez Remus tenía razón y debía tomar el reto.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Tú no sospechas que cuando me besas  
se queda temblando mi cara.  
Tú no sospechas que cuando me rozas  
sin darte ni cuenta me robas la calma.  
Tú no sospechas que cuando hablamos  
no acierto escuchar tus palabras  
porque no sabes que  
cuando yo miro tu boca inocente  
quisiera besarla quisiera tenerla  
por siempre en la mía_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-Te cuidas – le dijo James al bajarle la maleta del último vagón.

-Y ya sabes, me escribes – le dijo Lily al tiempo que asentía. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se dirigió a sus padres que ya la esperaban impaciente. James la vio desaparecer y luego levantó los dos pulgares en señal de triunfo a Sirius.

-Te dije que de alguna manera James sabía lo que hacía –le dijo Sirius a Arya, quien estaba a su lado bajando las cosas.

-Realmente ha hecho buenos progresos –dijo Arya asintiendo admirada- pero solo son amigos, y tú mi niño listo pusiste a Lily sobre aviso en Hosgmeade, me lo contó.

-No la puse sobre aviso –debatió Sirius- ella ya tenía que saberlo, sólo necesitaba oírlo.

-¿Y desde cuando sabes tanto?

-Oh, de ti se aprende mucho –dijo Sirius abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos. Quiero que conozcas al Tío Alphard, y James tiene razón, espero que vengas a vernos en vacaciones.

Arya sólo asintió, de repente se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta. Sirius recogió sus cosas y se acercó a James. Los señores Potter, los abuelos de James venían llegando en ese momento. A lo lejos vio a Marian que bajaba de unos vagones más adelante. Por un momento le pareció que lo había estado viendo, pero eran solo ideas suyas. Problemente. La madre de Peter también llegó por él. Finalmente quedaron sólo Remus y Arya.

-Bueno… -dijo Remus sin saber muy bien como empezar- nadie viene por mi, tengo que tomar un taxi a la salida.

-Oh –dijo Arya- ¿entonces ya te vas?

-No, puedo esperar contigo a que te recojan.

-Gracias.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho –dijo en voz muy baja, pero ella lo escuchó. Levantó la vista a él y le sonrió.

-Yo también voy a extrañarte, pero son sólo unos días y vas a venir a mi casa, ¿recuerdas?

Remus contuvo un gruñido de impaciencia. Arya no se enteraba de nada… quizá era mejor así.

-¡Ese es mi padre! –dijo Arya sonriendo al ver aparecer a un señor alto de cabello oscuro por la barrera- nos vemos Remus.

-Nos vemos Arya- Remus la abrazó con torpeza, y una de las horquillas que la chica llevaba en el cabello se enredó con los de él. Cuando lograron soltarse estaban muy cerca. La mirada de Remus se detuvo en los labios de la chica un momento. Quería besarla, si tan sólo se inclinara un poco más…

-¿Arya? ¿Estás lista para irte? –se oyó una voz cordial que cambio a un tono severo para preguntar- ¿Quién es tu amigo?

-¡Papá! – la chica se deshizo del abrazo de Remus y lanzó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre- este es Remus Lupin, mi mejor amigo. Remus, él es mi padre.

-Mucho gusto señor Foley –dijo Remus cortésmente. El señor Foley lo miró con suspicacia y recogió el baúl de Arya.

-Termina de despedirte preciosa, mamá nos espera para cenar.

El señor Foley se alejó un poco mirando a Remus con desconfianza.

-Perdona por lo de ahora –dijo Remus rápidamente mirando a su padre un poco intimidado.

-No importa, tranquilo. Papá es muy celoso, pero no estábamos haciendo nada, así que no importa. Bueno, nos vemos.

La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue hacia su padre, con quien desapareció a través de la barrera tras volverse un momento y decirle adiós con la mano a Remus.

El chico suspiró. Ella no tenía la menor sospecha de cómo la quería. Estar enamorado de la chica que está enamorada de tu mejor amigo y además ser un licántropo no era nada fácil.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Tú no sospechas que  
que en esta forma yo  
te quiero_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

¿Qué les pareció? Espero con ansias sus comentarios. El siguiente chap se llama Ven a mi casa esta Navidad.

Gracias por sus reviews, los cuales contesto a continuación rápidamente.

**Andreina:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que hayas entrado y te haya gustado. Sí, soy mala con James, pero es que se ve muy lindo de esa forma a mi parecer. Sirius, Arya, Marian y Remus me fascinan, ya veremos como quedan las parejas. No parece que te caiga mal Marian, eso es bueno, creo. Gracias por el review.

**Uriko:** La canción siempre me ha gustado, si ves Hércules la puedes oír. Sí que son cabezotas, si no lo fueran no habría historia… No te preocupes, Marian ni siquiera me termina de convencer completamente a mí.

**Angie Crowe:** Me allegro que te haya gustado, este no se te puede hacer corto, es de los más largos que he escrito últimamente. Ya viste las dudas de Remus sobre lo que pasa, tal vez en el próximo capítulo veas más sobre ellos. Nos vemos.

**Algida:** Me alegra que la historia te llegue tanto y te gusten mis personajes, me gustó mucho hablar contigo en el MSN, espero que coincidamos de nuevo.

**Sami**: ¡Hola! Espero que coincidamos en el MSN de nuevo, no me gusta hacer llorar a la gente, pero esta historia suele tener muchas emociones involucradas. Aunque yo no le tendría tanta lástima a Arya ;-). Sirius sufre, por supuesto, pero… ya veremos que pasa. Marian puede haberlo aceptado para sí, pero ante los demás…

**Whiteta Potter Evans:** Vamos, James no sufre más de lo necesario, pero es que nadie lo tiene eligiendo a una chica tan cabezota como Lily, aunque ninguna es peor que Marian. Te lo aseguro.

**Anto:** Perdonada por haber dejado review al fin. Me alegro que te gustara la pareja, a mi me gusta mucho también, pero el corazón parece tener otros planes… ¿te pareces a Marian? Pero sí se pasa con Sirius, aunque según ella tiene sus razones… ¿Con quien quieres que quede Sirius? Me gustaría que quede conmigo, pero bueno… ya en serio, para saberlo, tienes que seguir leyendo. Sí, Arya se pasó un poco en este chap, pero es que a como es Lily va a costar que lo reconozca.

**Sora-15:** Me alegro que te guste, me encanta escribir con canciones, tengo varias de una sola canción, depende de cómo se maneje el tiempo… Sí, es esa canción y también me parecía para esta pareja, pero sobre todo me encantó para mi Marian. Espero seguir oyendo de ti por aquí.

**Fabisa:** Tienes razón, así somos, y lo de que todos son iguales… a veces no anda tan perdido. Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y la canción, ¿verdad que es muy linda? A mi siempre me ha gustado.

**Karipotter:** Hola! ¿Quieres a Arya con Sirius? Bueno, queda mucha historia, veremos que pasa. Me alegra que te gustara la canción.

**Sara Riddle:** Me encanta tu nick. Tengo cierta debilidad por el nombre Sara… No pasó mucho en este chap entre LJ, pero me gusta que te agrade la amistad de Sirius y Arya, la verdad me encanta como se llevan esos dos juntos de cualquiera de las dos formas. ¿LJ solo amigos? No creo que Harry nazca de una simple amistad ;-)

**Julieta Black Potter:** Sí!!!!!! Falta sufrimiento aún, aunque no tanto… tal vez. Aún así espero que te gustara. Sí, la pelirroja y Marian se parecen un poco, al menos en esto de admitir sus sentimientos, aunque son razones distintos, miedos distintos. Yo habría hecho lo mismo que tú. ¡Si Sirius es de lo más divino que hay! ¿Qué digo? ¡Lo más divino! (Vamos, ataque de Siriuscitis…) La verdad no sé que es la pareja del fénix… ¿segura que lo leíste en mis reviews?

**Carol Lovegood:** ¿Se te oprimía el pecho de dolor, de sufrimiento o de que? ¿Por qué con los insultos? Sé que es una historia con muchas emociones encontradas e intensas… me alegra que te haya gustado tanto!

Y saludos a Amsp14 y Andrea, que aunque no dejaron review me ayudaron mucho con el capítulo anterior y con este también.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos vemos el jueves.

Sara Fénix Black


	14. Ven a mi casa esta Navidad

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!

A un día de la noche buena el espíritu navideño está aquí en el aire, y para celebrarlo… ¡el capítulo de navidad de la historia!

Quería publicarlo hoy, lo único malo es que no he tenido tiempo de contestar los reviews, pero prometo contestarlos más adelante.

La canción que aparece en el capítulo se llama "Ven a mi casa esta Navidad" y la canta Luis Aguilé, supongo que la mayoría de ustedes la conoce. No calza tanto con el capítulo, pero no encontré una canción navideña que calzara con TODO lo que pasa en este capítulo, que de hecho, es mucho.

No los atraso más y los dejo con el capítulo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ven a mi casa esta Navidad **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La casa de los Potter era el lugar más acogedor del mundo. La casa tenía dos plantas, además de un ático y una terraza preciosa. Era muy grande, de color crema y tejas rojas. Estaba ubicada en el Valle de Godric y rodeada de un espeso bosque verde, que en esos momentos ya estaba cubierto de nieve.

James amaba ese lugar, donde vivía con sus abuelos desde la muerte de sus padres. La época navideña siempre era difícil, pues no podía evitar pensar en sus padres. Los abuelos siempre trataban de animarlo, y ese año en especial tendrían una Navidad muy especial.

Sirius amaba ese lugar también. El primer lugar fuera de la Torre Gryffindor que se atrevía a llamar hogar. La casa de los Potter tenía en el corazón de Sirius el lugar que nunca podría tener el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Los señores Potter habían insistido en que se quedara con ellos y su tío lo había arreglado todo después de la salida de Sirius de su hogar para que pudiera vivir con ellos sin que fuera ninguna carga. Aunque no hubiera sido así los señores Potter lo habrían recibido. Era como un hermano para James y ellos lo querían como otro nieto.

Cuando Alphard Carter y Andrómeda Black llegaron a Inglaterra los Potter acompañaron a Sirius a recibirlos e inmediatamente los invitaron a tomar café en la casa. Habían pasado una velada encantadora.

-Realmente me alegra que hayan podido venir –les dijo Sirius cuando cerca de las nueve de la noche estaban en el salón alrededor de la chimenea junto con su prima y James.

-A mí también –dijo Alphard sonriente- había pensado invitarte a pasar las fiestas en Francia, pero sabía que querías estar cerca de tus amigos, así que logré conseguir estos días libres… y no podía dejar a Andy allá.

Andrómeda Black era un año mayor que Sirius, tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos grandes y grises. Se habían ido de su casa unas semanas después de Sirius. Compartía las ideas de éste, y el detonante de su marcha había sido el mismo que el de su primo: ella nunca se uniría a Voldemort. Su hermana mayor, Bellatrix, trabajaba para él desde hacia un año, y su hermana menor probablemente lo haría, pero aún era pequeña para ser llamada.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo Andrómeda- además, quiero conocer a esa chica Nowak, la dirigente de la ACLS aquí. A Sara le habría encantado venir, pero no podía, va a pasar la Navidad con unos primos maternos.

-¿A Marian? –dijo James con una sonrisa maliciosa- bueno, Sirius la conoce muy bien…

-Oh, ya cállate Prongs –dijo Sirius molesto. Alphard sonrió, Sirius le había contado un poco al respecto de la chica es sus cartas.

-Tal vez puedas invitarla a comer algo con nosotros y así la conozco –dijo Andrómeda.

-Claro, te aseguro que vendrá apenas Sirius se lo pida –continuó molestando James.

Sirius hizo ademán de golpearlo.

-La verdad es que Marian no se lleva muy bien conmigo –le explicó Sirius a Andrómeda- pero puedo avisarle que quieres conocerla. Seguro le interesará.

-Bueno chicos, creo que nosotros debemos irnos –dijo Alphard levantándose- James, ¿dónde están tus abuelos?

-Aquí estamos –contestó por su nieto Edna Potter, entrando al salón junto a su marido.

-Quería agradecerles por su amabilidad y nuevamente por lo bien que están cuidando a Sirius. Andy y yo debemos irnos ya…

-¿Irse? –William Potter lo miró detenidamente- ¿a dónde?

-Bueno, tenemos apartada una habitación en un hotel de Londres.

-Por favor Alphard… -continuó el señor Potter- no podemos dejar que se queden en un hotel. Tenemos dos habitaciones listas para ustedes.

-Pero William, es muy amable de su parte, pero no podemos aceptarlo.

-Nada de peros –dijo Edna- vienen a pasar la Navidad con Sirius, no en un hotel. A los chicos y a nosotros nos encantará tenerlos aquí. Hay suficiente espacio para todos.

-Pero al menos déjame pag…

-Alphard Carter, si mencionas algo parecido a pagar alojamiento te desconozco –dijo William severamente- Sirius es de la familia, por lo tanto tú y su prima también lo son.

Alphard le sonrió con alegría.

-En ese caso… muchas gracias.

-No es nada –dijo Edna sonriendo- James, querido, ¿quieres llevarlos a sus habitaciones?

-Claro abuela –dijo James levantándose.

-Creo que estas vacaciones la vamos a pasar muy bien –dijo Andrómeda con una gran sonrisa. Sirius se quedó atrás y abrazó a Edna y a William.

-Gracias, de verdad –les dijo con un nudo en la garganta antes de seguir al grupo. Edna y William se abrazaron conmovidos. Sabían cuanto significaban para Sirius su tío y su prima: eran la única familia que tenía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Tú que estás lejos de tus amigos_

_de tu tierra y de tu hogar_

_si tienes pena, pena en el alma, _

_porque no dejas de pensar. _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Alphard Carter estaba en la terraza, viendo a Sirius, James y Andrómeda practicar Quiddicth a lo lejos. Suspiró cerrando la carta que acababa de leer. Las cosas estaban peor de lo que pensaba. Dejar Francia tal vez no había sido lo mejor dada la situación, pero tenía que ver a Sirius y dejar las cosas en orden. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que podía pasar en un futuro cercano, y quería haber estado un tiempo con su sobrino antes de eso.

-Te ves preocupado.

-Lo estoy William. –dijo Alphard tras unos minutos de silencio mientras el señor Potter se sentaba en una mecedora a su lado- Las cosas en Francia están muy mal… la verdad en toda Europa. Voldemort está haciendo de las suyas… el reclutamiento va muy bien.

-Pareciera que te preocupa algo más personal.

Alphard asintió.

-Estoy en peligro. No quiero que ni Sirius ni Andrómeda lo sepan, pero estoy amenazado. Ya hablé con la familia que se está encargando de Sara Blackburn para que acepte a Andy el resto de las vacaciones.

-¿Por eso sacaste tiempo para venir?

-Bueno… tenía muchas ganas de ver a Sirius, además de que estaba muy entusiasmado con todo lo de la ACLS, igual que Andy, pero la amenaza fue un buen incentivo.

-Deberías decírselo –opinó William.

-Lo haré antes de irme. No quiero preocuparlo durante las fiestas. Y hablando de fiestas, hay algo que quería proponerles a Edna y a ti…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Algo pasa con Alphard ¿sabes?

Sirius y Andrómeda estaban debajo de un árbol nevado descansando mientras el inagotable James volaba practicando el Amago de Wronsky. Le encantaba presumir frente a una fanática del Quidditch, como Andrómeda, que podía valorar sus movimientos.

Sirius miró a su prima sorprendida ante el comentario.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nos está ocultando algo –dijo Andrómeda convencida- las cosas es Francia no están bien, igual que aquí. El ataque a Parxy que nos avisaste no es el primero. Sé que lo están vigilando.

-Algo así me dijo en una carta.

-Sí, pero creo que hay algo más… los aurores han estado llegando a la casa, y no vinimos en un transporte corriente.

-¿A qué han ido a la casa?

-No lo sé, pero parece que quieren cuidar a Alphard…

-¿Crees que está en peligro?

-Sí –dijo Andrómeda muy asustada- Sara me dijo que había ido a su casa un día a hablar con la familia que se estaba quedando para que me recibieran el resto de las vacaciones. Si me quiere sacar de la casa, es porque algo grave ocurre…

Sirius asintió en silencio con un nudo en la garganta.

-Él te adora Sirius. Sí pudieras hablar con él tal vez te diría lo que sucede…

La chica lo miró con ojos suplicantes. Sirius suspiró.

-Hablaré con él, pero después de las fiestas. Si no ha dicho nada es para no arruinarnos las celebraciones. Si después de Navidad no ha tomado la iniciativa le preguntaré. ¿De acuerdo?

Andrómeda asintió.

-Mejor entramos a la casa, ya debe estar la cena, -Sirius se levantó y ayudó a su prima- ¡Hey Prongs! ¡Es hora de comer!

Momentos después James descendía en su preciada escoba y con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué te pareció Andy?

-Has mejorado mucho –dijo Andrómeda sonriéndole.

-Debiste haberme visto en el último partido de Quidditch, fue una atrapada espectacular.

-Me la imagino.

-Pregúntale a Sirius –dijo James satisfecho de sí mismo.

-Fue genial –dijo Sirius- quería impresionar a Evans, así que se lució.

Andrómeda se rió y empezó a interrogar a James sobre la pelirroja. No la conocía, pero si había oído mucho sobre ella. Como siempre se había llevado muy bien con su primo, también tenía una relación estrecha con James.

Al entrar a la casa, Alphard y los señores Potter los estaban esperando.

-Chicos, tenemos una sorpresa que darles…

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Tú que esta noche, no puedes dejar de recordar, _

_quiero que sepas, que aquí en mi mesa_

_para ti tengo un lugar._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Un incesante golpeteo en la ventana hizo a Marian abrir los ojos. Pronto distinguió una lechuza en el exterior. ¿Quién le escribiría? Le había llegado carta de Elisa el día anterior, y no solía mantener contacto con nadie más durante las vacaciones.

Estaba sola en la casa. No sabía que hora del día sería, las sirvientas nunca la despertaban. Su padre para variar no estaba… a veces le costaba creer que vivían en la misma casa.

Dejó entrar al ave, y tras ofrecerle un poco de agua abrió el sobre. Se sorprendió al encontrar dentro dos papeles, uno de ellos con el escudo de la ACLS dibujado en el reverso. Leyó ese primero.

**_"Los señores William y Edna Potter y el señor Alphard Carter se complacen en invitarle muy cordialmente a una cena de Navidad que ofrecerán en honor a los miembros de la Asociación Contra la Limpieza de Sangre del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería a realizarse el próximo 23 de Diciembre a las 8:00 p.m. en la casa Potter del Valle de Grodric"_**

Marian no recordaba que Sirius le hubiera dicho que su tío vendría a pasar las navidades a Inglaterra, pero seguramente para eso le escribía cuando atacaron la lechuza. Por otro lado, sí recordaba que le había dicho que se quedaba con James, así que la fiesta sería en el lugar de residencia del chico… simplemente genial. Ella que esperaba sacárselo completamente de la cabeza en vacaciones.

Estaba la opción de no ir, pero ¿cómo iba a despreciar la invitación de Alphard Carter a una cena en honor de la ACLS la presidenta de la asociación?

Desdobló el otro papel. Era una carta.

**_"Marian Nowak:_**

**_Mi tío está pasando estos días en Inglaterra y junto con los abuelos de James han tenido la genial idea de realizar esta cena o fiesta, como prefieras llamarla. Espero que puedas asistir, toda la ACLS está invitada. _**

**_Mi tío trajo a mi prima Andrómeda consigo. Ambos están muy entusiasmados con la ocasión y tienen muchas ansias de conocerte. Como te dije el otro día, Andrómeda está trabajando en una nueva ACLS en Beauxbatons, así que esperaba que pudieras ayudarla con algunos consejos. Apreciaría mucho que la trataras bien, es una chica muy buena y simpática. No se parece a mí, si eso es lo que te preocupa. _**

**_Espero que estés teniendo unas buenas vacaciones y confirmes tu asistencia._**

**_Sirius Black"_**

Alphard Carter era uno de los hombres que más admiraba Marian, hasta que Remus no se lo había dicho no sabía que estaba relacionado de alguna manera con Sirius. Ahora iba a tener la oportunidad de conocerlo, además de hablar con una de las chicas que querían continuar su proyecto en Francia… pero tenía que ir a otra fiesta donde vería a Sirius.

La verdad no tenía por qué ser tan malo…

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Por eso y muchas cosas más_

_Ven a mi casa esta Navidad. _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

El 23 de Diciembre la casa Potter estaba muy agitada asegurándose de que todo estuviera listo para la fiesta. Los elfos domésticos se estaban luciendo con la comida, pero lo que era la decoración estaba totalmente en manos de ellos.

-Hey Paddy, a que no sabes que trajo Alphard…

-Déjame adivinar… fiesta de Navidad de magos… hum… -Sirius fingió estar muy concentrado e intrigado- ¿muérdago mágico quizá?

-Me conoces demasiado bien –dijo Alphard sonriendo- es una fiesta llena de adolescentes, lo soltaremos y nos divertiremos un rato.

-¡Genial! -dijo James- nunca antes lo hemos jugado aquí.

-¿Llaman a la puerta? ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Andrómeda sobresaltada.

-Es temprano –dijo Sirius- deben ser Moony y Arya, les dijimos que vinieran antes. Tienes que conocer a Arya… te llevarás genial con ella.

Sirius no se había equivocado. Las chicas congeniaron al instante. Venían juntos porque Remus había pasado el fin de semana en casa de la chica. La madre de Arya se había encariñado mucho con él, a quien Arya había presentado como su mejor amigo.

Remus había pasado un tiempo maravilloso en la casa de Arya. Era un lugar muy acogedor, su hermanita era una bebé preciosa, muy parecida a las fotos que pudo ver de la misma Arya de niña.

El padre de Arya todavía no lo veía con muy buenos ojos, pero en realidad por el comportamiento de Arya con él no tenía porqué preocuparse…

James y Sirius querían hablar con Remus. Sabían que lo que realmente le impedía al chico tratar de acercarse a Arya no era tanto que ella hubiera salido con Sirius, sino su condición de licantropía. Los merodeadores trataron de quedarse con Remus a solas, pero con tanto trabajo les fue imposible.

Como a las siete y media empezaron a llegar los invitados.

-¡James! ¡Ve a recibir a la chimenea! –le dijo su abuela mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

James no se hizo de rogar. Lily llegaría por la red flu desde el caldero chorreante.

Minutos después, tras recibir a varios amigos y conocido de la ACLS, la pelirroja hizo su aparición en la chimenea.

-¡Lily! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? Ven, te ayudo a salir de ahí – James la ayudó a salir de la chimenea mientras la chica comprobaba que su ropa estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-Bien, ¡qué linda está decorada la casa! ¿Ya llegó Arya?

-Sí, vino desde más temprano con Remus.

-¡Hola Lily! – Sirius acababa de entrar al salón- James, Andrómeda quiere saber donde pone unos adornos, te sugiero que vayas a ver que quiere. Tu abuelo está ahí, así puedes presentarle a Lily. Yo me quedo en la chimenea.

James le sonrió a su amigo y salió del saloncito de la chimenea con la pelirroja. Al llegar al estudio, donde estaban Andrómeda y su abuelo la presentó.

-Quiero que conozcan a una de mis mejores amigas. Ella es Lilian Evans. Lily, ellos son Andrómeda Black, una gran amiga mía y prima de Sirius, y él es mi abuelo, William Potter.

Lily los saludó cortésmente, y se quedó hablando con William mientras James y Andrómeda arreglaban unos adornos.

-James nos ha hablado mucho de ti –le comentó William.

-¿De verdad? Yo también he oído sobre usted, señor Potter. ¿Qué le pareció el libro sobre los nombres?

-¿El libro? Ah… muy bueno, excelente la verdad.

-Me alegra.

-¡No! ¡James no! –Andrómeda empezó a reírse cuando James empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Lily miró a William sorprendida.

-Son un par de niños –dijo el señor Potter- déjalos, quien sabe que dijo Andrómeda. James hijo, acompáñame a ver si tu abuela necesita ayuda.

-Sí abuelo. Ya vengo Lily.

Cuando James y William salieron del salón el abuelo puso los brazos sobre los hombros de su nieto.

-¿Puedes decirme de qué libro estaba hablando esa chica?

Lily se había quedado sola con Andrómeda, quien repuesta del ataque de risa estaba dando el toque final a las guirnaldas con burbujas doradas que sacaba de la varita.

-¿Puedo llamarte Lily? –preguntó Andrómeda incómoda por el silencio.

-Por supuesto.

-Llámame Andy –contestó la chica con una sonrisa- es más corto y me gusta.

-De acuerdo, Andy.

-James habla muy bien de ti. Ya conocí a Arya, es una chica muy agradable. Quería ayudarme a decorar, pero convencí a Remus de que la llevara a la fiesta… Por lo que estuve hablando con ella y lo que me ha dicho Prongs tengo entendido que eres parte importante de la ACLS.

Minutos después Lily y Andrómeda hablaban con toda confianza sobre los proyectos que tenían para su respectivo grupo.

-Por cierto… -le preguntó Lily cuando la ayudó a llevar unas cajas al piso superior- ¿hace mucho conoces a James? Vi que se tienen mucha confianza.

-Hace años –dijo Andrómeda sonriendo– creo que tenía unos 8 años cuando lo conocí en un campamento mágico. Ya sabes, los muggles van a la escuela… nosotros a campamentos. Él y Sirius se llevaban muy bien y yo no congeniaba mucho con los amigos de mi hermana Bellatrix, así que empecé a juntarme con Sirius y su gente. Éramos el terror del campamento. Después entramos a colegios distintos. Remus tomó mi lugar en el grupo. Siempre hemos sido como hermanos.

-¿Historia familiar? –preguntó James llegando junto a ellas.

-Algo por el estilo –dijo Andrómeda- creo que ya acabamos con la decoración, sólo falta que Alphard decida dónde y cuándo soltar el muérdago mágico. Creo que voy a buscarlo, además, querrá conocer a Lily.

Andrómeda se adelantó dejándolos solos.

-¿Muérdago mágico? –preguntó Lily dudosa.

James sonrió.

-Es una tradición mágica –le explicó- en el mundo muggle las parejas se supone que deben besarse si quedan debajo de un ramo de muérdago. Aquí hay una rama de muérdago encantada que se deja flotando en el aire del salón mientras se está en una fiesta. Cuando se empieza el juego el dueño manda un hechizo sobre la rama y esta elige a la pareja de la fiesta y tienen que darse un beso. Ya sabes, tradiciones navideñas.

-Oh, nunca había oído de eso. ¿Elige solo parejas ya formadas o…?

-Puede elegir hasta a dos desconocidos. Hoy vas a verlo… A Alphard siempre le ha gustado el juego.

-¿Alphard Carter? ¿El de la invitación?

-Sí, es tío materno de Sirius. Ahí está, ¡Alphard, ven quiero que conozcas a Lily!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya habían llegado casi todos los invitados. Sirius estaba hablando con Arya cerca de la chimenea todavía.

-¿Y qué tal se portó Remus en tu casa?

-Bien, como siempre. La pasamos muy bien.

-Me alegra oírlo –dijo Sirius- ¿y cómo está tu hermanita?

-¡Está preciosa! Voy a llevarla a Hogwarts conmigo, no sé como voy a hacer para separarme de ella… ¡está enorme! Cuando vuelva en junio va a estar tan grande que no la voy a reconocer. Crecen demasiado rápido.

-Sí, lo sé… hubo una época en la que Regulus era un chiquillo encantador…

-Además adora a Remus, creo que la visita fue más para mi hermana que para mí.

-Eso lo dudo… espera, alguien está llegando.

En efecto una chica apareció en la chimenea.

-¡Marian! Digo… Nowak. Hola, te ayudo a salir…

-Puedo salir sola de la chimenea, gracias –dijo Marian con voz de pocos amigos sin aceptar la mano que le ofrecía Sirius.

-¿Y esa carpeta? -le preguntó Sirius al ver la que traía con ella.

-Es para tu prima. Son los planes y avances de la ACLS.

-Oh… claro. Arya preciosa, ¿me disculpas un momento? Voy a llevar a Nowak con mi prima y mi tío.

-Claro –dijo Arya sonriéndole a Marian como saludo.

Sirius guió a Marian hasta el salón principal. La chica lo siguió sin intercambiar palabras. A pesar de que conservaba la misma expresión que siempre Sirius sintió que algo andaba mal… pero no iba a preguntarle.

-¡Alphard! – el aludido se volvió ante el llamado de su ahijado. En ese momento estaba hablando con James y Lily- aquí está la chica que querías conocer… ella es Marian Nowak, él es mi tío, Alphard Carter.

-Es un honor conocerlo –dijo Marian dándole la mano y dedicándole su mejor sonrisa.

Sirius se separó de ellos buscando a Remus con la mirada. Finalmente lo encontró junto a la ventana hablando con Andrómeda.

-¡Moony, amigo! Quería hablar contigo…

-Si quieren los dejo solos –dijo Andrómeda viendo a Sirius y a Remus alternativamente.

-Será solo un momento Andy –dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo.

-Claro, Paddy… como quieras.

Remus rió, sabía que Sirius odiaba ese diminutivo que Andrómeda había inventado para él. La chica era realmente como una más de los merodeadores, compartía bromas y secretos con ello siempre que podía… lastimosamente su madre había considerado que eran muy mala compañía para su hija y la había mandado a la escuela francesa. Remus nunca había ido a los campamentos por su condición, por lo que la conoció un año después de ser amigo de Sirius, en esa misma casa para las vacaciones.

-No te rías… -dijo Sirius picado- me basta con que James y Andy no me digan de otra forma todo el día.

-Bueno, vale, ¿qué pasó?

-¿Cómo estuvo la visita a la casa de Arya?

-Pues muy bien… ¿por qué? –contestó Remus serio, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Oh vamos Moony… a nosotros no puedes mentirnos. Ya James y yo notamos lo nervioso que te pone la chica… ¿te gusta verdad?

-Sirius, no creo que este sea el lugar o el momento…

-¿Cuándo entonces? Vamos Remus, te entiendo perfectamente. Sé que Arya es la chica más perfecta que existe. Pero al parecer vas a su casa a llevarte bien con su madre y pasar tiempo con su hermanita.

-Fui a su casa como un amigo, me comporté como tal.

-Estoy empezando a cansarme de esto de "ser amigos" que están jugando todos ustedes… –dijo Sirius con un suspiro- Sólo quiero que pienses en lo que realmente quieres de ella… te repito lo que me dijiste a mi: no tengas miedo de asumir el reto. Te da miedo por tu condición, pero te puedo asegurar que si hay una chica que pueda aceptarlo sin ningún problema, esa es Arya.

-No es tan fácil…

-No dije que fuera fácil. Está en el salón de la chimenea. Vamos Moony… aprovecha la noche.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo y se alejó.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Tú que recuerdas quizá a tu madre _

_o a un hijo que no está_

_Quiero que sepas, que en esta noche_

_él te acompañará. _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

La cena había estado muy buena. Lily, James, Remus, Arya, Sirius y Andrómeda se habían sentado juntos y la habían pasado muy bien. Tanto a Lily como a Arya les sorprendía la confianza que tenían los chicos con Andy, realmente la trataban como uno más de ellos y ella bromeaba y se burlaba de ellos con toda naturalidad. Sin embargo no era incómodo estar con ella. Era muy simpática.

Lo mismo había comprobado Marian al pasar un gran rato con ella antes de que se sirviera la comida. Tenía que decir que le había agradado su manera de ser, pero Sirius se había equivocado, sí se parecía a él. Era muy inteligente, agradable de tratar y vivaz. Tal vez no era tan presumida, pero sí tenía cierto aire de arrogancia muy Black. Todos los miembros de esa familia lo tenían.

Más tarde la fiesta se dispersó de nuevo en grupos de gente hablando y mientras las parejas de amigos se dispersaban para pasar un rato juntos, Sirius se encargó de hablar con los grupos aislados de fans que habían asistido como parte de la ACLS.

-¡Hey Sirius! ¿No has visto a Marian? Había otra cosa que quería preguntarle, pero no la encuentro… -dijo Andrómeda acercándose a su primo que en ese momento estaba hablando con Peter, Susana y unas amigas de la muchacha.

Sirius miró a sus lados, barriendo con la vista el salón.

-Hum… no la veo. ¡Elisa! ¿No sabes donde está Nowak?

La chica lo volvió a ver, estaba a unos pasos de él con Kinsgley.

-No sé que se hizo, creo que quería estar sola…

-¿Estar sola? – Sirius se mordió el labio preocupado, desde que había llegado sentía que había algo mal con ella ese día.- Voy a buscarla Andy. Le diré que quieres hablar con ella.

Sirius salió del salón y Andrómeda miró a Elisa sorprendida.

-¿Crees que eso sea seguro? –preguntó en un susurro. Elisa sonrió.

-No te preocupes, estarán bien.

Tras revisar la parte exterior de la casa Sirius decidió subir al segundo piso. Marian tampoco estaba ahí. ¿Habría subido hasta la terraza?

-Ahí estás –dijo Sirius al subir los últimos escalones. Marian estaba sentada sobre la baranda del balcón de la terraza.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Black? –preguntó sin volverlo a ver, el tono de su voz no era brusco.

-Te estaba buscando… Andrómeda quiere hablar contigo.

Marian guardó silencio unos momentos.

-De acuerdo. Iré en un rato.

-¿Estamos en una especie de tregua hoy? –preguntó Sirius acercándose un poco.

-¿Ah? –preguntó la chica distraídamente.

-Llevamos dos horas en el mismo lugar sin discutir.

-No molestes Black, no estoy de ánimo.

Sirius se acercó lentamente hasta ella, llegando a su lado en el balcón.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó con cautela.

-No te importa.

-Si no me importara, no preguntaría –respondió Sirius con suavidad.

Marian no replicó, pero tampoco lo volvió a ver.

-Déjame adivinar… -continuó Sirius- no te gusta la Navidad.

-Claro –respondió ella en tono irónico. - ¡Con lo amargada que es Marian Nowak debe odiar la Navidad! Y supongo que _tú_ –pronunció el pronombre con desprecio volviéndolo a ver- harás que me guste.

Volvió a perder la mirada en el horizonte. Sirius respiró profundo.

-No eres amargada… un poco intratable nada más. Lo decía porque a mi tampoco me gustaba la Navidad hasta que empecé a pasarla con los Potter.

-No me interesan tus dramas familiares Black. Ya tengo suficiente con los míos.

-No me importaría oírlos.

-Claro que no, para burlarte de mí luego ¿no?

-Disculpa, se me olvidaba que para ti soy esta especie de monstruo. –dijo Sirius apartándose un poco- Yo sólo quería… olvídalo.

-Nunca hablo de esto con nadie, no veo por qué contártelo a ti.

-Probablemente tengas razón –dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros- Pero si quisieras hacerlo, no importa.

-Dudo que de repente me den ganas de hablarte sobre la muerte de mi madre, pero de todos modos gracias. – Marian se bajó de la baranda- Creo que mejor no hacemos esperar más a la buena y simpática de tu prima.

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Sirius no reaccionó en el momento, no podía creer la revelación que la chica le había hecho.

-¡Espera! –Sirius la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo- no tienes que ir si no quieres, puedo excusarte con Andy.

-Mira Black –dijo Marian bruscamente- lo último que quiero y lo que siempre he odiado es que me traten como una pobre huerfanita. No voy a soportarlo de nadie, menos de ti.

-De acuerdo, lo siento. Sólo pensé que…

-Mejor no pienses ¿sí? –dijo Marian recostándose en una de las barandas de las escaleras- Como sea, mamá murió hace varios años ya. No vale la pena recordarlo.

La chica se quedó ensimismada con la mirada perdida. Sirius no pudo evitar sentir compasión por ella. Debía ser horrible perder a un ser querido y recordarlo en todas las fechas especiales por su ausencia…

-¿Fue por estas fechas? –preguntó con cautela.

Marian asintió sin mirarlo. Sirius tuvo la impresión de que la chica no estaba pensando realmente en que era a Sirius Black a quien le estaba diciendo todo eso.

-Sí. El 24 de Diciembre…

-¿Una enfermedad? – no sabía si debía seguir presionando, pero la chica parecía querer continuar.

-No… un accidente. Un simple y vulgar accidente de tránsito muggle. Andaba viendo a mis abuelos, los muggles, y cuando volvía a casa tuvo el accidente. La llevaron al hospital muggle. Su estado era crítico. No hubo tiempo de trasladarla al San Mungo. Murió en Emergencias. Cuando llegamos al hospital ya era tarde.

Sirius dudó que hacer en ese momento. Si decía "lo siento" Marian le gritaría hasta quedarse sin voz que no era asunto suyo y que no podía sentirlo porque no había conocido a su madre. Si la abrazaba tal vez lo dejaría, pero sufriría las consecuencias después… Vio como Marian se sacaba disimuladamente los ojos. Antes de pensarlo sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo tendió.

-Gracias –dijo Marian recibiéndolo.

-De nada. Debe ser duro –se atrevió a decir lentamente- pero… estamos en Navidad. Trata de disfrutar la fecha… estoy seguro de que tu madre sigue estando contigo mientras la conserves es tu corazón.

Marian levantó la vista para verlo y sonrió.

-Eso sonó bastante cursi ¿sabes? – a pesar de la sonrisa no había crueldad ni burla en el tono de la voz de Marian en ese comentario- pero fue un buen intento. Bajemos a la fiesta. Sólo no digas nada sobre esto.

-De acuerdo.

Bajaron el primer tramo de las escaleras en silencio.

-Tu voz tiembla al hablar. –comentó Marian cuando bajaban- Para una persona siempre taaaan segura de sí misma esperaría un poco más de confianza.

Abrió la puerta dejando a Sirius detrás. Al parecer ya había vuelto a la normalidad. Sirius se apresuró a seguirla, pero una exclamación de su tío hizo que se detuviera al igual que Marian. Las miradas de todos en el salón estaban sobre ellos dos.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_No vayas solo por esas calles queriéndote aturdir_

_Ven con nosotros y a nuestro lado_

_intenta sonreír. _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Después de su conversación con Sirius, Remus se había dirigido al saloncito de la chimenea, donde efecto encontró a Arya.

-¡Ahí estás! –dijo la chica feliz de verlo llegar- estaba pensando en ir a buscar a alguno de ustedes. Sirius se fue con Marian para presentársela a sus familiares.

A pesar del tono resuelto y risueño Remus notó algo de resentimiento en sus palabras.

-¿Te molesta ver a Sirius y a Marian juntos?

-Te mentiría si te digo que no… -dijo Arya con un suspiro.

-Arya, lo suyo terminó hace casi un mes.

-Lo sé –dijo Arya- pero todavía lo extraño en cierta forma. Ya me he ido acostumbrando a ser sólo su amiga, pero son varios años de adoración para que un mes lo supere todo.

-Pero tienes que superarlo –dijo Remus sentándose a su lado- ¿no has pensado en la posibilidad de una nueva relación?

-¿Nueva relación? –repitió Arya incrédula- no… no quiero nada en este momento. Más adelante, pero creo que por este año ya he tenido el corazón bastante agitado.

Remus sintió el alma írsele a los pies. Si no quería saber nada de una relación normal… La chica continuó hablando, sin notar la falta de réplica de Remus.

-Empezar a conocer a alguien, y congeniar con él, y la emoción de una cita para conocerle mejor… no, creo que paso de eso de momento.

Una pequeña luz de esperanza se encendió en el pecho de Remus. Con él no tendría que pasar por nada de eso. Se conocían bien y congeniaban de maravilla…

Sin embargo no había podido continuar la conversación porque en ese momento los habían llamado a cenar. Después de la cena, cuando estaban hablando en un pequeño balcón que tenía el salón y daba al jardín, fue Arya quien trajo a la luz de nuevo el tema…

-¿Y que hay de ti? –preguntó Arya- ¿piensas seguir siendo una alma solitaria?

-Me cansé de las citas sin sentido –dijo Remus- la próxima vez que salga con alguien será porque siento algo por ella muy grande, tiene que ser una persona muy especial para mí, por quién daría todo… y que me acepte tal como soy.

-¿Por qué no va aceptarte alguien tal como eres? –preguntó Arya extrañada- Vaya, creo que Monique te afectó bastante… ¿no tienes ninguna candidata en la mira?

-La verdad… sí –confesó Remus sin atreverse a mirarla.

-¿En serio? –exclamó la chica emocionada- ¿la conozco?

-Se puede decir que sí.

-¿Y qué esperas? –preguntó Arya apremiante- ¿quién es?

-No puedo decírtelo ahora… La verdad es que no puedo intentar nada con ella ahora.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó la chica sin entender.

-Digamos que su vida amorosa no está muy bien que digamos… no es el momento adecuado.

-Hum… ya veo. Si me dices quien es puedo tratar de ayudarte.

Remus la miró y sonrió. ¿Cómo podía ser tan sagaz para algunas cosas y no darse cuenta de lo evidente?

-Tal vez hay algo en lo que puedas ayudarme –dijo Remus- no vas a encontrarle relación, es sobre otro tema de hecho. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste sobre los licántropos el otro día?

-Sí –respondió Arya sorprendida por el cambio de tema.

-¿Qué harías si un licántropo se enamorara de ti?

-Wow… -Arya miró frente a sí perpleja por la pregunta. No se dio cuenta la intensa mirada llena de ansiedad que le dedicaba Remus en ese momento- no lo sé, digo, tendría que estar en la situación…

-Imagínalo.

-Bueno… me gustaría que fuera sincero conmigo.

-O sea, ¿te gustaría que te dijera sobre su condición?

-Sí –dijo Arya con mucha seguridad.

-Hum… ¿antes o después de que te dijera que te ama?

-No le veo sentido a esto –replicó Arya.

-Por favor… luego te lo explicaré.

-No lo sé la verdad… depende de cómo se dé la situación. Si es mi amigo me gustaría saberlo antes… no, creo que de todos modos me gustaría saberlo antes.

Remus asintió.

-Una última pregunta… si él fuera tu amigo y te dijera que es un licántropo, y luego te confesara que está enamorado de ti, ¿qué le dirías?

-Pues depende de lo que sienta por él –respondió Arya cada vez más extrañada de ese interrogatorio.

-Pero… ¿podrías amarlo a pesar de su condición?

-Esa es la pregunta más tonta que me has hecho –respondió Arya- es un licántropo, no un animal o un monstruo. ¿Cómo no voy a amarlo sólo por haber tenido la mala suerte de contagiarse?

-Podría darte miedo…

-Tal vez, pero si lo quiero, no me importaría. Ahora, ¿me vas a decir a qué viene este interrogatorio sobre hombres lobos?

Remus se volvió a verla, era ahora o nunca.

-¡Y ahí están los elegidos!

El grito de Alphard Carter hizo a Remus y Arya ver al interior del salón. Remus no pudo creer lo que veía e inmediatamente se volvió a ver a Arya. La chica había adquirido una palidez mortal. Si tanto la afectaba lo que iba a suceder, no era hora de decirle nada más todavía…

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Tú que has vivido, siempre de espaldas,_

_sin perdonar ningún error,_

_ahora es momento de reencontrarnos,_

_ven a mi casa, por favor._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-¡Y ahí están los elegidos!

Sirius y Marian se detuvieron al ver que todas las miradas estaban fijas en ellos al entrar en el salón. Sirius miró a su tío, que era quién había gritado. Lo interrogó con la mirada, pero Alphard simplemente señaló con la mirada algo por encima de la cabeza de Sirius. El chico levantó la vista y sonrió.

-Black, ¿me quieres decir por qué demonios todos están viéndonos? –preguntó Marian en un susurro con tono poco amistoso.

-Este… ¿has oído hablar de un juego llamado el muérdago mágico? –preguntó Sirius nervioso.

-¿La tontería del ramo que elige a una pareja entre la gente para que se den un beso frente a todos? –preguntó volviéndose a verlo alarmada, después miró hacia arriba para confirmar sus sospechas.

-¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

Elisa y James habían empezado a la vez la petición, pronto todo el salón lo coreaba y los miraba divertidos.

-Eso me temo… -dijo Sirius dedicándole una sonrisa seductora y retadora a la vez- vamos Marian… es sólo un beso. ¿O me tienes miedo?

Marian lo tomó de las solapas de la camisa y le dio un beso apasionado. Todos aplaudieron con fuerza, sobre todo James y Elisa que estaban muriéndose de la risa en ese momento.

Cuando lo separó de sí, Marian se volvió indiferente a buscar a Andrómeda, mientras Sirius la miraba alejarse con una gran sonrisa. Del lado del jardín Remus siguió a Arya, quien totalmente pálida había salido del salón.

-Encárgate de que no se entere que aún no habíamos empezado a jugar en serio… –le dijo James a Elisa quien sonrió y se alejó a topar a su amiga. James y Alphard chocaron palmas aún riendo. Sirius se acercó a su tío con mirada suspicaz.

-Aún no habían empezado, ¿verdad?

-¡Pero Sirius! ¿Realmente me crees capaz de haber aprovechado que al entrar por la puerta ustedes quedaran bajo el muérdago? –dijo Alphard en tono horrorizado, pero guiñándole un ojo. Sirius sonrió, su tío podía ser tan bromista como él mismo- Feliz Navidad, sobrino.

-¡Feliz Navidad!

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Ahora ya es tiempo, de que charlemos,_

_pues nada se perdió,_

_en estos días, todo se olvida,_

_y nada sucedió._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

James estaba buscando a Lily desde hacia un rato. Se había desaparecido después del juego del muérdago. La encontró fuera de la casa, de pie viendo hacia el bosque.

-Estaba viendo nevar. Siempre me ha gustado la nieve.

-A mí también. En especial en este lugar.

James llegó a su lado. Pudo ver que la chica sonreía.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí… cuando estaba pequeño y mis padres todavía vivían, teníamos una casa en las afueras del Valle… para Navidad veníamos caminando hasta esta casa y pasábamos la noche buena aquí. Mamá decía que era como una postal navideña…

Lily notó el brillo melancólico que había aparecido en la mirada de James. ¿Cómo pudo creer una vez que era un chiquillo mimado e insensible? ¿Cómo pudo odiarlo tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo pudo mandarlo a la enfermería una vez? En esos momentos todo eso era parte del pasado…

-Sí… es tan lindo como una foto de postal navideña –admitió la chica- los cedros nevados, la casa de madera llena de nieve…

-La preciosa chica pelirroja… -continuó James por ella. Lily se sonrojó. Para disimular agachó la mirada y empezó a frotarse los brazos- ¿tienes frío?

-Un poco… -dijo Lily quitándole importancia.

-Ten – James se quitó su abrigo y se lo pasó a ella por los hombros, haciéndola quedar justo frente a él. Se quedaron mirando unos momentos. Lily fue la primera en romper el silencio, pero lo hizo en un tono más bajo y confidencial.

-James… si pudieras elegir cualquier lugar en el mundo para pasar la Navidad… ¿qué lugar elegirías?

El chico la miró pensativo, al tiempo que le pasó una mano por el cabello rojo fuego entre el que habían unos cuantos copos de nieve.

-Aquí, contigo.

Lily no supo que decir en ese momento. Estaba muy cerca de James, lentamente acercó sus labios a los del chico y se unieron en un beso suave y tierno… Cuando se separaron los dos sonrieron dulcemente.

-Lily, yo…

-¡James Potter! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo afuera sin abrigo? ¡Entra que te va a dar una pulmonía!

El chico miró sobresaltado hacia la puerta de la casa. Su abuela lo miraba de manera desaprobatoria. Volvió a ver a Lily y ambos se rieron.

-Ya entro abuelita.

Edna desapareció de la puerta. James rió de nuevo y miró a Lily.

-Yo…

-Debes entrar a abrigarte –dijo Lily- tiene razón, podrías enfermarte. Gracias por dejarme tu suéter.

James asintió y entró a la casa feliz, pero algo confundido. ¿Era su idea o Lily había evitado así hablar con él?

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Por eso y muchas cosas más_

_Ven a mi casa esta Navidad. _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Al terminar la celebración la chimenea de los Potter fue muy solicitada. Arya fue de las primeras en irse, su padre le había pedido que llegara temprano, y por la cara que había hecho al verla irse con Remus sabía que lo mejor era hacerle caso.

Después de la escena del muérdago Remus se había dedicado a hablar con ella de cosas intrascendentes para distraerla. Se había ganado un estrecho abrazo y un "eres el mejor amigo del mundo" como agradecimiento.

-Recuerda que mamá te invitó a la celebración a principios de Enero… -le había dicho antes de irse, después de haberse despedido del resto.

-No estoy seguro de poder ir… -respondió Remus evasivamente- yo te aviso.

-Inténtalo al menos. Me gustaría verte de nuevo antes de entrar. –le dio un beso en la mejilla- Nos vemos. Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad… -cuando Arya desapareció de la chimenea y Remus se volvió con una gran sonrisa se encontró con la mirada severa de Sirius, James y Andrómeda, quien ya estaba al día con toda la historia de Sirius/Arya/Remus. Remus suspiró. Esa noche oiría todo un sermón de su parte, pues se quedaría a dormir en la casa de James.

Lily se había ido poco después. Para contrariedad de James después de subir a su cuarto por otro suéter al volver al salón la encontró hablando animadamente con Andrómeda, Elisa, Kinsgley y un amigo de este último llamado Ted Tonks.

A la hora de irse se despidió vagamente de él. Le dio la impresión de que quería irse. ¿Quién entendía a esa chica? ¿Había hecho mal en besarla? Le había prometido ser sólo su amigo, pero ella y la ocasión… eran perfectas. Todo había sido perfecto.

Ya hacia el final de la noche los chicos hacían fila frente a la chimenea de los Potter para irse. James, Sirius, Andrómeda y Remus se habían atrincherado en una habitación donde pasaban pasar toda la noche hablando sin dormir, pero Sirius parecía un poco distraído.

-Paddy, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Andrómeda preocupada- te ves… ausente o a punto descomponerte, no estoy segura.

-Estoy bien… -contestó distraído mirando hacia fuera- hum… denme un minuto, ya vuelvo.

Salió rápidamente del cuarto. Andrómeda miró a los chicos de manera interrogatoria. Remus y James se miraron y asintieron para decir a la vez:

-Marian.

Sirius se dirigió hacia la salita de la chimenea. Ahí estaba, no se había ido todavía. Era la siguiente en entrar a la chimenea. Corrió hacia ella y la detuvo.

-¿Qué quieres Black? –preguntó Marian molesta. No lo había visto durante el resto de la fiesta después de lo del muérdago. Ya casi todos se habían ido. Sólo quedaban algunas parejitas acarameladas que no les ponían atención y Elisa, que aguardaba en la chimenea, y no se perdía detalle de lo que pasaba.

-No soy una persona siempre taaaan segura de si misma. Sólo hay tres cosas de las que estoy realmente seguro: uno, no quiero ser como el resto de los Black; dos, haría cualquier cosa por mis amigos y tres, me gustas, y si no fueras tan desagradable conmigo me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo. Feliz Navidad, Marian.

Le dio un rápido beso en los labios y salió de la habitación. La chica no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar. Al volverse Elisa la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Seguro que estás bien Sirius? –preguntó Andrómeda cuando el chico entró al cuarto con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Mejor que nunca –contestó guiñándole un ojo- ¡en definitiva esta es una feliz navidad!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Espero sus comentarios con ansias! No van a decirme que en este chap no pasó nada…

Muchas gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior, prometo contestarlos luego.

Mis mejores deseos en estas fiestas a todos los lectores de , dejen o no dejes reviews, gracias por seguir mis historias.

¡Feliz Navidad!

Sara Fénix Black.


	15. Esperaré

¡Hola a todos!

Primero que nada gracias por sus buenos deseos, espero que todos hayan tenido unas felices fiestas. Y también les deseo a todos un buen año 2005, no puedo creer que hace más de un mes no publico y por eso les pido perdón de todo corazón.

Lamento el atraso que se debe a dos motivos principalmente: el más importante me quedé pegada en este capítulo y simplemente no salía. En segundo lugar aproveché mis vacaciones para acabar todos los capítulos que me faltaban de mi historia de 75 capítulos y me llevó todo enero. Ahora voy a dedicarme el mes que me queda libre, o sea, febrero, a terminar esta historia.

Lo que no sé si se dieron cuenta es que para la semana de Reyes les publiqué un pequeño One Shot dedicado a todos ustedes como agradecimiento por los ¡100 reviews! No puedo creerlo, ya vamos para los 200...

Bueno, el one shot se llama _En el expreso de Hogwarts_, por favor accedan a él por mi perfil para que lo lean y me dejen review, es una precuela de esta historia que muestra el primer viaje en el expreso de los personajes de esta historia y sus primeros encuentros.

Una vez dicho eso, les recuerdo que los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling. La canción que utilicé en este capítulo dudo que muchos de ustedes la conozca, pues es de un grupo costarricense, llamado Tango India. El autor de la canción es _J. D. Villegas _y la canción se llama _Esperaré_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esperaré 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sirius estaba sentado en el compartimiento del tren con la mirada perdida entre los árboles que pasaban a toda velocidad al lado del expreso. Al día siguiente empezarían las clases. Peter estaba con Susana, Remus en sus labores de prefecto y James había ido a buscar comida. Sirius había agradecido ese momento a solas… no podía dejar de recordar la conversación que había tenido con su tío el día antes de su vuelta a Francia.

–FLASH BACK–

–Hola!

–Hola Sirius. Pasa¿dónde están Andy y James?

–En el jardín. James está tratando de enseñarle a hacer el Amago de Wronsky.

–Y tú no quieres aprenderlo?

–Hum… continuo creyendo que en Quidditch mi mejor puesto es el de espectador. Pero ya sabes… es secreto de estado.

–De acuerdo –dijo Alphard sonriendo. Estaban en un pequeño despacho que William le había dejado mientras se quedaban en la casa. Habían pasado muy bien las fiestas. Era ya 4 de enero y al día siguiente volvería a Francia junto con Andrómeda.

–Estás ocupado? –preguntó Sirius mirando a su alrededor algo nervioso.

–No mucho… –respondió Alphard mirándolo suspicazmente– ¿por qué?

–No, por nada es sólo que… necesito hablar contigo.

–Yo también necesito hablar contigo –dijo Alphard– cierra la puerta y ven a sentarte, por favor.

Sirius obedeció y se sentó frente al escritorio de su tío.

–Sé que algo va mal –dijo Sirius sin andarse por rodeos– y quiero saber qué es.

Alphard cerró los ojos.

–Hace cuando lo sabes?

–Desde el día siguiente que llegaron.

–Tan malo soy disimulando?

–No, fuiste bastante bueno conmigo durante este mes… pero Andrómeda ya venía sobre aviso.

Alphard asintió.

–No quise decir nada para no preocuparlos durante las fiestas…

–Eso pensamos –dijo Sirius– lo entendemos, y te lo agradecemos. Pero no quiero que te vayas mañana dejándome con la duda.

–Qué fue lo que te dijo Andrómeda?

–Que los aurores llegan a la casa, que parecen estarte cuidando, que la vas a mandar lejos de casa y que esta no es la primera vez que atacan a Parxy. Dime qué es lo que sucede Alphard. Puedo aguantarlo.

–Sé que puedes –dijo Alphard– eres un chico muy resistente… has sufrido mucho, la vida te ha preparado para enfrentarte a esto y mucho más. Sabes que el trabajo en contra de la limpieza de la sangre no es nada fácil ni seguro.

–Lo sé –asintió Sirius– nunca lo ha sido.

–Las cosas en Francia no están nada bien… mejor dicho, la lucha va muy bien, lo que ha enfurecido a los seguidores de la doctrina en el país. Sabes que soy el representante del movimiento. Recibí una especie de amenaza.

–De muerte? –preguntó Sirius inmediatamente. Alphard asintió– Por escrito? Puedo verla?

Alphard abrió la gaveta superior del escritorio y le pasó a Sirius una hoja de pergamino que tenía una carabela con una serpiente saliendo de la boca dibujada en la parte de atrás. Sirius miró el dibujo con asco y luego, leyó el contenido.

–Aún no han hecho ningún movimiento. –comentó Alphard cuando Sirius terminó de leer– Pero no puedo confiarme.

–Pero… estás tomando medidas no?

–Sí. Ya me aseguré de que Andrómeda no tenga que quedarse conmigo, y aproveché mi visita a Inglaterra para dejarlo todo en orden. En cuanto a mi seguridad, no me queda más que seguir las indicaciones del departamento de aurores.

–Es tan grave? –dijo Sirius empezando a asustarse– dejar todo en orden?

–Me gustaría decirte que no lo es, –dijo Alphard con un suspiro– no sé que va a pasar en realidad. Espero que las cosas se arreglen pronto. Vendrán tiempos buenos en algún momento y espero estar aquí para ellos, pero no sé si será así. Ya otros han muerto a causa de esta batalla, los padres de tu amigo son el mejor ejemplo que puedo darte.

Sirius cerró los ojos. No podía perder a Alphard. No podía.

–Ya que estamos hablando de esto… hay algo que necesito que leas.

Alphard le alcanzó un pergamino que estaba puesto sobre el escritorio, parecía que acababa de terminar de escribirlo. La firma aún no estaba seca.

–Qué es esto? –logró preguntar Sirius a pesar del nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

–Mi testamento.

–Por favor! – Sirius soltó el pergamino como si le quemara.

–Sirius, necesito que lo leas…

–Estás hablando como si estuvieras seguro de que vas a morir! –gritó Sirius levantándose.

–Es una posibilidad… Léelo, por favor. Hazlo por mí.

Sirius tomó el papel y lo leyó. Alphard había dividido su fortuna en tres partes. La más grande de ellas para su sobrino y protegido Sirius Black. Si moría antes de que él llegara a la mayoría de edad los señores Potter serían sus albaceas. Otra parte era para Andrómeda Black. La última parte quedaba a cargo de ellos dos y debía invertirse la mitad en la ACLS de Francia, y la otra mitad en la de Inglaterra.

–Te parece bien? –preguntó Alphard cuando Sirius dejó el pergamino sobre el escritorio. El chico le había dado la espalda– Sirius?

El merodeador se volvió y abrazó a su tío con fuerza.

–No quiero que mueras.

Alphard sonrió dulcemente y lo abrazó. Podía sentirlo agitarse. No quiso saber si el chico lloraba o no, simplemente lo abrazó hasta que Sirius se separó de él con los ojos enrojecidos.

–Quieres que se lo explique yo a Andy? –preguntó con voz firme.

–No –dijo Alphard– yo hablaré con ella camino a casa. Si te dijo algo apenas llegamos quiere decir que la he tenido preocupada más tiempo del que debía… yo se lo explicaré. Sólo dile eso.

Sirius asintió.

–Ahora ve a buscar a tu prima y dile que empiece a empacar, siempre lo deja todo para última hora y tiene que buscar sus cosas por toda la casa.

Sirius sonrió débilmente antes de salir del despacho.

–FIN DEL FLASH BACK–

Ya hacía varios días que habían vuelto a Francia. No mantenía correspondencia con su tío por seguridad, pero Andrómeda le escribía casi a diario.

En ese momento James entró de nuevo al vagón.

–Viste a Lily? –le preguntó Sirius casi seguro de su respuesta al ver su rostro sombrío.

–No… juraría que se está escondiendo de mí.

–Dudo que se esté "escondiendo", seguramente solo está algo avergonzada por lo que pasó.

–Avergonzada? Vaya Padfoot, estás adquiriendo las cualidades de Wormtail para dar ánimos.

–Lo que quiero decir es que cuando la veas y hablen todo va a estar bien –dijo Sirius aún mirando distraído por la ventana.

–Y tú que piensas hacer con Marian? Después de esa declaración tan… formal que le hiciste.

–Yo? Yo no pienso hacer nada.

–No es que ibas a asumir el reto?

–El reto sí, el suicidio no –respondió Sirius– iré poco a poco… si tú esperaste años por Lily yo puedo esperar unos meses.

–Sí… pero, crees que valga la pena?

Sirius miró a su amigo pensativo. James continuó:

–Marian es muy extraña contigo. No quiero que todo esto sea otro calvario que lleve a ningún lado.

–Vale la pena –dijo Sirius muy seguro– hay más en Marian de lo que ella deja que la gente vea normalmente. Estoy seguro de eso.

–Pero crees que te deje acercarte?

–Debo intentarlo.

–Te pusiste en sus manos con esa declaración…

–No estaría tan seguro. Pero en este momento hay cosas que me preocupan mucho más…

–Es sólo cuestión de tiempo… –dijo James tratando de darle ánimos– los aurores de Francia son muy buenos y están trabajando firmemente en la protección de Alphard. Ya verás como todo va a estar bien. Sólo espera y verás que todo se resuelve. No puedes dejar pasar los buenos momentos por pensar en esto… Vienen cosas buenas en lo que queda del año.

Sirius asintió y tomó una de las ranas de chocolate que James había llevado. No hablaron mucho más en el camino. Los dos tenían muchas cosas que pensar. Remus llegó después de ellos pero no menos pensativo. Se había topado con Arya y esta lo había tratado un poco distante a su parecer. Tal vez porque se había perdido la celebración a la que lo había invitado, pero… había caído en semana de luna llena.

Cuando bajaron del tren para entrar al Colegio fueron a cenar normalmente, no había cena especial para la entrada de vacaciones de Navidad. Peter finalmente se reunió con ellos, cuando Susana fue a comer con sus amigas.

Al salir del comedor se toparon con unas chicas de Ravenclaw. Entre ellas venían Marian y Elisa. Sirius les guiñó el ojo pero no se detuvo a hablarles. Elisa le había dicho hola con la mano y una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Marian había tratado de mostrarse indiferente volteando la mirada.

–Casi te sonrojas como una "simple colegiala enamoradiza"! –le susurró Elisa. Marian la fulminó con la mirada– lo siento Marian, es demasiado divertido.

Sirius siguió caminando normalmente, pero con una sonrisa pronunciada. Lo estaba logrando. No le importaba que le volteara la cara, lo importante era que ya no podía ser indiferente con él. Él la afectaba, y de momento, eso era un gran avance. Si tenía que utilizar todo su potencial para lograrlo, lo haría. Era cuestión de ser paciente, esperar… y actuar.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Esperaré por la fortuna de la vida,_

_por los buenos tiempos que pronto vendrán. _

_Por esas lágrimas de felicidad_

_que no podemos… dejar pasar. _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

La torre de Gryffindor seguía como siempre. Sirius subió a los cuartos temprano, para sorpresa de todos menos de sus amigos, que sabían que iba a escribirle a Andrómeda. Aparte de los merodeadores sólo Arya sabía lo de su tío. Sirius había mantenido su palabra de cartearse con ella. Realmente la consideraba su mejor amiga.

James logró encontrar a Lily al entrar en la sala común. La chica estaba con Arya y le sonrió. Se acercó a saludarlas.

–Hola preciosas! No las vi en el expreso ni en la cena…

–Estábamos en uno de los vagones delanteros –dijo Arya– además que Lily estaba con sus deberes de prefecta…

–Ah ya… como no lo recordé –dijo James pensando en que había recorrido todo el tren y no la había visto– por cierto Lily, puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

–Tendrá que ser más tarde –dijo Lily– tengo que ir a escribirle a mi madre, prometí mandarle algo apenas llegar…

–Ah, bueno, está bien. Hablamos luego.

James vio a la pelirroja subir las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas. Miró a Arya interrogativamente. La chica sólo suspiró.

–Tenle paciencia James.

Arya se dirigió hacia la chimenea, donde empezó a hablar con Jessica. Remus estaba unos sillones más allá con Peter.

–Y Padfoot besó a Marian de verdad?

El más pequeño de los merodeadores había pasado la Navidad en Bulgaria con la familia de su padre, por lo que no se había enterado de muchas cosas. Remus estaba poniéndolo al día sobre la fiesta de la ACLS.

Remus asintió. Ese suceso parecía ser el que más había impactado a Peter de las noticias, junto con que Sirius le había dicho después que le gustaba.

Mientras Peter hacía una serie de comentarios al respecto de los sucesos, Remus veía a Arya hablando al otro lado del salón con su amiga. Su perfil se recortaba contra el fuego, que hacía que sus ojos adquirieran un brillo muy especial. Recordó como la había herido la imagen que a Peter parecía entusiasmarle tanto.

Arya no olvidaría a Sirius de la noche a la mañana. A pesar de que decía estar muy bien, él mejor que nadie sabía que el amor de la chica por su amigo había sido muy profundo, y que el fin de ese sueño había sido realmente doloroso para ella. Pero esas heridas tenían que ir cerrando poco a poco… no sería de la noche a la mañana, pero cada día su amistad con Sirius crecía y el dolor por lo sucedido aminoraba.

Recordó la conversación que había tenido con ella sobre la licantropía. Si alguien podía aceptar su condición era ella. Eso le había dicho Sirius y tras esa conversación estaba seguro de que así era. Ella quería saber la verdad antes… tenía que decírsela. Cuando James volvió junto a ellos después de que Lily subiera, Remus lo dejó solo con Peter y se acercó a Arya.

–Arya? Hola Jessica –dijo saludando a la chica que sólo asintió en señal de saludo– puedo hablar contigo?

La chica asintió y se levantó.

–Vamos afuera –le pidió Remus.

–De acuerdo.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Sabemos bien, que no será cuestión de días_

_que nuestras heridas pronto sanarán_

_escucha la fe que te vengo a entregar_

_nos pertenece con sólo intentar. _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

No hablaron durante el camino. Remus estaba muy nervioso. No le había dicho a los chicos lo que iba a hacer, por primera vez iba a hacer algo impulsivo, más característico de Sirius que de él. Caminaron largo rato, hasta llegar a la Torre de Astronomía y subieron al mirador.

–Arya, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte sobre mí.

–De verdad? –preguntó la chica sin mostrar mucha curiosidad.

–Primero tengo que disculparme por no haber ido a la celebración en tu casa…

–No es necesario, ya te disculpaste en la carta –dijo Arya en tono tranquilizador– tu madre estaba enferma de nuevo…

–Sí… –Remus la miró nervioso, no sabía por donde empezar. Nunca le había dicho su secreto a nadie. Sus amigos lo habían deducido. Luego de ellos nunca había tenido fe en nadie para decírselo– ¿no te preguntas para que te traje hasta la Torre de Astronomía?

–Para enseñarme la luna en cuarto menguante –contestó Arya con tranquilidad.

–Exactam… Cómo lo supiste? – Remus la miró sobresaltado. La chica le sonrió dulcemente.

–Porque vas a decirme que tú eres un licántropo.

Remus palideció mortalmente.

–Qué… qué has dicho?

–Lo que tú ibas a decirme, pero te costaba tanto –dijo Arya– verdad?

Remus la miró paralizado. Realmente no se esperaba eso. Asintió torpemente.

Por un momento sintió que el mundo se le caía encima. Se tambaleó y tuvo que sentarse en una de las ventanas. Arya se acercó a él y le acarició el cabello suavemente. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en un rato…

Ella lo sabía… ella lo sabía… de repente un pensamiento tranquilizador llegó a la mente de Remus. Ella lo sabía y estaba ahí junto a él con una sonrisa dulce en los labios y jugando con su pelo. Levantó la mirada hacia ella.

–Hace cuánto lo sabes?

–Desde que no fuiste a la fiesta… no era propio de ti… Luego vi el tiempo que había transcurrido desde la última vez que tu madre se había enfermado. Había sido el día siguiente del baile, así que no podía olvidarlo. Busqué el calendario y vi que ambos días eran días de luna llena. No le habría puesto atención si no hubieras estado hablando de licántropos el día de la fiesta. No estaba segura, pero como secretaria de la ACLS tengo constancias de las asistencias… revisé la bitácora con el calendario. Todo coincidía…

Remus asintió y enterró la cara entre sus manos.

–No era eso lo que ibas a decirme?

–Sí –dijo Remus– es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa.

–No te preocupes. Ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto. Tu condición, como la llamas, no me molesta en lo más mínimo y no va a interferir en nuestra amistad.

–Supongo que ahora tendrás preguntas…

–No –dijo Arya– esperaré a que estés listo para hablar de ello, si es que quieres contarme algo. No voy a insistirte.

Remus la miró agradecido. La chica se había sentado a su lado y al ver su mirada entre agradecida y aliviada lo abrazó. Entre sus brazos Remus no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y aspirar su aroma. Era la chica más perfecta sobre la faz de la tierra. Si no podía tener fe en ella… ¿entonces en quién?

–Te traje aquí para hablarte de esto –dijo Remus incorporándose– pregúntame lo que quieras.

–Hum… quién más lo sabe?

–Del personal del colegio, el profesor Dumbledore, la profesora McGonogall y Madame Pomfrey. Mi familia, Andrómeda Black y los merodeadores… bueno, y Snape, pero eso es otra historia.

–Snape?

–Dejemos esa parte para luego…

–Bien. –Arya la verdad no sabía que preguntar, pero al parecer Remus esperaba más preguntas de su parte– dónde vas cuando te transformas?

–Dumbledore preparó un lugar seguro en el pueblo… se accede a él por un pasillo secreto. Madame Pomfrey me lleva ahí el primer día de luna llena.

Arya dudó un poco antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta.

–Duele mucho?

Remus asintió. Su rostro se ensombreció un poco al recordar las transformaciones.

–Lo lamento –dijo Arya al ver su expresión.

–No te preocupes.

–Así que esto es lo que te impide hablar con esa chica que te gusta¿verdad?

Remus asintió.

–Ella sería una idiota si te desprecia por esto.

Remus la miró directo a los ojos. Decirle en ese momento? Decirle que era ella?

–No sé como haces… –dijo Arya sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

–Con qué?

–Faltas una semana al mes a clases, padeces inmensos dolores y una enfermedad que te debilita cada vez más y aún así eres de los mejores estudiantes del curso, prefecto, ayudas a Peter y también a los otros con sus trabajos… Si antes te admiraba, ahora te admiro más de lo que puedes imaginar.

Remus sintió como su corazón se hinchaba de orgullo ante esa declaración. Arya lo admiraba. Lo admiraba incluso antes de saber todo eso…

–Tengo el apoyo de mis amigos. No tienes idea de cómo se desviven James y Sirius para cubrirme en los trabajos, ponerme al día con la materia y ayudarme a sentirme mejor. Lo que no se esfuerzan por sus notas se esfuerzan por las mías…

–Ahora no sólo vas a tener su ayuda. Vas a tener la mía también. Tú me estás ayudando constantemente, no te voy a fallar en esto. Para algo soy tu amiga.

Remus le sonrió. Ella no podía ver más allá de eso en ese momento. Estaba seguro de que su capacidad deductiva la podía haber llevado a la siguiente conclusión lógica de su conversación: que ella era la chica. Pero ella no quería saber nada de eso…

Aunque le fuera difícil, él podía esperar.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Esperaré, por ti_

_en un mundo que no es fácil de llevar, sin ti,_

_hasta que encuentres la razón para llegar, a mí. _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Eso ya era demasiado. Media tarde del primer día de clases y Lily todavía no había hablado con él. James miró disgustado a la pelirroja al otro lado de la clase de transfiguración.

–Señor Potter, desearía que pusiera atención a la exposición de sus compañeras.

–Lo lamento profesora.

James se obligó a mirar la exposición de Jessica y Arya sobre los animagos. Como si él no supiera nada sobre el tema… De repente reparó en la letra de Jessica en el cartel que utilizaba… Era un letra fácil de hacer.

Sonrió y sacó un pedazo de pergamino. Miró de nuevo la letra de Jessica y luego escribió una breve nota.

_"Lily:_

_Podemos hablar en el aula de encantamientos antes de la cena? A las seis? Ahí te espero "_

A la salida de la clase deslizó la nota en la mochila de Lily. No había firmado, pero seguro que la pelirroja creería que era letra de Jessica. Un cuarto para las seis se dirigió al aula de encantamientos y esperó. Ojalá la chica encontrara la nota…

Y la encontró. Lily se extrañó al verla al sacar sus cuadernos del bulto. Acababa de hablar con Jessica… y que extraño que no firmara. Se dirigió a la clase tras ver el reloj. Al entrar, escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras ella.

–Lily, que bien que viniste, estaba pensando que querías evitarme.

La chica se volvió sorprendida.

–James! Tú…?

–Veo que recibiste mi nota.

–Me engañaste?

–Yo? – preguntó James con una sonrisa inocente– no sé de que hablas…

Lily se dirigió hacia la puerta molesta.

–Parece que estás enojada, pero déjame hablarte. –le dijo James tomándola del brazo suavemente– Necesitamos hablar de lo que pasó. Me has estado evitando, esta era la única forma.

–No te he estado evitando –dijo la chica evadiendo su mirada – sólo no se ha dado la ocasión.

James la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo girarse para mirarlo.

–Lily, sé franca conmigo, por favor. Es todo lo que te pido.

La chica suspiró. Lo miró a los ojos y empezó a decir atropelladamente.

–Mira James, lo siento, lo que pasó… me dejé llevar por el momento, pero después…

James se alejó de ella.

–Oh vamos Lily, no me vas a salir con eso ahora. No me vas a decir que no sentiste nada, verdad? Yo también estaba ahí! No fue cualquier beso, te quiero, y sé que sientes algo…

–No lo sé! –gritó la chica – De acuerdo? No sé que es lo que siento. Necesito tiempo James.

El merodeador se volvió hacia ella. Tiempo! Más todavía? Cuánto llevaban postergando las cosas ya? Repitió lentamente.

–Tiempo?

–Sí, tiempo para pensar… tengo que pensar en esto, tengo que aclararme, ver que siento en realidad. Todo esto está pasando muy rápido y la verdad no sé qué quiero todavía. No quiero cometer un error.

–Lo nuestro no es un error Lily, y lo sabes. Has tenido todas las vacaciones para pensar en esto –dijo James conteniéndose, por primera vez hablando con Lily sentía su sangre bullir de furia– Por qué no puedes simplemente aceptarlo? Por qué tienes que hacerme esto? No soy un juego Lily!

–Por eso mismo he estado evitando hablar contigo! –dijo Lily enfadada – Sabía que no lo entenderías. Necesito un poco de tiempo nada más James. Y no quiero perder tu amistad mientras tanto. No sabes lo que significa para mí.

–No sé si pueda seguir haciendo esto –dijo James saliendo de la habitación con furia.

Lily miró la puerta cerrarse pensativa. No debía dejarlo ir… pero no se atrevía a seguirlo.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Al día siguiente, Sirius entró a paso firme a la biblioteca y se detuvo un momento viendo a su alrededor. Finalmente encontró la chica castaña que estaba buscando. Se acercó a la mesa, puso una pila de libros frente a ella y se sentó.

–Qué demonios crees que haces Black? – dijo Marian al verlo dispuesto a abrir un libro.

–Vine a la biblioteca a sentarme en una mesa a estudiar. –respondió con tono resuelto abriendo el libro.

–Estudiar? –preguntó Marian incrédulamente recordando su último encuentro en la biblioteca– creí que habíamos acordado que no estabas capacitado para ello… o ni siquiera estás capacitado para entender eso?

–A veces te pasas Marian –dijo Sirius indiferentemente. Se había hecho el propósito de no dejarse afectar por los insultos de la chica– además, esto no es materia del colegio. Son archivos de casos de ataques y discriminación a los nacidos de muggles que pueden servirnos para la reunión de ahora más tarde.

–De verdad? – Marian no pudo evitar un poco de interés en la mirada que dirigió a los legajos de papel– cómo los conseguiste?

–Tengo mis contactos –dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo y concentrándose en el libro que acababa de abrir. Marian necesitó todo su control mental para no sonrojarse, y sintió la furia nacer dentro de ella. Qué demonios sucedía recientemente con Sirius? Por qué ya no lo afectaba lo que ella decía? Por qué coqueteaba con ella como con cualquier otra sin importarle el resultado de sus movimientos en ella?

–Mira Black, si te estás metiendo en algo ilegal…

–Creo que en las bibliotecas no se puede hacer tanto ruido –respondió Sirius sin levantar la mirada. Marian lo fulminó y se preparaba para contestar algo hiriente cuando la bibliotecaria se hizo presente en el salón. Volvió a su tarea de Aritmancia. Sin embargo, no se pudo concentrar. Tenía la desagradable sensación de que Sirius no le quitaba la vista de encima. Levantó la vista lentamente, pero Sirius seguía concentrado en el libro. Cuando el chico levantó la mirada un momento Marian se precipitó a volver a sus deberes. Sirius sonrió y se quedó mirándola un largo rato… Era tan hermosa, si tan sólo lo dejara acercarse más a ella… Suspiró. Volvió al libro. Marian se atrevió a mirarlo de reojo de nuevo.

Elisa había entrado a la biblioteca minutos después de Sirius. No se había acercado a la mesa, ella no iba a interrumpir aquello, pero tampoco se lo iba a perder. Se metió sigilosamente entre los estantes. Estaba segura de que Marian no había notado su llegada. Al ver como se miraban alternativamente no pudo más que sonreír… se veían como una pareja de adolescentes enamorados tan normales…

Una media hora después Marian recogió sus cosas y se levantó.

–Ya casi es hora de la reunión –dijo mirando a Sirius fijamente. Este levantó la mirada del libro.

–Ya lo sé.

–Vas a llegar tarde si no te vas ya.

–Quieres que vaya contigo? –preguntó Sirius sonriendo de medio lado. La chica lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Sirius no cedió en la sonrisa.

–Sólo te avisaba.

Marian salió de la biblioteca y Sirius sonrió ampliamente. Claro que no llegaría tarde, Marian se ponía como una furia si alguien osaba atrasarse, tuviera o no una buena razón. Y si era él, peor aún… Pero bueno, él conocía caminos de los que ella no tenía ni idea. Sacó un pergamino en blanco del bolsillo de su túnica.

–Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

El mapa del merodeador se desplegó ante sus ojos. Siguió con atención el puntito correspondiente a Marian Nowak. Rápidamente trazó una ruta para llegar al mismo tiempo que ella a la oficina de la ACLS. Al mirar hacia la Torre de Astronomía algo llamó su atención. Tres puntos se alejaban de ese lugar rápidamente: Lucius Malfoy, Narcisa Black y Regulus Black.

–Esto no puede significar nada bueno… Travesura realizada.

El mapa se borró.

Sirius salió rápidamente de la biblioteca. Entró por cada uno de los pasadillos que había planeado utilizar. Desembocó frente a la oficina en el momento que Marian iba a abrir la puerta.

–Te dije que no llegaría tarde.

Marian lo miró sobresaltada y luego frunció el ceño.

–Me estás siguiendo?

–Qué ego tienes Nowak! Y todavía hablas del mío… no todo es sobre ti. Y hablando de mí… por qué quitaste el escudo de la puerta?

–No lo he quitado –dijo Marian mirando la puerta desnuda pensativa– supongo que se caería y quien haya estado aquí de último lo debe haber guardado dentro. Filch tal vez…

–No lo habías pegado con magia? –preguntó Sirius acercándose con cautela.

Marian no respondió, giró el pomo de la puerta, pero Sirius puso su mano sobre la de ella, evitando que empujara para abrirla.

–Qué demonios te pasa?

–No creo que debas abrir –dijo con un repentino presentimiento.

–Puedo saber por qué tienes esa creencia tan disparatada?

–Confía en mí.

–Confiar en ti? – Marian sonrió con burla sin creerle y abrió la puerta.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Sirius la vio abrir mucho los ojos y sacar su varita. El chico vio al otro lado de la puerta y también sintió su sangre helarse. Una gran serpiente negra estaba en posición de ataque. Cuando ella levantó la varita la serpiente saltó sorprendiéndola.

Rápidamente, Sirius tomó a Marian de los hombros y la hizo apartarse de la entrada. La serpiente había saltado justo al lugar donde ella había estado. A pesar de la rápida reacción del merodeador, el reptil había logrado arañar a Marian en un brazo.

–Estás bien? –preguntó Sirius asustado mirando la línea de sangre en el brazo de la chica.

–Sí, de dónde salió eso? –preguntó Marian asustada y levantando su varita hacia la serpiente que parecía dispuesta a atacar de nuevo gritó– _Petrificus totalus! _

El reptil cayó petrificado a sus pies.

–Es una serpiente de ataque. Mi tío tiene un criadero. –contestó Sirius con voz grave – Atacan al ver extraños, más si estos van a atacarlos con la varita. Pueden saltar muy lejos… y son venenosas –dijo Sirius mirándola con asco.

–Cómo sabías que eso iba a pasar?

–No sabía que iba a pasar. Vi a mi hermano, mi prima y Malfoy venir de esta dirección –explicó Sirius al fin– tuve una corazonada, eso es todo. Deberías ir donde Madame Pomfrey a que vea eso. – añadió el chico señalando la línea de sangre que bajaba por su brazo.

–Es sólo un rasguño –repitió la chica.

–Es un rasguño de una serpiente venenosa.

–Hay que avisar a Dumbledore – dijo Marian– esto no es nada…

–Déjame verlo –Sirius la tomó del brazo, Marian trató de retroceder– no seas chiquilla.

Sirius le dio un toque con la varita y la vendó con su pañuelo. En ese momento llegaron James, Remus, Lily y Arya, que se dirigían a la reunión.

–Qué pasó? –preguntó Lily alarmada al ver a Sirius vendando a Marian y la pequeña línea de sangre en el brazo de ésta. Arya retrocedió asustada ante la serpiente petrificada. James y Remus sacaron sus varitas rápidamente.

Marian les explicó lo que había pasado.

–Hay que avisar a Dumbledore –dijo Remus inmediatamente– yo iré.

–Voy contigo.

Remus y Lily, los dos prefectos, desaparecieron rumbo a la oficina del director.

–Tal vez no sea prudente entrar a la oficina –dijo Arya vagamente, pero James, Sirius y Marian ya estaban dentro. No había señales de más serpientes, pero el escudo de la ACLS estaba en el suelo, arrugado y manchado, aparentemente.

–Creo que deberás dibujar otro –dijo Marian levantándolo. Sirius se acercó a verlo y su rostro se puso totalmente pálido. Otro dibujo se distinguía claramente sobre el escudo. Era el dibujo de una calavera con una serpiente saltando de la boca…

–Padfoot, qué pasa? –preguntó James acercándose rápidamente. Marian se volvió y vio la repentina palidez de Sirius. Finalmente el moreno habló.

–Es el mismo dibujo que venía en la amenaza de muerte de Alphard…

James y Arya lo miraron asustados. La chica le puso una mano en el hombro que Sirius se apresuró a estrechar con fuerza. Marian no sabía de qué hablaban, pero las palabras de Sirius habían sido bastante tétricas como para que se reflejara también en su rostro la preocupación.

El profesor Dumbledore no tardó en llegar. Sirius y Marian le comunicaron lo sucedido y además Sirius lo puso al tanto de donde conocía ese extraño símbolo. Dumbledore asintió. No le era desconocido a él tampoco.

–Creo, señorita Nowak, que debería ir a la enfermería a que Madame Pomfrey le revise esa herida. Supongo que al señor Black no le molestará acompañarla.

Marian se dirigió de mala gana a la puerta sin protestar. Sirius habría jurado que Dumbledore le hacía un guiño de complicidad al salir de la habitación siguiendo a la chica.

–Dices que tu tío cría esas cosas? –preguntó la muchacha bruscamente tras caminar un largo rato en silencio.

–Así es –dijo Sirius adoptando un aire serio nuevamente.

–Y viste a tu prima cerca de la oficina?

–Bueno… digamos que sé que estuvo por ahí.

–Cómo?

–Un merodeador no puede decir todos sus secretos…

Marian lo fulminó con la mirada y entró a la enfermería. Sirius entró tras ella sonriendo levemente. Había descubierto que Marian hablaba con él sólo en dos circunstancias: cosas relacionadas con la ACLS o su conocimiento sobre el tema y cuando se comportaba como alguien normal y corriente sin pretender impresionarla. Sin embargo, era muy divertido ver su reacción ante cualquier comentario arrogante de su parte.

Esperó paciente, algo aparte y en silencio, a que la enfermera examinara la herida y aplicara una pomada especial a la chica.

–Espera aquí. Voy a traerte un poco más de poción para que la lleves contigo y te pongas más en la noche.

Cuando Madame Pomfrey desapareció, Sirius se acercó a ella.

–Tienes que tener cuidado.

–Con qué? –preguntó Marian con brusquedad.

–Eso fue una amenaza muy directa.

–Que listo eres… creo que es un poco obvio que era una amenaza.

–Y tienes que tomarla en cuenta.

–Sólo están tratando de intimidarnos, pero a mí no me intimidan tan fácilmente. Acaso te estás acobardando, Black?

–No, pero debes tener cuidado. –insistió Sirius– Me parece muy bien que no te intimiden, pero no que actúes como si nada hubiese pasado. Esa serpiente pudo herirte gravemente…

–Pero tú estuviste ahí para salvarme… a eso quieres llegar? – lo interrumpió Marian algo incómoda ante la intensa mirada preocupada de Sirius.

–Mi tío recibió una amenaza de muerte con ese símbolo y medio Departamento de Seguridad del Ministerio Francés se puso en movimiento. –dijo Sirius ignorando el comentario de Marian– Prométeme que vas a tener cuidado.

–Por favor Black, no creo que tú…

–Prométemelo. –dijo Sirius cortante.

–No veo porqué deba prometerte a ti nada.

–De acuerdo –dijo Sirius saliendo de la enfermería. Marian se mordió un labio y se tapó la cara con las manos en un ademán de reproche a sí misma. Debió haberle agradecido que la apartara del camino de la serpiente, por lo menos. Realmente parecía preocupado por ella. Suspiró brevemente bajando las manos y mirando a su alrededor. No habría mentido el día de Navidad al decirle que le gustaba? Podía realmente Sirius Black querer algo serio con ella?

Mejor no pensar en ello.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Tras un largo rato de comentar lo sucedido en la oficina de la ACLS los merodeadores finalmente se fueron a acostar. Remus y Peter se durmieron casi enseguida, pero James seguía dándole vueltas a lo sucedido con Lily el día anterior.

–Prongs? Insomnio de nuevo? – preguntó la voz de Sirius.

–Se puede decir…

–Hablaste con Lily? Ayer dijiste que tenías algo que contarme, pero con todo lo que sucedió hoy…

–Sí, se puede decir que hablé con ella. Tuvimos una… pequeña discusión.

Momentos después James le había narrado todo lo sucedido a Sirius en un continuo susurro para no despertar a sus amigos.

–Me parece que hiciste bien –dijo Sirius– tú no quieres ser su amigo y toda esta farsa es demasiado para cualquiera.

–Le prometí ser su amigo después del baile.

–Bueno… parece que prometiste algo que no puedes cumplir.

–No me estás animando –le dijo James mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

–Lo siento Prongs, sólo me pongo en tu lugar. Yo no podría ser sólo amigo de Marian, ni siquiera me interesa. Tal vez tú puedes hacerlo, pero creo que deberías dejárselo bien claro.

–Aún más?

–Bueno, si está tan claro y ella no reacciona… No quiero verte así por ella. Tú no has hecho nada malo, es ella la que tiene que decidirse de una buena vez!

–No voy a darle un ultimátum.

–No te estoy diciendo que le des un ultimátum. Si ella quiere tiempo que lo tenga… Lo que te estoy diciendo es que le dejes las cosas claras de una vez.

James miró pensativo a su amigo y luego asintió. Sirius le dio una palmada afectuosa en la espalda y se fue a acostar.

Mientras Sirius lograba dormir plácidamente, James continuó pensando. Él no podía darle un ultimátum a Lily, después de todo, tal vez era cierto, tal vez necesitaba más tiempo… ¡Y él ya llevaba años esperando porque su sueño se hiciera realidad! Ella encontraría la razón para buscarlo, para acercarse a él… Pero su amigo tenía razón. No era justo para él como estaban en ese momento, después de todo, él no sólo no quería ser su amigo… no podía.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Yo cuidaré cada minuto de tu vida_

_y por las noches en sueños vendré_

_eres la luz de mi voluntad _

_serás el sueño que ya llegará._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Dos días después de lo sucedido, Sirius estaba en la habitación con James, Peter y Remus.

–Otra broma a los Slytherin? – dijo Remus– no creen que nos estamos pasando un poco?

–Vamos Moony… –replicó James– sabemos que ellos son los que pusieron esa serpiente en la oficina, y la charla de Dumbledore en el desayuno no va a cambiar nada.

James hacía referencia al largo y serio discurso que Dumbledore había dirigido a todo el alumnado por lo sucedido.

Sirius estaba un poco aparte mirando el mapa del merodeador. De repente algo llamó su atención en la Torre de Astronomía.

–No puedo creerlo… –murmuró, luego se levantó y tomó algunos libros de los que estaban a los pies a su cama, correspondientes a los archivos que un amigo de su tío le había proporcionado, los mismos que había estado revisando frente a Marian el otro día– Prongs, puedo tomar tu capa? No me esperen, no creo volver temprano.

Sus amigos no lo interrogaron, estaban seguros que les explicaría todo al regresar.

Sirius se dirigió a la Torre algo indignado. Con todo lo que le había dicho y ahí estaba ella, sola, a esas horas de la noche, en la insegura Torre de Astronomía.

Cuando llegó a la oficina ni siquiera se molestó en llamar. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia el sillón que había en una esquina, se sentó, abrió un libro y puso el mapa del merodeador a su lado.

Marian lo miró sorprendida desde el otro lado del escritorio. Le había dado un susto de muerte al abrir la puerta, y luego la estupefacción no le había permitido decir nada. Finalmente la indignación habló primero.

–Qué demonios crees que haces aquí, Black!

–Hola Nowak… vine a revisar estos documentos y dejar aquí las notas de una vez.

Sirius la miró con una sonrisa de saludo carente de toda arrogancia. Notó con asombro que la chica estaba muy abrigada. Poco a poco empezó a sentir el frío que hacía en la Torre.

–Y por qué tenías que venir a hacerlo aquí y no quedarte en tu Sala Común o en la biblioteca?

–Tenía entendido que todos los miembros podíamos trabajar en la oficina. Tú estás aquí.

–Si estás aquí sólo para molestarme por lo del otro día…

–No, no vine a decirte que es una imprudencia que estés aquí sola después de la amenaza y que deberías darle más importancia. Pero ya que lo mencionas…

Había ido hasta la Torre sólo para regañarla? Marian sintió que la sangre le hervía.

–Pues vas a revisarlas a otro lado!

La chica se puso de pie y se acercó a él, le quitó los libros y se acercó a la puerta.

–Fuera de aquí, Black! Ve a buscar alguien más a quien molestar!

–Todos podemos tener acceso a la oficina…

–Menos tú! Largo de aquí!

Marian estaba muy exaltada. Sirius suspiró brevemente, recogió el mapa y la capa y salió de la oficina. La chica dio un portazo.

Sirius se sentó en el duro piso de piedra y se cubrió con la capa. Había ido hasta allí para asegurarse de que nada le pasara y nada le pasaría.

Ya muy tarde escuchó de nuevo movimiento en la oficina. La puerta se abrió y Marian salió sigilosamente, mirando hacia ambos lados, para asegurarse de que Filch no estuviera cerca.

–Miren quien está aquí… la gran Marian Nowak quebrando las leyes del colegio.

Marian se volvió varita en mano y Sirius se descubrió soltando la risa. A penas logró murmurar un _protego _para evitar todas las maldiciones que la chica le mandó.

–Eres un grandísimo imbécil Black! Voy a…!

–Shhhhhh! –dijo Sirius alarmado– Filch está en el piso de abajo, vamos a tenerlo aquí en un momento con tus gritos.

–No me voy a quedar a esperarlo por un idiota como tú.

Marian empezó a alejarse, Sirius dirigió su vista al mapa, él y Marian, junto con los fantasmas, Peeves, Filch y la Señora Norris, parecían ser los únicos seres en movimiento en el castillo.

–Espera –dijo Sirius acercándose a ella– te llevo. No querrás que Filch o la señora Norris te encuentren.

–Nunca lo han hecho.

–Vamos –dijo Sirius extendiendo la capa de James– si nos tapa a nosotros cuatro, basta para nosotros dos.

Sin preguntarle nada la cubrió con la capa y entró por un pasillo que a Marian le era totalmente desconocido.

–Hacia donde crees que vas? –le preguntó Marian en tono molesto.

–No te estoy secuestrando –dijo Sirius sonriendo– sólo te llevo por un camino más rápido que ese ridículo rodeo que sueles dar… y en el que no tendremos que toparnos con Filch.

En menos de diez minutos estaban frente a la Sala Común del Ravenclaw. Sirius la descubrió de la capa, pero no se hizo visible. Marian no supo si todavía estaba cerca para agradecerle, así que suspiró y entró a la Sala Común. Sirius sonrió ante el suspiro. No se fue hasta que el retrato que cubría la entrada de la Sala se había cerrado.

Dos noches después, revisando el mapa supo que la chica volvía a estar en la Torre. Se dirigió hacia ella inmediatamente. La puerta de la oficina estaba con llave.

–Marian, soy yo. Déjame entrar.

–Qué quieres? –contestó la voz de la chica adentro de mala gana.

–Me quitaste los libros la vez pasada. Quiero continuar revisando los datos.

La puerta se abrió, Sirius iba a entrar pero Marian le impidió el paso poniéndole los legajos contra el pecho.

–Ahí tienes Black.

–Gracias Nowak… paso por ti para llevarte a la sala común.

–No.

La chica cerró la puerta, pero Sirius le gritó la respuesta.

–No era una pregunta!

Cuando más tarde, cerca de la medianoche Marian iba a salir de la oficina Sirius la estaba esperando.

–Black te dije que no…

–Shhhhhhhhh! – Sirius le tapó la boca y pasó la capa por encima de ella. En ese momento apareció al otro extremo del pasillo Filch con la señora Norris. El conserje avanzó hacia ellos pero Sirius logró evadirlo y guió a Marian por otro camino a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Tuvieron que apresurarse porque la señora Norris aunque no podía verlos los estaba siguiendo.

Finalmente lograron dejarla perdida y llegaron a la entrada de la sala común. Sirius apartó la capa para que Marian entrara a la sala. La chica lo miró algo incómoda. Odiaba tener que darle las gracias por algo, así que empezó de otra forma.

–Black, no necesito que me protejas, no tienes que hacer esto. Yo… – empezó a decir la chica con tono de mando, pero Sirius le puso un dedo en los labios y dijo:

–Quiero hacerlo Marian. Nos vemos mañana.

Sirius desapareció bajo la capa y se alejó antes de que la chica replicara. Era la única forma… ser más rápido que ella y no hacerle caso a sus insultos. Tal vez era momento del siguiente paso…

La próxima vez que Marian decidió trabajar hasta tarde en la Torre, Sirius se dirigió a ella con paso decidido y todos los libros en la mochila. Llamó a la puerta y al probar el cerrojo vio que estaba abierto. Entró y miró a Marian, quien levantó la vista ante el ruido. Le sonrió y saludó:

–Hola Nowak… vas a echarme hoy también?

–Qué estás haciendo aquí de nuevo? –preguntó Marian con tono cansado más que enojado.

–Aún me quedan documentos por revisar… – se excusó Sirius enseñándole los legajos que llevaba.

Marian lo miró un momento evaluando si mandarlo a volar de nuevo, pero solo frunció el ceño y dijo de mal modo.

–Haz lo que te dé la gana.

Sirius sonrió y se dirigió al sillón, donde se acomodó rápidamente y se concentró en las páginas del libro sin replicar. Marian se mordió el labio con impaciencia. Podía discutir con él hasta sacarlo de ahí, pero la verdad, no tenía razones suficientes para hacer eso. Además, ya no tenía que pasar totalmente sola la fría noche, y aunque se cortaría la venas antes de admitirlo, se sentía más segura con Sirius ahí.

No intercambiaron más palabras el resto del tiempo. Marian sonrió al ver a Sirius casi dormido sobre el libro. Estaba titiritando un poco. Estaban en pleno invierno y a él se le ocurría salir de noche sin más que ese delgado abrigo…

–Ya me voy –dijo Marian acercándose a la puerta– cierras al salir.

–Te acompaño.

Casi no hablaron más que para intercambiar unos cuantos sarcasmos, pero el ambiente era cada vez de mayor confianza. Dos días después, cuando vio que la chica estaba aún a las once en la Torre, subió y se encontró un almohadón en el sillón. No podía decir si estaba ahí por casualidad o si la chica lo había dejado a propósito. Días después, cuando volvió a la oficina, encontró una cobija como la que la misma Marian utilizaba mientras estaba en la oficina. Miró a Marian para agradecerle pero la chica ni siquiera levantó la mirada hacia él.

Se acercaba la fecha que tenían prevista para que Dumbledore revisara el borrador del documento que presentarían en la manifestación, y esa noche Marian estaba revisando todo lo que habían redactado.

–Te estás poniendo histérica. Llevamos tiempo en esto, está bien… –le dijo Sirius cuando a medianoche Marian empezó a revisar de nuevo todo el documento.

–Que tú seas un conformista no significa que el resto lo seamos. Esto va a quedar perfecto, y si sólo vas a molestar, puedes irte; de por sí aquí no estás haciendo absolutamente nada más que estorbar.

Sirius rodó los ojos. Ya se había acostumbrado demasiado a ella. Sabía que esas palabras simplemente querían decir que estaba muy nerviosa. Siguió concentrado en su lectura, esa noche mucho más interesante que de costumbre: "Equipos de Quiddicth de Europa". Se había acomodado en el sillón y cubierto con la cobija.

Le estaba costando demasiado no quedarse dormido. Ya eran casi las cuatro y media de la mañana. Un golpe proveniente del escritorio lo hizo levantar la vista. Marian había caído dormida sobre los papeles y había botado un tarrito de tinta.

Sirius sonrió al verla. Estaba simplemente agotada, tenía todo el día en la oficina revisando una y otra vez la propuesta. Se acercó a ella y la cobijó suavemente, con cuidado de no despertarla. Se sentó sobre el escritorio, limitándose a mirarla… se veía tan linda, tan tranquila… con delicadeza corrió unos colochos que caían sobre sus ojos. Nadie habría dicho viéndola en ese momento que tenía ese carácter de los once mil demonios que a fin de cuentas a él tanto le gustaba, preferiblemente si no lo dirigía hacia él…

En ese momento, un sonido llamó su atención desde la ventana. Se volvió para ver una lechuza que llamaba tocando el vidrio. Sirius dudó un momento, podía ser una trampa. Se acercó con cautela. La lechuza llevaba un escudo colgado al cuello.

_–Lumus _– murmuró para ver a través de la oscuridad. Lanzó una exclamación ahogada y abrió la ventana. Abrió la carta y la leyó rápidamente. Oyó movimiento detrás de él.

Marian se había despertado al oír abrirse la ventana. Abrigándose con la cobija se incorporó para ver a Sirius que tenía un sobre en la mano y temblaba ligeramente.

–Black, qué… –no pudo seguir la pregunta. Sirius cayó de rodillas y cerró los puños con mucha fuerza arrugando el papel y enterrándose las uñas en la piel. Un sollozo ahogado salió de su pecho. Marian se precipitó a arrodillarse a su lado olvidándose de toda frialdad–Por Merlín, Sirius, qué pasa!

El chico no respondió, sólo se volvió, la abrazó con fuerza y empezó a llorar en su hombro desconsoladamente.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Una historia de amor_

_el camino se abrirá así_

_no hay diamantes solo paz… _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero sus reviews con ansias, esta vez espero no durar tanto en actualizar, ya les dije que espero terminar la historia este mes.

Estoy muy emocionada por sus reviews. ¡No podía creerlo cuando los conté! Ahora sí, los contesto uno por uno:

**Dani:** que bien que estés de vuelta. Arya es algo cerrada para lo que no quiere ver, o mejor dicho, lo que no sabe que quiere ver. ¡Sirius es el mejor! Ay pobre Marian que casi todos la odian… tal vez deba escribir su historia por aparte. Saludos desde Costa Rica.

**DeboBlack:** me alegra que te gustara tanto la historia, sí, fue duro hasta para mi separar a Sirius y Arya porque resultaron ser una pareja genial, pero así tenía que ser. ¿Tienen MSN? Puedo agregarte. Saludos.

**Paz:** Me gustó mucho tu review, al menos mi retraso significó que me escribieras unas cuantas líneas. Lamento muchísimo haberme atrasado, espero que te guste como siguió, ya arriba verás toda la explicación de porqué no había publicado… espero seguir sabiendo de ti.

**VanesaRiddley:** sí, Marian tal vez se pasa un poco, pero la verdad es que todas podemos ser así de testarudas alguna vez, claro, no se como se resiste a Sirius, pero lo hace. Me alegra que te gustara como quedó la declaración del chico y lo de Lily y James, pero lamento no haber actualizado rápido. Espero que hayas tenido felices fiestas también. Nos vemos.

**Helen Black Potter:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, pero no… las cosas no son tan fáciles para Moony y Arya. ¿Sirius será realmente feliz en algún momento? Cualquier diría que JK no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso. El orgullo es lo mayor que tienen las chicas de este fic…

**Laura:** me alegra que te gustara la historia. Tienes razón con lo de que James debe enojarse, ya tenía pensado un poco este chap pero tu review me ayudó un poco a decidirme. Claro, tal vez James debería enojarse mucho más, pero no va con la personalidad que le he dado en el fic. Gracias por la sugerencia y has más cuando quieras que las tomaré en cuenta. Lamento el atraso.

**Deina Black:** No te preocupes, lo que realmente importa es que me dejaste un review ahora y espero que lo hagas cuando tengas oportunidad. Que lindo que Marian te caiga bien, ya me da lástima la pobre, todos la odian. Me alegra que te gusten las parejas como van. Nos vemos.

**Sara Riddle:** Sí, el pasado anterior estuvo muy balanceado, este lastimosamente no, creo que dejé un poco (bueno, vale, mucho) por fuera a Lily y James, pero es que no entraba…

**Blackiegirl:** ¡Hola! Gracias por el halago, lo del muérdago mágico me hizo mucha gracia, me alegra que te gustara. Lamento el retraso.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren:** me alegra que te gustara, solo hay que seguir leyendo para ver como van a resultar las cosas… claro, espero publicar más seguido para que puedas hacerlo. Y me alegra que te pareciera romántico y bonito a la vez.

**Amsp14:** bueno, ya te pusiste al día con los reviews. ¡Claro que Sirius es todo un Gryffindor! Me alegra que te siga gustando tanto la historia, y que este chap te guste a pesar de todo lo que me costó escribirlo…

**Fabisa:** ¡Hola! Tienes razón, no se me ocurrió usar esa canción, y eso que la cantan en Love Actually y es una de mis canciones favoritas. La verdad me lo pensé mucho para poner una y ninguna calzaba… Nos vemos y espero que lo hayas pasado muy bien.

**Aiosami:** ¿cuál canción sería la que escuchabas? Jaja, sí, alguna gente odia a Marian, pero todas tenemos un poco de ella, creo que te lo he comentado. Tal vez te agrade, tal vez no… ya veremos. Sí, fue un beso lindo el de esos dos… veremos como sigue su relación. Arya y Remus van en camino. Nos vemos wapa.

**Carol Lovegood:** te apoyo 100x100¡Sirius es el mejor! Y me alegra que te gustara la escena. Sí, lo subí rápido, pero para este me tardé demasiado. Quería hacer el chap en especial para navidad, así que me alegra que te gustara. ¡Nos vemos!

**Ely-Barchu:** Me alegra que te gustara, espero que a pesar del atraso sigas leyendo.

**Angie Crowe:** ¡Me alegra que te gustara el regalo de navidad! Adelante con los song fics si es lo que te va, si ocupas alguna ayuda, sólo dímelo. Saludos de Costa Rica. Bye.

**Julieta Black Potter:** Me alegra que te gustara, me encantan las partes de Sirius y Marian, y bueno, la chica ES humana, en algún momento tenía que demostrarlo. Que bien que te gustaran los besos. Arya puede ser muy lista pero con esto está siendo especialmente cerrada. A mi me gustó como quedó la familia de los chicos, que dicha que a ti también. Espero que hayas tenido felices fiestas.

**Andreina:** ¡Hola! Gracias, en esta historia las partes de JL no me quedan tan bien, así que me alegra que te gustara como quedó lo del beso. Sí, es una lástima por Arya, pero ya lo va a aceptando… no le queda otra. Perdona el retraso. ¡Nos vemos!

**Whiteta Potter Evans:** me alegra que te gustara, pensé en usarlo para Lily y James, pero creo que Sirius necesitaba más la ayuda… Remus va pasito a pasito, veremos que pasa. Lamento no haber publicado pronto…

**Anahi1176:** ¡perdona si no he pasado por tu historia todavía! Con todo lo de las fiestas se me olvidó y hasta ahora leo el review de nuevo. ¡Gracias, me alegra que te guste!

**Rocio:** Ha habido algo de Remus y Arya en este chap. Ya me dirás qué te pareció Marian en este. Sigue leyendo!

**Álgida:** ¡Me alegra que te gustara! Ha sido de mis capítulos favoritos de escribir, así que me alegra que les gustara, parece que fue un buen regalo de navidad para mis queridos lectores. Para reyes no puse chap nuevo, pero cerca publiqué En el expreso de Hogwarts. ¡Feliz año para ti también!

**Tsu-chan:** ¡Hola! Me ha emocionado mucho tu review, me alegra que te gustara tantísimo. Bienvenida a mis historias, espero verte de verdad en otras, y también que te haya ido bien en el examen de filosofía… Me alegra que te guste como describo los sentimientos, y no te preocupes por Remus, habemos muchas dispuestas a cuidarlo y mimarlo… Espero que sigas riendo y aunque no es la idea "sufriendo" con mi fic. Has tenido suerte, eres quien menos ha tenido que esperar la actualización.

**Ishtar Black:** Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo. No he continuado pronto, pero espero que te gustara.

**Trixi Black:** Me alegra que te gustara, ese es MI Sirius…

**Nariko:** ¡Hola¡Qué bien que te hayas encontrado mi fic! Tengo otro de los merodeadores en esta época aunque empieza antes del cole, bueno, es sobre Sirius sobre todo, se llama Mi vida a través del velo. Me alegra que te gustara. Marian no es de piedra, ya en este capítulo se ve que la afectado un poco… pero sí, son tres besos y aún no ha cedido del todo… A mi antes casi no me gustaba la pareja LJ, pero les he tomado cariño en mis historias, es que salen tan naturales… Lo de Remus ya vendrá… No conozco ese libro que me mencionaste¿de qué es? El nombre Arya lo tomé en realidad del autor de un libro de matemáticas de mi hermana. Me gustó como sonaba. Espero que hayas visto el nuevo capi y me dejes un review!

**Hermy:** Me alegra que te guste esa canción, y es cierto, le sirve a las dos chicas. No te preocupes por la tardanza¡lo importante es que volviste!

**Natalia:** Hola! Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, y ya seguí, espero que te gustaran las escenas de Sirius y Marian.

**FrandPBL:** Hola! Me gusta el significado de tu nick! Solo llegó uno de los reviews, tranquila. Me alegra que te guste la historia, a mi también me encantan las de merodeadores. Alphard es de JK Rowling, pero no ha dicho quien era y da la impresión de que era un Black. Lo nombran en el capítulo 6 del quinto libro si no me equivoco, en el que Sirius le explica lo de su familia a Harry, es el que le heredó el dinero que le permitió independizarse. En cuanto al número de capítulos faltan aproximadamente 4 para terminar.

**DeW**: Hola! Me alegra que te guste, ya seguí al fin...

**Marisa Black:** Me alegra que te guste el fic, a mi me dolió separar a Sirius y Arya, eran una pareja preciosa, pero que se puede hacer. En cuanto a Marian, bueno, es muy terca, pero me dirás si en este chap todavía crees que sigue todo igual entre ellos. Ya actualicé, perdón por la espera.

El próximo capítulo ya está escrito y beteado, así que espero poder publicarlo la otra semana, para no hacerlos esperar tanto. Se llama _"No quiero ser más tu amigo". _

Besos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black


	16. No quiero ser más tu amigo

Hola a todos!

Esta vez no tardé tanto en seguir, espero que les guste el capítulo, que en lo personal a mí me gusta mucho.

Sin embargo, lamento informarles que no sé cuando voy a seguir. No creo volver a tardar tanto porque ya tengo casi terminado el capítulo, pero ya mañana entro a clases, y eso me absorbe mucho tiempo.

Tengo que recordarles que los personajes que reconocen pertenecen a JK Rowling. La canción de este capítulo se llama _"No quiero ser más tu amigo"_ y pertenece al cantante Cesar Banana Pueyrredon.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**No quiero ser más tu amigo**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sirius se fue en el Expreso rumbo a Londres a primera hora al día siguiente. Un traslador especial lo llevaría a Francia, donde podría recoger el cuerpo de su tío…

Marian había pasado la peor noche de su vida después de que la carta con la fatídica noticia llegara. Sirius se había abrazado a ella como un náufrago a una tabla. Nunca había visto a nadie llorar tan inconsolablemente, después de ver a su padre llorar por su madre en el hospital, y definitivamente nunca había tenido que consolar a alguien.

Había logrado alcanzar la carta y la había leído lentamente. Un nudo se había hecho en su garganta.

_"Señor Black_

_Lamentamos sinceramente informarle que el día de hoy a las 18h se ha realizado un atentado por parte del movimiento a favor de la limpieza de la sangre contra el señor Alphard Carter. El atentado tuvo éxito, y resultó en la muerte del señor Carter y los dos aurores que trabajaban como sus guardaespaldas._

_El gobierno francés le comunica su más sentido pésame. Es requerida su presencia en el país durante los días siguientes para resolver los asuntos pendientes de su tío. _

_Michelle Artigue, ministra de relaciones exteriores._

_Roland Hower, ministro de seguridad nacional."_

No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Simplemente devolvió el abrazo al chico y empezó a acariciarle el cabello con suavidad. Tenía que esperar a que se calmara un poco. Cuando sintió que los sollozos lo estremecían un poco menos se animó a hablar, con un tono de voz dulce y suave que nunca utilizaba.

Está bien Sirius… trata de tranquilizarte un poco…

Sintió al chico estremecerse y aferrarse con un poco más de fuerza. Vale, tal vez no eran las palabras indicadas.

Está bien… -la chica miró desesperadamente a su alrededor tratando de encontrar una idea de qué hacer. Si tan sólo se pudiera comunicar con los amigos de Sirius para que vinieran por él…

Finalmente Sirius se separó de ella lentamente con la cabeza agachada y el pelo cayendo a ambos lados de su cara, enmarcando los ojos azules totalmente enrojecidos. Tomó la carta de nuevo (que la chica había dejado en el suelo), la releyó y la hizo un puño para tirarla contra la pared. Luego, se levantó y con un acceso de ira golpeó la biblioteca con un puñetazo. El mueble se tambaleó y algunas cosas se cayeron.

¡Sirius, cálmate! –le gritó la Ravenclaw incorporándose también.

El chico cerró los puños y apoyó su rostro contra ellos.

Lo siento –dijo en voz baja - yo… -Sirius se descubrió el rostro mirándola sin encontrar palabras para continuar la frase.

No digas tonterías –dijo Marian todavía en aquel tono suave tan poco común en ella- todo está bien. Ten.

Hizo aparecer una jarra y luego salir de su varita un poco de agua. Sirius tomó la jarra despacio y dio un largo sorbo.

Dime –dijo Marian lentamente¿Tienes alguna forma de contactar a tus amigos desde aquí?

Tengo que ir a Francia, Andy está sola, y… -Sirius empezó a divagar sin ponerle atención.

Sirius. Ponme atención –la chica lo tomó de los hombros para verlo directo a los ojos- no vas a ir solo a la oficina de Dumbledore a esta hora. ¿Puedes contactar a tus amigos?

La chica rogó mentalmente porque la respuesta fuera afirmativa, sino ella misma lo acompañaría a buscar al director… ¿Qué más le quedaba?

El chico asintió sin entender aún muy bien, aturdido como estaba por la noticia. Sacó un pequeño espejo de su túnica. Marian lo tomó y se alejó del merodeador. Se aclaró la garganta y llamó en tono de mando pero lo más bajo posible.

¿Potter¿Lupin¿Pettigrew?

James, presa de uno de sus cuadros de insomnio durante toda esa semana tras el pleito con Lily, estaba despierto, así que vio la luz del espejo. Lo tomó y miró con asombro a la chica al otro lado.

¿Nowak?

¡Potter! Tienes que venir a la oficina.

¿Qué pasa?

Es Sirius. Recibió una carta de Francia y…

¿Alphard? –preguntó James con violencia y una mirada de terror. La chica asintió¿Muerto¡Vamos para allá de inmediato!

James había tirado el espejo y en menos de un minuto había despertado a Remus y Peter. Era arriesgado cruzar todo el colegio a esa hora sin capa y sin mapa, pero no dudaron en salir de inmediato.

Pocos momentos después James abrazaba a Sirius y salían juntos a buscar a Dumbledore, quien no más enterarse de la noticia se puso en contacto con el ministerio. Remus y Peter volvieron a la Sala Común a hacer las maletas de Sirius.

A las siete de la mañana el chico estaba listo para tomar el carruaje guiado por los thersthal que lo llevaría a Hosgmeade a tomar el expreso.

Sus amigos estaban a las afueras del castillo, junto con Lily y Arya, a quienes Remus les había informado a penas habían salido de su habitación la mañana siguiente. Sirius los abrazó a todos.

Sabes que si por mí fuera iría contigo para Francia en este momento.

James estaba furioso con Dumbledore, quien se había negado a dejarlo ir a Francia con su amigo. También él estaba muy afectado por lo sucedido, quería mucho a Alphard.

Lo sé –dijo Sirius – le daré a Andy un abrazo de tu parte.

James lo abrazó de nuevo y Sirius se dirigió hacia el carruaje. Dirigió su mirada una vez más hacia el castillo y se devolvió. Sus amigos se volvieron para ver a Marian, quien acababa de aparecer en la puerta del colegio. Sirius se acercó a ella.

Perdona el susto que te di – dijo Sirius mirando al suelo, algo avergonzado.

No importa.

El chico levantó la mirada hacia ella y súbitamente se adelantó y le dio un abrazo.

Gracias –le susurró al oído. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se devolvió para subir al carruaje. Dijo adiós con la mano suavemente y los animales empezaron a avanzar rápidamente hacia Hosgmeade.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A mediodía la ACLS tuvo una reunión con Dumbledore. Marian expuso con toda claridad la propuesta y una sonrisa de orgullo apareció en su rostro al terminar y ver la admiración en los ojos del director. Había quedado perfecto.

Dumbledore estaba muy satisfecho con la labor del grupo y así se los comunicó. La propuesta estaba lista para ser presentada y lo único que debían hacer era decidir en qué fecha se haría la manifestación. En quince días habría una reunión de los líderes de la comunidad mágica. Habían acordado planearlo todo para ese día, era poco tiempo, pero era una buena ocasión. Repasarían el plan a la semana con Dumbledore y si iba a podía lista el director daría los permisos del caso.

Al acabar la reunión James se despidió de Remus porque iba a ir al estadio de Quiddicth. Quería estar solo un rato y volar siempre ayudaba. Cuando James salió del salón, Lily lo siguió. Arya se quedó sola un momento.

¡Hey, Remus!

El licántropo se volvió para ver a la chica y sonreírle. Habían hablado poco esa semana, porque tras la discusión de James y Lily habían evitado sentarse juntos. Además, desde la conversación en la Torre las cosas habían estado un poco extrañas entre ellos. Sin embargo, eso a Remus no le molestaba porque sabía que no era a causa de su condición, aunque no sabía a qué se debía en realidad. ¿Empezara Arya a entender quién era la chica de la que él le había hablado?

Eso no importaba. Si ella lo llamaba, él estaba ahí para hablar con ella.

¿Qué sucede Arya?

¿Tienes algo que hacer?

No en realidad –mintió Remus pensando en las tareas por terminar.

¿Podemos hablar? Salgamos a los terrenos… no quiero volver a la Sala Común.

Claro.

Vamos.

Salieron juntos de la Torre, y caminaron en dirección a los terrenos del colegio.

Me pregunto cómo estará Sirius –dijo la chica – esto es muy duro para él.

Lo es –dijo Remus sintiendo una punzada de celos. Otra vez a hablar de Sirius… – pero en este momento debe estar mejor. Una vez con Andy encontrará la fortaleza para apoyarla a ella también.

Me habría gustado ir a Francia con él. No hay nadie allá más que su prima para apoyarlo y ella también debe estar muy afectada.

No te preocupes tanto. Sirius es más fuerte de lo que muchos piensan. Aunque a mí también me habría gustado ir.

¿De verdad estaba solo con Marian cuando recibió la noticia?

Sí – Remus estaba bastante a disgusto con la conversación.

Me pregunto que habrá hecho… no creo que sepa como reaccionar en algo así.

Lo hizo bastante bien – ya habían llegado a los terrenos del colegio. Empezaron a rodear el lago hasta llegar a un claro un poco apartado¿es de eso de lo que quieres hablar?

La chica bajó la cabeza.

No del todo. Sí quería saber cómo pensabas que estaba Sirius, pero hay otra cosa. Sólo se lo he dicho a Lily pero… Yo también recibí una carta anoche.

Remus vio la tristeza aparecer en la mirada de Arya.

¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó olvidando del todo que estaba empezando a molestarse. La tomó de la mano¿Estás bien? Dímelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Siempre he confiado en ti Remus –dijo Arya – bueno, aquí va… Recibí una carta de mamá. Natasha está enferma.

¿Qué tiene? –preguntó el chico preocupado. Natasha era la hermanita de meses de Arya.

No saben. –dijo Arya levantando la mirada hacia él – no saben si es grave o no. Ha tenido mucha fiebre y un extraño brote. Llora mucho y nada parece aliviarla. Hoy tenía una cita en el San Mungo para que la examinaran.

Probablemente no sea nada grave – le dijo Remus tratando de tranquilizarla- a veces los bebés dan esos sustos porque son tan pequeños que cualquier cosa parece inmensa en ellos…

Lo sé –dijo Arya – confío en que no sea nada, pero… toda mi familia está allá con ella. Me gustaría poder ir a verla, pero no puedo hacer nada, solo quedarme aquí sola esperando noticias de ellos.

Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. Remus la abrazó y la chica apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Unas silenciosas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mojando ligeramente la túnica del chico.

Todo estará bien Arya. Ya verás como tienes noticias de tu madre pronto. Sino hablaremos con Dumbledore, probablemente te deje ir a verla mañana…

Lo dudo… no dejó a James ir con Sirius…

Pero Arya, es que eso era salir del país, a uno donde no conoce a nadie más que personas amenazadas de muerte…

Sí… tienes razón. No podría soportar que algo le pasara a Natasha… es tan pequeña, tan frágil…

Shh… no va a pasarle nada…

Cuando Arya se hubo desahogado se separó de Remus y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Gracias Remus. Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido. ¿Vamos al castillo?

Vamos –dijo el chico con algo de amargura que la chica no percibió, y si lo hizo, la ignoró.

Remus la miró de reojo mientras entraban al castillo en silencio. No creía poder resistirse más tiempo.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Cuando estas deprimida, siempre vienes a mi,_

_y me cuentas de nuevo, qué te hace sufrir,_

_sé de tus penas, siempre confiaste en mi._

_y ahí estoy si me llamas, cuando quieres hablar,_

_y te presto mi hombro, cuando quieres llorar,_

_tengo un secreto, no puedo esconderlo más..._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Lily siguió a James de lejos después de salir de la reunión de la ACLS. Después de su discusión no había querido hablar con él, y cuando había decidido que debía hacerlo, él nunca estaba disponible. Siempre estaba con Sirius, con Remus o con Pettigrew, o bien rodeado de fans. Pero esta vez estaba solo.

Lo vio entrar al estadio de Quiddicth, pero antes de poder decirle algo el chico tomó su escoba y empezó a volar. Lilian se sentó en la gradería a verlo. Era muy bueno volando.

James se sentía muy mal desde la mañana. Siempre se había llevado muy bien con Alphard y sabía que era todo para Sirius. Una vez muerto su tío, la única familia que en realidad tenía Sirius era Andrómeda. Alphard era para Sirius su verdadero padre. Sabía lo que era perder a un ser querido por culpa del movimiento. Sus padres…

Estaba pensando en ellos desde la mañana. La historia se repetía, pero Sirius no tenía unos abuelos que lo acogieran en su casa y le dieran amor… al menos no de sangre. Después de que su amigo había partido hacia Francia, James escribió una carta a sus abuelos comunicándoles lo ocurrido.

Recordó los gritos de su abuela cuando encontró los cuerpos de su padre. Recordaba a su abuelo sujetándolo con fuerza para que no saliera corriendo donde su abuela y viera los cuerpos de sus padres torturados, demacrados… muertos. Los periódicos, las noticias, las declaraciones despectivas de Uldin Snape…

James volaba en ese momento muy alto. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en un precioso Amago de Wronsky. Lily lanzó un grito ahogado, pero el merodeador se elevó a escasos centímetros del suelo.

La chica se dedicó a verlo volar por espacio de una o dos horas. No podía negar lo guapo que estaba con el cabello aún más alborotado por el viento y esa expresión de lucha interna que tenía cuando se esforzaba por hacer los movimientos cada vez mejor.

Finalmente el chico descendió y se dirigió a los vestidores a darse una ducha. Tenía clase de Encantamientos más tarde y luego tenía que hacer unas tareas… qué aburrido que era ser responsable. Tal vez Remus ya las había hecho en ese tiempo…

Lily esperó fuera de los vestidores. Cuando James salió la encontró de frente.

Lily. ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el chico sin alterarse lo más mínimo.

Quería hablar contigo.

¿De verdad? – James arqueó una ceja – ¿se puede saber de qué?

James. – Lily lo miró con reproche, pero él siguió impasible. La chica resopló bajito, no se lo iba a poner fácil – sobre la discusión que tuvimos el otro día.

No veo qué tenemos que hablar sobre eso.

James, por favor… lamento como se dieron las cosas. Solamente necesito tiempo para aclararme. Créeme que no ha sido fácil para mí pasar de odiarte a… bueno, a lo que sea que sea esto.

El chico asintió.

Lo entiendo.

Pero… te fuiste tan enojado que yo…

Dijiste que querías tiempo –dijo James como si estuviera muy claro – y te hice caso. Te di tiempo y espacio para pensar y aclararte.

Pero también te dije que no quería perder tu amistad – reprochó la chica – y me has evadido todos estos días.

No te he evadido. Me he alejado de ti. Mira, si ocupas tiempo te daré todo el que necesites, pero lo siento, Lily, no puedo ser más tu amigo.

¿Qué?

No tiene sentido Lily. ¿Para qué voy a ser tu amigo? Es una tortura constante para mí y no soy sincero contigo en el proceso. No quiero ser más tu amigo. Quiero ser el chico al que amas y con el que quieras estar. Eso eres tú para mí. Si me dieras la oportunidad te daría lo mejor de mí siempre, de todo corazón. Te amo, y eso es todo lo que puedo darte.

Pero… ¡estos días hemos sido amigos¡muy buenos amigos!

Sí, porque te había prometido que eso iba a ser para ti. Lamento faltar a la promesa, pero… simplemente no puedo hacerlo más.

James le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue dejándola sola en el estadio.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_No quiero ser tu amigo,_

_amigo nunca más, amigo para qué,_

_sinceramente amigo,_

_amigo nunca más, amigo para qué,_

_yo quiero ser tu amor, para siempre_

_y darte lo mejor, de todo corazón,_

_no quiero ser más tu amigo..._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Remus no había hecho la tarea todavía, así que esa noche los merodeadores se quedaron en su cuarto haciendo los deberes. Mientras tanto, James les contó lo que había sucedido con Lily esa tarde. Le habría gustado contárselo a Sirius primero, pero no iba a mandarle una lechuza con la historia a Francia. Sabía que a su amigo le gustaría enterarse de que había seguido su consejo, pero en estos momentos tenía que tener otras cosas en mente.

El licántropo se quedó algo pensativo ante las palabras de James, y cuando este le presionó Lupin le dijo que le parecía que había hecho lo correcto. Peter no parecía tan convencido, pero le dijo que si de verdad estaba enamorado de la pelirroja por irracional que sonara, había hecho bien.

Esa noche James pudo dormir un poco más, pero Remus no pegó ojo en toda la noche. ¿Debía el hacer lo mismo¿Decirle a Arya lo que sentía? Claro, ese no era el momento indicado, la chica estaba muy trastornada por lo de Natasha. Podía esperar a que tuviera noticias positivas de la bebé y luego hablar con ella. Pero tal vez tampoco sería el momento preciso.

¿Había un momento preciso para decírselo¿O simplemente lo estaba postergando? Sí, era eso. Lo estaba postergando y sabía porqué. No se atrevía a decirle a Arya que no quería ser solo su amigo, porque si la chica no le correspondía no sabía que pasaría después, y no quería alejarse de ella.

Pero si no le decía nada las cosas seguirían igual… no sabía si podría soportarlo y en lugar de encontrar el momento preciso estallaría y le diría todo en el momento menos indicado.

Finalmente se hizo un propósito. Hablaría con ella antes de la próxima luna llena.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Tanto tiempo esperando, ya no puedo fingir,_

_no sé cómo decirte que estoy loco por ti,_

_quiero besarte, quiero que seas feliz,_

_que este juego termine, ya no hay más que decir,_

_que lo nuestro comience hoy un sueño sin fin,_

_no te sorprendas, me enamore de ti..._

_no quiero ser..._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Al día siguiente recibieron una nota de Sirius. Les decía que todo estaba bien. Andy estaba muy afectada pero su amiga, Sara Blackburn, había estado con ellos en todo momento. Esa noche se haría una ceremonia en Francia, y al día siguiente trasladarían el cuerpo de Alphard a Inglaterra y a mediodía lo enterrarían en la bóveda de los Carter en el cementerio mágico de Londres.

James, no bien terminaron de leer la nota, salió rumbo a la dirección para buscar a Dumbledore y decirle que con o sin su permiso pensaba ir al entierro. Claro que no dijo nada de eso, porque al entrar a la oficina el director le preguntó si ya sabía a qué hora debían ir a Londres al día siguiente.

Lily no había hablado con James de lo sucedido el día anterior, y por la actitud del chico supuso que no había cambiado de parecer y aquello de ser tan buenos amigos había terminado. Sin embargo, el chico se acercó a ella y Arya durante la hora de la cena.

Hola chicas. Tengo noticias sobre Sirius.

¿De verdad? – preguntó Arya rápidamente – ¿qué sucede?

Mañana traerán el cuerpo para realizar el entierro en Londres. Dumbledore va a ir y me ha dicho que espera que un grupo de amigos cercanos a Sirius nos acompañe. Sabe que podría llevar a medio colegio porque todas las chicas querrían ir para darle a Sirius un abrazo de condolencias, pero sabemos que no es lo más indicado…

Cuenta con nosotras –dijo Arya de inmediato, aunque mirando a Lily quien asintió. Desde que había hablado con Sirius en Lavodnas&Adevop su estima por el merodeador de ojos azules había aumentado considerablemente.

James les dedicó una encantadora sonrisa de agradecimiento y volvió al lado de Remus y Peter. Este último se estaba quejando de la mala nota que le había puesto Pate en su último ensayo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Remus le explicaba porqué estaba malo.

En ese momento una gran lechuza entró en el salón y se dirigió a Arya. La chica dejó caer el tenedor y abrió el sobre rápidamente. Remus también dejó de hablar y se quedó mirando a la chica.

Moony… ¡Moony! – lo llamó Peter – ¿los kappas qué?

Te lo explico ahora –dijo Remus distraídamente.

Arya leyó la carta rápidamente y luego abrazó a Lily. Remus no podía ver su rostro bien pues llevaba el cabello suelto. Inmediatamente después la vio salir rápidamente del comedor. Se levantó y la siguió rápidamente.

¡Moony! – lo llamó Peter – ¿pero qué le pasa a este chico hoy¡Todavía le faltaba la tableta de chocolate!

James rió al ver la expresión de Peter.

Mejor se la llevamos al cuarto – propuso James – nos lo agradecerá.

¿Pero qué le pasa? – repitió Peter – no será que en serio le gusta esa chiquilla ¿no?

James sonrió.

Por Merlín… es simpática y todo lo que quieran… ¡pero no para tanto!

¿Tanto? – preguntó James indiferente mientras guardaba unas tabletas de chocolate.

¡Ya lleva dos merodeadores en su cuenta¡Es la única con ese record!

James se rió de nuevo y se levantó.

Vamos Wormtail, yo te explicaré lo de los kappas.

El Gryffindor lo siguió inmediatamente, mientras James pensaba que en parte tenía razón: Arya era muy especial.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Remus alcanzó a la chica en medio pasillo, rumbo a la lechucería. La tomó del brazo, pero cuando la chica se volvió no vio un rostro surcado de lágrimas, sino una gran sonrisa y una mirada radiante. La chica le tiró los brazos al cuello.

¡Está bien¡Natasha está bien! Es sólo una larinfanote-a-no-se-que-itis, dice mamá que el medimago les dijo que era una enfermedad muy corriente en niños en esta época del año y le mandaron unas pociones que hicieron efecto de inmediato.

Remus la abrazó aliviado de verdad.

¡No sabes como me alegro¡Te dije que no sería nada!

Tenías razón –dijo la chica separándose de él y tomándolo de la mano para seguir avanzando – acompáñame, voy a la lechucería a contestarle a mamá. ¿Me seguiste desde el comedor?

Sí – confesó el merodeador – me asustaste cuando saliste así de repente.

Gracias por preocuparte.

Sabes que todo sobre ti me preocupa.

Arya le dio un beso en la mejilla y siguieron subiendo hasta llegar a su destino. La chica escribió una larga nota llena de exclamaciones de alegría y besos y abrazos para su hermanita y su madre.

Remus se sentó a verla escribir. Estaba tan feliz en ese momento y se veía tan tranquila ahora que todo estaba bien…

De repente la chica levantó la mirada y se encontró con los penetrantes ojos dorados de Remus. Sonrió, por primera vez algo nerviosa ante la mirada del chico.

¿Qué pasa?

Nada. Es solo que… te ves muy linda.

La chica se ruborizó un poco y bajó la mirada a la carta que empezaba a enrollar para cerrarla.

Gracias – murmuró.

Remus tomó una lechuza y la ayudó a amarrar la carta a sus patas. Rozó la mano de la chica y la miró a los ojos de nuevo. Arya se sonrojó una vez más y dejó ir la lechuza que salió limpiamente hacia la clara noche.

Lo siento –dijo Remus – no quería incomodarte.

No es nada –dijo la chica dirigiéndose hacia la salida, pero Remus la llamó de nuevo.

¿Podemos hablar?

Arya sólo asintió y se volvió para mirarlo.

Mira, no sé si es el momento adecuado –dijo Remus empezando a caminar lentamente por toda la lechucería, algo nervioso- pero creo que llevo demasiado tiempo esperando a que lo sea y no sé si va a presentarse… pero ya no puedo fingirlo más.

Arya avanzó un poco hacia él. ¿Iba a decirle…?

No sé como decirte esto –dijo Remus dando la vuelta y caminando en dirección contraria – pero todos estos días de conocerte, la amistad que hemos tenido nos ha permitido conocernos y yo…

Se detuvo frente y la miró directo a los ojos.

No te sorprendas… me enamoré de ti.

Arya se tambaleó ligeramente. Se apoyó en una de las columnas.

¡Oh! –dijo débilmente.

Tú eras la chica de la que te hablé –dijo Remus que ahora que había empezado a hablar quería decirlo todo – no pude evitarlo, eres la chica más maravillosa que he conocido y cada minuto contigo me ha confirmado que es contigo con quien quiero estar. Estoy loco por ti Arya, haría cualquier cosa por ti porque todo lo que quiero es que seas feliz.

Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano. La chica levantó la mirada anonadada hacia él.

Sé que lo más probable es que no sientas lo mismo por mí –dijo Remus mirándola a los ojos – pero tenía que decírtelo. Tenía que acabar este juego… y saber si había una oportunidad para un nosotros.

Arya abrió la boca lentamente para decir algo, pero Remus negó con la cabeza.

No, no me respondas todavía. Quiero que te tomes tiempo para pensártelo. No quiero ser sólo tu amigo, pero si es todo lo que podemos ser, si es lo que necesitas de mí dímelo y así será. Es solo que tenía que intentarlo. ¿Lo entiendes verdad?

Arya asintió una vez más.

Piénsalo – repitió Remus antes de salir de la lechucería dejando a la chica sola con sus pensamientos. Llegó a la Torre de Gryffindor y subió directo a su habitación. En la sala común estaban los chicos, pero James impidió a Peter llamarle. Cuando llegó al cuarto y se tiró en la cama encontró un paquete algo mal envuelto. Lo abrió y sonrió. Era chocolate. Justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_No quiero ser tu amigo,_

_amigo nunca más, amigo para qué,_

_sinceramente amigo,_

_amigo nunca más, amigo para qué,_

_yo quiero ser tu amor, para siempre_

_y darte lo mejor, de todo corazón,_

_no quiero ser más tu amigo..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué les pareció? Espero con ansias sus comentarios, sobretodo de la declaración de Remus, me interesa saber qué les ha parecido. El próximo capítulo se llama "Si tú no estás aquí". Como se han dado cuenta la historia está en un momento un poco más triste y serio que el resto de los capítulos anteriores, pero lamento decirles que así tenía que ser. Después de todo parece que la vida de los merodeadores no fue color de rosa… en especial la de Sirius. Bueno, a continuación contesto sus reviews. Muchas gracias por ellos¡ya casi llegamos a los 200¡No lo puedo creer! **Helen Black Potter:** Jajajaja! Sí, ya sé que destilan un orgullo que raya en testarudez y un poco de idiotez a veces, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo. Que les cuesten las cosas para que las valoren. Nos vemos! 

**Aiosami:** Me alegra que te guste la historia. No puedo ser muy mala con Remus… aunque sea extraño me cuesta más ser mala con él que con Sirius. Pues el título hacia referencia a los dos. Espero que te haya gustado y ahí estamos hablando. Bye.

**Julieta Black Potter:** Sí, ese era el capítulo donde la relación de Sirius y Marian daba un paso adelante que en una situación normal sería pequeño, pero en como va la relación entre estos puede ser muy importante. Marian no es un ogro… también sabe comportarse. Sí, Lily está siendo necia y algo tonta, pero todas podemos ser así alguna vez… **Álgida:** Hola! Que bien que te dejaran leer y que te haya gustado. Lily hará sufrir a James un poco más al parecer, pero es que el pobre James no sería el mismo sin una Lily como esta. Remus… ya viste que se aclaró. **Rocio**: Me alegra que te guste mi manera de escribir. Sí, las chicas están siendo un poco necias, pero en el siguiente chap se llevarán una sorprensa desagradable. Ya verás. **Angie Crowe:** Hola! A mí también me gusta como va la relación de Remus y Arya, porque ya hice sufrir mucho a la chica y me parece que Remus es el chico ideal para ella ahora. Espero que te haya gustado la declaración y no te haya parecido muy de repente, pero es que estaba al caer ya. Me alegra que te guste como va lo de Lily y James, y como Sirius avanza a pasito de tortuga en su relación con Marian. Trataré de leer tus one shot y hacerte un comentario detallado, pero mañana entro a clases, así que no puedo prometerte que sea rápido, pero lo haré, tranquila. **Dazabeth:** Hola! Me ha pasado eso de empezar a leer un chap y no entender nada por haberme perdido otro, pero lo bueno es que ya estás al día. Ya ves que James está haciendo algo parecido a lo que sugeriste, veremos que pasa. Sí, la situación con Marian era apropiada para la llegada de la fatídica noticia. Tal vez no se ha puesto más alegre todavía la historia, prometo que más adelante lo har� pero después de todo lo que leemos de Jk podemos asumir que los merodeadores no tuvieron una vida muy feliz que digamos… 

**Hermy:** ¡Hola! Espero saber que te pareció la reacción de Marian, pero vamos, no podía reaccionar mal en una situación así. Ya viste que hubo un avance con Remus y Arya, espero tus comentarios. Otro abrazo para ti.

**Violet Potter:** Hola! Sí, pobre Sirius. Me alegra que te gustara a pesar de lo triste de esta parte. Besos y abrazos a ti también.

**Dew Ro:** Sí, ya me habría gustado ser Marian para consolarlo… ya veremos si ocurre algo para ver un cambio en Marian, aunque ya se está portando distinto que al inicio de la historia. Me alegra que te guste como voy.

**Nadir-Blue:** Me alegra que ya no te caiga mal Marian, eso no se oye todo el tiempo! La verdad es que Sirius ha puesto mucho de su parte, aunque yo también habría reaccionado como Marian a todo esto, pero la verdad es que la chica tiene sentimientos muy fuertes por él. Ya veremos como se resuelve. Ah, y estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo también me he portado así (de algún lado salió Marian…)

**Whiteta Potter Evans:** ¡Hola! Claro que me acuerdo, mi hermana no me deja olvidarlo y es mi favorito de los que estoy escribiendo ahora que terminé el más grande. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Lily nada que reacciona… pero lo har� como todos sabemos… Claro que Remus es un encanto, más después de este capítulo.

**Carol Lovegood:** Hola! Me alegra que te fijaras en el detalle del cambio de Black a Sirius en Marian cuando lo ve de esa manera. Supuse que se llevarían una sorpresa al ver que seguí, esta vez ya no tarde tanto… Lo que pasa con Lily es simple. Tiene miedo. Puede ser algo tonta, pero es miedo lo que le impide seguir con esto.

**FrandPBL:** Me alegra que te gusten los fics. ¿No te has acostado a las 6 de la mañana por leer¡No puedo creerlo! Gracias…

**Fabisa:** Hola! Sí, era Alphard. Espero que te gustara como seguí. Nos vemos.

Saludos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black


	17. Capítulo celebración: With you in your d...

¡Hola!

Sé que voy muy lento con la historia, pero esta actualización es especial.

No sé si se han dado cuenta, pero gracias a ustedes, mis queridísimos lectores¡HEMOS PASADO LOS 200 REVIEWS! No puedo más que agradecérselos, y pensando como podría hacerlo, decidí hacer este capítulo extra que no formaba parte del esquema de la historia. Sabía lo que pasaba pero no había pensado escribirlo hasta ahora. Tal vez como celebración sea algo triste, pero puesto que en el capítulo anterior salió tan poco y es en definitiva mi personaje favorito (y se que el de muchos de ustedes), este capítulo está dedicado al viaje de Sirius a Francia.

No es un capítulo significativo en la historia, sin él puede entenderse perfectamente la trama de "Esa chica es mía", pero puede ser importante en el caso de que me anime a escribir la secuela de esta historia.

Este capítulo lo dedico con todo cariño a todos mis reviewrs, a mi hermana quien es la principal propulsora de la historia, a mi beta Andrea, quien siempre consigue un momento para betear y a mi amiga Georgina, quien me ofreció esta canción para escribirla y me la tradujo.

_.– .– .– .– .– .– .– .– . .– .– .– .– .– .– .– .– . .– .– .– .– .– .– .– .– . .– .– .– .– .– .– .– .– . .– .– .– _

**With you in your dreams **

_.– .– .– .– .– .– .– .– . .– .– .– .– .– .– .– .– . .– .– .– .– .– .– .– .– . .– .– .– .– .– .– .– .– . .– .– .– _

Sirius abrió los ojos cuando el carro se detuvo frente a la mansión de Alphard Carter en Francia. Le habían enviado una limusina para recogerlo. Todo era como un mal sueño. No había dormido casi nada, pero el agotamiento por las emociones durante esa madrugada lo había vencido.

Si al menos al abrir los ojos y entrar a la mansión le dijeran que todo era un error… Que su tío estaba ahí esperándolo, que no se había ido todavía… que aquel abrazo de las últimas navidades no había sido un adiós definitivo…

Pero sabía que no sería así.

Al entrar en la mansión lo sobrecogió el silencio y la oscuridad que había en ella. Un mayordomo se acercó a él con respeto. Sirius lo conocía, era el hombre de confianza de su tío.

– Señor Black, lo esperan en la biblioteca.

– Gracias Saúl – le dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a las amplias escaleras.

– Y señor Black… mi más sentido pésame por la muerte de su tío.

– No tienes que decirlo. Sé que tú también lo querías mucho.

Sirius le sonrió al afligido hombre y subió las escaleras rápidamente. Dobló a la izquierda y abrió la puerta de roble que daba la entrada a la biblioteca.

– ¡Sirius!

Inmediatamente se encontró con su prima abrazada a su cuello llorando. La abrazó y cerró los ojos con un nudo en la garganta.

– Andy… ya estoy aquí. Tranquila.

– ¡Oh Sirius, fue tan horrible, yo…!

– Shh… – Sirius la meció suavemente. La chica se calmó poco a poco, hasta que se separó de él con una sonrisa de disculpa.

– Lo siento, es que estoy muy trastornada –dijo secándose los ojos, Sirius le tendió uno de sus pañuelos – Gracias. ¡Qué mal educada soy! Ven, tengo que presentarte a mi mejor amiga.

Sirius se dio cuenta entonces de la presencia de la otra chica en el salón. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro por encima de los hombros y unos impresionantes ojos que con la luz de la mañana que entraba en ese momento por la ventana se veían color ámbar. Estaba cerca de la biblioteca del fondo, se había alejado un poco para darles algo de privacidad.

– Ella es Sara Blackburn. Él es mi primo, Sirius Black.

– Es un placer conocerlo finalmente – dijo la chica dándole la mano con una sonrisa cortés

– Lamento que sea para esta ocasión en especial.

– Siempre es un placer conocer a otra renegada por la causa – dijo Sirius sonriendo a su vez – es bueno saber que Andy y yo no somos las únicas ovejas negras de las grandes familias sangre limpia.

– Sí, creo que entro perfectamente dentro de la categoría, además de ser traidora directa del nombre de mi familia al relacionarme con los Black y dejar mi país de origen para vivir con una familia de traidores de la sangre.

– Tenemos mucho en común – dijo Sirius – espero que podamos hablar más luego. De momento tengo algunos asuntos de los cuales ocuparme. Andy, tengo que ir a la oficina de Alphard, el abogado quiere el original del testamento.

– ¿Vas a encargarte de todo eso? – preguntó Andrómeda – Saúl podría…

– No – dijo Sirius – Alphard habría querido que me hiciera cargo de esto. Además, ya hablé con el señor Hower y…

– ¿Roland Hower? – preguntó Sara – ¿el ministro de seguridad?

– Sí – dijo Sirius – hablé con él apenas llegué al Ministerio. Se encargará de la seguridad del traslado del cuerpo de Alphard a Inglaterra.

– Creí que el gobierno pelearía por conservar el cuerpo en Francia – dijo Sara – después de todo, su gran labor la ha realizado aquí.

– No – dijo Sirius bruscamente – no voy a dejar el cuerpo de mi tío en otro país. Él tiene su bóveda en Inglaterra y ahí irá, quiera lo que quiera el gobierno. Andy¿cuál es la clave ahora?

– No la ha cambiado Paddy – contestó Andrómeda – dijo que no la cambiaría hasta que te avisara la nueva…

– Bien. ¿Te quedas con Sara?

– ¿No necesitas ayuda?

– No, no quiero que te preocupes por nada – Sirius le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

– Paddy…

– ¿Sí, Andy? – preguntó volviéndose.

– ¿Ya lo viste?

– ¿Qué cosa?

– A Alphard.

– No.

Sirius no esperó réplica y salió del cuarto. Se dirigió al despacho de su tío. Dio la clave y entró a buscar los papeles que necesitaba. Cuando abrió la caja fuerte para tomar el testamento encontró un sobre. Un sobre dirigido a él.

"Sirius Black. S.M" 

El chico sintió un nudo en la garganta antes de tomarlo. Su tío sabía que él la encontraría personalmente. Sabía que el se encargaría de todo. Cerró los ojos, tomó el sobre y lo abrió.

_.– .– .– .– .– .– .– .– ._

_If I´m gone when you wake up please don´t cry _(Si ya me he ido cuando despiertes por favor no llores)

_And if I´m gone when you wake up it´s not goodbye _(Y si ya me he ido cuando despiertes no es un adiós)

_Don´t look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress _(No recuerdes este tiempo como un tiempo de dolor y sufrimiento)

_Remember me, remember me, ´cause I´ll be with you in your dreams _(Recuérdame, recuérdame, porque yo estaré contigo en tus sueños)

_.– .– .– .– .– .– .– .– ._

– Señor Black. Lo busca el señor DuBois.

Sirius se volvió para ver al mayordomo y asintió. Tomó los papeles y bajó a la sala donde lo esperaba el abogado de su tío.

Era un mago alto, tenía poco cabello, el que le quedaba era de un color rubio arena, y los ojos eran claros. Había conocido a Sirius minutos antes en el Ministerio francés, y el chico le había dicho que lo atendería en la casa. Algo impresionado había accedido.

– Señor DuBois, perdone la molestia de hacerlo venir hasta acá – dijo Sirius entrando al salón – pero tengo poco tiempo en el país, y preferiría dejar las cosas resueltas. Aquí están los papeles que me pidió.

El mago estaba bastante sorprendido por la madurez y seguridad con las que hablaba ese chico de apenas 16 años, y empezó a entender las indicaciones de su cliente que en su momento le habían parecido algo descabelladas.

– El señor Carter me dijo que confiaba plenamente en su criterio, señor Black, así que me veo obligado por mi palabra a seguir las indicaciones que usted considere pertinentes.

Procedió a explicarle un montón de documentos legales. Sirius asentía de vez en cuando, su tío le había explicado la mayor parte de esas cosas el último día en casa de los Potter. Sonrió un momento pensando en la cara que haría la gente de Hogwarts si lo vieran en ese momento.

James le preguntaría si se sentía bien al verlo tan serio y responsable. Remus lo felicitaría y le daría un pequeño sermón sobre que él tiene la capacidad para ser todo un hombre de negocios. Peter lo admiraría unos cuantos puntos más. Marian… Marian se sorprendería. Sí, se sorprendería muchísimo. Y tal vez hasta se sentiría admirada. Su sonrisa se hizo un poco más pronunciada, pero desapareció de golpe ante las últimas palabras del abogado.

– Y ahora que usted está aquí el gobierno lo está preparando todo para realizar el entierro cuanto antes. Han preparado un especio para su tío en la bóveda de…

– ¡De Inglaterra! –dijo Sirius levantándose de pronto – vine a Francia por el cuerpo de mi tío, de hecho, eso decía la carta. Vengo por el cuerpo de Alphard para llevarlo a la bóveda de los Carter en el Cementerio Mágico Central de Londres.

– Sí, pero el gobierno…

– No – dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a la puerta – voy por mi abrigo. Vamos al ministerio a resolver esto de una vez.

_.– .– .– .– .– .– .– .– ._

_Hooo. Ohh I´ll be with you. (_Hooo. Ohh yo estaré contigo)

_If I´m gone when you wake up please don´t cry. _Si ya me ha ido cuando te despiertes por favor no llores)

_And if I´m gone when you wake up don´t ask why_ (Y si ya me he ido cuando te despiertes no preguntes por qué)

_Don´t look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress_ (No recuerdes este tiempo como un tiempo de dolor y sufrimiento)

_Remember me, remember me, ´cause I´ll be with you in your dream, ohh, ohh( _Recuérdame, recuérdame, porque yo estaré contigo en tu sueño, ohh, ohh)

_Don´t cry I´m with you don´t cry I´m by your side _(No llores estoy contigo no llores estoy a tu lado)

_.– .– .– .– .– .– .– .– ._

– Inglaterra.

– Señor Black, en ninguno de los papeles el señor Carter dice expresamente que quiera ser enterrado en Inglaterra.

Estaban en la oficina de Michelle Artigue, la ministra de relaciones internacionales.

– Hum… ¿y esos que indican los pagos anuales para la manutención de la bóveda de los Carter? En especial ése con el que pagó la extensión de la bóveda… ¿no le dicen algo?

– Señorita Artigue – dijo el señor DuBois – el señor Carter confía plenamente en las decisiones de su sobrino y protegido. Es cierto que no dejó ningún papel que especifique explícitamente su deseo de ser enterrado en Inglaterra, pero sí dejo un documento en que da a Sirius Black el total derecho a tomar todas las decisiones importantes en el caso de su muerte. Una de las cláusulas confiere a su sobrino las decisiones que deban hacerse sobre su entierro.

– El señor Alphard Carter realizó su mayor labor en la lucha contra la limpieza de la sangre en Francia – debatió la mujer tratando de convencer a Sirius – el país consideraría un honor que sus restos reposaran aquí, en su tierra adoptiva.

– Cualquier tierra consideraría un honor tener a mi tío – contestó Sirius – pero irá a Inglaterra.

Sirius sostuvo la mirada frente a Michelle Artigue. En la oficina también estaban el señor DuBois y Roland Hower. Este último añadió:

– Señor Black, entiendo sus deseos de llevar los restos de su tío al país natal, pero debe considerar el riesgo que representa el traslado. La amenaza contra el señor Carter podrían extenderla a su familia cercana, y usted puede ser el mayor afectado, pues es conocido el apego que su tío sentía por usted.

– Si el gobierno de Francia aprecia tanto a mi tío, espero que pueda procurarle un traslado seguro – dijo Sirius testarudamente. Los tres mayores presentes en el cuarto intercambiaron una mirada. Sería imposible convencerlo.

– De acuerdo señor Black – dijo por fin Roland Hower – me encargaré personalmente del traslado del cuerpo de su tío.

– Pero – intervino Michelle Artigue – el pueblo francés quiere expresar su agradecimiento y aprecio a su tío en una ceremonia especial mañana en la noche. Espero que usted pueda asistir. Claro, usted y su prima, la protegida de su tío.

Sirius miró un momento a su abogado y luego asintió.

– Ahí estaremos.

_.– .– .– .– .– .– .– .– ._

_Don´t cry I´m with you don´t cry I´m by your side_ (No llores estoy contigo no llores estoy a tu lado)

_And though my flesh is gone, I´ll still be with you at all times _(Y aunque mi carne se ha ido, yo todavía estaré contigo en todo momento)

_And though my body is gone, I´ll be there to comfort you at all times _(Y aunque mi cuerpo se ha ido, yo estaré ahí para consolarte en todo momento)

Hoo, ohh, hoo ohh 

_.– .– .– .– .– .– .– .– ._

Sirius había vuelto a la mansión con el señor DuBois. Este se había ido rumbo a Gringotts, a arreglar lo referente a las cuentas del señor Carter.

– Saúl¿dónde está mi prima?

– Se encuentra en la capilla donde está el cuerpo de su tío, señor Black – le contestó – ¿quiere que lo lleve con él?

– No… no será necesario – dijo Sirius negando tras dudar un momento – estaré en la biblioteca.

Se dirigió a la habitación, donde se dejó caer en el diván que tenía su tío ahí.

Sabía que esa era su habitación preferida. En vacaciones habían pasado horas hablando en esa habitación. También ahí había escrito su tío importantes discursos y propuestas. Ahí había firmado los papeles en que le adoptaba como su protegido.

Se había ido. Ellos lo habían matado. Los mismos por los que Sirius había sido desconocido por su propia familia. Ellos…

Sacó la carta que su tío le había dejado y empezó a leerla una vez más.

– Perdona, no sabía que había alguien aquí.

Sirius se levantó sorprendido al oír esa voz femenina detrás suyo. Era Sara Blackburn.

– Tranquila – dijo recostándose de nuevo.

– Mejor salgo, supongo que querrás estar solo.

– No –dijo Sirius – en realidad prefiero un poco de compañía.

Sara lo miró dubitativa. Sirius se hizo a un lado para dejarle campo en el diván. La chica se acercó y se sentó junto a él.

– Gracias por acompañar a Andrómeda – le dijo Sirius – de camino aquí pensé mucho en ella y lo mal que lo debía estar pasando sola.

– Es mi mejor amiga – dijo Sara – no podría hacer menos que estar con ella.

– Sí… para eso son los amigos – dijo Sirius con un suspiro – me gustaría tener a los míos aquí.

Sara sonrió.

– Andy me ha hablado de ellos. Parecen ser un grupo muy unido.

– Después de Andy y Alphard son mi familia – contestó Sirius – James es como mi hermano desde niños, quería venir, pero el director no se lo permitió.

– Albus Dumbledore ¿verdad? Dicen que es un hombre muy sabio – comentó Sara – supongo que no lo dejó venir por considerarlo una situación peligrosa.

– Sí… eso mismo.

– Bueno, tal vez tenga razón, pero me parece que te habría ayudado tener a tu amigo aquí.

Sirius no replicó, aunque estaba de acuerdo con ella. Empezaron a hablar del viaje de Inglaterra a Francia, Sara trataba de alejar a Sirius del tema de Alphard, pero irremediablemente caían en él de nuevo.

–¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano? – le preguntó Sara al ver el papel que Sirius estrechaba con fuerza.

– Es… una carta de mi tío – contestó Sirius. Le extrañaba que una chica que acababa de conocer le inspirara tanta confianza.

–¿Una carta vieja?

– No. La dejó en la bóveda para que la encontrara cuando lo mataran. Él lo sabía… – la voz de Sirius empezó a temblar de una emoción mezcla de furia y dolor – Sabía que le quedaban pocos días, que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que un atentado tuviera éxito.

Se levantó del diván y abrió la carta. Releyó unos pasajes.

– Sabía que la seguridad del ministerio no era suficiente, pero igual siguió trabajando hasta el final… ¿Sabes que me pide en esta carta?

Sara dudó en responder, pero no fue necesario, pues él siguió hablando rápidamente.

–¡Que no le guarde rencor por seguir trabajando en la causa a pesar de saber que acabaría en su muerte¿Cómo voy a guardarle rencor si no puedo más que admirarlo? Daría todo por ser como fue él… La gente cree que son pocas las cosas que me importan, pero eso no es cierto…

– Él estaría orgulloso de ti – dijo Sara – de hecho, Andrómeda dice que siempre estuvo orgulloso de ti.

Sirius tembló un poco ante esa declaración y se acercó al ventanal.

–¿Por qué estaba orgulloso de mí¿Por dejar a mi familia¿Es eso realmente algo? Lo dudo… él trabajo, luchó¡entregó todo por la causa!

– Pero…

– Llevo todo el día luchando por llevarlo de vuelta a Inglaterra porque él quería estar ahí, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera puedo terminar de aceptar que haya muerto. Es algo irreal… imposible de creer…

– ¿Por eso no has querido ver su cuerpo si quiera?

Sirius asintió.

– Es demasiado irreal pensar que ya no estará conmigo… que sólo puedo esperar verlo en un sueño…

– Creo que necesitas un tiempo contigo mismo para aceptarlo. – dijo Sara poniéndole una mano en el hombro – Todos hemos pasado por esto al perder un ser querido. Duele, pero debes entender que no nos dejan para siempre.

Sara salió de la biblioteca. Sirius escondió la cara entre las manos, pero luego sacó la carta y la leyó de nuevo.

_**"Mi querido Sirius: **_

_**Si estás leyendo esta carta, es porque finalmente uno de los atentados ha dado resultado y han logrado terminar con mi vida. Siempre supe que lo harían, la seguridad del gobierno francés nunca habría sido suficiente. Por favor no me guardes rencor por seguir luchando en una causa que sabía que me llevaría a la muerte. Creo que tú mejor que nadie puedes entenderlo.**_

_**Sé que mi muerte habrá sido una amarga sorpresa para ti, si un día al despertar simplemente recibes una carta donde te pidan que vengas a Francia por mis restos. Sé que dolerá y llorarás, pero por favor no lo hagas más después de recibir esta carta. No quiero que recuerdes este tiempo como un tiempo de dolor y sufrimiento. He muerto tal y como quería, de pie en la lucha por lo que creo. No llores más Sirius, yo estaré contigo siempre, aunque no te des cuenta. Puede que mi cuerpo no esté ahí, pero yo sí estoy. Recuerda los buenos tiempos que pasamos juntos, así me mantendrás vivo constantemente. Sigue viviendo tu vida, una vida de la que ambos estemos orgullosos.**_

_**Ahora que me he ido sé que te sentirás solo y desamparado, pero recuerda que no lo estás. Puede que no tengas una familia consanguínea que te respalde, pero recuerda que cuentas con los Potter, Andy y tus amigos. Sé que en ellos tendrás un gran apoyo y ellos te ayudarán a salir adelante. Estoy tan seguro de ello y de tu propia fortaleza, que me atrevo a dejarte en estos momentos de dolor y desolación, una carga más sobre tus hombros.**_

_**Me he ido, mi labor está hecha y quedará en la memoria de la historia, pero al desvanecerse mi presencia sé que poco a poco lo harán también mis ideas. No me importa caer en el olvido, pero no puedo resistir la idea de que mi labor también lo haga.**_

_**Por favor, cuida de ti mismo ahora, para que cuando salgas del colegio puedas seguir trabajando por nuestra causa. Confío en que no dejarás la lucha y la llevarás a buen fin.**_

_**Confío en ti Sirius, sé que harás lo correcto y lucharás contra viento y marea contra aquello que sabes que está mal.**_

_**Te amo Sirius, más que mi sobrino favorito, te quiero como a mi propio hijo.**_

_**Siempre estaré contigo,**_

_**Alphard Carter**_

_.– __.– .– .– .– .– .– .– ._

_I don´t want you to cry and weep, Hoo Ohh _(No quiero que llores y te lamentes, Hoo Ohh)

_I want you to go on livin´ your life _(Quiero que sigas viviendo tu vida)

_I´m not sleepin´ an endless sleep, Hoo Ohh _(No estoy durmiendo un sueño sin fin, Hoo Ohh)

_Cause in your heart you all have good times _(Porque en tu corazón tienes buenos tiempos)

_.– .– .– .– .– .– .– .– ._

Andrómeda se sobresaltó al sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Se volvió para ver a su primo de pie junto a ella, vestido con una túnica y una capa larga, ambas de color negro. Llevaba el cabello suelto cayendo a ambos lados de su cara, sus ojos azules refulgían con una fuerza especial.

– ¿Estás bien?

– ¿Te molesta dejarme a solas con él un momento Andy? – preguntó Sirius sin responder a la pregunta, con la mirada fija en el cuerpo inerte de su tío.

– Claro Paddy… Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Andrómeda salió dejando a Sirius a solas con su tío.

Primero lo miró en silencio, sin atreverse a acercarse, sin creer todavía que era real. Se acercó lentamente. Sus ojos recorrieron todo el cuerpo sin vida… Luego tomó una de las manos entre las suyas.

– Yo también te quise como a un padre, tío. Te prometo que seguiré trabajando por la causa, y si es necesario también daré mi vida por ella, como hiciste tú. Y cuidaré de Andrómeda, y de James, y de todas esas personas que como bien dijiste son mi única compañía ahora… Seguiré con mi vida, y recordaré nuestros buenos momentos con nostalgia, pero nunca caerás en el olvido. Seguirás vivo en el recuerdo. Eres demasiado grande para morir por completo. Te prometo que cuando volvamos a vernos, tendré una vida por la que podrás estar orgulloso de mí.

_.– .– .__– .– .– .– .– .– ._

_Hoo I´ll be with you in your dreams_ (Hoo yo estaré contigo en tus sueños)

_.– .– .– .– .– .– .– .– ._

La noche pasó en silencio. Sirius y Andrómeda se quedaron velando a su tío, atendiendo a las personas que se hicieron presentes. Ambos se negaron a hablar con la prensa.

Sara Blackburn estuvo con ellos, ayudándolos en todo momento con cualquier cosa que necesitaran. El día siguiente pasó rápido entre visitas, charlas con los funcionarios y el señor DuBois, etc…

La ceremonia solemne fue demasiado larga para gusto de Sirius. Como si tres horas de discursos de personas que a penas lo conocieron fuera algo que le hubiera agradado a Alphard… o les interesara a él y Andrómeda.

Al día siguiente a primera hora marcharían a Inglaterra. Sirius empacó sus cosas con ayuda de Saúl.

– ¿Sirius¿Puedo pasar?

– Sara, claro entra.

La chica estaba en la puerta de la habitación del merodeador. Tenía un pequeño paquete en sus manos.

– Lamento que no te dejaran ir con nosotros mañana al funeral – le dijo Sirius antes de que la chica hablara – nos habría gustado que fueras.

– Sí, pero parece que el señor Hower piensa como tu director: "una situación peligrosa".

– Sí…

– Quería darte algo. – dijo rápidamente la chica para evitar el silencio incómodo que amenazaba con formarse – No es gran cosa, pero ya que no podré ir con ustedes…

La chica le dio una cajita de la cual Sirius sacó una larga cadena plateada con un símbolo que era vagamente familiar para él.

– Es un símbolo antiguo, de la primera organización que luchó contra la limpieza de la sangre en Europa – le explicó la chica – la Orden del Fénix. Supongo que Alphard te hablaría de ella.

– ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

– Del museo familiar, estaba entre las reliquias de batalla. No quiero ni pensar en qué le hicieron al dueño de la medalla… La traje conmigo cuando dejé la casa, para que supieran que era con quienes me identificaba.

– Es muy linda, pero no puedo aceptarla… ¿por qué quieres dármela?

Sirius la miró intrigado.

– A tu tío le gustaba mucho. Había pensado regalársela en su cumpleaños, y si se la hubiera dado él te la habría heredado a ti, estoy segura. Además… no creo que pienses que de verdad no tienes amigos en Francia. Aparte de Andy estoy yo. Tu tío fue un gran apoyo para mí, y sé que te quería mucho. Si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda, no dudes que te la daré.

– Vaya… gracias. Pero…

– Consérvala. – insistió la chica – no aceptaré un no por respuesta. Úsala por tu tío, porque representa la causa por la que él murió.

– Lo haré – dijo al fin Sirius pasándose la cadena por el cuello. Sara le sonrió.

– Que tengas un buen viaje de vuelta a casa. Me saludas a Marian Nowak. Realmente quiero conocer a esa chica.

– Gracias, se lo diré – dijo Sirius sonriendo al pensar en Marian – y tú cuida a mi prima por mí¿de acuerdo?

– De acuerdo… Fue un placer conocerte Sirius Black.

– Lo mismo digo, Sara Blackburn.

Al día siguiente Sirius y Andrómeda viajaron a primera hora con la escolta preparada por Roland Hower, con el señor DuBois y con el cuerpo de su tío a Inglaterra.


	18. Si tú no estás

¡Hola a todos!

¡Volví! Aunque no lo crean, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de Esa chica es mía. Disculpen el larguísimo retraso, pero es que en un inicio no me gustaba como estaba quedando, luego no terminaba el capítulo de celebración anterior y finalmente la U no me deja tiempo de casi nada, así que me había dedicado a terminar de publicar SFP&SFB. Pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí está la continuación de la historia.

La canción de este capítulo es _SI TÚ NO ESTAS _del conocido cantautor Franco de Vita, aunque la versión utilizada es la que aparece en el disco del guapo cantante español Miguel Nández, uno de los favoritos de mi hermana.

Los personajes que reconocen del mundo de Harry Potter no son míos, pertenecen a JK Rowling, Warner Brothers y empresas asociadas.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

**Si tú no estás **

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

Sirius miraba fijamente la bóveda de los Black en el exclusivo cementerio mágico central de Londres. Ahí estaban enterrados sus antepasados paternos, aquella línea de sangre con la que trataba de guardar tan poco en común… Se preguntaba si su cadáver descansaría ahí algún día, aunque lo dudaba. Ya lo habían desconocido, y dudaba que alguna vez lo admitieran de nuevo, es más: ni siquiera le interesaba que lo hicieran.

Alguien se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro.

–Paddy…

–¿Sí, Andy?

–Ya están aquí los de la funeraria.

La bóveda de los Black desapareció inmediatamente de la mente del chico, quien se dirigió con paso firme hacia las personas que traían el ataúd de su tío.

–La bóveda de los Carter está en esta dirección. Síganme.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí con sorpresa antes de seguir al decidido adolescente.

Andrómeda sonrió tristemente al verlo alejarse. En esos dos días Sirius había tomado una actitud poco común en él y se había hecho responsable absolutamente de todo. Verlo hablar con los abogados, los funcionarios del gobierno y los de seguridad había sido sorprendente. Nadie habría dicho que era sólo un chiquillo de 16 años quien peleó con todos aquellos que se oponían a la extradición del cuerpo. Alphard habría estado orgulloso.

Bueno, Alphard siempre había estado orgulloso de su sobrino.

El lugar, listo para el funeral, empezaba a llenarse de gente. Sirius se había opuesto a una gran ceremonia, pero igual hicieron acto de presencia representantes del Ministerio. Alphard Carter era una persona muy importante en el mundo mágico.

Sin embargo, a Sirius sólo le importaba ver llegar a dos grupos de personas. El primero era una pareja que hizo aparición minutos después que los de la funeraria. Los señores Potter se acercaron al chico y lo abrazaron. Entre los brazos de Edna Potter, Sirius se permitió sentirse débil, solo y desamparado una vez más. Se estrechó a ella por más de un minuto. Luego le sonrió y les agradeció a ambos su presencia. Andrómeda fue la siguiente en saludarlos.

El segundo grupo llegó un poco después, era la delegación de Hogwarts. Saludó a Dumbledore y luego a la profesora McGonogall, quien había asistido en calidad de jefa de la casa de Sirius y ese día sus ojos carecían de la expresión severa que solía dedicar al merodeador.

Posteriormente los profesores se retiraron para dejar a Sirius con sus amigos.

Al verlos llegar Sirius había recorrido el grupo con la mirada y una extraña sensación de decepción se había atravesado en su garganta. Claro, él había pedido expresamente a Dumbledore que sólo asistiera un grupo de sus amigos cercanos, pero había tenido la lejana esperanza de que Marian asistiera. Por supuesto, la chica brillaba por su ausencia. ¿Por qué iba a asistir? Después de todo, seguro se había despedido de él a la salida del castillo porque había recibido la noticia estando con ella.

Las cosas con ella tendrían que cambiar pronto. Se lo había repetido a sí mismo numerosas veces durante las largas noches en la oficina de la ACLS. Había empezado a comprender a la chica, a saber cuando sus gritos no eran más que una señal de estrés y cuando sus ironías eran una nota de humor… pero aún no sabía si él le importaba o no.

La última noche había tenido la sensación de que era así. Ese abrazo desinteresado, la suavidad en su voz, incluso lo había llamado por su nombre… Pero eso no quería decir nada ¿no¿No era lo que debía esperarse de alguien quien se encuentra con una persona trastornada por una noticia semejante?

Se reprendió mentalmente por estar pensando en Marian cuando el entierro de su tío estaba a punto de empezar. Abrazó a sus amigos, dejando a Arya de última, quien no se separó de él. James, Peter y Remus también abrazaron a Andrómeda, y fue el buscador quien no se separó ya de la chica.

La ceremonia se realizó con mucha sencillez, tal como Alphard lo hubiera querido. El día anterior había tenido una ceremonia mucho más larga y agobiante en Francia, el país en el que había hecho casi toda su gran labor.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó y el ataúd fue introducido a la bóveda, el grupo de personas trató de acercarse a Sirius y Andrómeda, por lo que sus amigos se dispersaron un poco.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–._

_Y me lo he dicho una y otra vez  
sé que las cosas tienen que cambiar  
porque a este punto todavía no sé  
si es que te importo o todo te da igual_

_.–.–.–.–.–.–._

El grupo de chicos de Hogwarts esperaban a un lado a que Sirius y Andrómeda intercambiaran despedidas de cortesía de los asistentes. Estaban inmersos en una conversación sobre las personalidades del mundo mágico que estaban presentes. Entonces fue cuando Lily se dio cuenta de que James no estaba con ellos. Miró a ambos lados pero no había rastro del chico.

–¿Buscas a alguien? – le preguntó Arya.

–No, es sólo que no había notado que James no estaba aquí – dijo la pelirroja extrañada.

–Debe estar en su bóveda familiar¿no? –dijo Arya.

Entonces Lily lo recordó. Claro, sus padres.

–Sí… voy a buscar un poco de agua – dijo Lily mirando a su alrededor.

Arya la vio alejarse y pensó en seguirla, pero un comentario de Peter la hizo volver a su conversación. Genial, se había quedado a solas con Peter… y Remus.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

–Hola mamá… hola papá. Sé que tengo mucho de no venir… pero ustedes me entienden ¿verdad?

James estaba de cuclillas frente a las tumbas de sus padres. Generalmente pensaba que hablarle a las tumbas era una tontería, pero extrañamente siempre lo hacía sentir mejor.

–Lastimosamente no vine acá solo para verlos. Vine a acompañar a Sirius en el entierro de su tío. Supongo que recuerdan a Alphard, claro, ustedes se llevaban muy bien con él. Estuvo en casa las últimas navidades… No hay mucho nuevo que contar de mi vida.

Lily se detuvo. Se había acercado tan lentamente que James no la había escuchado, pero al oírlo hablar supuso que querría algo de privacidad, así que se dio la vuelta para irse sin molestarlo, pero se detuvo al oír su nombre.

–¿Qué ha pasado con Lily? Bueno… ha pasado mucho. Claro que voy a contárselos, vengo hablándoles de ella desde… ¿tercero¿O ya la mencioné cuando vine a finales de segundo? Vale, es igual… Me he hecho muy amigo de ella. Bueno, me había hecho muy amigo de ella. Hasta un día de estos que le dije la verdad, que no podía ser sólo su amigo. Debería dejar de darle vueltas a esto, pero no puedo…

Lily estaba congelada, escuchaba las palabras de James a pesar de que su conciencia le decía que no debía estar ahí y que se tapara los oídos con fuerza para no oír las íntimas confidencias del merodeador, pero su conciencia no gritaba lo suficientemente alto para callar las palabras del chico.

¿Desde segundo hablándoles de ella?

Poco a poco escuchó el relato de lo que había sucedido entre ellos desde el baile de Halloween cuando él la había salvado de los Slytherin, cuando lo mandó a la enfermería, las salidas a Hosgmeade, la fiesta de Navidad…

–Fue un beso de verdad. ¡Por un momento estuve tan seguro de que ella me quería! Sé que no debo hacerme ilusiones tan fácil, pero es que parecía algo tan seguro. Ahora sólo me queda esperar. Ya soy especialista en eso¿no? Acercarme pero contenerme y mantener la calma mientras espero a que ella me acepte. Tal vez estoy equivocado y no le importo un comino, digo¿quién puede decir que lo sabe todo sobre alguien¿Cómo puedo decir que una chica es mía y esperar que ella esté de acuerdo? Pero es que eso sentí desde que la vi y aún no logro quitarme esa sensación cuando la veo. Tal vez deba resignarme de una vez. No quiero hacerlo, pero tal vez no tengo remedio…

"¡No¡No por favor!" – Lily se extrañó de ese anhelante pensamiento que atravesó su mente en ese momento.

–En fin… creo que hoy me he enrollado más de la cuenta con la historia de Lily¿no? Debería tener más cuidado, anda por ahí en este momento. Me gustaría que pudieran verla. Igual que me gustaría saber que oyeron algo de esto. Me pregunto si hablo para ustedes o sólo lo hago para mí… Como sea, creo que debo ir a rescatar a Sirius del protocolo. Es mi turno de estar para él como lo estuvo para mí cuando ustedes se fueron. Adiós mamá… adiós papá… Volveré. No sé si pronto, pero lo haré.

James se incorporó y volvió al grupo del funeral. De camino vio que unas plantas se movían aunque no había brisa. Miró a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie. Se encogió de hombros. Mejor no hacerse demasiadas preguntas en un cementerio.

No sabía que Lily acababa de correr por ahí para evitar que él la viera alejarse.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.  
Y yo que trato siempre de acercarme,  
de contenerme y mantener la calma  
porque entiendo que somos humanos  
y nadie tiene la verdad en sus manos_

_.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Arya no prestaba en realidad atención al largo monólogo de Peter sobre los personajes importantes que estaban en la ceremonia. Dudaba que eso le importara a nadie. No a ella por lo menos. En ese momento tenía un pensamiento mucho más importante al que dedicarse.

_"No te sorprenda… me enamoré de ti"_

Remus Lupin estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ciega¡Era demasiado obvio! Tanto que se había negado a sí misma la posibilidad de aceptarlo. Él había estado para ella en los momentos más difíciles del último año, y bien pensado, era el único de los merodeadores que la había valorado desde antes de conocerla, el que le había dado la oportunidad de conocerlos y hacerse un lugar entre ellos.

Remus… siempre atento, siempre con una sonrisa y una palabra de aliento para ella. ¿Hacía cuanto la quería¿Sería aquella extraña reacción a la noticia de que iba a salir con Sirius un indicio de aquello¿O sería algo más reciente?

Qué insensible que había sido ella al no darse cuenta. Aquel día en la casa de los Potter, la conversación sobre los licántropos… ¿podía haber sido más claro? Pero ella se había distraído con lo de Sirius y Marian.

Sirius… había sido su amor platónico muchos años, y definitivamente tenía el lugar irremplazable del primer amor. Pero ese día, abrazándolo y estrechando suavemente su mano mientras el cuerpo de su tío era enterrado para siempre, había llegado a la conclusión de que realmente no era para ella más que un amigo, un gran amigo y una persona muy especial en su vida, pero ya no estaba enamorada de él.

Tal vez había dejado de estarlo hacía más tiempo, pero no se había dado cuenta.

Igual que había ignorado a Remus.

No merecía lo que ella le había hecho. Sabía lo que dolía era ser amigo de la persona que quieres. Esas horas en su cuarto hablando, los paseos por el pueblo y los terrenos de Hogwarts… ¡la conversación en la Torre de Astronomía! Nunca nadie había sido tan especial con ella como Remus Lupin.

–Arya… ¡Arya! – la chica se volvió hacia Remus, quien la estaba llamando – Dumbledore nos está llamando. Vamos, no querrás quedarte aquí. Tenemos que volver al colegio.

La chica asintió y empezó a caminar. Él la espero para caminar a su lado. La tomó del brazo para ayudarla a pasar una zanja algo enlodada que había a la salida del lugar. Se despidieron de Sirius y Andrómeda. El chico acompañaría a su prima al Ministerio, donde retornaría a Francia, a terminar su sétimo año. Acabaría de arreglar unas cosas con el señor DuBois, que había venido al país a terminar de tramitar los papeles de Alphard Carter y dejarlo todo en orden.

Después de despedirse de Sirius, Arya continuó su camino al lado de Lily, pero mirando de reojo a Remus. No había hecho ninguna alusión a lo sucedido al día anterior. Arya esperaba alguna mirada de interrogación, tal vez algún gesto de impaciencia, pero no era más que el mismo Remus que había estado con ella día a día durante ese año, cuidando cada detalle para que ella no sufriera más… para que fuera feliz.

Y bien pensado, era difícil que lo fuera sin él.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–._

_Así que trato no tocar el fondo con precaución,  
guantes de seda para no arañarte el corazón  
callarme cuando a veces tengo ganas de reventar,  
pero el silencio sería más inmenso  
si tú no estás  
.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Marian no había descansado en todo el día. Entre clase y clase se pasaba a la oficina de la ACLS para seguir trabajando en la manifestación. Prefería estar ocupada todo el día, para pensar menos.

A buena mañana Elisa se había acercado a ella muy misteriosamente. Marian se estaba arreglando frente al espejo, así que no se volteó para verla sino que hizo contacto visual con ella a través del reflejo.

–Hey Marian, tengo algo que decirte.

–¿Qué pasa?

–El funeral de Alphard Carter es hoy a medio día.

–¿Y el club de fans de Black ya tiene listas las pancartas para ir? – preguntó Marian con indiferencia

–¡Marian! Estoy hablando en serio –le reprochó Elisa –parece que Black pidió que fuera sólo un grupo de personas cercanas al funeral. Si hablas con alguno de sus amigos ahora podrías ir.

Marian se giró violentamente soltando el pelo que estaba a punto de amarrar en una cola alta.

–¿Y quién dice que quiero ir?

–¡Marian! Puedes jugar a la dura todo lo que quieras, pero ¿en esta ocasión?

–Mira Elisa, Black dijo que quería que fueran solo personas cercanas¿no? Pues yo no entro en esa categoría.

–¿No? –dijo Elisa escépticamente.

–De todos modos¿cómo te enteraste?

–Hablé con Arya hace un momento. Si sólo hablaras con ella, te harían un campo en el grupo.

–Claro que voy a hablar con Foley – dijo Marian – para decirle que deje de meterse en lo que no le importa. Igual que tú Elisa. Tengo mucho trabajo para tener listo el plan para la otra semana.

–¡Tú estabas con él cuando recibió la noticia!

–Sí, hice lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento. Igual que ahora.

Marian salió del cuarto olvidando por completo la cola. A medio día se había encontrado mirando el reloj y pensando en el funeral. Ella odiaba los funerales. Dudaba que a alguien le agradaran, pero ella simplemente no podía soportarlo. Recordaba el funeral de su madre… ella era tan pequeña, pero recordaba a todos con las caras sombrías, la ceremonia lisa y escalofriante y sobretodo el largo y grande ataúd. No, si ella podía evitarlo no iría a un funeral hasta la muerte de su padre, aunque bien pensado también le gustaría faltar a ese.

¿Debería ir? A Sirius le encantaría verla ahí. Claro, y se burlaría de que ella finalmente cayera, de que se preocupara por él. Tal como Nick lo había hecho un día. ¡Maldito Nick y toda su calaña!

Después de clases estaba en la oficina, revisando una lista de gastos necesarios para la manifestación. Elisa se había ofrecido a hacerle compañía, al igual que Kinsgley y Amos. La chica se había negado, no necesitaba ayuda para eso, pero había otras cosas de las que ocuparse, como le recordó Elisa, así que aceptó a regañadientes la compañía que le ofrecían.

Mientras estaba en su escritorio, tratando de concentrarse en las cifras los oía hablar entre sí.

–¿Podrían hacer algo de silencio? – pidió la chica tratando de no sonar grosera– estoy tratando de concentrarme.

Amos y Kinsgley le dirigieron una mirada sorprendida, pero Elisa sólo le sonrió. Estaba acostumbrada a los desplantes de su amiga. Marian miró como ella y Kinsgley estaban juntos en la biblioteca. No trabajaban en nada específicamente, se limitaban a lanzarse miradas románticas…

_"Qué ridículos_", pensó Marian antes de dirigir su mirada a Amos, quien acababa de recostarse en el sofá, poniendo el almohadón detrás de su cabeza. _"¡Hey, ese es el almohadón de…!"_

Se puso roja de lo que había estado a punto de pensar y se reprendió mentalmente. Se obligó a volver a los papeles. Un sonido empezó a distraerla. ¿Qué era ese incesante y nada rítmico golpeteo que escuchaba?

Trató de no ponerle atención. Unas risitas contenidas le llegaron de donde estaban Elisa y Kinsgley. Resopló disgustada. Trató de concentrarse en los números.

Sirius le habría dicho en ese momento que estaba empezando a ponerse histérica, que se tomara un descanso. Ella le habría dicho que no se metiera en lo que no le importaba, y…

_"Por Merlín¡deja de pensar en Black!"_

¿Es que no podía estar sola en esa oficina sin acordarse del merodeador? Parecía que se había acostumbrado a la compañía de ese incompetente. Cualquiera diría que no podía concentrarse si Sirius no estaba ahí. ¡Vaya idea más ridícula!

Empezó a leer de nuevo, pero otra vez el golpeteo la hizo levantar la cabeza. Entonces lo identificó. Era Amos golpeando con un lápiz la pared mientras leía.

–¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? – le dijo molesta, en tono elevado.

–¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Amos sin volverla a ver.

–Golpear la pared.

–¿Por qué? Ni siquiera molesta.

–A mí me molesta –dijo Marian acentuado sus palabras.

–Ahorita te acostumbras –dijo Amos sin darle importancia. Continuó golpeando.

–¡No me da la gana acostumbrarme! – dijo Marian levantándose – vamos, levántate de ahí. Y acomoda ese almohadón y esa cobija, no te pedí que vinieras a estorbar y a desordenarlo todo.

–Marian, tranquilízate – le dijo Elisa ya algo sorprendida de la brusquedad de su amiga.

–Vale lo siento –dijo Amos de mala gana – dejo de golpear la pared.

–No –dijo Marian tratando de controlarse – no, fuera. Los tres.

–Pero…

–¡Largo! – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola.

Elisa la miró con reproche. Marian respiró profundo para no gritar. Se giró a ver a su amiga.

–Necesito estar sola. No puedo trabajar con alguien en la oficina.

–¿De verdad? –dijo una voz incrédula a su espalda – Está bueno saberlo.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.  
Si tú no estás mi vida se me va, ay se me va detrás de ti  
si tú no estás mi vida yo no se que haré, si tu no estás aquí  
.–.–.–.–.–.–._

–¡Hola Sirius! – saludó Elisa saliendo primera de la oficina con una sonrisa – ¿cuándo regresaste?

–Hace unos minutos –dijo el chico saludándola con un beso en la mejilla – me perdí la reunión de la ACLS y decidí darme una vuelta por la oficina a ver si había alguien que me informara de que había sucedido. Creo que topé con suerte.

Sirius les sonrió. Claro que sabía que toparía con suerte, se había fijado en el mapa antes de venirse. Había pensado detenidamente si esperar a que se vaciara la oficina, pero pensó que el encuentro con Marian sería menos violento si habían más personas.

Marian no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Sirius había escuchado sus últimas palabras y eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

–Oh, Marian podrá explicártelo – dijo Elisa afablemente – los chicos y yo estábamos por irnos.

–Puedo volver después –dijo Sirius mirando a Marian – si no puedes trabajar con nadie en la oficina…

Marian lo fulminó con la mirada y se hizo un lado dejando el paso de la puerta libre.

–Entra y deja de decir tonterías.

Sirius se despidió con una sonrisa de los chicos y entró a la oficina.

Marian entró tras él, cerrando la puerta.

–¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó Marian para romper el silencio tan incómodo que se había formado, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de la pregunta.

Sirius arqueó una ceja, pero luego sonrió levemente. ¿Sería eso un rastro de preocupación por él de parte de la chica? Se preguntó cómo sería mejor responder. ¿Y si trataba de acercarse a ella? No, mejor no en ese momento… Mejor contestar sensatamente.

–Pues… Se puede decir que bien para las circunstancias. Podría haber sido más deprimente si no hubiera tenido que hablar con tantos funcionarios y abogados. De hecho tengo que hablarte sobre el testamento de mi tío.

–¿A mí? – preguntó Marian extrañada. Sirius se puso serio y empezó a explicarle la situación.

–Sí, dejó parte de su dinero para el financiamiento de las ACLS de Francia e Inglaterra con el entendido de que estas financiarían a las que se formaran posteriormente. Yo debo manejar el dinero de la de Inglaterra, pero como aún soy menor de edad técnicamente está en manos de los señores Potter. Hablé con ellos y dijeron que confiaban en mi criterio. Yo confío en el tuyo. Supongo que ya estás revisando los presupuestos. Cuando lo tengas hablamos y ya.

¡Qué linda se veía esa chica cuando concentraba su mirada en algún punto fijamente mientras pensaba! Parecía estar meditando sus palabras. ¿Qué tal si se acercaba un poco? Podía decirle que cerraran el negocio dándose la mano. Le encantaría sentir la piel de Marian aunque fuera un momento…

–No puedo creerlo –dijo al fin Marian – me habría gustado poder agradecérselo…

–Lo harás haciendo un buen uso del dinero para la lucha –dijo Sirius sintiendo la melancolía y la tristeza por su tío una vez más. Su mirada se entristeció por un momento. Marian titubeó al notarlo. Se acercó a él un poco, tal vez para ponerle una mano en el hombro, pero luego se arrepintió y se dirigió al escritorio sin mirarlo.

–Lo haremos.

–Gracias –dijo Sirius – bueno, creo que eso es todo. Ah, Andy y Sara te mandaron saludos.

–¿Sara? – preguntó Marian violentamente, más de lo que hubiera querido. No tenía la menor idea de a quien se refería el merodeador, pero había pronunciado ambos nombres con mucho cariño.

–Sara Blackburn, la otra dirigente de la ACLS de Francia – especificó Sirius.

–Ah ya –dijo Marian tomando dos hojas del escritorio – bueno, aquí está el presupuesto para la manifestación, era lo que trataba de revisar cuando esos…

Se calló. No iba volver sobre el tema que tan convenientemente Sirius no había mencionado.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.  
Y me lo he dicho una y otra vez,  
sé que las cosas tienen que cambiar  
y mientras tanto yo me como el coco  
pensando si te toco o no te toco_

_.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Sirius lo notó pero no dijo nada. Estaba pensando una vez más que las cosas entre ellos tenían que cambiar… ¿si se acercaba lo suficiente…?

Se levantó y se dirigió detrás del escritorio junto a ella. Se inclinó para ver los papeles y pasó la mano por el espaldar de la silla, rodeándola, rozando ligeramente el hombro de la chica.

El rápido movimiento la tomó desprevenida. Logró controlarse y no sonrojarse ni volver a verlo. Trató de actuar con total indiferencia al hecho.

–¿Por qué tienes ya el presupuesto? –preguntó Sirius frunciendo el ceño– ¿Para que fecha planeas la manifestación?

–Dentro de quince días.

–¿Qué? – Sirius se hizo para atrás y la miró como si estuviera loca. Marian se volvió y lo miró retadora.

–Sí. Es una fecha excelente. Se estará celebrando una reunión de líderes del mundo mágico en el ministerio. Dumbledore dijo que si podemos tener las cosas listas para ese día lo hagamos.

Sirius negó rápidamente.

–No estoy de acuerdo –dijo el chico con firmeza.

–No estoy pidiéndote tu opinión –dijo Marian reponiéndose de la impresión de la proximidad del chico y recobrando su expresión de mal humor, en parte por las palabras de Sirius y en parte por la furia de no haber reaccionado ante el contacto del chico como debió haberlo hecho.

–Marian, escúchame. Hablé personalmente con Roland Hower, el ministro de seguridad de Francia. Creen que el grupo de Voldemort es el que ha dejado esas amenazas de muerte y que están cobrándolas todas. Estamos relativamente a salvo mientras estemos dentro del colegio, pero una vez fuera para la manifestación seremos un blanco fácil, muy fácil…

–¡Qué cobarde que eres! –dijo Marian enojada – ¿quieres que cancele la manifestación porque tienes medio de que te maten? La manifestación será en quince días, se oponga quien se oponga y pongas a disposición la plata de tu tío, o no.

Sirius se hizo hacia atrás y se llevó las manos a la cabeza con frustración.

–¡Por qué rayos tienes que ser tan terca!

–¡Y tú tan miedoso! Tu tío no tuvo miedo de seguir luchando a pesar de las amenazas.

–No, pero tampoco fue como un suicida a la boca del lobo. Tomó la amenaza en serio, tomó medidas al respecto. ¡Tú estás actuando irresponsablemente!

–¡Sabes que la ACLS es mi principal preocupación! Creí que confiabas en mi criterio.

–Lo hago, cuando lo utilizas. En este momento estás siendo egoísta Marian. Quieres hacer esta manifestación por tu propia satisfacción¿o me equivoco?

–Sí, te equivocas – dijo Marian levantándose frente a él de manera retadora.

–Bien – dijo Sirius asintiendo nada convencido – si realmente crees que lo haces por la causa te apoyaré. Dame los papeles y se los enviaré a los señores Potter para que envíen el dinero.

–No me importa si lo haces o no –dijo Marian sentándose de nuevo en el escritorio, negando con indiferencia. Sirius la miró un momento.

–Mírame Marian.

–No tengo tiempo para tus necedades Black. Tengo trabajo que hacer y lo que dije es en serio. Me molesta que haya gente en la oficina mientras trabajo.

–Pues supongo que el documento de la protesta no quedó muy bien… estuve contigo casi todo el tiempo.

–¿Y ahora me lo echas en cara? –preguntó la chica con violencia, volviéndose a verlo.

–Mira – Sirius la tomó de la barbilla, estaba muy cerca de ella. Esperó que la chica lo golpeara, lo hechizara o se apartara de él, pero no hizo nada de eso, sólo lo miró con rabia. Sirius tomó aire y siguió – no tengo miedo de que me maten por culpa de esa amenaza. No tengo miedo a la muerte, y si muero luchando contra la limpieza de la sangre será la mejor muerte que pueda tener… pero acabo de perder a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. No quiero arriesgarme a perder otra.

–Tus amigos estarán bien – dijo Marian golpeando su brazo para que la soltara. Sirius lo hizo y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir se volvió y dijo con firmeza, mirándola a los ojos.

–En realidad estaba pensando en ti.

Salió de la oficina dejando a una atónita Marian Nowak.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.  
Así que espero que me des luz verde para cruzar  
y demostrarte que no soy de piedra, no es verdad  
.–.–.–.–.–.–_

Después de lo sucedido en la oficina, Sirius y Marian no habían hablado mucho, y nunca solos. Había tanto trabajo que a ninguna hora estaba la oficina de la ACLS sola, y Remus, quien era su pareja de trabajo como se había acordado mucho tiempo atrás, era quien pasaba más rato con ella.

Sirius y Arya estaban muy ocupados diseñando y haciendo las pancartas para la manifestación. Nuevamente Marian les había hecho un pedido muy grande de carteles, aunque esta vez era menos descomunal, y tal vez, menos mal intencionado.

Arya estaba muy inquieta. Los días seguían pasando después de su encuentro con Remus en la lechucería y aún no había hablado con él. No estaba segura de lo que sentía. No quería confundir el cariño que le tenía al merodeador con amor, no quería dañarlo todavía más.

Estaba empezando a desesperarse. No había hablado con Lily al respecto. Ya la pelirroja lo estaba pasando bastante mal con el distanciamiento de James. Normalmente un problema así sería para discutirlo con su mejor amigo, pero Remus no podría ser…

Se detuvo antes de terminar de pintar el cartel y volvió a ver al chico concentrado a su lado.

Sirius dibujaba rápidamente, con expresión concentrada. Una mirada fija en el papel, el pelo negro cayendo desordenadamente por su rostro, una sonrisa cuando el trazo salía perfecto.

Bueno, después de Remus, él era su mejor amigo.

–¡Hey, Sirius!

–¿Qué pasa preciosa? –dijo el chico volviéndose hacia ella. No había perdido la costumbre de llamarla así.

–¿Puedes tomarte un descanso?

–Claro –dijo guardando la varita – ¿qué sucede?

–¿Podemos hablar?

Sirius la miró fijamente, como buscando una trampa en la pregunta.

–Por supuesto que sí – contestó en tono de duda.

–Mejor sentémonos.

Los dos chicos se sentaron en una pequeña banca.

–¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Sirius algo preocupado.

–Tú y yo quedamos en ser buenos amigos¿verdad?

–Sí… – dijo Sirius sin entender la dirección de la conversación.

–En este momento necesito un amigo.

–Pues yo estoy disponible –dijo Sirius de inmediato – aunque… ¿qué pasa con Remus?

–Es que precisamente es sobre él que quiero hablarte. – dijo Arya lanzándole una mirada muy intencionada. Sirius captó de inmediato.

–¡Oh! –exclamó Sirius sonriendo. ¡Al fin! Esperó a ver que le decía la chica.

–Tengo un pequeño problema – le contó de manera bastante general lo sucedido.

–Ya veo –dijo Sirius al tiempo que se preguntaba si aconsejar a una chica sería igual que aconsejar a uno de sus amigos. No se perdonaría si le arruinaba las cosas a Moony y a Arya. –Entonces… ¿cuál es el problema?

–¡Que no sé lo que siento por él!

–Eso es bueno –dijo Sirius. Ella lo miró sin comprender, así que el chico decidió aclararse– me refiero a que al menos no te aterrorizaste y pensaste que demonios ibas a hacer porque solo es un amigo para ti. Si dudas es porque sientes algo más por él aunque no sepas que es¿no?

Arya miró a ex–novio bastante perpleja por el pequeño discurso que acababa de dar, pero asintió.

–Es un avance –dijo Sirius sin saber que decirle ahora.

–Tengo miedo de confundir las cosas Sirius –dijo Arya mirándolo a los ojos – de confundir el cariño que siento por él con amor y que después las cosas no funcionen.

"Como hice yo" –pensó Sirius automáticamente. Luego miró a Arya con una expresión de entendimiento – Mira¿qué sientes por Remus¿Qué harías si Remus desapareciera para siempre de tu vida en este momento? Vamos, cierra los ojos e imagínatelo.

–Yo… – Arya cerró los ojos e hizo lo que el merodeador le pedía. No pudo explicar la sensación de angustia que apareció en su pecho en ese momento. Sirius empezó a hablar como en un susurro.

–No va a volver… ¿Lo extrañarás¿Llorarás tal vez y al tiempo lo recordarás con mucho cariño¿Cuándo tengas otro amigo muy cercano los compararás mentalmente¿Poco a poco a pesar de la falta que te hace será sólo un recuerdo¿O te sentirás tan desesperada por perderlo que estás dispuesta a cualquier cosa por recuperarlo, y me refiero a cualquier cosa¿Sientes que tu vida se iría con él?

Esa era una descripción bastante exacta. Arya abrió los ojos y miró a Sirius fijamente.

–Sí, eso siento.

Sirius sonrió emocionado.

–Bueno, es un avance¿no?

–Aún así… ¿es eso amor? – dijo la chica nada segura.

Sirius la miró pensativamente y dijo:

–La verdad no lo sé. No soy un experto en el tema del amor – dijo Sirius con resignación – lamento no ser de más ayuda. Sólo puedo decirte una cosa. Estoy seguro de estar enamorado de Marian. No sé como lo supe, solo sé que fue algo superior a mí, lo sentí como si me golpeara, como algo que me abría los ojos de repente y me dijera "hey, tú, sí, estás enamorado de Nowak, acéptalo". Yo sentiría que mi vida termina si pierdo a alguno de mis amigos, como a James o a ti. Pero lo sentiría de una manera muy distinta si pierdo a Marian, eso sin siquiera tenerla en realidad. Me gustaría serte de más ayuda preciosa.

Arya le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

–Has sido de más ayuda de lo que crees. Gracias Sirius.

–De nada…

–Tal vez deberías hablar con Marian directamente. – dijo la chica antes de volver a su trabajo. Sirius se acercó al cartel por terminar.

–Lo haré algún día –dijo con resignación – gracias por el consejo. Entonces… ¿hablarás con Remus cuando vuelva, no?

–¿Cuándo vuelva? – la chica miró su reloj y cayó en cuenta demasiado tarde – ¡oh no¡luna llena!

–Sí – dijo Sirius – ¿por qué crees que Marian le pidió a Elisa que la ayudara hoy en la noche? Remus le pidió como mil disculpas porque tenía que volver a casa. Su madre está muy mal, por si Marian te pregunta algo.

Arya asintió distraída.

–¿Cuándo "volverá" Remus?

–El día de la manifestación.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–..  
Si tú no estás mi vida se me va, ay se me va detrás de ti  
Si tú no estás mi vida yo no se que haré, si tu no estás aquí  
.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Finalmente llegó el día de la manifestación. El grupo de chicos de la ACLS, que era bastante grande, viajó en expreso la noche anterior, para llegar a primera hora al ministerio. Tenían permiso de realizar la manifestación en el primer piso del ministerio, el correspondiente a la Fuente de la Hermandad Mágica.

Marian estaba muy satisfecha de cómo habían resultado las cosas. Dumbledore le había dicho que podía ser peligroso, pero la chica le recordó que le había dado su palabra de que si podían tenerlo todo listo daría el permiso. Habrían fuertes medidas de seguridad, la chica realmente no creía que ocurriera nada que lamentar. A ella no la iban a asustar tan fácilmente.

Iba en un compartimiento del tren con otras compañeras de Ravenclaw, sin poner mucha atención a la aburrida conversación que llevaban sobre el último número de "Corazón de Bruja". Repasaba la propuesta, que ella misma tendría que proclamar durante la manifestación.

Estaba algo nerviosa aunque no lo habría admitido ante nadie. No todos los días se habla frente a los líderes de la comunidad mágica. Ese día podrían tener un gran éxito.

Unas voces en el pasillo llamaron su atención. Una en especial.

–¡Moony! Vamos, dale una oportunidad. Tal vez mientras estabas fuera ella decidió hablar contigo.

–No Padfoot. Hablaré con ella y le diré que lo decía en serio, si sólo puede ser mi amiga seremos amigos y ya.

–Pero Moony… ¡Tú la amas ¿no! Mira, estar enamorado resulta que parece ser difícil, pero tratar de ignorarlo trae muchas más complicaciones. Yo soy un vivo ejemplo de eso. Vamos, no deberías renunciar a Arya tan rápido…

–Ya déjalo Paddy.

–No me digas Paddy. – dijo la voz refunfuñando – Haz lo que quieras, pero prométeme algo. Cuando la veas déjala hablar a ella primero¿sí?

–Bueno, yo… Espera un momento. –la voz de Remus adquirió una nota de sospecha– ¿Tú sabes algo?

–¿Algo de qué? – dijo Sirius distraídamente – deberíamos apurarnos. James debe estar harto de estar solo en la cabina con Peter.

–¡SIRIUS BLACK!

Los oyó alejarse rápidamente. Por el sonido diría que Remus perseguía a su amigo. Qué inmaduros que eran… ¿qué habría querido decir Black con eso de que él era un buen ejemplo?

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.  
Si tú no estás mi vida se me va, ay se me va detrás de ti  
Si tú no estás mi vida yo no se que haré, si tu no estás aquí  
.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Marian no era la única que había escuchado unas palabras que no debía, pero no tenía una repercusión tan grande como las que había escuchado Lily Evans quince días antes.

Había esperado que James se acercara a ella durante esos días. Temía que si ella le hablaba se delataría y el chico sabría que la había escuchado en el cementerio. Sus palabras todavía la estremecían. ¿Y si realmente James la estaba olvidando?

Cuando llegaron a Londres se dirigieron al Ministerio de Magia, donde tenían mucho trabajo. Lily se suponía que debía trabajar con James, pero como Remus había vuelto "algo indispuesto" de la visita a su madre, fue ella quien se dedicó a ayudar a Marian a acomodar la tarima desde la que la Ravenclaw leería la propuesta.

Vio que los merodeadores se encargaban de hablar con los asistentes para que se acomodaran y recordarles el tipo de comportamiento que se esperaba de todos durante el acto. No habían ido a gritar contra el ministerio por su mal trabajo, sino a hacer una educada y pacífica propuesta para mejorar las cosas.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de James en varias ocasiones, pero el chico la evitó, o al menos, no se acercó a hablarle.

Cuando terminó con su trabajo buscó a sus amigas. La manifestación empezaría en unos minutos. Al llegar junto a Arya y Jessica, la primera le preguntó qué le molestaba.

–Nada, es sólo que James…

Jessica resopló disgustada con el tema, y Arya la interrumpió:

–Mira, ya sabes cual es la solución al problema con James – dijo Arya con seguridad – búscalo y habla con él. No seas terca.

–Pero Arya… no sé, si…

En ese momento la voz de Marian, ampliada con un sonorus se elevó por encima del bullicio.

_–Estamos el día de hoy aquí para presentar una propuesta a los máximos líderes de la comunidad mágica. Somos una asociación… _

Las chicas seguían cuchicheando, así que Jessica se inclinó hacia ellas:

–¿Puedo dar mi opinión? – dijo harta de la conversación.

–Claro – dijo Lily, al tiempo que Arya la amenazaba con la mirada. Jessica ignoró la presión de la castaña y se volvió a su amiga:

–¿Quieres a Potter?

–Bueno, no sé si podría decirse que…

–¡Deja esas necedades! Sabes que eso son sólo mentiras – dijo Jessica negando con ambas manos – sé honesta. ¿Lo quieres?

_–¡No se puede permitir que esto siga así¡Los movimientos en busca de la limpieza de la sangre operan a todos los niveles de la vida social, política y económica¡La discriminación a los nacidos de muggle…_

Lily titubeó un momento.

–Sí.

–¡Pues deja de ocultarte en esa sarta de tonterías y ve a buscarlo! – dijo Jessica.

_–… infunden el terror entre la comunidad mágica, que se siente sola y desprotegida. Los pocos movimientos que hacen frente a esas corrientes están bajo amenazas que condicionan su actuación en contra de…_

–¿Qué? – preguntó Lily extrañada – ¡creí que odiabas a James!

–Sí, lo odio – dijo Jessica resuelta – pero ¿eso que importa? Tú lo quieres, tú eres la que lo va a ir a buscar, no yo. Tienes que dejar de pensar qué dirán los demás.

–¿Por qué dices que lo voy a ir a buscar?

–Porque aunque te hayas pasado estos días haciendo el idiota a pesar de saber lo que tenías que hacer, sé que eres una chica lista. Aparentemente Potter tiene algo de dignidad y tras años de arrastrarse detrás de ti ha decidido que ya es suficiente. Así que si no lo buscas tú… puedes darlo por perdido.

Jessica terminó su intervención con un tono que no admitía réplica.

_–Por eso nosotros, la Asociación Contra la Limpieza de la Sangre del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería queremos exponer la siguiente propuesta en busca de las mejoras de…_

Lily miró a Arya con los ojos muy abiertos. La castaña miraba sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir a su compañera. La pelirroja miró a su alrededor.

–Arya¿dónde están los chicos?

–No sé – le dijo la chica – Remus no se sentía muy bien, no deben estar en medio del tumulto…

–¿Ya hablaste con Remus?

–No, hablé con Sirius un momento. Tú eras la que estaba trabajando cerca de James¿hacia dónde se fue?

–Creo que… – la chica frunció el entrecejo – ¿por allá? Como sea, voy a buscarlo.

–¿Ahora? – Arya la sujetó del brazo – ¿por qué no esperas a que acabe la manifestación?

–Porque acabo de decidirme – dijo la pelirroja muy seria – no voy a seguir escondiéndome y mintiendo. Voy a hablar con James.

–¿Le vas a decir que lo quieres? – Arya había hablado muy alto, sorprendida. Algunas personas las volvieron a ver. Se sonrojaron e ignoraron las miradas curiosas. Lily asintió y su amiga le dio un rápido abrazo, para decir en un susurro – eso es, ve a buscarlo.

La pelirroja se perdió entre la multitud.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.  
Y ahora no, no mentiré,  
no puedo seguir escondiéndome _

_detrás del mismo escudo en la garganta con el mismo nudo  
y ahora no, no puede ser,  
capaz que se termine todo,  
y no estoy seguro  
si saltar este muro  
si no estás  
.–.–.–.–.–.–._

–Remus¿te sientes bien?

James y Sirius estaban con su amigo cerca de la tarima de Marian, pero al otro lado de donde estaban las chicas. El licántropo estaba algo pálido, por lo que James le había dirigido esa pregunta.

–Sí, estoy bien…

–No nos mientas – dijo Sirius – ¿quieres algo de agua?

–¿Chocolate? –sugirió James.

–No, chicos, no es necesario – replicó Remus con voz débil. Los dos amigos intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron.

–Ya venimos – dijeron al unísono.

Remus los vio perderse entre la multitud mientras Marian continuaba su discurso.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.  
Si tú no estás mi vida se me va, ay se me va detrás de ti  
Si tú no estás mi vida yo no se que haré, si tu no estás aquí  
.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Lily no lograba encontrar a los chicos. ¿Dónde se habían metido? Marian había terminado de hablar y la habían hecho pasar al salón donde estaban reunidos los altos mandatarios para que les entregara la propuesta.

Los grupos de alumnos de Hogwarts se habían dispersado un poco, pero Lily vio una concentración de gente en uno de los costados. Se acercó con curiosidad, tal vez los merodeadores estaban ahí.

–¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó a una chica que estaba a su lado, mientras veía como acordonaban la entrada de un pequeño pasillo y unos aurores de situaciones especiales entraban por él.

–No lo sé – le respondió la chica – Remus Lupin llegó con la profesora McGonagall y esos señores que cerraron el pasillo.

–¿Remus? – dijo Lily buscándolo con la mirada. Estaba cerca del pasillo, al lado de la profesora McGonogall. Se acercó a él rápidamente– ¡Remus¿Qué sucede?

El chico volvió a verla con los ojos enrojecidos.

–¿Lily¿Qué haces aquí?

–Tengo que hablar con James… ¿dónde está?

El chico miró de nuevo hacia el pasillo y respondió con desaliento.

–Eso nos preguntamos todos.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Marian sonrió ante los aplausos entusiastas que respondieron al final de su proclamación. Los líderes de la comunidad mágica que habían escuchado con atención las palabras de la chica le prometieron que se tomaría en cuenta la propuesta de los valerosos estudiantes.

La chica no era muy optimista en cuanto a las promesas de los políticos, pero la propuesta había sido escuchada y el padre de Arya Foley, quien trabajaba en El Profeta, se había comprometido a publicarla en la edición del día siguiente.

Después de intercambiar saludos y palabras con algunos de los líderes y recibir las felicitaciones de algunos de sus compañeros de casa, se adentró entre la gente buscando a Lily, Arya, Remus, James y Sirius. Se suponía que al final de la manifestación debían haber estado cerca de la tarima, por haber participado en la redacción del documento y de esa manera atender junto a Marian a los líderes.

De repente distinguió el cabello color fuego de Lily, estaban lejos, en un extremo del salón, donde había una extraña concentración de gente. Cuando logró llegar junto a Lily vio que estaba con Arya y Remus.

–¿Chicos¿Qué hacen aquí? Se suponía que iban a estar cerca de la tarima. Se perdieron las palabras del señor Herstein – dijo a modo de saludo. Los aludidos se volvieron hacia ella. – ¿Están bien?

–Marian… – Elisa se acercó en ese momento.

–¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la chica algo asustada.

–No sé como decirte esto – dijo Elisa tomando aire – pero James y Sirius desaparecieron.

–¿Desparecieron? – repitió la chica. Por un momento se quedó muda pero luego dijo con aparente tranquilidad – seguro están por ahí¿no? Tal vez están dando una vuelta por el ministerio, a como son de…

–No – la interrumpió Remus – Sirius y James salieron un momento de la manifestación a buscar agua y chocolate para mí, porque no me sentía muy bien. No volvieron después de eso. Salí a buscarlos, supuse que se habían quedado bromeando o algo así… No los encontré pero un guarda dio la alarma al encontrar una nota en el recibidor.

–Estaba –dijo Arya con voz algo temblorosa – dirigida hacia los líderes de la comunidad mágica, a Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts y para Marian Nowak, representante y líder de la Asociación Contra la Limpieza de la Sangre.

–¿Es un secuestro? – dijo Marian palideciendo mortalmente.

–No han pedido ningún rescate, aparentemente. – dijo Elisa con voz suave –Lo consideran el cumplimiento de su amenaza. No sabemos que decía la nota.

–Te esperan en la oficina de aurores – dijo Remus – la carta también iba dirigida para ti.

–Apresúrate – dijo Elisa – Los aurores dicen que tenemos poco tiempo antes de tener un caso de asesinato en lugar de desaparición.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.  
Si tú no estás mi vida se me va, se me va, ay se me va detrás de ti  
si tú no estás mi vida yo no se que haré, no se que haré  
si tú no estás aquí si tu no estás mi vida se me va,  
se me va, ay se me va detrás de ti  
Si tú no estás mi vida yo no sé que haré,  
no sé que haré si tu no estás aquí  
si tú no estás mi vida se me va, se me va, ay se me va detrás de ti  
si tú no estás mi vida yo no se que haré,  
no sé que haré si tu no estás aquí

.–.–.–.–.–.–. .–.–.–.–.–.–. .–.–.–.–.–.–. .–.–.–.–.–.–. .–.–.–.–.–.–. .–.–.–.–.–.–. .–.–.–.–.–.–. .–.–.–

¡Y ese fue el capítulo!

Ya sé que es algo serio a la par de los otros, pero conforme la oscuridad avanza las cosas se van poniendo un poco más serias… y se va acercando el final de la historia.

Espero con ansias sus reviews. El próximo capítulo se llama "Si tú no estás aquí", ya estoy trabajando en él, pero ténganme paciencia, pues no sé para cuando podré terminarlo, ya que estoy en la peor parte del semestre.

A continuación contesto sus reviews:

Pau Black¿Te gustó la declaración? A mí en lo personal me gustó bastante. Lastimosamente Arya y Remus aún no han hablado, pero si viste que pasó a la vuelta de Sirius. Espero no haberte matado de impaciencia y que no hayas caído en el riachuelo todavía. Ya Lily se decidió, pero bueno… ahora tendrá que esperar a que James aparezca… Yo no creo que la vida de ningún merodeador fuera fácil…

Licon¡Hola! Me alegra verte en esta historia también. No es que quiera ver a Sirius sufriendo, pero es que es simplemente adorable cuando lo hace. Pero vamos, tendrá sus momentos de felicidad… algún día.

FrandPBL¡Hola! Me alegra que les gustara el fic, si, ya era hora de que Remus hablara. A mí no me parece ni primo de Remus el actor que pusieron, la verdad no se ve ni tan débil, ni tan lindo, ni tan sabio como es, y no tiene pinta de merodeador para nada…

Sakura Diana Black¡De vuelta¡Qué felicidad! Me alegra que te pusieras al día con el fic, tenías bastante para leer… espero que no vuelvas a perderte de vista.

Lucy Diamons¡Gracias por tu gran reviews¡Me encantan! Sí, amo a Sirius y nos pasa lo mismo, Remus es el segundo en mi lista de afectos. Gracias, me halaga mucho tu opinión, hay muchas historias de los merodeadores muy buenas, por lo que me alegra que pienses que la mía también lo es. Trato de reflejar la intensidad de los sentimientos de los personajes, ya que básicamente esto es una historia de emociones, hasta ahora aparece una pincelada de dolor y maldad de Voldemort, así que lo que sostiene la historia no es la acción sino la emoción. Arya es la chica preferida de todo el mundo, parece que es inevitable quererla, pero yo en lo personal le tengo igual cariño a Marian, tienes razón, ella se esconde detrás de esa máscara de rudeza, pero en realidad es una chica muy normal. Creo que eso es lo que más me agrada de ella, todas tenemos un poco de Marian Nowak. Eso mismo digo yo cuando me dicen pobre Arya… ¡si ya tiene a dos merodeadores en la cuenta! No esperaba crear traumas emocionales, pero me alegra saber que les conmueve tanto la historia de Arya. No te preocupes por Remus, que si sufre ya lo consuelo yo, pero le diré que hay más personas dispuestas a hacerlo. No te preocupes por el largo de los reviews, me encantan los reviews largos. Me alegra saber que estas leyendo los otros fics, espero ver algún review tuyo en SFP&SFB, que estoy segura que es mi mejor historia.

Sailor Alluminem Siren: no te preocupes, al menos encontraste que había seguido y lo leíste. Me alegra que te siga pareciendo interesante.

Aiosami: Claro que no puede faltar tu review en esta historia. Sé que siempre seguirás con la idea de Sirius y Arya, pero… No estuvo tan mal el estar con Marian, al menos lo trató bien… Sobre lo de Arya y Remus, no negarás que la chica tiene suerte, primero Sirius y luego Remus. ¿Qué te pareció la escena de Sirius y Arya de este capítulo?

Fabisa¡Hola! Una vez más, espero que te guste la continuación. Me alegra que te guste como manejo a Remus, y en cuanto a Lily, ya viste como está la cosa, se decidió pero no lo encontró… veremos que pasa ahora. ¡Nos vemos!

Carol Lovegood: Parece que tanto Arya como Lily se han aclarado ya, pero nada que aclaran las cosas con ellos. ¿Cuándo será? Habrá que seguir leyendo… Me alegra que te gustara la declaración y la manera en que James le aclaró las cosas a Lily, es que parece que de otra forma la chica no entiende.

Kittyen: Pues creo que tienes razón. ¿Le gusta Remus ahora sólo porque el se le declaró? Es una buena pregunta, y tal vez más importante de lo que crees, pero de hecho que sus sentimientos por Remus simplemente no los había cuestionado hasta este chap. No sabremos qué habría pasado de otra forma, porque no fue así… pero la duda queda ¿no? Claro que Sirius volvía pronto. ¡Yo sin Sirius no puedo seguir!

Vinnesa: me alegra que te gustara la declaración, tenía que ser dulce, como es.

Trixi Black: creo que esta vez no lo dejé en un final mejor… lo siento, pero es que esa es la gracia.

Ishtar Black: Marian sigue siendo Marian… en cuanto a Remus, estoy totalmente de acuerdo¿quién no se puede enamorar de ese chico?

Whiteta Black Potter: Sí, la historia está tomando un curso algo triste, pero es provisional, ya verás. ¡Yo también quiero un Remus, un Sirius y James!

Amsp14¡Hola! Sí, ya pasé los 200, en cuanto a lo del Snape/Hermione… ¿no crees que es un poco como tú escribiendo una de los merodeadores?

Airam: los sentimientos confundidos empiezan a aclararse, pero hay otras complicaciones… la vida no es fácil.

Álgida: Yo perdí a mi abuelo hace años, pero recuerdo que lo pasé muy mal igual… gracias por tus comentarios. En cuanto a cuando hablen las chicas, queda por verse.

Ayda Merodeadora¡Hola! La canción de Rosana es la que sigue de hecho. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y este también.

Rodew¡Hola! Sé que este chap está triste también, pero prometo que luego se pondrá mejor y todos esos acontecimientos que esperas se darán. ¡Sigue leyendo!

Ely-Barchu: creo que todas queremos un Remus, (y un Sirius y un James en lo personal). Me alegra que te pusieras al día con la historia y espero que sigas en contacto.

Angie Crowe: Me alegra que te guste como llevo la parte triste de la historia. Ya sabes que el drama se me da bien, SFP&SFB es la prueba de que en realidad ese es mi género. Yo creo que de verdad el consuelo de Marian a Sirius fue un gran paso. James ya tenía que aclararle las cosas a Lily, como dijiste, si no se habrían quedado en sólo amistad, y habría sido autodestructivo para él. Pues habría que estar loca para no querer a un chico como Remus, me alegra que te parezcan tan buena pareja, porque desde un inicio la pensé para él, aunque resultara tan bien con Sirius. Arya se piensa bien las cosas, como viste. No quería equivocarse, y recibió la ayuda de Sirius. ¿Qué te parece si me mandas los archivos de Word de tus one shot? Me quedaría más fácil que entrar a la página. Es sólo una idea. ¡nos vemos!

Saludos desde Costa Rica a todos

Sara Fénix Black


	19. Si tú no estás aquí

**Disclaimer- Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y empresas asociadas a Harry Potter.**

Al fin seguí! Siento muchísimo la tardanza!

Sé que tarde SIGLOS pero aquí está el capítulo siguiente al fin. Y además les traigo una muy buena noticia. El final ya está escrito, así que publicaré una vez a la semana por las tres semanas primeras semanas de agosto. Sí, aunque ustedes no lo crean y en un inicio yo tampoco lo hacía, Esa chica es mía al fin llega a su final.

Supongo que han oído de la nueva regla de ff que no permite contestar reviews (y aparentemente tampoco notas del autor) en las publicaciones, so pena de borrar la historia. Tan cerca del final y con tantas historias a medias no me quiero arriesgar a eso, por lo que en este capítulo no aparecen las contestaciones a reviews. PERO no quiero quedarme sin agradecérselos y tampoco sin responderlos, así que si pueden dar click en mi nick e ingresar a mi "bio" podrán encontrar sus respuestas.

La canción de este capítulo se llama "Si tú no estás aquí", y pertenece a la cantautora española Rosana. Viene en su disco "Lunas rotas"

Por si no recuerdan muy bien dónde quedó la trama (ya que duré siglos es actualizar… ¡lo siento!), les recuerdo que habíamos quedado cuando los chicos le decían a Marian que James y Sirius habían sido secuestrados durante la manifestación y que debía ir a la oficina de aurores pues su nombre aparecía en el sobre dejado por los secuestradores. Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo.

–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

**Si tú no estás aquí – Rosana **

–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

Marian Nowak volaba más que corría en dirección a la oficina de aurores. Los chicos la seguían, pero era casi imposible alcanzarla. Mientras todos estaban ahogándose ella ni siquiera parecía necesitar aire para correr.

Al llegar a la oficina de aurores no se detuvo en la puerta sino que entró hasta que fue detenida por un brujo que la miró con desconfianza.

–¿Qué está haciendo aquí señorita?

–Yo soy Marian Nowak.

Esta declaración bastó para que la hicieran pasar a la pequeña oficina donde estaban en ese momento el ministro de magia y Albus Dumbledore con el líder de aurores.

–Señorita Nowak¿ya la han puesto al tanto del caso? – preguntó Gary Morwood, el líder de los aurores.

–Sé que Potter y Black desaparecieron – declaró la chica seriamente, mirando preocupadamente al auror y posteriormente a Dumbledore – ¿de verdad tiene que ver con aquella amenaza?

–Así es – contestó Dumbledore – la carta es firmada por Lord Voldemort. Sus secuaces se llevaron a los chicos en medio de la manifestación.

–Pero… ¿por qué ellos? – preguntó Marian intrigada – ¿o fue al azar?

–Creemos que los mortífagos, como se hacen llamar, toparon con suerte – declaró Morwood – no creo que ellos fueran su objetivo inicialmente, pero fue una suerte encontrarlos.

–¡Pero son sangre limpias! – intervino el ministro.

–Exactamente por eso – dijo Morwood sin perder la calma – para ellos los sangre limpias en contra de la limpieza de la sangre son traidores. Sirius Black y James Potter son excelentes para enviar ese mensaje a la comunidad mágica: el sobrino de Alphard Carter y el hijo de los promotores de la primera reforma en contra de la limpieza de la sangre. Es una manera de decir que ellos trataron de seguir los pasos de sus mentores y esto es lo que piensan hacer a los traidores de la sangre como ellos.

–Si eso es lo que quieren… – dijo Marian lentamente– no se limitarán a dar un susto con un secuestro… ¿van a matarlos?

–Es una buena posibilidad señorita Nowak – dijo Morwood.

Marian sintió que la sangre le hervía de furia.

–¿Entonces que está haciendo aquí hablando¡El tiempo corre y Sirius y James están en manos de esos asesinos!

–Señorita Nowak – dijo Morwood en tono severo – estamos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo para recuperar a los señores Black y Potter, pero no disponemos de pistas suficientes, mis hombres están buscando pero…

–¡Es que no se trata de hacer su mejor esfuerzo! – gritó Marian conteniéndose a duras penas de dar un puñetazo al escritorio a su lado – ¡TIENEN que encontrarlos!

–Si es posible hacerlo, lo haremos – dijo Morwood sin perder la calma. Marian cerró los ojos con furia, se sentía totalmente impotente ante esa situación. Cuando el auror comprobó que la chica no diría nada más prosiguió con tono calmado – Tenemos la carta. No es mucho pero trataremos de averiguar como llegó a recepción.

–¿Qué dice la carta? – preguntó Marian tratando de sonar más calmada, aunque su voz temblaba de ira.

–Dice que lo advirtieron, y que los traidores de la sangre van a tener un ejemplo de lo que le pasa a quien desafía a Lord Voldemort. – dijo Morwood. Iba a continuar, pero una seña de Dumbledore lo hizo callarse. Sin embargo Marian lo notó.

–¿Qué más dice? – preguntó la chica mirando a Morwood amenazadoramente. El auror intercambió una mirada con Dumbledore. – ¡Mi nombre estaba en el sobre! También estaba dirigido a mí.

–Dice – dijo Morwood negando con la cabeza a Dumbledore y volviéndose hacia la chica – que la sangre de los dos chicos pesará en las manos de las personas a quienes se dirige la carta.

Marian palideció y no replicó nada. Apenas escuchó a Morwood dar instrucciones.

–Volveremos al colegio, señorita Nowak – le dijo Dumbledore – todos estarán más seguros ahí. El señor Morwood ha prometido que nos tendrá informados. Esperaremos en mi oficina por información.

La chica asintió y lo siguió lentamente.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–._

_No quiero estar sin ti_

_si tú no estás aquí me sobra el aire_

_no quiero estar así _

_si tú no estás la gente se hace nadie_

_.–.–.–.–.–.–._

–¡No puedo creer que fuéramos tan idiotas!

–Ya cálmate Sirius, sabes que lo hicimos bien.

–Eso no quiere decir que no fuera idiota dejarnos atrapar.

Sirius y James estaban encerrados en una oscura y reducida habitación. James estaba sentado en el suelo mohoso, arrecostado a la húmeda pared, mientras su amigo caminaba de un lado a otro del estrecho espacio, y cada cierto tiempo pateaba la puerta metálica.

–Te diste cuenta de la presencia de seguidores de Voldemort, llamamos su atención y huimos lejos de la manifestación para que nos siguieran y así se alejaran de ahí. ¡Si hasta sabías cuanto tiempo había que distraerlos para que Marian terminara el discurso! En realidad fue más que listo, fue algo valiente.

–La valentía Gryffindor por definición es estúpida Potter.

La puerta acababa de abrirse y la silueta de una guapa mujer vestida de negro se recortaba contra la luz del pasillo. La mujer levantó su varita encendiendo la luz dentro de la celda. Ambos chicos reconocieron los rasgos finos y fríos de la prima "favorita" de Sirius.

–Tanto tiempo primo…

–Bellatrix –contestó el chico al saludo– Debí saber que estabas por aquí.

–¿Crees que realmente me perdería la oportunidad de torturarte a ti y a tu amigo amante de los sangre sucia? El Señor Oscuro está feliz de mi desempeño y me ha concedido la oportunidad de usarlos a ustedes para mi práctica… Debo ir a presentarle mis respetos antes, pero quise ver a mi presa primero…

–¿Sabes Bellatrix? – comentó James levantándose y sujetando a Sirius para que no hiciera ninguna acción precipitada – de lo poco que te conocía de los campamentos creí que tenías mucha personalidad para ser la esclava y la sirvienta de alguien.

Los ojos de la chica refulgieron peligrosamente.

–Realmente eres listo Potter… Espera a que use tu propia varita para torturarte y matarte lentamente… En unos minutos vendré a torturarlos y te mandaré de vuelta con tus padres.

–¿Ahora también matas a sangre limpias? – preguntó Sirius – no eres más que una asesina… Siempre lo supe…

–Si no fueras tan idiota para traicionar tu propia sangre no tendría que matarte – dijo Bellatrix con resentimiento – pero me encanta tener la posibilidad de hacerlo… La muerte de tu querido Alphard no fue ni lo mitad de divertida de lo que será esto.

James no pudo contener a su amigo, quien se lanzó sobre la chica tomándola por sorpresa, dándole un puñetazo que abrió su ceja, de la que empezó a brotar un hilillo de sangre. La chica solo sonrió.

–Eso es Sirius, siempre sabes como hacer las cosas mejor… Agrediste a una mortífaga… Eso no se perdona. No aquí.

Dio la vuelta y salió cerrando la puerta de golpe.

–Tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo James apenas se dejaron de escuchar los pasos decididos de Bellatrix.

–Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil… Para empezar no tengo la menor idea de donde estamos y no tenemos nuestras varitas.

–Pero –apuntó brillantemente su amigo mirando la compuerta pequeña en la base de la puerta que suponía se usaba para pasar comida a los prisioneros – tenemos un arma secreta de la que no tienen ni idea: Padfoot y Prongs.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.  
Si tú no estás aquí no sé_

_qué diablos hago amándote_

_si tú no estás aquí sabrás_

_que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas_

_.–.–.–.–.–.–_

El retorno al colegio en el expresso se había realizado en un silencio y una inquietud enorme. Remus, Arya, Lily, Elisa y Marian iban en el mismo vagón que Dumbledore y la profesora McGonogall. La preocupación se leía en el rostro de todos.

A la llegada al colegio se dirigieron de inmediato a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore, sólo Remus se tardó un momento para ir a la Torre Gryffindor y poner a Peter al corriente de lo que pasaba. El chico llegó con él a la oficina.

Era simplemente desesperante. Aproximadamente cada hora Modwood se reportaba en la chimenea, pero la investigación no avanzaba rápido y las esperanzas se iban diluyendo.

Marian se mantenía bastante aparte, con una expresión seria y de total concentración. Elisa estaba lo más cerca de ella posible con expresión preocupada. Conocía a su amiga y no la estaba pasando nada bien, pero nada en el mundo la dejaría demostrarlo.

Cuando dieron las nueve de la noche Dumbledore se dirigió a ellos con tono amable.

–Creo que deberían ir a sus salas comunes a descansar. Les informaré de cualquier noticia.

–Dudo que pueda dormir, profesor – dijo Remus – si no le molesta, yo me quedo.

–Y yo – declaró Peter.

–Yo me quedo con ustedes – dijo Arya de inmediato.

–Ve a descansar – le dijo el chico – yo te iré a avisar si se sabe algo.

La chica lo miró indignada.

–Tú eres el que necesita descansar.

–El profesor Dumbledore tiene razón chicos – intervino Lily– no creo que pueda dormir, pero no avanzamos nada estando aquí. Profesor¿nos avisará si sabe algo?

–De inmediato, señorita Evans.

–Gracias – dijo la pelirroja levantándose – vamos Arya…

La chica la miró dividida entre quedarse o no, pero su amiga la necesitaba. Asintió y la siguió.

Elisa y Marian intercambiaron una mirada. La primera dijo en tono severo:

–Estás agotada Marian. Llevas días durmiendo mal por esa propuesta. Creo que debemos volver a la Torre.

–Estoy bien – dijo la chica – si tú tienes sueño, ve a dormir.

–Marian, por favor… –dijo Elisa sin mucha esperanza – Tienes que reponer fuerzas para… para lo que puede venir después.

Marian sintió como si esas palabras la traspasaran. ¿Qué podía pasar después¿Tenía que prepararse para la noticia de la muerte de…? Frunció el ceño disgustada.

–Te acompaño a la Sala Común a cambiarme y refrescarme – dijo Marian – pero vendré luego¿de acuerdo profesor?

–De acuerdo – respondió el director confiando en que Elisa lograría que la líder de la ACLS descansara un poco.

Las chicas salieron y se dirigieron a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Cuando llegaron a su cuarto Marian tomó un suéter y se volvió para salir.

–¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó Elisa– ¡Deberías descansar!

–Deja de decirme que tengo que hacer o no. Voy para la oficina de la ACLS. No me esperes despierta. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

–No tienes que mentir si quieres estar a solas – dijo Elisa, pero Marian salió sin dar una respuesta. Elisa suspiró. Aquello no estaba siendo fácil para su amiga.

–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

–Me decidí demasiado tarde.

–¿Qué? – preguntó Arya, pero luego comprendió – Lily, nadie hubiera pensado que esto iba a pasar…

–Siempre vivimos como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo por delante – siguió la pelirroja sin ponerle atención a su amiga. Iban camino a la torre – Lo quiero, no sé desde hace cuanto, pero lo amo y fui muy ciega para darme cuenta y muy estúpida para admitirlo.

–No te trates así – dijo Arya en tono severo – ibas a hablar con él.

–Voy a hablar con él – dijo Lily con seguridad – no caeré en el mismo error de nuevo. Cuando lo vuelva a tener al frente…

–Lily,… – Arya no sabía como decirle lo que estaba pensando, era tan poco probable que vieran al chico de nuevo…

–No lo digas – dijo la chica mirándola amenazante. Estaban ya frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda – James volverá.

Arya la miró sin saber que decir. La pelirroja se volvió hacia la Dama Gorda y dio la contraseña. Cuando la puerta se abrió y su amiga no avanzó la miró de nuevo.

–Lo sé Arya. Volverá. ¿Subes a la habitación?

–Dudo que pueda dormir.

–Yo también.

Subieron juntas a la habitación, donde Jessica ya estaba durmiendo. Lily se metió en su cama y empezó a leer su diario a la luz de una vela. Arya la contempló un silencio.

Lily dejó de notar la presencia de su amiga sumergiéndose en la lectura. Cada momento con James revivía en cada uno de esos pasajes. Más que nunca se alegró de tenerlo todo por escrito. Cuando llegó a la última conversación con él se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

_"No quiero ser más tu amigo. Quiero ser el chico al que amas y con el que quieras estar. Eso eres tú para mí. Si me dieras la oportunidad te daría lo mejor de mí siempre, de todo corazón. Te amo, y eso es todo lo que puedo darte." _

"Yo también te amo, James" –pensó la chica sintiendo las lágrimas que bajaban silenciosamente por su mejilla – "ya no quiero estar sin ti"

No notó que Arya había bajado minutos antes. Su amiga necesitaba estar sola.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–..  
No quiero estar sin ti_

_si tú no estás aquí me falta el sueño_

_no quiero andar así_

_latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño_

_.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Las horas pasaban muy lentamente para Arya. Estaba prácticamente sola en la sala común de Gryffindor, casi todos habían subido a las habitaciones ya. Era muy tarde. Peter había regresado como una hora antes cayéndose de sueño pero sin ninguna noticia. Remus no había vuelto todavía, a pesar de que era realmente muy tarde.

No podía irse a dormir, estaba demasiado preocupada para ello, pero tampoco quería quedarse ahí sola. En un impulso se dirigió a la entrada de la Sala Común y salió decidida. Iría ella también a esperar noticias. No se quedaría ahí un minuto más.

Caminaba rápido. Los retratos la observaban con curiosidad, no era una de las caras comunes de ver merodeando a esas horas de la noche por el castillo.

De repente se detuvo. Unos pasos se dirigían hacia ella. Miró a su alrededor buscando donde esconderse, a Filch poco le importaría que sus amigos estuvieran secuestrados, estaba rompiendo una regla… Había una cortina a un lado, si pudiera…

–¡Arya! – la chica se detuvo cuando iba a entrar detrás de la cortina al reconocer la voz. Se volvió a mirar al chico que había aparecido al final del pasillo – ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

–¡Remus! Creí que eras Filch, ya me veía colgada de grilletes en su despacho…

La chica se acercó a él. Tenía un aspecto muy fatigado, el que la luna llena hubiese terminado el día anterior no era la principal causa de ello, sino la preocupación. Arya pudo notar lo débil que se veía a la luz mortecina del pasillo. Sonrió levemente ante el comentario de la chica, pero no pudo sostener la sonrisa mucho rato.

–No creo que eso sea precisamente un halago… ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Iba a buscarte – contestó la chica rápidamente, al ver la expresión alerta del chico amplió su respuesta – me estaba desesperando sola en la Sala Común sola y sin ninguna noticia. ¿Ya saben algo?

–No mucho, pero venía a decirte que tienen algo. Al parecer Bellatrix Black está implicada en el asunto, no logran dar con ella.

–¿Su prima¿La primera de su familia que se alió a Voldemort?

–La misma. La verdad es que creen que no hay muchas esperanzas de encontrarlos… No tenemos mucho a nuestro favor. Sólo una cosa de hecho, aunque los aurores nunca lo tomen en cuenta.

–¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Arya con extrañeza. Remus sonrió un poco.

–Sirius y James son merodeadores. Un merodeador siempre sabe que hacer. – Arya sonrió también – Excepto yo en este momento.

Remus bajó la cabeza en una señal propia de agotamiento.

–Deberías descansar un poco – dijo Arya dulcemente. El chico negó sin levantar la mirada.

–No, debo esperar noticias…

–Yo esperaré noticias y te despertaré si pasa algo. – Remus dudó antes de contestar.

–Yo… los chicos… de no ser porque fueron a buscarme agua ellos…

La voz de Remus sonó entrecortada. No había expresado esos pensamientos a nadie todavía, pero ya no lo resistía más. Arya comprendió lo que quería decir y con un suave movimiento puso su dedo índice sobre los labios del licántropo. Luego tomó su barbilla y lo hizo levantar levemente el rostro para poder verlo directo a los ojos.

–Hey… óyeme. No fue tu culpa. Ni tuya ni de nadie más que de esos malditos seguidores de la limpieza de la sangre. Todo va a estar bien. James y Sirius volverán. Hallarán la manera. Acabas de decirlo. Ten fe.

La mirada de Remus estaba fija en los ojos miel de la chica. Lentamente llevó su propia mano a la mejilla de Arya y la acarició suavemente. Ella quedó en silencio, mirándolo expectante. Despacio, como si un movimiento brusco pudiese echarlo todo a perder, Remus se inclinó hacia los labios de la chica.

Cuando estaba tan solo a unos milímetros de rozar sus labios, Arya bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Remus retiró la mano de su mejilla apenado.

–Yo… lo lamento… no debí… es que…

–Shh… –Arya volvió a poner su índice sobre los labios que desesperadamente buscaban palabras para justificarse – simplemente no es la situación indicada Remus, lo sabes. Cuando ellos estén aquí, tú y yo tendremos esta conversación que tenemos pendiente. Lo prometo.

Le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y le sonrió dulcemente.

–Ve a dormir. Yo iré a esperar noticias a la oficina de Dumbledore y correré a avisarte si hay algo nuevo. Descansa.

El chico asintió y se alejó con la cabeza baja. Arya lo miró alejarse al tiempo que se tocaba la mejilla justo donde él acababa de posar su mano. Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Luego, con decisión y energía, siguió su camino a la oficina del director.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.  
Si tú no estás aquí no sé_

_qué diablos hago amándote_

_si tú no estás aquí sabrás_

_que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas_

_.–.–.–.–.–.–._

–Las varitas nos las quitaron como en un salón a la entrada ¿verdad?

–Eso creo, traíamos los ojos vendados Prongs, no recuerdo si era un salón…

James y Sirius barajaban rápidamente las opciones de llevar a cabo su plan.

–¿Pero puedes encontrarlo con tu olfato, no?

–Esa es la esperanza… –Sirius miró la trampilla con expresión pensativa y luego miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido – ¡Si no tuvieras esa maldita cornamenta podríamos salir los dos!

–¡Hey, mi cornamenta ha sido útil para otras cosas! – respondió el chico con tono dolido– vamos, no creo que Bellatrix tarde mucho.

–No lo creas, se debe llevar su tiempo adorando al señor cara de serpiente…

–¿Lo hacemos entonces? – los chicos intercambiaron una mirada llena de tensión. Finalmente asintieron a la vez.

–Ten cuidado Paddy – le dijo James dándole un rápido abrazo.

–Lo tendré. Te sacaré en un momento – dijo con más confianza de la que sentía antes de transformarse en el gran perro negro. James lo miró y luego la compuerta.

–¿Crees que puedes salir por ahí?

Un gruñido fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo. Se apresuró a ayudarlo a salir, aunque estaba muy ajustado.

–¡Por Merlín Padfoot! Te pondré a dieta cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts…

Otro gruñido molesto fue la respuesta antes de que Sirius desapareciera al otro lado de la puerta. James escuchó los suaves pasos del can al alejarse. Se sentó en el suelo cruzando los dedos. No quería pensar en qué pasaría si Bellatrix volvía antes que Sirius.

Sirius por su parte olfateó el aire con insistencia y se apresuró a avanzar en la dirección que los habían llevado a la celda. Finalmente llegó a un salón. Pudo ver su varita y la de James sobre una mesa, pero había un mortífago ahí. Miró a su alrededor pensando en como distraerlo cuando oyó pasos que se acercaban. Alzó las orejas con preocupación. Sí, venían por el mismo pasillo que él había llegado, pero no se detuvieron frente a la celda de su amigo.

Un aroma conocido llegó a su sensible nariz. Era Bellatrix quien se acercaba, pero antes de la tortura venía al salón donde él se encontraba. Se ocultó debajo de las escaleras que habían ahí y entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Si hubiera estado en su forma humana habría sonreído. Tenía una idea de cómo salir.

Vio a su prima entrar al salón y dirigirse al mortífago.

–Entonces¿qué te dijo el Señor Oscuro? – le preguntó este volviéndose hacia ella al oírla llegar.

–¿Tú que crees Rodolphus? Que los torturemos, los matemos y dejemos sus cuerpos en el ministerio de magia…

–Genial…

El mortífago se acercó a la chica, la tomó de la cintura y ante la estupefacción de Sirius empezaron a besarse.

"¡Por nada del mundo quiero ser testigo de esto!" – pensó – "pero es una oportunidad…"

Salió lentamente de su escondite, pero el mortífago y su prima parecían muy entretenidos para notarlo. Se acercó a la mesa con sigilo, se puso sobre sus dos patas traseras y tomó las varitas con el hocico. Miró una vez más a la pareja que empezaba a arrecostarse en un sillón que había en el salón.

Luego salió y corrió en dirección a la celda de su amigo. Se trasformó y pasó a su amigo la varita por la trampilla. James abrió desde adentro y salió.

–Eso fue rápido.

–Vamos, sé cómo sacarnos de aquí. Démonos prisa mientras nuestros guardianes se entretienen…

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.  
Derramaré mis sueños si algún día no te tengo_

_lo más grande se hará lo más pequeño_

_pasearé en un cielo sin estrellas esta vez_

_tratando de entender quién hizo _

_un infierno el paraíso_

_no te vayas nunca _

_porque no puedo estar sin ti_

_si tú no estás aquí_

_me quema el aire_

_.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Nada funcionaba, nada lograba que su mente se apartara de lo que sucedía. El sueño se negaba a acudir a ella y las noticias no llegaban.

Marian Nowak se enorgullecía de ser una persona fuerte, capaz de enfrentar las más difíciles situaciones sin perder la compostura. Sin embargo, esa faceta suya había desaparecido en ese momento, y ahora que estaba sola en la oficina de la ACLS, a altas horas de la noche, se sentía pequeña, débil y frágil.

No había nada que odiara más que sentirse tan humana.

Y es que las palabras de Sirius en esa oficina semanas antes, el día que volviese del entierro de su tío rebotaban en su cabeza. Él la había prevenido del peligro de hacer la manifestación tan pronto. Él había tenido razón y ella por su estúpido orgullo había insistido.

Y ahora era él quien estaba en peligro de muerte. Él y Potter, por supuesto. Después de todo la carta tenía razón. Si los mataban su sangre estaría en sus manos.

Se reprendió mentalmente. No era cierto. No había sido su orgullo el culpable. La causa lo merecía. Era la oportunidad perfecta para la manifestación y lo sabía. No iba a sentirse culpable de haber tomado una decisión racional aunque arriesgada. Lo había hecho por la causa.

Y sin embargo en ese momento, aunque no pudiera creerlo, la causa era lo que menos importaba.

No podía quedarse quieta, mucho menos dormir, por lo que caminaba inquieta de un lado a otro de la oficina. No había querido quedarse con el director y Remus porque ya no podía soportar más rato la postura de seguridad y suficiencia que tenía que tomar, y no se había quedado en la sala común de Ravenclaw por lo mismo. No quería que nadie la viese derrumbarse. No quería derrumbarse.

Estaba cansada, no sabía que hora era. Tal vez debía intentar dormir un poco…

Se acercó al diván y se acostó lentamente. Al acercar su rostro al almohadón, el aroma de Sirius la invadió. Aspiró el aroma un momento y sonrió débilmente. Unas cuantas lágrimas trataron de asomar a sus ojos, pero el grito de cólera ahogado contra la almohada las contuvo.

Se levantó con violencia y estrechó la cabeza entre sus manos. No estar con nadie tenía su precio: tener que enfrentarse a sus sentimientos.

Cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse, obligándose a respirar pausadamente. Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana con la esperanza de ver una lechuza acercarse con buenas noticias. Sus ojos se elevaron al cielo, que estaba gris y nublado. Un cielo triste y sin estrellas.

Sirius… la estrella más brillante del firmamento. Sonrió con burla al recordar a las admiradoras del merodeador hablando sobre la constelación a la que pertenecía su nombre. A ninguna de ellas se le había ocurrido que tal vez Sirius odiara el hecho de que su nombre fuese de una estrella precisamente por la tradición de la legendaria familia Black.

Su sonrisa se quebró al verla reflejada en el vidrio de la ventana. Aquella había sido la misma sonrisa burlona y despectiva que tantas veces le había dedicado al merodeador.

–Eres una estúpida Marian Nowak. – dijo en voz alta, con los ojos fijos en su propio rostro reflejado, temblando ligeramente. – Tuviste la felicidad servida en bandeja y la despreciaste. Te burlaste de él y lo rechazaste. Y ahora se ha ido.

Dos lágrimas salieron lentamente de sus ojos enrojecidos. El mismo aire que respiraba se le hacía pesado y quemaba su garganta. La ira y la tristeza combatían en su interior. Todos los sentimientos que había tratado de mantener dormidos e ignorados se revelaban ahora contra ella, haciéndose sentir con demasiada fuerza, tratando de ahogarla.

–¿Y de qué me sirve esto ahora, ah Black! – gritó con furia al sentir las lágrimas caer de su barbilla al suelo– ¿Dónde diablos estás!

Dio la espalda con violencia al ventanal. Se dirigió al diván y se recostó escondiendo la cara en la almohada. Un estremecimiento violento recorrió su espalda y no pudo controlar más sus lágrimas.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.  
Si tú no estás aquí no sé_

_qué diablos hago amándote_

_si tú no estás aquí sabrás_

_que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas_

_Si tú no estás aquí no sé_

_qué diablos hago amándote_

_si tú no estás aquí sabrás_

_que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas_

_si tú no estás aquí_

_.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Ernie Prang, el ayudante del conductor del autobús noctámbulo miró extrañado al par de chicos desaliñados que le habían parado el autobús cerca de las dos de la mañana.

–Bienvenidos al autobús noctámbulo, transporte para…

–Ahórratelo – lo cortó Sirius – necesitamos llegar a Hogwarts.

–Un momento… ¿No son los chicos de El Profeta vespertino? Los que…

–¿Nos llevan o no? – interrumpió James cansado. El chico asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos subir.

–Les daré una cama arriba… –dijo el muchacho caminando delante de ellos– ¿Saben que no huelen nada bien¿Dónde han estado metidos?

–No lo creerías… – dijo Sirius al llegar a las camas que les correspondían– avísanos al llegar al castillo.

Ernie entendió el tono del chico y los dejó solos. James levantó un brazo a la altura de su nariz y lo apartó con una mueca de disgusto.

–Tiene razón… Olemos fatal.

–¿Qué esperabas después de salir por ahí? … – dijo Sirius, al parecer no muy preocupado – obviamente a nadie en ese lugar le importa que los murciélagos hagan de los conductos de ventilación su hogar…

–¿Cómo sabías que podíamos salir por ahí? – preguntó James al tiempo que se quitaba la túnica con la esperanza de que la camiseta bajo esta no oliese tan mal.

–Alphard vivió en una casa igual hace años, antes de irse de Inglaterra. Andy y yo escapábamos así para salir a jugar…

–¿Y quedaban oliendo así de delicioso?

–Deja de quejarte… –dijo Sirius sonriendo al tiempo que sacaba la varita– para algo somos magos¿no?

Sirius agitó la varita sobre su amigo y luego sobre el mismo.

–Mucho mejor ¿no?

James asintió complacido.

–No quería volver apestando…

–Yo tampoco… Tengo algo muy importante que hacer cuando llegue al castillo y no creo que tenga tiempo para una ducha antes.

–¿Y eso? – preguntó James al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama que le correspondía. Sirius hizo otro tanto.

–Esta experiencia me hizo darme cuenta de algo.

–¿Y eso es…? – James ya se había recostado, estaba muy cansado…

–Nada importante… Una conversación pendiente que tengo con Marian.

–¿Vas a hacerlo? – preguntó James incorporándose bruscamente.

–Tal vez… –Sirius le restó importancia al asunto arrecostándose – Por Merlín, qué cansado estoy, sólo quiero dormir… Esto fue traumático.

–Sí, creo que así se puede definir ser secuestrado por los seguidores de Voldemort…

–Bueno, yo estaba pensando en mi prima y ese mortífago en el sillón, pero eso también.

Los dos chicos se rieron. Pronto se durmieron, había sido un día muy largo…

_.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Cuando el autobús noctámbulo paró frente al castillo los chicos bajaron con renovadas energías. Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana. Remus había renunciado a dormir y estaba junto a Arya en la oficina del director. La chica se había dormido arrecostada en su pecho.

No pudo dar crédito a sus ojos al ver por la ventana del castillo a sus amigos aproximarse.

–¡Arya¡Despierta!

Cuando la chica se incorporó y miró por la ventana sus ojos brillaron de felicidad. Abrazó al chico y se incorporó para salir corriendo de la oficina. Remus miró a Dumbledore, quien sonreía aliviado.

–Vamos señor Lupin, esto no puede esperar.

Remus sonrió y corrió detrás de Arya. La chica ingresó corriendo al Gran Comedor y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor.

–¡Lily¡Peter¡Son ellos!

_.–.–.–.–.–.–._

James y Sirius miraron sorprendidos como las puertas del castillo se abrían y salía un conjunto de alumnos curiosos. A la cabeza de ellos venían Arya, Remus y Peter, quienes corrieron hacia ellos. La chica se tiró en los brazos de ambos para abrazarlos y llenarlos de besos.

–Tranquila Arya¡estamos de vuelta! – le dijo Sirius cuando la chica se le guindara al cuello por segunda vez con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Remus abrazaba a James en ese momento.

–¡No saben los preocupados que hemos estado! Pero¿cómo…

–Los detalles después – dijo James al tiempo que pasaba el brazo por el cuello de Peter. En ese momento sus ojos se posaron en una pelirroja que estaba frente a ellos – Hola Lily.

La chica no le respondió sino que se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un estrecho abrazo.

Sirius le dedicó una mirada intrigada a Arya, quien dijo sonriendo:

–Creo que mejor los dejamos solos…

Los tres merodeadores y la chica compartieron una mirada cómplice y se dirigieron al castillo. Sirius fue quien recibió los abrazos y felicitaciones de los otros estudiantes, además de los profesores y el director.

–Profesor Dumbledore… No sabe lo que nos alegra estar de vuelta – dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa – Supongo que querrá saber como salimos, en realidad…

–Los detalles pueden esperar señor Black – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa – creo que es momento de celebrar, y si fuera usted, buscaría a la señorita Nowak. Ha estado muy preocupada por ustedes.

–¿Dónde está? – preguntó Sirius mirando a su alrededor. De hecho hacía rato la buscaba con la mirada, pero aparentemente no estaba ahí para celebrar su regreso.

–Creo que está en la oficina de la ACLS – le dijo Elisa al tiempo que le daba un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla – estaba agotada, debe haberse quedado dormida al fin.

–Oh –dijo Sirius algo decepcionado. La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y un suave puñetazo en el hombro.

–¡Vamos leoncito Gryffindor! Haz gala de tu valor y sube a buscarla. Tal vez te lleves una sorpresa.

Sirius le dirigió una mirada intrigada que Elisa sólo respondió con una sonrisa y un guiño simpático. Miró a su alrededor buscando a sus amigos. Arya le dio una sonrisa de ánimo y Remus le señaló las escaleras con expresión interrogativa. Sirius sonrió y asintió antes de dirigirse a las escaleras.

Arya y Remus se miraron radiantes de felicidad. La chica lo abrazó y le dijo suavemente al oído.

–Salgamos de aquí. Tenemos que hablar.

Remus asintió, y tomándola de la mano salieron del grupo de chicos que festejaba entusiasmado el regreso de los merodeadores sanos y salvos.

–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

Y ahí está!

¿Qué les ha parecido? Yo he disfrutado mucho haciendo este capítulo, aunque la escena de Marian sola me costó muchísimo hacerla…

El próximo capítulo es el capítulo final. Así que prepárense para las emociones. Lo publicaré el próximo fin de semana. Una semana después tendrán el epílogo.

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios!

Sara Fénix Black


	20. If I let you go

Hola a todos!

Aquí está... más de un año después, el final de "Esa chica es mía" está realmente en la red. Quiero darle las gracias a todos quienes la han leído, esta historia es muy especial para mí, porque aunque no es tan larga como SFP&SFB, también estoy muy involucrada con los personajes (en especial Marian Nowak y Arya Foley) y me ha encantado manejar tantas emociones.

Pero hoy no es el día de la despedida, aún queda el epílogo que espero poder subir pronto, de ser posible el próximo fin de semana.

Antes de dejarlos con el capítulo, quiero dedicarle a mi hermana Ana María este capítulo final con muchísimo cariño porque es quien más me ha apoyado (e insistido) con esta historia, y sobretodo¡por su cumpleaños¡Cumpleaños feliz, te deseo a ti, feliz cumpleaños Ana, feliz cumpleaños a ti: ) : ) : ) (¿A que la fecha para publicar el final quedó a penas? ; ) )

Bueno, nada más recordar que los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling (¡excepto Marian, Arya, Elisa y Jessica, orgullosamente mías!). La canción de este capítulo es "If I let you go" del grupo Westlife, compuesta por Jorgen Eiofoson, Per Magnusson y David Kreuger.

Ahora¡a disfrutar el final!

_.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-_

**If I let you go**

_.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.- _

Sirius llamó tres veces a la puerta de la oficina de la ACLS, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. ¿Se habría equivocado Elisa y Marian no estaba ahí? Giró la manilla de la puerta y comprobó extrañado que estaba abierta.

Entró lentamente a la oficina y lo que vio lo hizo sonreír levemente. Marian estaba profundamente dormida en el sofá donde tantas veces se había quedado él en el último mes.

Se arrodilló frente a ella concentrándose en mirarla, tan bella, tan pacífica así dormida… Aunque sus ojos estaban ligeramente hinchados y Sirius juraría que horas antes había llorado.

La chica abrió un poco los ojos y para sorpresa de Sirius sonrió. Era una sonrisa linda y dulce, como nunca había visto en ella.

-Hola – dijo el muchacho tímidamente.

Marian parpadeó varias veces y luego llevó las manos a sus ojos. Los presionó ligeramente y luego los abrió del todo. En ese momento se despertó en realidad.

-¡Black! – se incorporó de golpe sorprendida - ¿qué estas haciendo aquí!

-Vaya… Yo también estoy feliz de verte – dijo Sirius frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. La chica a penas empezaba a ubicarse, se había despertado muy repentinamente.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó precipitadamente.

-Sí, James y yo estamos bien – contestó el chico con cautela. La vio presionarse la frente con una mano.

-¿Los aurores los encontraron?

-No, escapamos – contestó brevemente el chico.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó mirando molesta la ventana por la que se filtraba el sol.

-No sé la hora a ciencia cierta, pero a lo que pude ver ya están sirviendo el desayuno en el comedor.

-¿Pasé la noche aquí? Se suponía que debía volver a la oficina del director… – dijo para sí. Luego se volvió hacia él - ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? Tienen que hablar con Morwood, los aurores han estado trabajando en buscarlos y…

Sirius se rió. El estado alterado en que la chica se había despertado era simplemente gracioso. La tomó de los hombros.

-Hey… cálmate. Dumbledore se encargará de eso.

Marian pareció darse cuenta de su comportamiento en ese momento y se deshizo de los brazos de Sirius para levantarse del sofá tratando de estabilizarse de nuevo.

-Entonces… Me alegra que estés bien. Digo, que Potter y tú estén bien.

-Gracias – dijo Sirius – nos alegra estar de vuelta.

-¿Qué es ese ruido que se oye ahí abajo? – Marian se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia los jardines de Hogwarts con curiosidad.

-Nada… la mayoría de la gente fue más entusiasta que tú en tenernos de vuelta y lo están celebrando.

Marian se volvió con la mirada que ponía siempre ante las presunciones de los merodeadores.

-¿Y por qué no estás ahí celebrando con tus admiradoras?

-Porque después de todo esto me di cuenta que tenía que hablar contigo.

Marian se sintió nerviosa de repente, pero trató de disimularlo de inmediato.

-¿De verdad¿Sobre qué? Espero que no vengas a culparme de lo sucedido.

-No… No es nada de eso – dijo Sirius restándole importancia al último comentario de la chica – es sobre nosotros.

Marian sintió todos sus músculos tensarse.

-No existe un "nosotros", Black – contestó bruscamente.

-Eso es lo que quiero cambiar – dijo Sirius simplemente. Se había propuesto no dejar que la chica lo intimidara. Creía conocerla ya lo suficiente.

-¡Mira Black, el secuestro no cambia nada! – exclamó la chica con desesperación. No sabía porqué decía eso después de todo lo que había pensado el día anterior pero simplemente no encontraba el valor dentro de ella para demostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Cambiar, cambiar, no cambia nada. Pero sí me hizo pensar en lo que ha pasado hasta hoy. – el tono de Sirius era serio y sincero. No pudo replicar, se limitó a escucharlo mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio – No estoy seguro desde cuando te clavaste en mi cabeza, creo que desde ese día que dijiste que no sabías quien era Sirius Black, pero el hecho es que lo hiciste, te convertiste en una obsesión para mí. Después de ese beso que nos dimos en la oficina de Pate fue imposible sacarte de mi mente. Lo intenté, hice todo lo posible y me engañé un tiempo diciendo que lo había conseguido, pero luego me di cuenta de que no era así, y que a pesar del paso de los días no podía sacarte de mi mente. Te dije ese día de la fiesta de Navidad que me gustabas. No sé porqué lo dije, sabía que en realidad era muy poco probable que eso cambiara algo en ti. Pero después de todo lo que ha pasado, lo de Alphard y en especial este secuestro, me di cuenta que ese día te mentí al decirte que me gustabas.

Marian sintió que las fuerzas la dejaban¿y si a él ya no le importaba? Sus mejillas perdieron color de repente, pero como estaba contra la luz Sirius no lo notó. Continuó hablando.

-Te mentí, porque aunque parezca estúpido e irracional después de todo lo que ha pasado y las innumerables ocasiones en que me has demostrado que no me tienes ningún aprecio… Te amo.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Day after day, time pass away (día tras día, el tiempo pasa)  
And I just can't get you off my mind (y yo __no te pu__edo sacar de mi mente)  
Nobody knows; I hide it inside (nadie lo sabe; lo escondo dentro)  
I keep on searching, but I can't find (Sigo buscando, pero no puedo encontrar)  
The courage to show, to letting you know (el valor para demostrar, para dejarte saber)  
I've never felt so much love before (que yo nunca sentí tanto amor antes)_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

¿Cómo lo hacía? Por un momento todo lo que Marian sintió fue envidia. ¿Cómo hacía para abrir su corazón y decirle lo que sentía¿No tenía miedo de que se riera de sus sentimientos, que se burlara de sus palabras? Nada temía ella más que alguien viera dentro de su alma y se burlara de lo poco que tenía… Y él podía llegar tan abiertamente ante ella, ella que se había reído de él en incontables ocasiones y exponerse a una nueva burla mucho mayor.

Y la amaba… ¿podía ella dudarlo todavía? Si le había aguantado tanto… Más de lo que nadie en su sano juicio haría. Había lastimado su orgullo, pisoteado sus sentimientos… Y él estaba ahí, declarándole su amor. ¿Creía acaso que ella le correspondía?

Porque así era, aunque no se atrevería a decírselo.

-No sé porqué me odias Marian –continuó el chico al ver que ella no parecía dispuesta a responder nada – Tal vez se me ocurran algunas opciones, pero el caso es que creo que temes que quiera herirte o jugar contigo, pero todo lo que quiero es que me dejes quererte. Decidí esperar, hacerte ver la persona que soy en realidad pero nada de eso parece funcionar y hoy llegué a la conclusión de que tenía que hablar contigo porque… tengo que saber si sientes algo por mí.

Marian lo miró fijamente sin saber que decir. Por primera vez en la vida se sintió completamente incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Sólo tenía que juntar el valor, tragarse su orgullo…

Pero la salida más fácil era otra.

-Termina este teatro Black. No le hace bien a nadie.

Sirius sonrió tristemente.

-No es un teatro. Lo sabes, pero asumo que esa es tu respuesta. – se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se volvió hacia ella –nunca volveré a preguntártelo.

Salió cerrando la puerta tras sí.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
And, once again, I'm thinking about (y, una vez más, estoy pensando en ello)  
Taking the easy way out (tomando la salida más fácil)_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

James abrazó a Lily viendo como Sirius y sus amigos se iban en dirección al castillo dejándolos solos. Sonrió y cerró los ojos disfrutando el abrazo de la pelirroja. Tal vez valía la pena haber pasado por el secuestro para vivir eso.

-Tranquila Lily… Estoy bien… Estamos bien…

La chica lo estrechó un poco más y luego se separó de él con los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos. James pudo notar las ojeras que revelaban que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Sin embargo, se veía preciosa.

-Estaba segura de que volverías.

-¿De verdad? – James sonrió intrigado - ¿tanta fe tenías en mí? Debiste decírmelo antes…

-Hay muchas cosas que debí decirte antes – dijo la pelirroja en tono serio. James borró su sonrisa y la miró profundamente. - ¿Qué te parece si nos alejamos de la entrada del castillo? Podemos ir cerca del lago a hablar.

El chico asintió y se encaminaron en esa dirección. Cuando llegaron a un precioso sauce que estaba muy cerca del lago James se detuvo y se recostó en el tronco viendo a Lily. Esta caminó un poco más bajo la sombra del árbol y luego se volvió a verlo. Quedaban escondidos de la vista del colegio desde ahí.

-¿Por qué creías tan firmemente que regresaríamos? – preguntó James evaluándola de hito en hito.

-Sólo lo sabía – dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros – tenías que volver porque tengo que decirte lo que siento por ti.

No pudo leer ninguna emoción en el rostro del merodeador. Sabía que no sería tan fácil, ella lo había lastimado mucho.

-Lily, no creo estar de ánimo para una conversación de esas en las que tengo que ser comprensivo y aceptar que aunque sientes algo por mí no quieres lidiar con ello. – dijo el chico en tono cansado – He tenido un día muy largo.

-James, sólo escúchame por favor – pidió la pelirroja.

-Eso hago – dijo el chico – tengo mucho interés en lo que tengas que decir. A menos que sea para lo que acabo de mencionar.

Lily asintió.

-Tal vez creas que es todo esto que pasó del secuestro lo que me ha decidido a hablar, pero no es cierto. Iba a buscarte en la manifestación para decírtelo cuando supe que habías desaparecido. Aún así, sirvió para terminar de aclarar mis ideas.

-Me alegra que haya sido útil para algo… - dijo en tono de broma el chico.

-James.

-Está bien, está bien – dijo el chico sonriendo ante la línea que empezaba a formarse en la frente de Lily, seña característica del inicio de un enfado – continúa.

-Cuando empezaste a pedirme que saliera contigo no podía tomarlo en serio. Si lo piensas bien verás que mi posición era lógica. Tú eras el chico popular que tenía a muchas chicas siempre a su disposición. Y yo no era de ese tipo de chicas. Éramos de dos mundos totalmente aparte, y tú con tu fama y la de tus amigos… ¿Cómo iba a pensar yo algo distinto a que querías jugar conmigo?

Lily notó que el chico iba a decir algo, por lo que le hizo una seña de silencio y continuó.

-Después empecé a conocerte. Eras tan diferente a la imagen que tenía de ti que no podía creerlo. Luego vino ese baile… Debí haber ido contigo, pero fui muy cobarde en ese momento. No quería ver la cara de la gente cuando viera que había caído en tus redes después de todo lo sucedido. Sin embargo, para ese momento ya sentía algo por ti. Trataba de negarlo, de esconderlo, no podía dejar de preguntarme porqué ese sentimiento no desaparecía. Pero nunca desapareció.

-Entonces, ese beso en Navidad… - empezó a decir James.

-No fue fruto del momento – negó Lily desmintiendo sus propias palabras – Lamento haberte mentido al respecto. Estaba asustada, muy asustada de lo que sentía. No lograba ponerme en claro, y tú estabas ahí pidiéndome algo que no estaba segura de poder darte. No era justo para ti que te tuviera en este vaivén de amistad o algo más. Lo mejor que hiciste fue decidir que no podías ser más mi amigo. Creo que eso fue lo que me hizo reaccionar.

James dejó de poner su peso en el árbol y se incorporó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Aún no has captado qué es lo que te estoy diciendo? – dijo Lily –Te estoy diciendo que me di cuenta que debía aceptar mis sentimientos por ti y tragarme mi orgullo porque sino nunca sabría cómo sería mi vida teniéndote a mi lado.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_But, if I let you go (pero si te dejo ir)  
I will never know (nunca sabré)  
What my life would be (como sería mi vida)  
Holding you close to me (manteniéndote cerca mío)  
Will I ever see (alguna vez te veré)  
You smiling back at me? (sonriéndome?)  
How will I know (cómo lo sabré)  
If I let you go? __(si te dejo ir?)_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

James no daba crédito a sus oídos. Avanzó un paso del árbol hacia ella, pero se detuvo cuando la chica continuó hablando.

-No he conocido nunca a nadie como tú James. Tus grandes presunciones no tenían efecto en mí, y siguen sin tenerlo, pero hubo detalles que calaron hondo en mis sentimientos. Poco a poco, casi sin darme cuenta, me enamoré de ti.

-¡Espera! – James se acercó a ella con los ojos brillantes de emoción – di eso de nuevo.

-Me enamoré de ti – dijo Lily suavemente, sonriendo ante la sorpresa y la satisfacción en la cara de James.

Visiblemente emocionado, puso una mano en la cintura de la chica y la otra en su hombro.

-Te amo Lily Evans. Ya tienes que saberlo.

La chica asintió levemente.

-Sí, lo sé.

James la atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Fue un beso tierno en un inicio, pero poco a poco fueron profundizándolo. Cuando se separaron se miraron profundamente a los ojos. James sonrió de manera traviesa, la tomó de la mano y jaló de ella.

-Vamos.

-¿Dónde? – preguntó la chica intrigada mirando hacia el castillo inquieta – ¡James¿Qué estás planeando? Tenemos clases dentro de unos momentos, por si no lo recuerdas.

-Llevo años esperando este momento – dijo James- no creas que pienso celebrarlo yendo a clases de pociones.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer? – preguntó Lily sin entender.

-Salir del castillo. No quiero que nada desvíe tu atención de mí – le guiñó un ojo y miró a su alrededor, no había nadie - ¿no te apetece una visita a Hosgmeade? Total, que nunca hemos ido al pueblo juntos…

Lily sonrió y asintió. James la atrajo hacia sí y la besó de nuevo antes de emprender el camino al pueblo juntos por primera vez.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Night after night, I hear myself say (noche tras noche, me oigo a mi mismo decir)  
"Why can't this feeling just fade away?" __(¿por qué no puedo desvanecer este sentimiento?)  
There's no one like you; you speak to my heart (no hay nadie como tú; tú hablas directo a mi corazón)  
It's such a shame we're worlds apart (es tan lamentable que nosotros seamos de mundos apartes)_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Cuando salieron del tumulto Arya guió a Remus hacia las escaleras. Quería hablar con él en la Torre de Astronomía. Tal vez él no se le había declarado ahí, pero ahí le había abierto su alma para decirle su secreto. Este era el turno de ella de mostrarle sus sentimientos.

No hablaron en todo el camino de ascenso. Remus la miraba con un nudo en la garganta, terriblemente nervioso. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Sólo estaba seguro de que la relación que tenían hasta entonces desaparecería para siempre de la forma que la habían conocido.

Cuando llegaron a lo alto de la torre se miraron algo incómodos.

-Me alegra que estén bien – dijo Arya para no entrar de lleno al tema. Remus asintió.

-A mí también. No habría resistido si les hubiera pasado algo.

-Lo sé.

Guardaron silencio de nuevo. Remus se regañó mentalmente por tímido¿qué lo costaba preguntarle…? Pero Arya se le adelantó.

-Lamento haber tardado tanto en responderte, tu declaración me tomó por sorpresa y me hizo pensar mucho… Tenía que poner en orden mis ideas.

-No te preocupes – dijo Remus – lo importante es que lo hayas hecho. ¿Lo hiciste?

-¿Poner en orden mis ideas? Sí, aunque fueron más difíciles de ordenar los sentimientos, de hecho.

-Sí… Sé lo que es eso – dijo Remus. La miró tan intensamente que la chica se ruborizó un poco y bajó la mirada. Tomó aire, él esperaba una respuesta. Y ella iba a dársela en ese momento.

-Es extraño – empezó a decir la chica – cuando crees estar tan segura de tus sentimientos y de repente algo te hace darte cuenta de que tu corazón te dejó atrás hace rato.

Remus la miró expectante, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron un poco.

-Todo este tiempo, todo lo que pasó con Sirius, las vacaciones, mi hermana… No sé como fui tan ciega Remus. –Arya clavó su mirada en él y empezó a acercarse lentamente. Remus no se atrevió a moverse, con costos se atrevía a respirar. - Estuviste ahí siempre, ayudándome, apoyándome, dándome fuerzas a cada momento. Te convertiste en alguien imprescindible para mí y yo simplemente no me daba cuenta de cómo te hacías un espacio en mi corazón. Yo sólo veía un amigo, cuando eres mucho, mucho más…

Para ese momento Arya estaba muy cerca de él. Lentamente llevó su mano a la mejilla del chico y la acarició con suavidad. Remus la tomó entre las suyas y la volteó para darle un suave beso en la palma de la mano. Arya sintió que la emoción la embargaba, pero continuó hablando.

-Te necesito a mi lado Remus, no sé que haría sin ti.

-Siempre estaré aquí para ti Arya – dijo Remus encontrando su voz al fin – siempre.

Igual que la noche anterior se inclinó lentamente hacia ella, pero esta vez ella no se retiró. Fue un beso dulce y tierno. Cuando se separaron se miraron sonrientes.

-Te quiero Remus – dijo Arya suavemente – te quiero exactamente como eres, sé que tu condición te preocupaba y creo conocerte lo suficiente para saber que todavía te preocupa en el fondo, pero tienes que saber que a mí no me importa.

Remus asintió. Luego la miró de manera pensativa.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó ella extrañada.

-Si te hubiera dicho lo que sentía por ti antes… ¿habrías respondido lo mismo?

Arya frunció levemente el ceño.

-Hum… tal vez no. He estado muy confundida, de cierta manera supiste decirlo en el momento preciso, justo cuando podía caer la venda de mis ojos y dejarme ver mis verdaderos sentimientos. Me conoces Remus, a veces creo que me entiendes mejor que yo misma. –sonrió un poco y añadió en tono de broma - ¿Tienes alguna especie de sexto sentido?

Remus rió un poco y acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de la chica.

-No cariño… Sólo estoy enamorado de ti.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
I'm too shy to ask, I'm too proud to lose (soy muy tímido para preguntar, demasiado orgulloso para perder)  
But, sooner or later, I got to choose (pero tarde o temprano, tengo que elegir)  
.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Marian sintió sus ojos humedecerse. ¡Cobarde, cobarde y estúpida! Eso era lo que era. ¿Cómo podía dejar irse la felicidad así? Era muy orgullosa para perder, tenía mucho miedo de arriesgar, por eso no dejaba ver sus sentimientos, pero bien pensado… ¿Qué iba a perder si él la amaba? Tenía que decidir que hacer con sus sentimientos, pero si lo dejaba irse ahora ya habría decidido. Ya no habría otra posibilidad.

Antes de que se diera cuenta dejó la razón de lado. Se dirigió corriendo a la puerta y salió al pasillo.

-¡Sirius!

El chico se volvió extrañado. Ella se acercó a él.

-Mira Marian, no quiero oír alguno de tus…

Antes de que Sirius pudiese especificar lo que no quería oír Marian lo tomó de la corbata del uniforme y lo atrajo hacia ella. Lo besó profundamente, pero este era un beso distinto a los anteriores entre ellos dos. No era un beso cargado de pasión o de furia. Era un beso cargado de sentimientos, no menos intensos, pero sí más dulces. Cuando se separó de él le sonrió levemente.

-¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?

Sirius sonrió un poco también, pero contestó con cautela.

-Parcialmente… Preferiría una respuesta clara, para evitar mal entendidos.

Marian se mordió el labio impaciente y le dijo en tono de reproche.

-Realmente quieres hacerme decirlo ¿verdad?

-¿Te parece mucho pedir? – preguntó Sirius en el mismo tono.

-Puede ser el fin de mi reputación… -dijo en tono algo juguetón. Sirius sonrió más pronunciadamente.

-Puede quedar entre nosotros.

Marian sonrió. Una vez que se había decidido no iba a echarse atrás. Rodeó el cuello del merodeador con sus brazos y le dijo en un tono sumamente acariciador.

-Escúchalo bien, porque no pienso decirlo de nuevo así: Me gustas Sirius Black. Me gusta cada una de tus fastidiosas cualidades y de tus muchos defectos.

Sirius rodeó la cintura de la chica y la atrajo más hacia él.

-En ese caso, son todos tuyos.

Marian rió suavemente.

-Oh Sirius… Siempre han sido míos.

-¿De verdad? – Sirius arqueó una ceja – Estuviste cerca de perderlos entonces…

-Sí, lo sé –admitió la chica mirándolo directo a los ojos – pero me di cuenta de que no podía dejarte ir.

-¿Por qué no?

Marian sonrió y se acercó a su oído lentamente.

-Porque te quiero.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_And, once again, I'm thinking about (y una vez más, estoy pensando en ello)  
Taking the easy way out (tomando la salida más fácil)_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

La mañana había transcurrido en una gran algarabía. Pocas clases se habían llevado acabo y Dumbledore había declarado que ese día habría un almuerzo especial para celebrar la vuelta de los secuestrados ilesos.

Peter Pettigrew por su parte había pasado un día muy aburrido, pues no tenía la menor idea de donde estaban sus amigos. A la hora del almuerzo estaba en el Gran Comedor sólo con Susana.

-¡Hey, Peter¿No sabes dónde están tus amigos? – el chico se volvió para ver quien le hablaba. Se trataba de Jessica.

-La última vez que vi a James estaba con tu amiga. Remus y Sirius ni idea. – contestó de mala gana. La chica no le simpatizaba.

-Sé que Lily se quedó con ese. ¿Qué se habrán hecho¿Y crees que Arya esté con Remus?

-Cálmate – dijo Peter ante el tono alterado de la Gryffindor –no hay de qué preocuparse si están con un merodeador.

-Que estén con un merodeador es lo preocupante – murmuró Jessica.

Peter volvió a la conversación con su novia hasta que la voz de Jessica llamó nuevamente su atención.

-¡Arya¿Dónde has estado? – Peter apartó la vista de su novia cuando escuchó la exclamación de Jessica. Arya venía de la mano con Remus. Ambos irradiaban felicidad.

-¡Hey Moony¿No sabes que se hicieron los chicos? – preguntó Peter en tono impaciente.

-Ni idea Wormtail… -contestó Remus.

Jessica miró interrogativa a Arya, quien asintió feliz. Jessica sonrió.

-Bueno, me alegro por ti amiga. Es el mejor de los 4 si hay que elegir uno…

Remus y Arya sonrieron y se abrazaron tras darse un corto beso. La chica preguntó a medias a Jessica a medias a Peter.

-¿Y el resto¿No han vuelto?

-No –contestó Jessica – como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra…

-¡Bien! – los ojos de Arya brillaron aún con más fuerza de ser posible- supongo que Sirius y James tuvieron suerte…

-Podemos preguntárselos en persona, al menos a Sirius – dijo Remus en tono calmado – aquí viene.

Arya levantó la vista y vio a un tranquilo Sirius Black que caminaba en medio de las mesas saludando a quienes lo felicitaban por el escape de sus secuestradores hasta que logró llegar junto a sus amigos. Se notaba por el pelo empapado y la ropa impecable que acababa de tomar una ducha.

-Hola gente… - saludó tranquilamente – ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-Nada, lo único de lo que se habla es de su regreso – contestó Peter.

Remus y Arya no dijeron nada, lo miraban expectantes, pero Sirius se limitó a tomar una manzana de la mesa principal y darle un mordisco, como si no notara las miradas de sus amigos. Arya no lo resistió mucho rato:

-¿No nos vas a contar?

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó con indiferencia, pero Remus notó un brillo malicioso en su mirada, un brillo que quería decir que se moría por decir algo. Sonrió.

-Déjalo, ya nos dirá… - dijo Remus tratando de aparentar la misma indiferencia de su amigo. Hablaría más rápido si no le hacían caso. Pero Arya no era de la misma opinión. Insistió:

-¿Encontraste a Marian¿Hablaste con ella?

-¿Marian? Sí, estaba en la torre como dijo Elisa.– Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa aparentemente ingenua, disfrutando la impaciencia de Arya.

-¡Sirius! – el nombre en tono de reproche no tardó en aparecer en los labios de la chica.

Remus se rió. Conocía a su amigo.

-Ya déjalo cariño…

-¿Cariño! – Sirius casi se atraganta con la manzana y los miró atentamente, deteniendo su mirada en sus manos entrelazadas - ¡Por Merlín¡Una noche que nos ausentamos y ustedes dos se emparejan! Habría dejado que nos secuestraran antes de saber que este iba a ser el resultado. ¿Están saliendo, verdad!

Remus asintió orgullosamente. Sirius dejó la manzana olvidada en la mesa y se precipitó a abrazarlos a los dos estrechamente.

-¡Felicidades! Ustedes son el uno para el otro, créanme, los conozco bien a los dos…

Ante el alboroto de Sirius las personas a su alrededor se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido y pronto corrió el rumor por las 4 mesas de las casas: Remus Lupin, el merodeador más tímido, estaba saliendo con Arya Foley, la ex de Sirius Black.

Arya rió ante las expresiones de afecto de Sirius, pero pronto volvió a su interrogatorio.

-Sí, sí, muy bien Sirius, dale la noticia a todo el colegio, pero¿qué nos dices de ti?

-¿De mí? Pues…

Antes de que Sirius dijera nada más Elisa se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¡Hey Sirius¿Dónde está tu novia? El señor Morwood acaba de llegar y le pidió a Dumbledore hablar con ella.

La expresión de Sirius se tornó pensativa.

-Después de que te vimos cuando bajamos de la torre la dejé en la sala común de su casa, ella también quería tomarse una ducha y no quiso ir conmigo… Supongo que vendrá para acá pronto.

-Ok, iré a ver si la encuentro. – dijo Elisa, luego le guiñó un ojo y le dio otro suave puñetazo en el hombro – Felicidades de nuevo, pero cuidadito con ella Sirius… No vayas a comprobarle sus ideas de lo terrible que eres.

Cuando Elisa se fue Sirius miró a sus amigos que lo taladraban con la mirada. Algunas chicas a su alrededor que habían escuchado las palabras de Elisa también lo miraban expectantes. ¿Novia? Peter fue el primero en expresar ese pensamiento.

-¿Novia? –preguntó lentamente- ¿Desde cuando tienes novia de nuevo Padfoot?

Sirius sonrió.

-Desde hace unas horas de hecho…

-¿Eres novio de Marian? – preguntó Arya casi sin creerlo, remarcando la palabra novio.

-Pues sí… - contestó Sirius con una sonrisa satisfecha del efecto de la noticia, levanto ambas manos en expresión de "qué se le va a hacer"- la chica quiere las cosas en serio.

Arya lanzó una exclamación de alegría y se lanzó en los brazos de su ex abrazándolo.

-¡Lo sabía¡Lo sabía! Tenía que reaccionar¡esa chica tenía que reaccionar¡Felicidades!

Al mismo tiempo que el estallido de alegría de Arya se dio un estallido de cuchicheos y la segunda noticia corrió por las 4 mesas dejando caras con expresión desconsolada en las chicas del club de fans del merodeador¡Sirius Black tenía novia, y eso no era todo, su novia no era otra que ¡Marian Nowak!

Remus también sonrió cuando Arya dejó a Sirius y abrazó a su amigo. Le dijo al oído de manera que nadie más lo oyera.

-Felicidades, sufriste lo tuyo para lograrlo… Te dije que debías tomar el reto.

Sirius sonrió y le dijo de igual manera:

-Y veo que tú también seguiste mi consejo… Cuídala Moony.

-Lo haré.

Se separaron sonrientes. Sirius miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y Prongs dónde está? Se enojará cuando sepa que es el último en enterarse…

-Dudo que se enoje… Yo sé algo que tú no. - susurró una voz a espaldas de Sirius. Se volvió sonriente al reconocer la voz de Marian y recibió un corto beso en los labios. Ante este gesto de la Ravenclaw más susurros llenaron el Gran Comedor, muchos de ellos decepcionados… El rumor era verdad…

-¿De verdad¿Qué sabes tú de mi mejor amigo? – le preguntó Sirius en tono de reto pero con una sonrisa.

-Que aparecerá en unos minutos en esa puerta y borrará todos los susurros sobre nosotros que están recorriendo el Gran Comedor en este momento.

Sirius la miró intrigado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Míralo por ti mismo.

Marian sonrió y se volvió hacia la puerta, al igual que su novio y sus amigos. En ese momento James apareció en la entrada del comedor de la mano con Lily Evans. Ambos se detuvieron sorprendidos. Como habían pasado la mañana en Hosgmeade no tenían idea del almuerzo especial, así que no esperaban a todo el colegio a esa hora reunido.

Los murmullos se acallaron y todos miraron en silencio a la pareja. Nadie creía lo que sus ojos veían. James miró a Lily, quien estaba sonrojada y visiblemente nerviosa.

-¿Te preocupa lo que la gente diga? – le preguntó en un susurro ansioso. La chica clavó sus ojos verde esmeralda en los suyos y sonrió negando lentamente.

-Ya no más James. Ni por ellos, ni por nada en el mundo te dejaré ir.

El merodeador sonrió y Lily se acercó a él para besarlo apasionadamente.

El Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos, a pesar de algunos sollozos decepcionados de las chicas del club. Todos conocían esa historia, todos la habían sufrido a su manera.

-¡AL FIN! – exclamó Sirius expresando fielmente el pensamiento de todos al tiempo que elevaba los brazos al aire en expresión de triunfo. Luego abrazó a su novia por sorpresa y la besó profundamente. Remus y Arya sonrieron y se abrazaron emocionados viendo a la pelirroja besando apasionadamente al merodeador frente a todo el colegio. Hasta Jessica sonrió complacida.

Todos sabían que James y Lily eran el uno para el otro.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_But, if I let you go (pero si te dejo ir)  
I will never know (nunca sabré)  
What my life would be (como sería mi vida)  
Holding you close to me(manteniéndote cerca mío)  
Will I ever see (alguna vez te veré)  
You smiling back at me? (sonriéndome)  
How will I know (cómo lo sabré)  
If I let you go? __(si te dejo ir?)_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**_F I N_**

_.-.-.-.-.-.-. __.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-_

Y… ¡Se terminó¿Qué les ha parecido? Hoy más que nunca estoy ansiosa de conocer su opinión sobre la forma en que terminé con cada pareja. Me lo pensé mucho como hacerlo y estoy orgullosa del resultado, pero quiero conocer su opinión al respecto de la escena de James y Lily, la de Remus y Arya y las de Sirius y Marian, así como la del final.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Las contestaciones aparecerán en mi biografía en unos días, que ahora que ya entré a la U me está costando más tiempo, pero pronto estarán ahí.

Eso es todo por hoy. Nos vemos dentro de una semana si Dios quiere en el epílogo.

Saludos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black


	21. Flying without wings

**Disclaimer: **los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Brothers---- excepto Marian Nowak, Arya Foley, Jessica, Elisa, Monique, Susana y el personal del ministerio de la magia inglés y francés.

Hola a todos!

Perdón por el gran atraso en poner el epílogo, no quería publicar sin escribir los agradecimientos del caso, y hasta hoy no he tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. Quería contestar reviews también, pero con el semestre que estoy teniendo no me ha sido posible y si sigo esperando a tener tiempo no sé cuando lo subiría, así que preferí subirlo de una vez.

El disclaimer que aparece muy detallado en este capítulo es el disclaimer de personajes completo del fic. Al final aparece el completo de canciones, pero cabe decir desde ya que la canción de este capítulo es _Flying without wings _del grupo Westlife.

El epílogo es un poco distinto de la historia, pero espero que igual lo disfruten.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- __.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Flying without wings **

_.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- __.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-._

El sétimo año en Hogwarts llegaba a su final para la generación de los merodeadores. En menos de una semana estarían los resultados de los EXTASIS y sería la graduación.

El secuestro de James y Sirius había tenido gran repercusión pues le había dado mucha importancia a la ACLS, al ser una entidad tomada tan en serio por el movimiento oscuro. Todos habían seguido trabajando de firme en la asociación. Marian, gracias a Gary Morwood, quien había simpatizado mucho con ella, había conseguido una gran cantidad de contactos en el Ministerio de Magia.

El equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, ahora capitaneado por James Potter había ganado la copa ese año. James planeaba entrar a la academia de aurores el próximo año, al igual que su novia, Lily Evans. Su relación se había profundizado mucho, era casi imposible pensar en uno sin el otro.

Remus y Arya también continuaban juntos. Eran una pareja muy linda y se habían hecho inseparables. Remus buscaba dónde poder estudiar a pesar de su condición y Arya se preparaba para estudiar periodismo. Al padre de la chica no le había hecho mucha gracia su relación con el merodeador, pero Arya ni siquiera quiso discutir al respecto.

Sirius y Marian con sus altos y bajos, numerosas discusiones y buenos momentos seguían juntos. Muchos habían apostado que la pareja no llegaría lejos, de hecho habían quebrado en innumerable cantidad de veces, pero no podían estar mucho tiempo separados. Marian pensaba continuar con la ACLS a nivel nacional y Sirius trabajaría con ella en el proyecto y otros que había manejado su tío Alphard. Además, quería dedicarse a desarrollar sus habilidades artísticas.

Ese día estaban todos en el Gran Comedor. Dumbledore había citado a los alumnos de sétimo año para un anuncio especial.

-¿Ya están todos? – el director les sonrió complacidos - ¡Bien, bien! Los he reunido hoy aquí para explicarles una vieja tradición de Hogwarts que quiero retomar este año con su generación.

Los chicos se miraron intrigados entre sí. El director continuó:

-Era costumbre hace unos años que los alumnos que salían en sétimo año grabaran una esfera mágica con un mensaje para alguien de una generación futura de dentro de unos 10 ó 15 años, para que esta persona pudiera verla y aprender de sus experiencias en estos siete años de colegio. Esta semana vamos a realizar esas grabaciones.

Murmullos aprobatorios, curiosos y preocupados se extendieron por todo el comedor. ¿Tenían que contarle su vida de colegio a una esfera de cristal? El director se apresuró a explicar más detalladamente para evitar la confusión. Al seguir hablando todos guardaron silencio.

-Quiero que piensen bien en qué han aprendido estos 7 años. Y no me refiero a lo que han aprendido en las clases, que espero que sea mucho. Me refiero a esas experiencia que les han llevado a comprender un poco mejor la vida, que les han dado armas para vivir. Háblenles sobre ustedes, que ha hecho Hogwarts por ustedes. Todos estamos en este mundo buscando ese algo que nos hace felices… Háblenles de lo que han aprendido sobre eso hasta el momento. Aunque no lo crean, sus experiencias pueden ser muy útiles a algún adolescente confundido en el futuro. Incluso esta reflexión puede ser muy útil para ustedes mismos.

El Gran Comedor quedó en silencio. Todos estaban pensando en que podían llegar a decir.

-Los estaré llamando a mi despacho para realizar la grabación. Pueden retirarse.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Everybody's looking for that something (Todos están buscando por esa cosa)_

_One thing that makes it all complete (Una cosa que los completa)_

_You find it in the strangest places (La encuentras en los lugares más extraños)_

_Places you never knew it could be (Lugares dónde nunca creíste que podría estar)_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-Señorita Nowak, pase adelante.

Marian entró a la oficina del director con paso decidido.

-¿Su amiga Elisa le informó que era la siguiente en grabar? – preguntó Dumbledore amablemente. Marian asintió – Bien, bien… la dejaré sola en esta sala con su esfera. Sólo hable y cuando haya terminado tómela entre sus manos y venga a entregármela. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-No señor.

Entró con seguridad a la sala cuya puerta el profesor sostenía abierta.

-Cuando esté lista – dijo el director – toque la esfera sobre la mesa y puede empezar. Háblele a la persona que va a ver esto dentro de muchos años.

Cerró la puerta y Marian se quedó sola en la habitación. Era un aposento pequeño, que contaba con un sillón y una mesa de madera sobre la que había una pequeña esfera de cristal.

Se sentó y puso su mano sobre ella. La esfera brilló y se elevó unos centímetros. Marian pudo ver su rostro reflejado en ella. Su cara adquirió la expresión seria y formal que solía utilizar cuando debía hablar oficialmente en nombre de la ACLS.

-Hola. Soy Marian Nowak, miembro de la casa Ravenclaw y presidenta y fundadora de la Asociación Contra la Limpieza de la Sangre. Espero sinceramente que en el momento en que estés viendo esto la Asociación continúe en pie y luchando.

Se detuvo un momento. Tenía que admitir que le parecía algo estúpido estar ahí sentada hablándole a una bola de vidrio, pero tal vez el profesor Dumbledore tenía razón y le sirva a alguien en el futuro. Sacó una hoja donde había escrito lo que quería decir. Lo había preparado igual que algunas de sus discursos por la ACLS, exceptuando que esto era algo mucho más corto y que esta vez no había dejado a Sirius leerlo, por más que el chico había insistido.

-¿Qué he aprendido de la vida en Hogwarts? He aprendido que hay que luchar por lo que se cree, no importa quien te amenace y te diga lo contrario. Crié la ACLS para eso, y atraje a más personas en la lucha. Como uno de los integrantes de la asociación dice, si hay una causa justa habrá personas que luchen por ella. Yo le agrego a eso: "si hay alguien que dé el primer paso". No tengas miedo de ser tú quien lo dé.

Marian hizo una pausa para dar mayor fuerza a sus palabras.

-Mi vida está prácticamente dedicada a este trabajo. Sé que esto es lo que quiero hacer y lo seguiré haciendo una vez fuera de este castillo. Sin embargo, hay algo más de lo que debo hablarte. El profesor Dumbledore mencionó para motivar esta actividad que todos estamos en este mundo buscando ese algo que nos hace felices, y nos pidió que habláramos al respecto. Cualquiera que me conozca superficialmente diría que la ACLS es ese algo para mí, y aunque no niego que es muy importante en mi vida, hay algo más que me hace feliz. Esto es lo más importante que he aprendido sobre la felicidad en toda mi vida: está en los lugares más extraños, aquellos que nunca pasarían por tu mente.

A pesar de continuar hablando con tono de discurso, su voz se volvió un poco más cálida.

-No voy a contarte la historia de mi vida porque aparte de ser algo deprimente y aburrida dudo que te sirva de mucho. Sin embargo, sí puedo decirte que yo encontré la felicidad en la persona que menos lo habría pensado posible. ¿Quién me habría dicho que un chico presumido, mal portado y desesperante era justo lo que necesitaba para llenar mi vida? Sinceramente, no sé que haría ahora sin él. Aunque no se lo digo, no sea que se ponga más presumido de la cuenta…

Marian sonrió y plegó el papel que había usado de guía.

-Ese es mi consejo para ti. Nunca le cierres la puerta en las narices a ninguna oportunidad por más remota que parezca. No sabes cual de ellas te hará feliz.

Dudó un momento y luego tomó la esfera entre sus manos. Esta se apagó y la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Marian salió con la esfera en la mano.

-¿Lista señorita Nowak? – le preguntó Dumbledore con una sonrisa amable.

-Sí profesor.

El director le acercó una gran urna de cristal que estaba llena de esferas en ese momento.

-¡Bien! –exclamó Dumbledore – Completamos a los Ravenclaw entonces. ¿Podría hacerme el favor de llamar a la señorita Foley de Gryffindor?

Marian asintió y salió de la oficina rumbo a los jardines. Ahí, cerca del lago, encontró a la chica junto a Remus, James, Lily, Jessica, Peter, Elisa, Kinsgley y Sirius. Todos sabían que serían llamados a hablar ese día, y aprovechaban el último día en el colegio juntos. Ni siquiera les apetecía una escapada al pueblo a pesar que nadie los vigilaba. La vida en Hogwarts terminaría para siempre al día siguiente.

-¡Hola preciosa! – la saludó Sirius, deteniendo momentáneamente el duelo mágico que estaba jugando con Kinsgley - ¿Le hablaste bastante de mí a tu esfera?

-Eso quisieras saber. – le dijo Marian con una sonrisa – Te dije que no te diría lo que grabé. Arya, Dumbledore te llama, eres la siguiente.

-De acuerdo – Arya se levantó para dirigirse al castillo y Remus se apresuró a acompañarla.

Marian se acercó a Sirius, lo abrazó y le dio un beso.

-¿Y esto? – preguntó Sirius sorprendido por el gesto repentino y cariñoso.

-Lo único que sabrás sobre lo que dije ahí adentro. – Marian le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió donde estaba Elisa haciéndole porras a su novio para continuar viendo el duelo.

Sacó el papel de su bolsa una vez más y lo tocó con la varita.

-_Incendio._

Sonrió viendo como las cenizas se las llevaba el viento.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Some find it in the face of their children (algunos lo encuentran en sus hijos)_

_Some find it in their lovers eyes (algunos lo encuentran es lo ojos de sus amados)_

_Who can deny the joy it brings (quien puede negar la alegría que trae)_

_When you find that special thing (cuando encuentras esa cosa especial)_

_You're flying without wings (estás volando sin alas)_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Tras darle las mismas indicaciones que a Marian, Dumbledore dejó sola a la chica con la esfera. Arya la miró algo nerviosa, pero finalmente puso su mano sobre ella. Sonrió tímidamente y empezó su presentación. La había pensado muy detenidamente.

-Hola. Mi nombre es Arya Foley. He pensado mucho en qué podía decirte, porque aunque sé que los consejos son buenos, una de las mejores cosas que he aprendido es que se aprende más de la experiencia que de ninguna otra cosa. El profesor Dumbledore nos dijo que pensáramos en aquello que nos hace felices. Bueno, para cada quien será algo distinto lo que le hace feliz. Veo a mis padres felices cuando me ven a mí y a la pequeña Natasha, veo las parejas felices de tenerse entre sí… Cada quien encuentra el sentido de su vida en distintas cosas y nadie puede decir que sean o no correctas. Sin embargo, si hay algo que quiero decir al respecto.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño, concentrándose en poner en orden las ideas que quería expresar.

-Durante casi todos los años de colegio estuve enamorada de uno de los chicos más populares, era mi amor platónico. A pesar de que lo intenté y me di cuenta que era realmente un imposible seguí suspirando por él tanto tiempo que casi dejo pasar al amor de mi vida a pesar de haberlo tenido al frente todo el tiempo. Por suerte, él me hizo reaccionar y no lo perdí. Debemos tener cuidado de no engañarnos. Los sueños y las ilusiones son importantes, pero no podemos dejar que estas nos cieguen de la realidad. Tal vez esa persona especial esté justo frente a nosotros, pero no la encontremos porque estamos buscando en otro lugar.

Cuando Arya le depositó la esfera con las otras sonrió al profesor abiertamente.

-Gracias señorita Foley. Creo que el señor Lupin la está esperando fuera de la oficina¿podría decirle que pase de una vez por favor?

Arya salió sonriente y encontró a Remus en el pasillo mirando por la ventana hacia el lago, del cual salía Peter totalmente empapado. Era el precio que había tenido que pagar en el reto que estaba jugando con James. Sirius y Kinsgley ya habían terminado. Elisa y el último ya no se veían, pero Sirius estaba junto a Marian hablando y la chica estaba riéndose con él.

-Remus. ¡Remus!

El chico se volvió sonriendo.

-Me encanta verlos a todos reunidos.

Arya se acercó y miró la escena. Lily estaba abrazando a James, acababan de proclamarlo ganador del duelo.

-A mí también. Se ven tan felices… Cuesta creer que haya sido tan difícil que se dieran cuenta que tenían que estar juntos.

-Sí… - la sonrisa de Remus se nubló un poco - ¿Has pensado que a partir de mañana los duelos dejaran de ser para siempre parte de un juego?

El rostro de Arya se ensombreció.

-Sí, lo he pensado. Estaremos en el mundo real.

-Vienen tiempos difíciles Arya. Voldemort está creciendo. La guerra se aproxima.

-Y estaremos en la pelea – dijo la chica decidida.

-Así es. Sólo espero que no la paguemos muy cara…

Miraron a sus amigos con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Parecía que habían desistido a los duelos y por alguna razón Lily estaba persiguiendo a James alrededor del lago mientras los otros se reían.

Arya fue la primera en hablar de nuevo.

-Remus.

-¿Sí cariño? – el chico apartó la mirada de sus amigos para posarla en su novia.

-Dumbledore dijo que eres el siguiente.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Some find it sharing every morning (algunos lo encuentran en cada mañana)_

_Some in their solitary lives (otros en sus vidas solitarias)_

_You find it in the works of others (tú lo encuentras en el trabajo de otros)_

_A simple line can make you laugh or cry (una simple línea puede hacerte reír o llorar)_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Remus entró a la oficina con paso calmado. Tal vez estaba menos acostumbrado que sus amigos a ir allí, pero en esa oficina se había tomado la decisión que había marcado su vida. No sabía si sus pensamientos se reflejaban en su rostro, pero Dumbledore pareció adivinarlos al verlo.

-Hola Remus. Parece que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde ese día que acordamos que podrías venir al colegio a pesar de tu condición¿verdad?

-Sí señor, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Es una lástima que la vida en Hogwarts ya se termine del todo. – asintió Remus sonriendo.

-Tal vez no del todo… -Dumbledore ladeó la cabeza sopesando la situación. Sus ojos brillaron misteriosos - Sospecho que aún tienes mucho que ofrecerle a Hogwarts. Pasa a la habitación.

Dumbledore le dio las instrucciones y lo dejó solo. Remus inició la grabación con tono calmado y pausado. Los 4 chicos habían dedicado mucho tiempo a comentar entre ellos el proyecto, pero él había sabido desde un inicio que era lo que iba a decir.

-Hola. Soy Remus Lupin, conocido como Moony, uno de los merodeadores. – Remus frunció un poco el ceño al decir esto, pero los chicos habían decidido y prometido presentarse como merodeadores. Esperaban que las generaciones futuras supieran todavía sobre ellos. – He visto Hogwarts siempre desde un punto de vista que pocos tienen. Para todos es simplemente el colegio, para mí ha sido una oportunidad que estuvo a punto de escaparse de mis manos. Debes considerar un honor poder venir aquí.

El chico miró con orgullo las paredes del viejo edificio.

-Le debo mucho a Hogwarts, porque en él he pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida. Dumbledore dice que todos estamos en el mundo buscando eso que nos hace felices. Yo lo encontré aquí. Lo encontré en cada uno de mis amigos, esas personas incondicionales que están conmigo día a día y me quieren tal como soy. Los chicos y yo tenemos una amistad que sé que seguirá más allá de las paredes de este colegio, pero aquí nació. Creo que para cuando veas esto habrán pasado muchos años, pero tengo la fe de que los merodeadores no se habrán disuelto, ni lo harán. También encontré aquí a mi grandiosa novia, Arya. No sé si serás alguien tímido, pero, si lo eres, tengo un consejo para ti: vence tu timidez. Si la dejas dominarte podrías perder muchas cosas importantes. Si nunca me hubiera atrevido a declararme habría perdido a Arya, y me alegro de no haberlo hecho. Gracias a ella y mis amigos he podido ser feliz cuando mi vida había sido condenada a la desgracia.

Remus entregó la esfera al profesor Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Remus. ¿Podrías pedirle a Sirius que viniera a continuación?

-Claro profesor.

Antes de salir de la oficina se volvió y dijo rápidamente:

-Profesor…

-Dime.

-Gracias por recibirme en Hogwarts.

El director le sonrió.

Remus salió y encontró a Arya esperándole tranquilamente. La besó y juntos se dirigieron a los jardines.

Cuando llegaron con sus amigos estos estaban más calmados. Aparentemente James y Sirius habían bajado a las cocinas por provisiones y estaban sentados debajo del sauce comiendo y hablando animadamente sobre los muchos recuerdos que se llevarían del colegio.

-¡Les dije que teníamos que apurarnos! –dijo Sirius al verlos acercarse. Luego dirigió una mirada triste a la comida – Díganle adiós a lo que queda de chocolate…

-Al menos tú sí – dijo Remus sentándose al lado de su amigo y tomando una barrita de chocolate – eres el siguiente.

Sirius se levantó con aire resignado, pero antes de marcharse tomó dos barritas de chocolate.

-Para el camino – especificó antes de marcharse en dirección al castillo.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
You find it in the deepest friendship (lo encuentras en las más profundas amistades)_

_The kind you cheris__h all your life (del tipo que mantienes toda tu vida)_

_And when you know how much that means (y cuando sabes cuanto significa eso)_

_You've found that special thing (has encontrado esa cosa especial)_

_You're flying without wings (estás volando sin alas)_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Sirius entró a la oficina con aire confiado. Acababa de terminar la última barra de chocolate.

-¡Hola profesor¡Hola Fawkes¿Sabe? Venir a esta oficina es una de las cosas que más extrañaré de Hogwarts… Algunas de nuestras mejores bromas terminaron aquí… Siempre preferí terminar aquí que en la oficina de Filch para ser sincero.

Dumbledore sonrió.

-Se ve que has disfrutado Hogwarts.

-Sí… Es hasta triste pensar en no volver. –comentó el chico en tono melancólico – No es que vaya a extrañar las clases y los trabajos, pero…

El chico negó desistiendo de explicarse y el director sonrió comprensivamente. Le dio las instrucciones antes de dejarlo solo con la esfera.

Sirius la miró pensativo. Llevaba tiempo pensando en como presentarse pero no había logrado decidirse. En cuanto a lo que iba a decir, confiaba en que apareciera cuando tuviese que hablar, generalmente no le faltaban las palabras. Sólo había un par de frases que estaba seguro de querer usar.

Finalmente se encogió de hombros e inició la grabación. De cualquier forma estaba seguro de que quedaría bien.

-¡Hola¡Soy Padfoot, uno de los merodeadores! Mi nombre es Sirius Black, tal vez hayas oído hablar de mí… – le dedicó a la esfera una de sus encantadoras sonrisas antes de continuar – Apenas tengo 17 años, pero no he tenido una vida precisamente fácil, así que tal vez pueda decirte una o dos cosas de utilidad. Probablemente el apellido Black te suene, después de todo es una familia mágica muy reconocida, pero yo fui desconocido y desheredado por ella muy joven. Sin embargo, gracias a eso aprendí mi lección más importante.

Sirius tomó porte de profesor –muy parecido al de McGonogall cuando quiere recalcar un punto importante- y recitó justo como lo había planeado:

-"La familia no es cuestión de sangre, es cuestión de cariño." – estaba muy satisfecho de esa frase, como lo denotó el tono en que lo dijo – Mi familia no son todos esos locos fanáticos de la limpieza de la sangre. Mi familia son aquellos que se han preocupado por mí y aquellos por los que yo daría mi vida. Si tienes eso, los lazos de sangre son lo que menos importa.

Se quedó un momento pensativo y tocó ligeramente la cadena que llevaba al cuello de la que pendía la vieja moneda de la Orden del Fénix que Sara Blackburn le había regalado. Siempre que lo hacía sentía a Alphard un poco más cerca.

Sonrió levemente.

-Vale, me estoy poniendo algo melodramático y no viene al caso. Después es capaz que no creerás que realmente los merodeadores somos los mejores bromistas de la historia de Hogwarts. Sólo tengo algo más que decirte, y tiene que ver con eso que dice el profesor Dumbledore de buscar lo que nos hace felices. Creo que todos estamos hablando de eso, pero yo tengo mi aporte. –Volvió a tomar porte de decir algo importante, era hora de la segunda frase. – "Si tienes algún sueño, alguna ilusión, por más imposible que parezca, lucha por ella." Créeme, sé de lo que hablo.

Tomó un tono confidencial para continuar.

–Yo me enamoré de una chica que parecía la más imposible de alcanzar de la faz de la Tierra. Estuve a punto de renunciar a ella muchas veces porque por cada paso que avanzaba hacia ella retrocedía dos o tres. ¡Me trataba como si me odiara! Sin embargo al final conseguí que me aceptara. Me costó lo mío, pero si no lo hubiera intentado nunca habría sabido que en ella estaba el complemento ideal a la familia que me he construido con el paso del tiempo para ser feliz.

Sonrió bastante satisfecho. Era una buena grabación. Estaba listo para cerrar.

-Entonces… ese es mi consejo para la felicidad, como dice el profesor Dumbledore. Luchar por cada sueño porque no sabes en cuál está la felicidad esperándote.

Tomó la esfera en las manos y salió a buscar al director. Lo encontró alimentando al ave fénix. Se acercó y acarició ligeramente sus plumas. El ave cantó complacida.

-¿Listo Sirius?

-Sí profesor. ¿No podría verla yo? Digo, para ver cómo quedó…

Dumbledore sonrió, estaba preparado para esa petición.

-No Sirius, la esfera está hecha para ser vista dentro de mucho tiempo por una sola persona.

-Ah… - Sirius no logró ocultar la decepción en su voz. Le habría encantado verla – bueno¿a quién llamo ahora?

-A Lily Evans, por favor. Y dile a James que suba con ella, así puede grabar inmediatamente después.

Cuando Sirius volvió con sus amigos no quedaba ni rastro de la magnífica merienda que habían tomado. Iba a quejarse, pero los 5 pastelillos, las 4 barras de chocolate y las 10 rosquillas que se había comido pesaron en su conciencia, así que no dijo nada.

Empezaba a oscurecer, por lo que Remus y Peter estaban preparando las bengalas del doctor Fillibuster para montar un espectáculo cuando fuera de noche. Su novia estaba recostada a un árbol leyendo. Se acercó a ella despacio.

-¿Cómo te fue? – la chica no había levantado la vista del libro y Sirius había tratado de acercarse lo más sigilosamente posible para sorprenderla, pero siempre lo descubría.

-Bien, espero impresionar a alguien dentro de unos años cuando vea esa esfera.

Se sentó a su lado y la miró atentamente, hasta que la chica cerró el libro dejando un dedo adentro para marcar por donde iba.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

-Le hablé a la esfera de ti.

-¿De verdad? – el chico asintió, pero antes de que dijera algo más Marian continuó – Me alegra, pero aún así no te voy a decir que le dije a la mía.

Sirius se encogió de hombros resignado.

-Ya lo sé… - se quedó en silencio viendo como la chica continuaba su lectura. Sin embargo, Marian no podía soportar que la viera leer en silencio. Cerró el libro de nuevo y levantó la vista hacia él.

-Sirius, no necesitas saber si te nombré en la esfera o no para saber si eres importante para mí. Lo eres.

Sirius la miró sonriente. Marian se rió.

-A veces eres como un chiquillo pequeño.

-¿Y no me quieres chinear un rato?

Ni siquiera Marian podía resistirse a los ojos de cachorrito abandonado que Sirius le dedicó en ese momento. Se rió de nuevo y retiró el libro para que el chico se acostara en regazo.

-Por Merlín… - dijo Sirius – me encanta hacerte reír.

La besó y luego se recostó suavemente en su regazo.

En ese momento vio a Lily y James que venían del castillo con otra caja de bengalas.

-¡Prongs¡Lily! Siguen ustedes – les gritó Sirius mientras terminaba de acomodarse y sentía la mano de Marian en su cabeza. La sintió jugar con su cabello y cerró los ojos feliz. Jamás se habría perdonado el haberla dejado ir.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
So impossible as they may seem (por más imposible que parezca)_

_You've got to fight for every dream (tienes que pelear por todos los sueños)_

_'Cause who's to know which one you let go (porque nadie sabe cual de los que dejes ir)_

_Would have made you complete (te habría completado)_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-¡Hola profesor¡Hola Fawkes! – Dumbledore tuvo la sensación de _deja vú _de la entrada de Sirius, pero esta vez se trataba de James Potter, quien entró con toda confianza a la oficina acompañado de su novia. Sirius no había especificado quien iba primero, así que llegaron juntos- Ay¡cómo extrañaré esta oficina!

-Eso decía hace un rato Sirius. – le dijo Dumbledore viendo como su fénix volaba hacia James y le daba un suave picotazo de saludo. Por alguna razón el ave parecía siempre muy encariñada con el chico – Veo que han venido a la vez, empezaremos por la señorita Evans.

-De acuerdo – dijo Lily dejando a su novio jugando con Fawkes y siguiendo a Dumbledore a la habitación mientras este le daba las instrucciones.

Lily miró inquieta la esfera. No sabía como empezar. Habían tantas cosas relacionadas con la felicidad y con Hogwarts… Cuando Dumbledore la dejó sola, tocó la esfera.

-Hola, soy Lily Evans, de la casa Gryffindor. Quería hacer notar mi casa, pues, como ya debes saber, es la casa de los valientes. Nunca me había cuestionado mucho porqué quedé aquí y no en otra, hasta un día que me di cuenta de algo: no tenía valor para reconocer mis sentimientos.

Se acomodó un poco más confiada ahora que había encontrado de qué hablar.

-No podía reconocer que me había equivocado, había juzgado mal a alguien y probablemente arruinado varias oportunidades de ser feliz con alguien que realmente me quería. Me refugié en muchas excusas, pero poco a poco se agotaban y todo lo que me impedía aceptarlo era el miedo a la vergüenza de aceptar mi error y de las burlas que esperaba recibir después de haber negado tantas veces mis sentimientos por él. Finalmente, un día tomé el valor para hacerlo pues supe que si no lo perdería para siempre. Contacté a mi Gryffindor interior, por decirlo de una manera. Esa es mi lección: a veces, para ser feliz, solo hace falta tener el valor de intentarlo.

Cuando volvió a la oficina James estaba conversando animadamente con el profesor sobre el campeonato de Quidditch y los partidos a los que había asistido en vacaciones.

Dumbledore recibió la esfera de la chica.

-James, eres el siguiente.

-Claro – se dirigió a Lily - ¿me esperas?

-Por supuesto…

-Podrías perderte los juegos artificiales – dijo James en tono de advertencia.

-Los vería desde la ventana. Anda ya, ve a grabar – le dijo la chica señalando la puerta.

-¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó James al tiempo que trataba de verse en el reflejo del vidrio de unos de los cuadros.

-Estás muy guapo… - dijo Lily sonriendo – te vas a ver muy bien en el video.

-¿Video¿Es ese aparato muggle en el que graban las…?

-¡Ya, ve a grabar o sí nos perderemos el espectáculo! – lo apremió la chica riendo y empujándolo hacia la habitación.

James le dio un beso y entró a la sala.

Dumbledore miró a la chica sonriendo.

-Es un chico especial ¿verdad?

-Sí – contestó con una sonrisa satisfecha – muy especial…

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Well for me it's waking up beside you (bueno, para mi es despertar a tu lado) _

_To watch the sun r__ise on your __face (ver el amanecer en tu rostro)_

_To know that I can say I love you (saber que puedo decir te amo)_

_At any given time or place(en cualquier momento o lugar)_

_It's little things that only I know (son esas pequeñas cosas que solo yo sé)_

_Those are the things that make you mine (esas son las cosas que te hacen mía)_

_And it's like flying without wings (y es como estar volando sin alas)_

_'Cause you're my special thing (porque tu eres mi cosa especial)_

_I'm flying without wings (estoy volando sin alas)_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

James no tenía ningún tipo de indecisión. No necesitó ensayos, ni guiones, ni improvisación, ni memorización. Sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir.

-Hola. Soy James Potter, mejor conocido como Prongs, uno de los merodeadores. Estoy aquí para hablarte de lo que he aprendido estos años sobre la felicidad. Es un tema algo gastado ya… Sé que todos los otros deben haber hablado sobre la amistad, el valor, los sueños, las metas… La felicidad de las personas está en muchas cosas distintas, y todas esas que acabo de mencionar son muy importantes para mí, pero eso que me hace feliz a mí tiene nombre y apellido. Lily Evans.

James sonrió orgullosamente.

-Ella es mi novia. Es ese algo que me hace sentir completo. ¿Qué me hace feliz de ella? El sólo hecho de tenerla a mi lado todos los días y poderle decir te amo sin recibir una cachetada o un insulto a cambio, (créeme, eso no era nada agradable) y también saber que ella me ama. Esas son las cosas que me hacen feliz, junto a todos esos pequeños detalles del día a día por los que puedo decir que esa chica es mía.

James depositó al esfera con las otras. Lily y James se despidieron del director y corrieron escalaras abajo. Cuando le dijeron a Jessica que era la siguiente estaba a punto de empezar el espectáculo. Remus y Arya estaban unos árboles más allá abrazados. En el más cercano estaba Sirius con Marian, pero la posición había cambiado y era ahora él quien jugaba con el pelo de la chica al tiempo que le daba besos cortos y decía cosas que la hacían sonreír.

Lily y James se sentaron debajo de un árbol. El chico la abrazó mientras veían los fuegos de colores y formas fantásticas relucir en el cielo.

-Lily.

-¿Sí?

-Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

-Vamos James, mañana salimos del colegio, no es que no vamos a volver a vernos o algo así – respondió la chica sonriendo.

-Lo sé, pero lo dije en serio Lil - el tono de James no dejaba lugar a dudas. La chica se separó de él para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. – James la tomó de las manos y la miró profundamente – Eso es lo que necesito para ser feliz.

-James…

-¿No sientes lo mismo, Lily?

La chica lo besó apasionadamente bajo las luces multicolores que llenaban el cielo.

Al día siguiente empezaría la vida en el mundo real, a la que llegarían llenos de amor y de sueños.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
You're the place my life begins (eres el lugar donde empieza __mi vida)_

_And you'll be where it ends (y serás donde termina)_

_I'm flying without wings (estoy volando sin alas)_

_And that's the joy you bring (y esa es la alegría que tu traes)_

_I'm flying without wings (estoy volando sin alas)_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-._

Ahora sí que no lo puedo creer… finalmente "Esa chica es mía" llega a su fin.

Esta es una historia muy especial para mí, principalmente por los personajes de Marian y Arya, con quienes tengo un apego emocional muy grande. Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado tanto la historia y que haya tenido tanto éxito aquí en fanfiction, pues es mi segunda historia bastante larga que tiene mucha aceptación.

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas las personas que han leído la historia hayan dejado review o no, pero en especial a** Amsp14, Syringen, Carol Lovegood, Frand PBL, Fabisa, Hermy, Natalia, DeW, Marisa Black, Tsu-chan, paz, Debo Black, Dani, Nariko, Vanessa Riddley, Sailor Alluminem Siren, Helen Black Potter, Laura, Sara Riddle, Deina Black, Angie Crowe, Julieta Black Potter, Andreina, Whiteta Potter Evans, Padfoot girl13, Rocio, Algida, Ishtar Black, Trixi Black, Blackie Girl, Aiosami, Ely Barchu, Anto, Karipotter, Nadir Blue, Violet Potter, Lucy16, Tomoyo Potter, Uriko, Sami Marauder Girl, Sara 15, Airam, Vanesa Salazar, Pau Black, Moony Lovegood, Clau, Sandra, Mary 93, Yoko, Love Moony, Rai Potter, Lunis Lupin, Zan, Zarzu, Black Moon, Dazabeth, Sakura Diana Black, Vicuticu HHr, Daphne Black, Sailor Galaxia, Nicky Potter, Nadia Pekeita, Kairi Akade, Lily4ever, Cyan, CMI Weasley, Barbara Chan, Miles, o0starfire0o, mistica, Valery Riddle, Fabisa, Ginny 84, Shafi-Black, Silmarwen 754, MaDe, Virgi, Nenita Black, CaM Lupin, MaryGin, Avril Black, Liz-Potter-87, Lucy Diamonds, Virginia 91, Kittyen, jazelblack, Licon, vinessa, Ayda merodeadora, caperucita roja, Lyzbeth y Shofi Black **

¡No saben lo feliz que me hizo escribir esta lista tan larga! Muchas gracias por los ánimos que me dieron con sus reviews que me inspiraron y motivaron a seguir escribiendo. En especial gracias a quienes la siguieron hasta el final y esperaron pacientemente a que pudiera actualizar.

En especial, quiero agradecerle a mi hermana Ana, Amsp14, quien me estuvo apoyando con la historia, me ayudó a elegir y conseguir muchas de la canciones y me estuvo insistiendo para que la continuara todo el tiempo. Gracias por todo esto y sobretodo por las revisiones y opiniones sobre el avance de la historia.

También quiero agradecerle a Andrea, mejor conocida como Syringen, quien beteó también muchos de los capítulos del fic.

Además, quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Marianela quien escuchó muchas de mis ideas y vio el crecimiento de la historia, al igual que quieron agradecer a Geo por darme ánimos para seguirla, en especial para este capítulo del epílogo que me costó bastante hacer, por haberme ayudado a conseguir la canción _"With you in your dreams"_ y sobretodo por apoyar a Marian, eso significa mucho para mí.

Finalmente les tengo una buena noticia. Como todos saben la vida de los merodeadores no termina aquí. Aunque _"Esa chica es mía" _ha terminado aquí definitivamente, hay otra historia que contar de estos personajes, esa historia que van a vivir ahora en el mundo fuera del colegio... y que me dispongo a escribir.

El fic se llamará _"Memorias"_, ya empecé a escribirlo pero no voy muy rápido. En cuanto tenga unos cuantos capítulos empezaré a publicarlo. No es exactamente una segunda parte de esta historia pues no llevará el formato de songfic y la historia será algo más sombría (es la vida de adultos de los merodeadores, que se puede esperar...), pero podrán ver qué pasó con nuestros personajes favoritos de la historia.

Ahora sí, no queda más que despedirme. Al final está la lista de canciones que aparecen en el fic.

Saludos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black

**Las canciones que aparecen en cada capítulo son: **

Esa chica es mía – Sergio Dalma. (A.Soler/J. Llobell/Luis G. Escolar) No conseguirás mi amor – Natalia (Steve Lee / Gary Miller /Alison Clarkson) You got me going crazy – Natalia (Paul Rein / Johan Aberg / Zanden) Hay algo en ella – Jordi (Ray Girado / Dominguez Rafael Gil) Piedras y flores – Amaury Gutiérrez Yo por él – Irán Castillo A encontrarte – Sin Bandera Me pierdo junto a ti – Natalia (Oaul Rein / Daniel Eklund) ¿Qué me pasa? – Micky Taveras Celos – Daniela Romo Buenos amigos – Selena y Álvaro Torres No hablaré de mi amor – Tatiana (Disney "Hércules") Tú no sospechas – Jordi (A. Jaen / W. Paz/ R. Vergara) Ven a mi casa esta Navidad – Luis Aguilé Esperaré – Tango India (J.D. Villegas) No quiero ser más tu amigo - Cesar Banana Pueyrredon With you in your dreams - Hanson Si tú no estás – Miguel Nández (Franco de Vita) Si tú no estás aquí - Rosana If I let you go – Westlife Flying without wings – Westlife 

PD: Por si alguien no lo ha leído, el one shot "El expreso de Hogwarts" es el primer viaje en el expreso de Marian, Arya, Remus, James, Lily y Sirius…


End file.
